Of dark and light veelas
by FelesMagica
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a veela, Harriet "Harry" Potter disappeared during the holidays after their fifth year and a new girl appeares at Hogwarts. How are the students and teachers going to cope and what happend to Harriet Potter? veela!Draco, fem!Harry
1. the beginning

**Of dark and light veelas**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of these characters (these belong to J. K. Rowling), nor the idea of veela!Draco, femHarry, veela!Harry, and dark and light veelas. I don't know who owns them, to say I'm sorry for borrowing them. If I would know, I would ask. But I **do** own my plot.

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy is a veela, Harriet "Harry" Potter disappeared during the holidays after their fifth year and a new girl, Kiara Balgakow, appeares at Hogwarts. How are the students and teachers going to cope and what happend to Harriet Potter? veela!Draco, femHarry, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Warnings:** This story may contain graphic abuse or sex scenes in the following chapters. Furthermore it contains femHarry, DracoHarry and some bashings. Don't like it, then don't read further.

**1. Chapter**

**The Beginning**

Draco Malfoy was, what many people suspected but would never in their lives dare to tell him, a veela. But not any kind of veela. No, Draconis Lucius Malfoy was special. Like his parents, Draco was a fullblooded, light veela in every kind of aspect. Now, on the night to his 16th birthday, the first day of the big holidays between his fifth and sixth year of school, Draco was confiscated to his rooms, surrounded by his worried parents Lucius and Narcissa, his Godfather and uncle Severus Snape, who tried in vain to calm his parents and the nervous boy in front of him, and a good dozen of the best healers of Saint Mungos. His transformation was about to take place and it was a well known fact to everybody in the wizarding world that this process would hurt a lot.

At 11.55 pm the healers gave him five different looking bottles of potions and told him to lie down on his bed and to try to relax. They quietly made space for his parents and Godfather, who sat next to his bed, his mother holding his right hand in a strong, trembling grip and his father, who normally would never show affection openly, took a strand of his hair and tucked it behind his ear. Severus, who sat on the other side of his king-sized bed, reached for each of the bottles, explained its containments and gave them to Draco, who took them thankfully. All through this Severus was smiling reassuringly at his Godson.

"This is a Pain Reliever, Draco, so you won't be in as much pain as you would normally be. Infact, you won't feel anything, but you will experience the feeling of floating trough the air. It's similar to a muggle drug and helps the soul to seperat from the body for a short amount of time, to be free of its feelings.

This is a Bloodreplenishing Potion. It could very well be that you will loose a bit of blood throughout your, especially when your wings will appear. But thanks to this little bottle, it won't matter.

Well, this potion will help your magic to remain stable, so it won't attack and try top kill us all. Furthermore, it will suppress your urge to go to search for your mate and claim him or her inmediately. You will be able to feel your mate and to build a connection to him or her, but you won't be driven be this instinct like a puppet.

The next bottle will make your soul free, so you can, with a bit of luck, find your mate through the connection you share, before you even are awake the next morning. You would appear in your mate's dreams and thoughts, to be able to recognize him or her.

Finally, the last bottle, will put you asleep. You will sleep through your whole transformation. When you awake the next time, you will be fully transformed, your magic will be stable and you will share the unique connection with your mate."

After Draco had downed the last potion, he smiled at his Godfather and his parents. His eyes became heavy and began to close on their own, but he fought the urge to sleep to thank the peolpe around him.

"You thought of everything, didn't you? See you soon, hopefully with some good news."

With that, Draco's eyes finally closed and he was quickly sound asleep. His parents each took a deep breath and sat next to his bed on their chairs. His mother still held his hand and wore a worried look on her face. Lucius, who sensed the anxiety of his wife, lay an arm around her shoulder and squeezed her reassuringly. A little smile spread over her worried face and she leaned into the touch of her husband.

Severus observed the still figure of his Godson, thinking about the possibilities which lay ahead of them. He hoped with all his might that Draco's mate was a good person, who would come to love every single of his family members and the other way round.

"You don't have to be afraid, Draco. All will come to a good end. You will see, Draco."

At that moment the ancient clock on the other side of Draco's room chimned twelve o' clock midnight and Draco Malfoy's transformation began.

When Draco opened his eyes, he couldn't see a thing. The light in his room was shining brightly and hit his unprepared eyes with full force. He groaned. His body hurt like hell and he had the feeling, moving would only make it worse. So he decided to just lay there and wait. Not two minutes later the door to his left opened, and through came his parents and his Godfather. All three were smiling brightly at him and greeted him, while they sat down on the chairs next to his bed.

Draco blinked.

His eyes had gotten used to the bright light of the midday sun and he could now see the face of his visitors, not only their shadows. He had to smile. It seemed as if his parents and Severus had stayed with him through the whole changing process. They had dark shadows around their eyes and couldn't always suppress their yawns. It warmed his heart. To know that Severus, Lucius and Narcissa had stayed with him during the whole night, made him feel even more wanted and loved than before.

"My son, you look great, even better than before. Would you like to see for yourself?", his mother asked.

She waved her wand and a body-length mirror appeared in the middle of his room. Draco smiled his thanks at her and with slow and careful movements, he stood up and walked to the mirrow.

What he saw, suprised him. He had grown a few inches and was now officially tall. His body wasn't too thin, but with a lot of muscles at the right places. He had broad shoulders, firm arms and legs and an absolutely flat but muscular abdomen. His skin had changed a bit. He now had a light tan and wasn't as pale as before. His hair had grown a bit, too, and now reached his shoulders. It was now of a light, nearly silvery blond colour with light silver strands. He would have to cut his hair. It made him look too girly when it was this long, he thought.

His face looked like that of a man instead of a young boy and was really handsome. The colour of his eyes had changed a bit, too. They now were light blue, like the midday sky and had light silvery sparks in them. But the biggest changes were his wings. They were body-length wings with small to big feathers, which varied from bright white to light blue and silver. All in all, they were just beautiful.

"You really do look handsome.", his father told him.

"Your mate is going to drool."

A light smirk appeared on his father's face.

"Would you like to enlighten us and tell us, who this lucky person is, who will have the pleasure of being your mate."

Draco sighed and returned to his bed. He sat down on it and faced his family sitting cross-legged. The disappointment was clearly written on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't identify my mate properly. All I can tell you is that my mate is a girl, around my age. She seemed very familiar and I would bet my entire fortune that she visits Hogwarts just like me. But she lives in a different house, because I haven't seen a girl like her in Slytherin. She has dark, long hair and beautiful, green-bluish eyes."

His uncle chuckled.

"Well, Draco, that helps a lot and makes it very specific. Only half of the students, who attend Hogwarts are females, and of these girls only half of them have dark hair. Fortunatelly we can be sure, that your mate is not Pansy Parkinson, thank God. That would have just been horrible."

The young veela sighed frustrated.

"I know, it isn't much. But I couldn't recognize anything else. Reaching her thoughts and dreams was difficult. It was, as if she was protecting her mind, I couldn't enter it."

Draco now was loolking really frustrated.

"Don't worry, my dragon. You will recognize her soon, I promise."

His mother reached for his hand and stroked it reassuringly.

"But now, I think it is more important, that you listen to your father closely."

Lucius cleared his throat to begin his lecture.

"I will now tell you everything about what it means to be a veela and what changes will occure in your near future. The first has something to do with your mate. Your mate being female tells us a lot about you. For example, we now know for sure that you will be the dominant part of the relationship, your mate will be the submissive. Had your mate been a male, too, we wouldn't have known about this, until you two had met.

You being the dominant means, you are the one to protect your mate and the family, you two are going to have. In presence of other males and other dominants, females or males, you are going to be more agressive. You will also be very possesive of your mate, of whom you will be thinking as yours and yours only whitin a few days. You will protect her with all your might and never allow anyone to harm her. Your mate is your soul partner, your other half, the one to complete you. You will only be able to love her and nobody else. It will be a relationship full of the best feelings, real, untainted love."

Lucius made a pause, to let all this information sink in. He knew that it probably was a frightening thought that Draco's personality was going to change drastically and that he was going to risk his life for a person, he didn't knew yet. But that wasn't all.

"You are going to achieve new powers within the next few weeks. With your wings you are going to be able to fly. You will still need to practise a lot, as flying is something you can't do naturally. You will be able to hide your wings within your back if necessary. This will require even more practise and is normally only able to be achieved with the help of your mate. It could also be that your teachers won't allow you to participate in Quidditch this year, as you would have a big advantage. We will see to this aspect, when you have found your mate and you had some time getting to know each other. Dumbledore will probably try to forbid it, but we will see who will win in the end."

Draco sighed and let his back rest at the head-board of his bed. This would be great. His favorite sport, his only hobby, the only thing that made him truly happy and Dumbledork could forbid him to participate. But his father wouldn't allow this treatment, that was for sure. Draco shook his head and directed his attention back to his father.

"Your ability to fly isn't the only new power you are going to achieve. Did you notice the change of colour of your eyes and the colour of your wings?"

Draco nodded.

"Your eyes and wings are an interesting mix of blue and silver-white. These parts of your body identify to which elements you have an affinity to. Blue is the symbol of water and silver-white the symbol of air. That means that in the future and after a lot of hard training you will be able to control these elements. Fortunately you achieved these two elements, as your mother and I possess these elements, too, and wouldn't be able to help you with your training to control earth or fire.

You will also notice that you gained a tremendous amount of power, the ability to memorize things better and with less problems, and that, thanks to our veela-alour, you will be able to persuade people to do things, they normally would never do. This ability should better not be abused, as you will be able to be punished, not by wizards but by veelas like us."

Draco now had big eyes. His new powers sounded interesting. It should be fun to explore them. That thought led to his question.

"When will I be able to train these powers, father?"

His father smirked. Of course, that would be the first thing his son would ask.

"Unfortunately you will have to wait until you have found your mate, as it is tradition that these powers are trained togehter with your mate. Without her you would have great difficulties training them. That's why the mates have to train them together. This leads me to the last aspect of being a veela I'm going to tell you today.

You told us that you can't feel your mate yet. That means, that your mate is younger than you, as she hasn't transformed into a veela yet. Your mate will, just like you, be a fullblooded veela and would transform in the night to her sixteenth birthday. That could be the next day or even years later."

Draco's face fell. The thought that he would have to wait for his mate more than a few days was simply too much for him to bear.

His father had to chuckle when he saw the scandalised and horrific look on his son's face.

"Now, now, my dragon, don't be afraid. This won't happen. Because now I'm going to tell you the importance of you being the dominant in your relationship. When the dominant mate transformes and the submissive mate is much younger than the dominant mate, meaning that the dominant mate would have to wait weeks for the transformation of the submissive, mother nature made a compromise to help the dominant mates, so that they won't go crazy.

The transformation of the submissive will start one day after the transformation of the dominant. In your case that means that your mate is going to transform this night or the next night. Your task is to recognize your mate and to find her, before she is fully transformed. If she would go through the changing process without proper help, it could be that she will be killed. Furthermore, she will be in a lot of pain through which only you could help her."

There was a long silence. Draco's personal house elf, Binky, arrived and brought a tray with food with her, which she placed next to Draco on the bed. After that she disappeared right away with a quiet _pop_.

"But how am I going to recognize her, when I couldn't recognize her in her dreams?"

Draco was now desperate. He didn't want to loose his mate just before he knew, who she was. She seemed to be too nice and beautiful to just loose her right now.

This time Severus cleared his throat. He had been silent until now, as he hadn't been able to add something new or important to Lucius' lecture, but now with this problem Severus could help his beloved Godson.

"That won't be a problem, Draco. I am here to help you with this part of your search. You will have to meditate. While you are doing this, I am going to free your mind and accompany you to your mate. There I will guide your mind to hers, so that you will be able to recognize her. But first of all, you should eat. Otherwise you are going to pass out through the whole process and this would neither be beneficial for you nor for your mate. So, eat up."

While Draco ate, his parents stood up and gave him a hug.

"We will leave you alone, Draco. Our presence would only disturb your search. Severus will stay with you for the whole time. You don't have to be afraid, my son. Severus will help you. You will find your mate before she transforms completely and you will be able to help her through it. Have patience, my dear dragon. All will turn out great."

With that his father gave him a last reassuring squeeze and then they left his room. Binky appeared and took his now empty tray with her.

Draco sighed, took a deep breath and lay flat down on his bed. With a little movement of his wand a blanket appeared and Severus tucked his Godson in. Silently he set down next to him on his bed and made himself comfortable.

"Now, Draco, you have to do exactly what I tell you to do. Open your mind, make it free of all your thoughts and feelings. Relax. Take deep breaths. Now, listen to your heart and let's see, to whom it guides you..."

* * *

Harriet "Harry" Potter officially felt like shit. She had to stay at her relatives' house during the whole holidays and the Dursleys hadn't been happy. No, to be honest, they had been furious. She had been at the Dursleys for only two days, forty-eight hours, and she already felt as if she was going to die.

It was night, shortly before midnight to be precisely and Harriet lay alone in the darkness of her small room. She felt lonely. Her aunt wouldn't talk to her and her uncle and her cousin would only yell, scream and shout at her, throwing insults at her all the while.

Before she had borded the train from Hogwarts to London, Dumbledore had wanted to talk to her. So she had made her way from the Great Hall to his office and had seated herself, so that he could tell her what the problem was this time. He told her that he had talked to all of her friends, including Neville, Luna, Ginny and a few others from the DA that they mustn't write her a single letter during the whole holidays.

He feared Voldemort could let his Death Eaters observe the owls of all of her friends and that he would finally be able to locate her relatives' home this way.

To say that Harriet was furious, was an understatement, too. She argumented that Voldemort couldn't come across the bloodwards and that writing with her friends wouldn't endanger her. Furthermore, old dear Voldemort probably already new where she lived, as he had access to all important information concerning the wizarding community, so writing with her friends shouldn't endanger her any more than she already was. But Dumbledore wouldn't have any of that and outright forbad her strictly to contact any of them.

To add further anger to her furious feelings, her friends told her that they would all spent the holidays at Grimauldplace, the home of her deceased and beloved Godfather Sirius Black. Hermine, Ron, Ginny, the twins, Charlie, Bill, his wife Fleur, Remus, Tonks and even Neville and Luna would stay together at his, no now her, new home. They would be taught by some of the teachers and Order members and would be allowed to use magic. They would be able to spend time together and have fun. And the worst of all was that Harriet wouldn't be able to speak with one of them and would have to wait to see them again until they met on the train to Hogwarts. Because this year she wouldn't be allowed to go to Grimmauld Place at all.

A tear escaped her eyes and slowly Harriet wiped it away. Dumbledore had sent a letter to her relatives, explaining that Harriet wasn't allowed to leave the ground of their house, that she would have to stay the whole six weeks at their home and that she was in immediate danger to be killed by a psycotic mass murderer.

To say that the Dursleys were displeased, was the understatement of the millennia, too. Uncle Vernon wasn't as dumb as he looked. He understood that if Harriet was in danger of being killed by a mass murderer, her staying at his family's home would mean that they would be in danger, too. He screamed, cursed, yelled and finally beat her up like he had never done it before during her whole life. Throughout his beating she had lost consciousness. After he had finished several hours later, her uncle had to carry her to her room.

That had been two days ago. Since then she had neither seen of nor heard anything from her relatives. Her door was locked several times and she hadn't gotten anything to eat. Her body hurt like hell and she was sure that some of her bones were broken, as she couldn't move her legs and her right arm properly. She had cuts and bruises lingering all over her body and her head hurt like it was going to explode. Furthermore, she felt like throwing up und felt a little bit light-headed because of the blood she had lost and the lack of food and water. Last year she had hidden a bottle of water under her bed and thankfully it was still there.

As she lay there in her bed, she was thinking about how long she was going to survive under these conditions. It didn't look good for her this time. She was weak, had nothing to eat, little to nothing to drink, couldn't move and couldn't contact someone to send her help. No, it really didn't look good this time.

She sighed.

At that moment it chimned midnight. Now would beginn the third day of her imprisonment and torture. She had now been in her bed for several hours and was still wide awake. But it wouldn't help her if she passed out through the next day, while her door was opened and she would be allowed to use the toilette. No, that would even be worse.

As she tried to finally fall asleep, it suddenly happend.

Her fingers started to twitch and jerk. At first she thought it would go away after a while, but after a few minutes her fingers were still twitching and her legs and arms started to tremble, too. Now she was getting nervous; that couldn't be normal. But in that moment, as she wanted to try to get up, a spasm shot through her body and stopped her. With every passing moment, a new spasm would shoot through her and finally she started to convulse. Her body hurt like hell. It had started being a slight pain in her upper body, but soon it had changed and had become worse. Now she felt like her chest was on fire. She couldn't breath and her vision began to blur. The convulsion got worse and hearing got difficult, too. She had to bite her tongue until it bled to stop herself from crying out loud.

She was affraid.

No, this really wasn't normal. Suddenly a sharp pain errupted in her heart. Her body felt like being burned alive and her room started to shake. The pain finally got so intense that she couldn't help herself.

A tortured scream full of pain and angony errupted from her lips and then everything became black.


	2. surprising revelations

**2. Chapter**

**Surprising Revelations**

Draco awoke with start. He was desorientated and slightly afraid. The light of the chandelier above his bed fell brightly into his eyes. It was late evening, perhaps already night. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder und spun around. His Godfather set next to him on his big and cozy bed, looking at him with worried eyes.

Draco let his breath out. He hadn't been aware that he had been holding his breath. His tense shoulders began to loosen up and he let his back rest at the headboard of his bed.

"Were you able to reach her, Draco?", the quite voice of his Godfather startled him.

Draco blinked. A surprised look appeared on his face. _Was he able to reach whom?_ He had been sleeping, hadn't he? So how in Merlin's name could he reach someone while sound asleep? Confusion added itself to the suprised look on his face.

Then suddenly it all came back. He had turned sixteen and had therefore transformed into a fullblooded, light veela. And then there was the problem with his mate. He hadn't been able to reach her during his transformation and that was why he had tried to reach her now with the professional help of his Godfather Severus.

With a yelp the young Malfoy heir jumped out of his bed, rushed to his startled Godfather, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his room in the direction of the big saloon of their Mansion, where he suspected his parents would be at the moment.

"Draco, stop it! What the heck! I can walk for myself, thank you. Now, Draco, let go of my arm! Draco, stop, argh!"

With that Severus stumbled against the big couch in the saloon, caught himself before falling over it and let himself sink down on it slowly. Draco had let go of his arm and stood now leaning heavily on the armchair in front of him, while taking deep breaths. His parents sat each in one of the big armchairs in front of the couch, both reading old, expensive looking books. A quesitionig look was on their faces, his father had one eyebrow raised. Slowly Draco walked around the chair and let himself sink down on it gracefully.

He threw an apologetic gaze at his Godfather.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Sev, but it was really important to meet here with my parents as soon as possible."

He was now visibly nervous, his hands were shaking a little bit and he tapped his right foot repeadly on the floor.

"I know who my mate is."

His parents were now smiling brightly, while Severus' eyes had widened considerably.

"We, well no, _I _have a problem."

Three different eyebrows rose in union. Draco took a deep breath and lifted his gaze to look directly in the eyes of the other three occupants.

"My mate is Harriet Potter."

"..."

"Could you please confirm that, Draco? Your mate is the one and only Harriet Potter, the girl who lived?"

Draco only nodded his head. Severus let the breath escape, which he had been holding. Lucius and Narcissa didn't understand what Severus' problem was. They let their questioning gazes wander from their nervous son to their desperate best friend. Feeling the three gazes on him, Severus felt himself compelled to explain his attidute further.

"No need to worry. I don't have a problem with Harriet Potter being Draco's mate. The girl is very intelegente, good looking, educated, loyal, brave, a little cunning and nothing like her idiot of a father. She much more reseambles her mother in her loving and caring attidute.

I personally suspected her to be Draco's mate, as I knew that both of her parents were fullblooded veelas from a different clan than yours and that there aren't that many other fullblooded veelas attending Hogwarts at the moment. No, the problem is that it will be difficult as hell to retrieve her from the care of her _loving_ relatives."

At the mention of her relatives, Draco had a suspicious look on his face.

"What do you mean by that, Severus?"

Severus sighed.

"It is kind of a known fact between all of the teachers that Harriet is not treated very well by her realtives. Madame Pomfrey and I think that she is mistreated and even could be abused by them. There are some facts that would confirm our suspicions. For example, every year she returnes to school severly underfed and in dear need of medical treatment.

She doesn't like to be touched, tries not to be near people, she flinches and is scared when someone shouts or rises his or her voice a bit. We have been speaking with the Headmaster several times; every year at the beginning and at the ending of the school year.

But Dumbledore refuses to let her stay elsewhere. He says that she is totally safe there and that we are all just exaggerating."

Severus shifted and directed his gaze back to the other occupants of the room.

"The biggest problem with her being Draco's mate however won't be her problem with her angst of being touched; though this could slow down the mating process considerably. No, it will be Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and his manipulations of people he thinks inferior than himself. Harriet's home is highly warded. Only Harriet, her relatives and Dumbledore are able to set a foot on the ground of the house. All other people would activate an alarm by passing the wards, which will inform the Headmaster, the Order and the Aurors within seconds of their existence and would then be cursed severly by the protecting bloodwards around the house."

Silence remained in the saloon after Severus' lecture. All occupants had grave looks on their faces. Severus and Lucius were deeply in thought, thinking about their possibilities and the pros and cons of them. Narcissa tried to calm her agitated son, who was afraid of loosing his mate before they could even get to know each other better.

Though it was Draco to be the one to break the oppressing silence.

"There has to be a way to get her out of this house and free her of these people, who dare to call themselfes relatives of her. We...we could ask Dumbledore. Yes, Dumbledore! He couldn't deny us this favor. Veela law is above wizarding law.

And to keep the mate of a veela is strictly forbidden and severly punished. Not even Dumbledore with all his might and supporters could keep us from retrieving Harriet from the house of her relatives. If we don't get her, she could be killed in the changing process. Her relatives won't be aware and not be prepared in the slightest for what is going to happen. They won't have any Pain Relievers and Sleeping Draughts to help her through the process.

Dumbledore _has _to allow us to get her. Otherwise he would willingly endanger her life!"

Draco was happy, absolutely happy to be honest. Dumbledore couldn't keep his mate from him. It was forbidden by wizarding and veela law. He couldn't do anything against this. Next to him his parents were slightly smiling, a mixture of pride and mirth on their faces. They had yet to mate, had yet to even meet each other after having transformed and Draco was already protective of her.

The poor girl would be spoiled rotten by their son within the next few days. But after what they had heard about her living conditions, it would do her some great good to have someone to care for her and to love her with his entire heart. Severus, however, was sadly shaking his head, interrupting their thoughts.

"We should not inform Dumbledore of Harriet's new blood status. He isn't aware of her or her parents being fullblooded veelas. This would ruin the plans he has made for Harriet. As I am sure you know the Dark Lord was for a long time searching for a prophecy containing information about him and the one to be able to fully vanquish the Lord.

Dumbledore thinks that Harriet is the one to oppose the Dark Lord and I have to admit, it could very well be. There are several hints that lead us to this conclusion. She has the mark, she opposed him more than any other person, alive or dead, and is still alive. But the problem with this kind of prophecies is that they only respond to wizards, not to magical creatures.

Until her transformation Harriet will officially remain a witch. With her transformation fulfilled she will have become a fullblooded magical creature. The prophecy would not respond to her, there would officially be nobody to give the light wizards and witches hope. There would be no one with the ability to destroy the Dark Lord for good. Dumbledore knows this pretty well. And now there comes the tricky part."

Severus took another deep breath, making sure everybody was listening.

"Harriet is the submissive one of you two, we already know that. It is common knowledge that the submissive one can't oppose the social, economical and political opinions of his or her dominant. To say it in other words: Harriet won't be able to oppose Draco's opinion of the Dark Lord, the dark arts and the importance of being a pureblood.

She will be submissive and will think that what Draco thinks is the correct way of things in politics, will be the correct way for her, too. You don't have to be afraid of that, Draco. She will not be forced to believe this. In the bottom of her heart she knows, what are the right and the wrong things to do. The problem is, Dumbledore knows about this fact.

If we would arrive in his office, demanding to get Harriet Potter for being the Draco's submissive mate, Dumbledore would be aware of Harriet being a magical creature und you being her dominant. He would never allow this. In fact, I think, he would try to vanquish her magical creature blood from her body, risking to kill her during this process, just so he won't loose her to the dark side.

Dumbledore mustn't know that Harriet is a veela and that she is Draco's submissive. He clearly mustn't."

Draco was slowly but surely growing desperate. Every time they came up with an idea to being able to retrieve her from her relatives, Severus was crushing their hopes. He wasn't angry at Severus for constantly doing this - it saved their and Harriet's lifes numerous times - but nevertheless he was getting the impression that it was clearly impossible to get to Harriet. And that would slowly but surely kill him.

"I think there might be a chance for us to get her. After she has transformed, the bloodwards won't respond to her and will vanish without informing anyone of their disappearance and why they disappeared. We have to be prepared, waiting for the right moment to get her, when her transformation begins.

I know, where she lives. We won't have any difficulties with observing the house and waiting for the right moment. With a bit of luck, we won't have to ..."

A searing, breathtaking pain suddenly errupted in Draco's heart. He couldn't breath and his vision began to become blurry. Slowly he was sinking to his left side, falling out of his chair. He didn't notice. In fact, he didn't notice anything at all. His body was on fire, every single bone in his body hurt. He couldn't hear. There was a shrill ringing, constantly getting louder.

A face was beginning to form in the blurriness of his vision. It was the once beautiful face of a dark haired girl, her face screwed up through the pain she endured. He could see her starting to convulse. The pain was getting worse. Over the ringing in his ears he could hear another sound, quite words were spoken, like murmurs. Suddenly a scream, filled with inhuman pain and angony, errupted out of nowhere, letting his blood run cold.

Draco's head snapped up. He was laying flat on the floor and his breath was troubled, coming out in small, ragged gasps, making it hard for him to recover. Next to him were kneeling Severus and his parents with worried looks on their faces, talking to him in agitated voices. Seeing that he had regained consciousness, they quieted down a bit and helped him getting seated in the chair. With wide eyes was he staring at them.

"It has begun. Harriet's transformation has begun. We have to leave now and hurry up!"

With this words Severus roughly grabbed Draco's and Lucius' arm - Narcissa was holding her husband's other hand - and apparated all of them to Privet Drive Number 4.

* * *

Privet Drive looked exactly how everybody had expected the girl who lived would live. The neighbourhood was nice, everything and plainly everything starting with the houses, the colours, the gardens, the flowers and even some of the cars looked exactly the same.

For someone, who was not used to perfection this sight would have been very disturbing. It was late at night, past midnight to be exactly. Every single window of these houses was dark, as normal people would sleep at such a light hour. The exception was, like normally, Privet Drive 4, the home of the well respected and totally normal family Dursley.

In Privet Drive 4 there was the light on in the small room of the first floor on the right. If one knew where to look, one could find hints on the small window of this room that once there had been bars. The window pane was dirty, as if no one had cleaned this window in a long time.

At five past midnight four figures could be seen as they appeared out of nowhere just in front of the front door. All four of them wore long robes which billowed in the soft wind. One of them wore only black, two of them wore robes of a silvery colour and the last person wore an elegant grey. They stood still and looked around as if they were not sure whether they were at the right place or not. The one in the grey robes rose his hand to knock on the door, when a loud scream and inarticulate cursing disrupted the silence of the night.

"That was Harriet. Something's wrong. We really have to hurry. _Alohomora!_"

With that the front door opened silently and the three Malfoys and Snape entered the house.

If one liked perfection and normality, he would have loved it here. Everything was clean. There was no dust nor any dirt to be seen in the whole entrance hall. The walls were painted in a clean and lovely white, there were photos everywhere, showing a happy family of three. A tall, horse like, blond woman was on each of the photos, trying her best to smile. Next to here was the big form of a man, with a slightly purple face and sweating, even in winter. The third person was a huge, enormous boy with greasy, blond hair and the smile of a hay. On none of the pictures was Harriet Potter, a small, dark haired girl, to be seen. Had they not known better, they would had believed that Harriet wasn't living here.

The two Malfoy parents decided to inspect the house further. Narcissa entered the perfect clean kitchen and Lucius entered the big and cozy living room, both of them trying to understand what was going on in this family and trying to take as much information in as possible.

At that moment a loud crash could be heard, followed by another curse and another bang. Both Draco and Severus spun around. The noise had come from upstairs. Draco started to run, followed by Severus, reached the stairs, rushed them up and finally came to stop in front of a door with dozens of different locks on it. A soft light could be seen, shining through under the closed door. The cursing and the sounds which reminded them of something hard hitting something soft were definitely coming from this room.

Dreading what he might see, Draco lifted his wand and shouted another hex at the door. No second later did the door fly open and crash into the wall. With a pounding heart and fear in every part of his body, Draco entered the room.

He didn't know what he had expected, but surely it wasn't this. Harriet lay on her bed in a big puddle of her own blood, which was expanding with disturbing speed. Over her stood the sorry excuse of a man, holding an iron bar with a strong grip in both of his hands, while he tried to hit the now unconscious girl in front of him with full force where ever he could.

Draco blinked.

The scene was so surreal that he wasn't sure, whether to believe what he saw or not. But unfortunately the scene remained the same. On the bed lay the passed out form of his mate, bleeding and broken. Over her, next to her bed stood a man, obviously her uncle, with a deep purple face, sweat everywhere on his body and panting with great difficulty. The long and thick iron bar in his big hands made contact after contact with the poor girl under him.

Anger, hate and a lot of fear began to circulate through his body. Here was his mate, hurting from the changing process she was enduring and her uncle was standing there, trying not to help her but to definitely to kill her! Draco strated shaking. He was barely able to contain his hate and not try to kill the muggle in front of him or hex him into the next century. Behind him he could feel Severus entering the room, too. As he came to a stop next to him, Draco felt his Godfather stiffen up and he could clearly hear him sucking in his breath.

This sound was all he needed to break free of his angered thoughts. His attention came to focus on the fat man in front of him, who until now had yet to notice them. With a snarl and hate clearly written on his face, he lifted his wand and cursed the muggle.

Hit by a strong invisible force the man was sent flying across the room until he hit the wall on the other side and he fell down to the floor, remaining laying there unmoving. Draco jumped next to the bed and gathered the still passed out figure of his poor mate into his arms. The sight of her was heartbreaking.

Bruises and cuts were to be seen on her face, her arms and every other visible part of her body. Her breath was irregular, it came in small, forced gasps and she was shaking lightly. Blood dropped from the back of her head and started to ruin Draco's robes, but he didn't care. The transformation had begun and there would be no force on earth which could possibly stop this process. Her body shape and facial features were already slowly beginning to change.

With a sigh he took the motionless form of his mate in his arms, stood up and turned around to leave this hellhole of a room. Severus stepped aside and held the door open, so that leaving would be easier. Draco left the room, followed by Severus, and with long, fast steps did he go down the stairs, where he met his parents in the entrance hall.

At the sight of the broken form of his mate both of them gasped. Their eyes had grown wide and tears started to appear in them. His mother began to tremble and started to sniff. Lucius tried to support his wife by taking her in his arms and murmuring soft, sweet words of comfort to her. Severus let one hand fall on his Godson's shoulder and squeezed him lightly.

"We have to hurry. Her body is beginning to change and soon her wings will appear. If we don't hurry up and give her some Pain Relievers and Bloodrestoring Draughts, she will be in a hell of pain and bleed to death."

Draco's voice was quite, yet strong. He had come to safe his mate and he would be damned if he was going to loose her now when he finally got hold of her.

Severus increased the grip on his shoulder and with a loud and final bang four veelas and a pureblooded wizard left the Privet Drive 4 for good. The Dursleys had been spared for now, but four very agitated people were sure that there would come the time, when Harriet Potter, the beaten and broken mate of their son and Godson, would finally be able to enjoy her fair revenge on them. They would have to wait for a while though, that much was sure.

But, boy, they would enjoy this.


	3. modified identities

**3. Chapter**

**Modified Identities**

They arrived in great entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Draco still had Harriet pressed to his chest, trying not to move her body too much. As soon as his two feed were standing still on the white marble floor, he sped up and rushed, Harriet still securely pressed at his chest, to his own room. He didn't care whether his parents or his Godfather were following him, his first and most important priority was the girl in his arms.

He kicked the door to his room open, called for a house elf and with as much gentleness as he could muster, he laid Harriet down on his cozy bed, tucking her in. At that moment Binky arrived and asked her Master what to do. He told her to fetch some chairs, something to drink and to eat, a basin with warm water and a clean, soft cloth. Binky just nodded and disappeared to fetch the ordered things.

Draco wiped around when he heard the door of his room opening, but only sighed in relieve when he saw his parents and Severus had entered. Severus had immediately gone to his personal lab at the Malfoy Manor - he often stayed long enough over the holidays at the Manor to refer to it as second home - and had collected all kind of potions and draughts which they might need throughout the changing process of the small, fragile girl. Furthermore, he fetched some, which would enable him to treat to Harriet's wounds and injuries accordingly.

They set down on the chairs brought by Binky and Severus immediately began with the treatment of her injuries. Draco had fetched the washing cloth, which Binky had brought him and started to clean Harriet's face of the dirt and blood on it with soft, caring taps. Lucius and Narcissa stayed a little bit in the background to observe the changing process and Severus' and Draco's treatments.

After one hour the changes were nearly completed. Severus had finished with his potions and draughts and was now relaxing slightly in his chair. After Draco had finished with cleaning her face and the visible parts of her body, they now could see her face clearly for the first time. Only Harriet's wings had yet to appear. Lucius observed the still figure lying in the king-sized bed of his son next to him and took in every little change of her features, hair colour and body shape. Surprise was clearly written on his face, the wheels in his head doing its best to work properly.

He had to admit that Harriet Potter was a beauty herself and that he wasn't so sure anymore, whether it would be her pleasure being Draco's mate or whether it wouldn't rather be Draco's pleasure being her mate. A little glint appeared in his eyes. Of one thing he could be sure. Harriet would do the Malfoy name and reputation very good. She looked beautiful and wasn't spoiled like all these other pureblooded witches of Draco's year, a privilege they would come to enjoy greatly. But back to his observations.

"I have to admit, I have never seen a veela like her before.", stated Lucius, startling the other three occupants of the room.

An amused chuckle could be heard from the background.

When the three Malfoys and Severus spun around in search of the source of this sound, they saw Laurena Malfoy standing in the beautiful portrait of the landscape of France, who smiled knowingly at them. A chair appeared in the portrait and Laurena took her time to get seated. When she was seated, she just kept on smiling at them and let her gaze rest on the small figure of Draco's mate.

"Why were you chuckling, Mother?," Lucius asked.

He, like the others, looked expectantly at her.

"Because you are right, my son. You have never seen one of her kind before."

At their questioning gazes she explained further.

"There are different types of veelas, as you surely all know. You, Lucius, like your wife and your son are fullblooded light veelas. So, if there are light veelas, then there have to be dark veelas, too, haven't they? And this is what the poor girl in front of you is. Draco's mate is a fullblooded dark veela."

Silence remained, only to be interrupted by Draco's questioning voice.

"Than what would the children of a light and a dark veela be? Would they be called _grey_ veelas?"

Laurena looked appraisingly at her grandson.

"Normally they would either be dark or light veelas. A pair of a dark and a light veela can have both types of children. But sometimes they get a mixture of both of their dominant genes. And these veelas are indeed called grey veelas, Draco. But this shouldn't your main aspect of interest now."

Her gaze once more lingered on the girl, before it returned to her audience.

"There is a big difference between dark and light veelas."

She cleared her voice and started her lecture.

"I am going to start with the light veelas. Light veelas are known for their cool, superior aura. They are always in control of their feelings and their actions. They are reserved, cool, in control of everything and have a superb self-control. Their disinterested and cold attitude attracts a lot of people, making it easy for them to manipulate them into doing things, they would normally never do. This is why light veelas are considered to be perfect leaders. They are strong, have self-control and get what they want. Well and then there are the dark veelas."

She paused to let them take in what they had heard.

"Dark veelas are the exact opposite of light veelas, as they are true creatures of the night. They are vivacious, passionate and sensual and have no problem with showing this openly. They don't have control over their feelings and act on their instincts. Their dark and enticing aura attracts all kinds of people, but is normally only reserved for their mates. Because of their compassionate and caring attitude dark veelas tend to become some kind of healer or teacher in the future."

They were all now looking at the sleeping girl, while Draco started to stroke her hair.

"The origin of the dark veelas lays in the south of Europe like Spain or Italy but normally and more surely the eastern parts of Europe like Russia and Bulgaria, while the light veelas are descendents from France, Great Britain and Norway or Sweden. There are differences in their abilities and affinities, too, as dark veelas normally tend to control fire and earth and have a big affinity to languages in general. From what I have heard from Lily Evans Potter, she was able to speak with and control all types of animals and beasts, so I would say that Harriet here has these abilities probably, too."

Draco just had to speak up again.

"But this is bad, as we won't be able to help her with these elements and her other powers. How will she be able to learn to control them, if we can't help her and we even can't ask her parents or other relatives of hers to train her as they are all dead?"

His grandmother was now smiling at him.

"You already care for her, don't you, Draco?", she asked.

Seeing that he was only blushing, she started to explain.

"That won't be a problem, my dear. Dark veelas, when they are fully transformed, gain the knowledge not only of their parents, but also of lots of other relatives of them. Her race was has been hunted down for years and this was the only way for them to ensure that their race would survive. When Harriet awakes, she will be able to train her powers, as she will already know how they are working. This is their biggest advantage. She will only need time."

Laurena started to get up, let the chair vanish and prepared herself to leave for her own portrait to take a nap. When she had finished, she once turned back and directed her voice at Draco.

"You will also have to think of a name, Draco."

Seeing his puzzled look she explained.

"It is common tradition between dark veelas that the dominant mate gives his mate a new name, to make her not only a new person but also to indicate that she is his and his only. In your case this will be very beneficial, as you will be able to change Harriet's surname and given name without any problems. After this, only her new self will officially exist, letting all traces of her former self vanish for good. No one will be able to claim her to be Harriet Potter."

With this she left and left them to think about their new possibilities and what other things they would have to do.

* * *

Something was tickling her. Whatever it was, it was tickling her right eye and was disturbing her peaceful and blissful sleep. She lightly shook her head, but the tickling wouldn't stop. With a soft sigh she finally raised her hand to vanish whatever it was that was disturbing her and opened her eyes.

Bright light hit her unprepared eyes. She groaned and closed them immediately. She let a few moments pass and then she opened her eyes slowly and very carefully again. This time the light didn't hit her as forcefully as the first time. She could even recognize her surroundings and startled greatly.

She wasn't at home anymore.

Carefully she turned her head to have a look around. She was lying in a huge, comfortable bed. Above it there was an enormous chandelier. On the other side of the room she could see a couch and three armchairs surrounding a small couch table. On the right there were servers full with books. Next to them there was a desk. On the left side of the room there was a wardrobe with a body-length mirror. The whole room was painted in white, silver and light green. Little snake figures completed most of the furniture.

She definitely was in a Slytherin's room.

Light snoring from her left startled her. She wiped around, prepared for all that might come and startled again. There, on the left side of the bed, was lying a boy, no, a young man. Two huge white wings errupted from his back and his platinum blond hair hid his face, which was resting next to her abdomen. Light but regular snoring could be heard from him.

Harriet started to giggle.

The sight was just too hilarious. This sound, however, seemed to wake the sleeping boy up. Slowly he raised his head, until his gaze locked with Harriet's. Blue eyes looked straight into emerald ones. Then suddenly he sat straight up, startling her greatly again.

"Harriet, you're awake. Thank God!"

Draco was exited and more than a little bit embarrassed. He had fallen asleep next to her on the bed, while dreaming of her. The images let his cheeks turn slightly red.

"Ahm, Malfoy, what exactly am I doing in your room?"

Draco immediately stopped dead in his movements. Slowly he let himself sink down on his chair again, his gaze never leaving Harriet's.

"I'm sorry, I should tell you what happened and start at the beginning. Well, as you probably noticed, I have changed. This change is natural and nothing to be afraid of. On my sixteenth birthday I came into my inheritance and transformed into a fullblooded light veela. Well, now to why you are in my room."

He tried to look her in the eyes, but he was too nervous and his gaze began to travel around his room, never meeting her eyes. What would he do, should she reject him? What would he do, should she start to accuse him of kidnapping her? He cleared his throat and began to play with his bed sheets.

"As a veela I have a mate. I come from a long line of fullblooded veelas and that is why my mate has to be a fullblooded veela, too. After my transformation I was searching for the girl, who was my mate, as tradition orders it. I meditated and while doing this, I found her. My Godfather Severus, my parents and I immediately left to retreat her. When we arrived at her relatives' home, her uncle was trying to kill her while beating her with a metal iron bar. Without asking further we rescued her, took her with us to our home, finally helped her through her transformation and treated her injuries. Now she is lying in my bed, looking exploringly at me."

Harriet's eyes wided a little bit and she kept on staring at Draco.

"It's true, Harriet, you are my mate."

A few moments of deafening silence passed between them.

"Just to get this right.", Harriet asked carefully. "You are a veela. I am a veela. You rescued me from my uncle. And finally, I am your mate?"

Draco only nodded. He mentally prepared himself for the screaming and cursing that was about to start. Hopefully he could calm her down before she did something stupid.

"Well, that explains a lot.", she whispers.

Draco just blinked.

"For example why feel a strange pressure at my back - these are my wings, aren't they? - or why I feel attracted to you."

Harriet blushed deeply. This wasn't what she had wanted to tell him. Draco understood her embarrassment and tried to help her.

"You really changed a lot. Perhaps it would be best, if you took a look at the mirror over there to convince yourself."

Harriet only nodded and carefully got of the bed. With light steps she walked over to the mirror, Draco's eyes never leaving her. When she stopped in front of mirror, she closed her eyes, braced herself and finally opened her eyes again.

She really did look different.

She had grown a few inches, but was still smaller than Draco. Her body was now very femininely shaped with big, nice breasts, feminine hips, a flat abdomen and long, nicely shaped legs, making her neither look too thin nor underfed.

Her skin was naturally tanned, looking smooth and creamy in the dimmed light of the chandelier. Bigger changes could be noticed on her face. She now had a small nose, sinful, pink lips, thin, dark eyebrows and high cheekbones, giving her very aristocratic features.

Her hair, now long and silk, varying from very dark brown to night black due to the light, fell to her hips in strong, sexy waves. The bangs she had had once, had grown out, exposing her forehead, on which no lightning bolt shaped scar could be seen.

Big beautiful eyes of a lively green which varied from a strong, light green to a dark, mysterious, forest green with little sparks of gold in them, surrounded by dark, long lashes observed every little change in the mirror. A small smile spread over her lips when her gaze fell on her back.

There were now two body-length wings with small to big feathers. Her wings weren't white as the ones of Draco. They were of an emerald green changing to black with some sparks of gold. All in all she looked like a dark vamp coming out of one's dirty dreams.

Draco had to agree with his Godfather, who had left him alone after he had finished his treatment and had exchanged Harriet's rags with a soft nightdress. The changes were dramatic. She still had the same eye colour and hair colour, but thanks to her face and the missing scar on her forehead, one couldn't prove that this beautiful, sexy creature was the former Harriet Potter. Dumbledore would be damned.

"You really look beautiful, you know?"

Harriet looked surprised at him. Draco, realising that he had told this out loud, blushed deeply red and started to fumble with the sheets of his bed. When he heard a soft chuckle, he raised his gaze and glanced at her. Harriet now was smiling lightly at him, looking a little shy.

"Thanks, Draco. You look great, too, you know?"

Draco blushed, too, and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"My parents and my Godfather would like to meet you to get to know you. It is late afternoon and they will be expecting us for a joined tea. On the chair there you will find something to wear. Well, when you are finished changing just leave the room, I will be waiting in front of the door."

Draco was now blushing deeply and without looking back at her, he left the room, his eyes never leaving the interesting pattern of the floor. Harriet was still smiling lightly as she turned to the chair and inspected the clothes which Draco had mentioned. She put them on and inspected herself in the mirror.

Harriet had to agree with Draco, she really did look good. The forest green dress, which went down to her knees, was accentuating her eyes and wings perfectly. Glancing one last time back at the mirror she turned around and went to leave the room.

Outside Draco was waiting, leaning at the wall and tapping with his fingers. When she entered he couldn't suppress some drooling. His mother's summer dress really did look great on her. He offered her a reassuring smile, stepped nearer and held out his arm for her to take.

Harriet blushed a little and shyly took his offered arm. Draco led them down to the saloon, where his parents and his Godfather were already waiting, sitting on the couch and the comfortable armchairs. When they saw them entering arm in arm they couldn't suppress a knowing and a teasing smile. Draco led Harriet to one of the armchairs, sat down on it and faced the other occupants.

Lucius was the one to speak up first.

"I would like to introduce my wife and myself to you. My name is Lucius and this is my lovely wife Narcissa. You already know Professor Severus Snape, of course."

Harriet took each of the offered hands, shook them and smiled politely. Severus had talked with all three Malfoy and had come to the decision that he would try to start anew with her. He was going to have to spent more time with her in the future. Better being on good terms with her soon. That was why he, too, offered her his hand.

"I would like us to start a new. I am Draco's Godfather as you probably already know. Please, call me Severus."

Harriet took the offered hand and shook it lightly, all the while smiling politely.

"Nice to get to meet you, Severus."

A house elf arrived and offered them some tee and coffee. While they were drinking in silence, Harriet observed her surroundings. The saloon was decorated in a soft crème white and furnished with pieces of dark wooded furniture. There was a big fireplace on the other side of the room. Large windows offered an imposing view above the neatly kept garden with flowers in all kind of colours. Portraits of former Malfoy heirs and heiresses hung between the windows and next to the fireplace.

"We have to discuss a lot of things, so the best would be start at once."

Lucius put his tea set down on the couch table and looked at Harriet.

"I think I should start at the beginning. Draco surely already told you that you are his life mate. What that means for the two of you, I think I will not have to explain. You gained your parents' and ancestors' knowledge and that should first of all be enough. You should talk about this later with Draco alone.

I am sure that you are aware of that informing Dumbledore or someone of the Order or anyone of your friends wouldn't be beneficial for your and our situation. At the moment you are officially absent from the wizarding world. The Prophet and some other newspapers create the weirdest ideas and reasons for your absence. Some think you ran away with your secret lover to just live your life, others think you have been kidnapped by dark wizards. But no one knows the truth.

You furthermore probably know that telling Dumbledore of your blood status and your relation to Draco would only cause damage to your new life. He will try to force you to separate from Draco or, even worse, try to remove your magical creature blood, risking to kill you in the process.

So the best would be to create a new identity for you."

Harriet took this moment to speak up.

"I think that won't be a problem, Mr. Malfoy. It is our tradition that the dominant names the submissive. Normally he only chooses a given name, because the submissive will share the surname of the dominant after the mating and the normal wedding. In my or better in our case we could make an exception.

Draco could choose a given and a surname for me. My former self will vanish, all traces of my existence will disappear and I will appear here in London as a complete new and unknown person. We would only have to create a convincing family background and references for me.

Furthermore, if it would be possible, I would like to retrieve all of my money and transfer it to a new vault that neither Dumbledore nor any other person except my family will be able to control."

Lucius was smiling proudly. His son's mate was not only intelligent, she was also thinking like a real Slytherin.

"I could help you with your new vault. If you would give me your key, I could retrieve all of your money without letting others know who took it, open a new vault and sign it over to your new name. And I will get you custody over your other possessions like Grimmauld Place and the other estates, which belong to the Potter and the Evans line."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I would really appreciate this."

Draco was already thinking further.

"If it is all right with you, I would like to choose your name right now."

Harriet smiled and nodded.

"I was thinking all night about the things my grandmother was telling us about the name choosing and dark veelas. I was greatly intrigued by the fact that their ancestors came from Russia and Bulgaria. That is why I wanted to choose a Russian or Bulgarian name. But not just any name, I was searching for one with a nice and beautiful meaning. While I was searching I found two nice ones I really liked. The first is Dorina, meaning gift of God, and the second was Kiara, the one who gives with love.

What do you think, Harriet?"

Harriet was looking pensive.

"I like them both. But to be honest, I would prefer Kiara over Dorina as first given name. Dorina could follow as second. So that I would be Kiara Dorina. Would that be okay?"

She was looking shyly at the rest of them. Narcissa was trying to calm her nerves and smiled brightly.

"That will be fine, dear. Now we only need an appropriate surname."

There was a long moment of silence. Finding an appropriate surname would be much more difficult, as they would have to think of unknown relations, if they choose unwise. Finally Severus spoke up.

"A very good friend of mine came from Russia. His name was Balgakow. He was my age but died last year in an accident while searching for some special type of potion. His wife died not long after him. Nobody knew of their private life. We could pretend that Harriet was their daughter or better, she was adopted by them, not knowing her real parents. We could say that she went to a magical boarding school in Russia, only staying at her parents' or friends' houses during the holidays. We could easily fake reports and qualifications. Unfortunately you would need to learn Russian during the holidays to make it look convincing."

But Harriet only waved her hand dismissively.

"That won't be a problem, Severus. My best friend in elementary school came from Russia. She hardly spoke English and that was why I learned to speak Russian. Anastasia was my only friend during this time. When she had to retreat to Russia with her parents five years later, I was able to speak Russian nearly perfectly. I still speak it pretty well. I even know how to correctly pretend to have problems with speaking proper English, if it is deemed necessary. Dumbledore would be easily fouled."

Narcissa smiled happily and clapped her hands in contentedness.

"So, we have got it. We have a given name as well as a surname and a convincing background story. You are going to be Kiara Dorina Balgakow. Congratulations, Kiara. Lucius will give you the necessary documents for you to sign tomorrow, so there won't be any more problems."

Kiara shifted a little in her chair. Now she would have to speak about the one thing which had frightened her the whole time. She could only hope that both Draco and his parents would be understanding and wouldn't try to force her into doing it differently. An uneasy smile appeared on her face.

She had to clear her throat, as it was suddenly very dry.

"There is one last thing I would like to speak about. I really appreciate your help and your generous offers and I hope you won't think I am impertinent. I know it is tradition that the mates are to be married as soon as possible, normally two weeks after the transformation. It is tradition and it has its perks.

However, there lies my little problem."

She paused to take another deep breath and to calm her nerves. Hopefully they would take it well.

"For me, marrying in two weeks would be too soon. You surely know I shared not the best life at my relatives' home and these experiences make it difficult for me to trust people. I know I can trust you and you would never try to harm me but still, the thought of marriage frightens me a bit. This is why I wanted to ask if a courting of one year would be acceptable for you. Draco and I would still be engaged, but we would have the possibility of getting to know each other better, before marrying. It would make me feel safer and more assured of my new life."

Draco was the one to answer her pleading, a small smile on his lips.

"For me it won't be a problem. I have to admit, I wanted to ask the same thing. We hardly know each other, only those things our houses think they know about us. While courting, we would build up a relationship of friendship and love, before finally making the big step of marrying. It shouldn't be a problem, should it, father?"

"No, it shouldn't. You would formally be engaged, so there would be no harm done. I would like to see you courting, it should be interesting."

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus were suddenly smiling openly, something rarely being done by the esteemed Potions Master. There was something off, they were missing something. Kiara looked confused, while Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Narcissa finally showed compassion and explained.

"As in a formal courting, we would have to supervise your meetings for the first times. You would get to know each other, while an adult has to observe, whether all actions are appropriate or not. By the time you are going to be in Hogwarts, you to may meet without supervision, but still there will be some rules.

Once a week Draco will have to plan something for the day to spend quality time with Kiara, the next week Kiara will have to do the same for Draco. Furthermore, Draco would have to please you in every way possible, not only by spending time with you, but also with little gifts and surprises. Kiara on the other hand will have to act like a proper lady, talking, acting and thinking like one, as not to damage the Malfoy name and reputation. As Lucius said, this should be interesting to watch."

Draco and Kiara had both paled a little, but neither of them said something against the rules. Kiara felt tired, her body ached and she only wanted to go to bed to sleep. She tried but couldn't quite stifle a yawn. Lucius saw her struggle and showed compassion.

"It is late. It has been a strenuous day for all of us. Tomorrow there will be the documents for Kiara's new identity and for your courting to sign. Go to bed now and don't be late for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Draco and Kiara said their goodnights, both kissing Narcissa's cheeks and nodding to Severus and Lucius, before Draco finally led Kiara to his rooms.

They would be staying in his room, as the guestroom wasn't prepared yet. Draco would, like every gentleman, sleep on the couch while Kiara would sleep in his bed. They changed in separate rooms, quickly saying their goodnights before finally turning the lights off. Some minutes later Kiara was sleeping soundly in her mate's bed, while Draco slept contentedly on the couch.

Little did he know that when he would wake up the next morning, a major change will have occurred.


	4. moving forward

**4. Chapter**

**Moving Forward**

When Draco woke up the next morning, something was different. It was still early, the sun was beginning to rise and he still had time to get up and prepare for the day. He had been sleeping on the couch, while Kiara had opted for sleeping in his huge comfortable bed. Dark and grey shadows were everywhere in his room, making it difficult for him to see to the end of his bedroom, where his bed with his Kiara was. When he raised his head a bit to have a better look at his sleeping mate, an empty bed greeted his vision.

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, his heartbeat starting to increase immensely. Kiara was not sleeping in his bed. To be honest, his mate was nowhere to be seen. Fear and anxiety immediately floated through his body and overpowered his rational thinking ability completely. He cursed under his breath and prepared to get up to start searching for her, when his left leg hit something hard and a soft groan could be heard. Draco looked down on his bed and stopped dead.

There, next to him and curled up into a small ball, lay his mate. She had her back to him and was lightly waking up, as his leg had hit her harder than he would have expected. Draco slowly lay down again next to her and waited patiently, until Kiara had finally completely woken up. She groaned again as the sun was now slightly hitting her unprepared eyes mercilessly. She stretched a little and finally she slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes were open, she suddenly gazed directly into the light blue eyes of her mate, causing her to stop dead in her movement and her eyes to widen comically.

"Hey, darling. Have you slept well?"

A sincere smile appeared on Draco's face. He watched as Kiara stretched a little bit more, smiling apologetically at him. Waking up next to his mate was definitely a good way to start the day.

"I'm sorry, I disturbed you. I ... I just had a horrible nightmare; I was really scared when I woke up and I couldn't sleep. I just thought the presence of another body would calm me down… This was why I lay down next to you. I didn't plan on falling asleep here. I'm sorry.", she stammered embarrassedly.

Draco waved her worries away with a fond smile.

"No need to be sorry. It surprised me positively. I enjoyed waking up next to you. But as nice as it is to just lie here, I think we should get up now, as my parents and Severus expect us to have breakfast with them in a few minutes."

Kiara nodded. They got up, changed and went down to the dining-room. After a quick and entertaining breakfast Lucius, Severus, Draco and Kiara went into the saloon to work through the documents, which Lucius got this morning from the Ministry. Meanwhile Narcissa went to prepare the guestroom next to Draco's bedroom for Kiara, so she would have her own bed and dressing room.

"Well, let's get seated. The Ministry sent over the necessary documents. When you have signed these, Kiara, you will officially be Ms. Kiara Dorina Balgakow, engaged to Mr. Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Congratulations, you two."

After they had signed the documents and faked all facts necessary for her newly created identity, Lucius and Severus wanted to speak with them about their studying schedule. They agreed on working on each of their veela powers Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, to work on their school projects and homework on Tuesdays and Saturdays and to have some free time to get to know each other on Thursdays and Sundays.

Lucius and Narcissa offered to supervise their veela training, while Severus opted for helping them with their homework and school projects. While they were planning their training schedules, they noticed that a visit in Diagon Alley would be of dear need. Kiara's trunk with her school supplies was still at her relatives' home, she hadn't any own clothes with her - the ones she was actually wearing were Narcissa's - and her books, pergament scrolls, inks and quills were probably already burnt. Furthermore, she would need either a new owl or she would have to disguise Hedwig completely.

Creating their schedules and planning their further actions took them all day long. During supper Severus talked about the Balgakows and his experiences in Russia. One could clearly notice that he was doing his best to make up for his former actions and tried to build up a new and better relationship to the girl, who quickly won over the hearts of the normally cold and distanced Malfoys. It was just like Narcissa had told them yesterday after her first real meeting with her new family.

The girl would be able to strengthen the bonds within their family and that would do them good.

* * *

The next day the five of them went to go to London. They had to wait a little until Draco and Kiara had finally been able to let their wings disappear - two body-length wings would attract way too much attention, which they were dearly trying to avoid. When they entered Diagon Alley, after having had lunch in the _Leaky Cauldron_, Kiara was exited. For the first time in her life could she just be herself. No one would be gaping and staring at her, she wouldn't have to watch her back and she was there in friendly company, which she enjoyed greatly. Lucius and Narcissa, as well as Draco and Severus, who had offered to watch out for them, should it be necessary, were standing next to her, enjoying the sight with a look of pure and utter contentedness. They had opted, should anyone question them, to tell the truth about the identity of the mysterious, beautiful girl who was walking between Draco and Severus.

"We will first have to visit _Madam Malkin's_. These things your relatives gave you won't work for you any longer. And you can't walk around in mine, either. You are going to be the next Lady Malfoy. We have some standards to uphold. This is why you will now get a complete new wardrobe."

A little smile spread over Narcissa's lips.

"Furthermore, nobody would recognize you in a different type of robes. You would hide in plain side."

With that they entered the small shop. Madam Malkin thankfully had no other costumer to attend to and was attending to them with all her might. When she heard that the girl in front of her was in dear need of a new wardrobe, she began literally to bounce in excitement. It was a well known fact that the Malfoys only purchased the very best and as they were accompanying her, she concluded correctly that they were to be related in some way.

An hour later Kiara left the shop, now being the proud owner of some trousers all in black, several skirts in white, black and grey and a huge amount of blouses in white, grey, black and dark green. Furthermore, she now had new shirts, jackets and some thin and thick sweaters.

Narcissa thought that it was necessary to buy some dresses, too, as Kiara would soon be seen as a proper lady of high society, and opted for some short and long ones in green, purple, white, black and grey. As she had grown a bit, she now needed new school robes, too.

When they were about to leave the shop for the first time, Severus suddenly remembered that there would be a ball at Hogwarts this year, which left Kiara in the dear need of not only normal robes in black, grey, dark purple and dark green but also of some formal dress robes. Narcissa immediately grew exited. They soon acquired some elegant, yet feminine looking ones in dark green, dark purple, silver and black. Finally, after Narcissa had added some muggle evening dresses in green, white, silver, grey and black - "You never know, when you will need one." - they were able to leave the shop.

After the visit of _Madam Malkin's _the five of them went straight to _Ollivander's_. Kiara's old wand was too easy to recognize and it hadn't worked properly for her since her transformation. This was why she now dearly needed a new one. Kiara dreaded the old wand maker; he just seemed to know everything and everyone. However, when they entered he neither said he knew who she was, nor did he make the connection to her former self, Harriet Potter. After some trying and measuring they finally found the right wand for her - twelve inches, ivory and the hair of a black unicorn - bought the wand, left the shop and turned right to go to _Flourish & Blotts._

They bought Draco's and Kiara's regular sixth year schoolbooks and then went to choose some others, too. Draco and Kiara opted for buying the ones which interested them both and yet weren't part of the huge Malfoy library. At the end of their search they had some books about veelas, light and dark ones, about magical creatures in general, some about healing, politics, law and finally some to study some more foreign languages such as Chinese, French, German and much more. Kiara wanted to bring her affinity to languages to full use. Their new abilities would help them a lot with what they wanted to do in the future.

Draco wanted to go into politics and later work as a lawyer. In some years he would take over his father's business to let it blossom even more. Kiara didn't want to become an Auror, as this was what all the other people around her suspected and expected her to do. No, she wanted to work with animals, beats and magical creatures. She liked helping and caring for them, this was why she wanted to become a magical veterinary or something along the line.

Draco immediately assured her that he would always support her decision, no matter what she would finally choose to be.

When they left the shop, the five of them parted. Narcissa and Lucius went to go to _Knockturn Alley _to speak with some shop owners and trade with them, while Severus wanted to go to the chemist's shop where he would buy Draco's and Kiara's ingredients, which they would need the next year and some for him for personal use. He offered to buy Kiara a cauldron and scales, too, as hers were still at Privet Drive 4 and they were still unable to obtain them.

They would meet an hour later at the _Leaky Cauldron_ to return home and enjoy the rest of their free time of their evening. After his parents and Godfather had left, Draco stirred Kiara further to the right. When she was asking, where they were going to, he only told her that it would be a surprise and she didn't ask another time.

Draco had planned this all the while. He didn't know how to correctly approach Kiara and now that they were courting, he felt that a present was needed. But it shouldn't be just any kind of present. No, it had to be something special. He wanted to show Kiara that he loved her, even when she was still unsure of how to react to human contact and she still felt uneasy in the near presence of other people.

This present should show all his love and his affection for her and that he was willing to wait for her until she felt ready to do the next step. So he had been thinking all the nights, while Kiara was sleeping dreamlessly in the room next to his, thanks to his Godfather's Sleeping Draughts and Dreamless Sleep Potions. He had pondered about what to give her, what she would really respect, love and highly think of. And finally he had found the perfect present.

He stopped in front of a little shop, opened the door for her and led her in.

"Oh, it's a pet shop! What are we doing here, Draco?", Kiara exclaimed in surprise.

She knew that he was well aware of that she loved animals. But why would Draco offer to spend their free time in London to visit some pet shop and to look at animals? She turned around and raised an eyebrow, just like Snape.

"You know, you just look like Uncle Sev when you're doing this.", Draco told her with a shudder.

Kiara's smile only grew.

"We are here because I want to give you something. Yesterday we both got officially engaged and I wanted to show you my love and my affection to you with something special. You told me that you never had a real pet. Hedwig doesn't count."

He interrupted her forming protest.

"I know, you love her, but she isn't a real pet. You can't hold her, stroke her like you would do with a pet. You also told me that you fear of being lonely and that the presence of another being would calm you and help you sleep better. That's why we are here. I want you to pick out an animal, a familiar, who will come and live with us at the Manor."

Her eyes had grown wider and she now had tears in her eyes. She looked gratefully at him and whispered a heartfelt 'thank you'. Draco's smile only grew and he led her through the shop. They began their tour at the cages with the dogs and rabbits and then got to some magical creatures which Kiara didn't know.

Draco was all the while telling her everything he knew about their eating habits and the difficulties which might occure while taking care of them, especially while they were looking at the magical creatures. At the near end of their tour they came to cages with differnt looking cats. After they had had a look at them, Draco turned to go to some furry pink and green creatures, when Kiara stopped him.

"I've got it!", she suddenly exclaimed.

Draco turned around and looked at her. He had a questioning expression on his face.

"You've got what?", he asked.

Kiara's smile grew even further. It could now nearly split her face in two halves.

"I found my pet, Draco, my perfect pet! Look, isn't it cute? It's this one, over there, the little kitten!"

Draco came nearer and looked at the little animal Kiara pointed at. After a few moments of pondering he had to agree. It was perfect. It was a little kitten with night black, fluffy fur, little pointed ears and four tiny pink paws. But the best of all were the kitten's eyes. They were huge and of a lively forest green, making her look like Kiara in a cat form. He had to smile.

Yes, this kitten really was perfect.

He called for the shop owner and asked to buy the kitten and all the things which the little creature would need. The salesman told them that the kitten was female and didn't have a name yet and told them that they should find a suitable name for her. Draco paid the man, who then left to let them deal with all their things alone. After a few minutes Draco had managed to shrink all of their stuff, except the dark green transport box with the little kitten in it. He turned to open the door, when he suddenly felt two slender arms wrap around his neck and shoulders and pull him backwards into another body.

When he turned around, he was looking straight into the huge, green orbs of Kiara. Before he could react, he felt her lips pressed upon his and without thinking further he slowly closed his eyes. The kiss was sweet and gentle. Draco had to summon up all his will force to stop himself from taking over control, something which would probably scare his mate endlessly. After some seconds Kiara deepened the kiss, their tongues got involved and unintentionally his hands began to scan her body up and down. Finally the need of air broke them apart.

"Thank you.", she murmured breathlessly into his ear, before she hurriedly left the shop.

Draco stayed unmoving for a few moments. The places, where her lips had touched his skin, were still feeling as if they were on fire. He needed a little bit more time just to calm himself down enough not to jump her on the first sight and then followed her out of the shop.

Kiara was waiting for him next to the door, her eyes trained on the dirty floor of Diagon Alley, as she still fought to regain the control over her breathing. When he left the shop, her eyes darted up and a sincere smile appeared on her lips. Her eyes were still sparkling and her cheeks were still a little bit flushed. When Draco stopped next to her, she shyly took his hand in hers, blushing a little bit more and causing Draco to laugh quietly at her antics.

They turned to make their way to the _Leaky Cauldron_, where Draco's parents and Godfather were probably already waiting for them, when someone suddenly blocked their way and sneered at them.

"Look! Malfoy finally got himself a girlfriend. The Parkinson bitch already can't stand to be near you, can she? Well, to be honest, who could?"

Draco and Kiara immediately stopped. There, in front of them and effortlessly blocking their way, was Ronald Weasley, one third of the former Golden Gryffindor Trio.

The summer hadn't been generous on him. He had grown even more, making him look too large and too thin to look healthy. His red hair had grown, too. It reached his chin now, looking wild and untamed. There were even more freckles on his face than before and he was letting himself grow a beard. To be honest, his appearance was even less than appealing.

Next to him stood Hermione Granger. The both of them never seemed to be able to figure out whether they were dating at the moment or not. Nevertheless it seemed as if one couldn't live without the other and the other way around.

Hermione had grown, too, but only a bit. Her dirty brown hair was still bushy and untamed and now it reached past her shoulders until the middle of her back. Though she still looked and acted like the tomboy was.

There was a little difference in her face, nothing grave but nonetheless it was there. It seemed as if she had to squeeze her eyes constantly. Perhaps all this reading with dim light in the dorm and the library had damaged her eyes in more ways than she thought it to be possible. She would be in dear need of glasses some time soon.

"Watch out, cutie."

Kiara blinked surprised. Ronald was obviously speaking to her, his eyes checking out her well shaped body openly and unashamedly.

"This one there next to your gorgeous body could have some very bad influence on you.

He is the son of a Death Eater, probably a Death Eater himself. He surely forced you to go out with him; wouldn't be something new for him. But I could help you out of it. My best friend is Harriet Potter, the one and only girl who lived. She is going to kick You-know-who's and all the Death Eaters' asses. You know, I could talk with her about some way to protect you from this rubbish next to you. But in exchange for my connections and the generous help I offered to you, you would have to do me some favours, you know?"

Ronald was now starring at her breasts without denying it, leering even. An animalistic glint appeared in his eyes and he slowly licked his lip. Kiara felt disgusted. There was her best friend, the one who had promised her to always be by her side and to never let her down. He was not only acting differently from normally, but was also using Harriet Potter's fame and glory to get some girls. And what was this about favours? He sounded like some sort of ponce, offering protection in exchange for sex.

Was this the real Ronald Weasley, abusing and using her fame and forcing girls to have sex with him, so she would try to protect them?

Next to her she could feel Draco stiffen up. He had started to tremble slightly, while Ron had talked to her, and looked as if he wanted nothing more than to hex the redhead into the next century. Kiara placed one of her hands on his trembling arm and tried to calm him down. Draco slowly opened his fists, but was still tense.

Hermione had looked disapprovingly at her best friend, but had refrained from scolding him. It seemed as if she was used to this kind of behaviour. While the redhead had talked to Kiara, Hermione had inspected the girl in front of her, using all her knowledge about the connections and friendships the Malfoy family had, to figure her and Draco out.

"I have never seen you here before. And I don't even know you or know your name. But I know everybody!"

She sounded as if she was angry about the fact that Draco knew someone and she didn't. This fact seemed to cause some major problems with her inflated ego.

"Who are you? What are you doing here in Diagon Alley? And why does Malfoy acompany you? Are you his new sex toy, his little whore to show off to the world? Do you plan on becoming a Death Eater just like him and his parents?"

Her voice had raised and was becoming demanding and angry. It even had attracted the attention of some other passengers, who now started to stop to observe the scene in front of them.

Kiara groaned.

All she wanted was to be left alone. And here she was with her former best friends, who were not only accusing her of being a Death Eater in training, but also were insulting her and her former self Harriet Potter.

She suddenly felt incredibly sad, lonely and disappointed. Where were her friends, the ones who promised to protect her and go to hell and back with her?

Draco was starting to tremble again. A quick look at his face proved her right; he was absolutely furious. She tried to hold him back and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's okay, darling; really, it's okay. Don't get angry. They aren't worth it.", she whispered calmly to him.

She directed her cold glare at her two former best friends and stated:

"I don't know who you think you are to ask such impolite questions. But to be rather honest, I don't care who you are.", Kiara was speaking with a heavy Russian accent, yet they still could understand her perfectly.

"In contrast to you I was obviously raised with some good manners and that is why I will answer some of your impolite questions. You don't know me, because I have never been here before. I am at the moment in Diagon Alley, because I will attend Hogwarts next year together with Draco. We came here to buy all the necessary school supplies. What my name is and why I am here with Draco is of a personal aspect and as such it is none of your business.

If you would now excuse us, we have some business to attend to. Goodbye."

With that she took Draco's hand and turned around to leave in direction of the _Leaky Cauldron_, effortlessly walking past the now gaping figures of her once best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

While they were walking, Kiara did not once look back over her shoulder, but instead had her eyes fixed on the way in front of her. When Draco inspected her face, he could see how upset she truly was. Her jaw was tense and in the corner of her eyes there could be seen some unshed, though still present tears. Her lips started to shake lightly and she took in a little shaky breath, before directing her gaze at him, a forced smile on lips.

"There goes my dream that my friends would understand my, no our, situation and would accept it. Apparently they aren't as good friends as I thought them to be all the time."

Her voice broke.

Thin, wet and salty streams of tears ran down her cheeks, breaking Draco's heart. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and laid one arm around her shoulder, pressing her trembling body against his to steady her.

When they entered the _Leaky Cauldron _Kiara still hadn't calmed down. Draco led her to the big fireplace, where his parents and Godfather were already waiting for them. They saw her sobbing quietly and the tears which still ran down her cheeks, but before they could ask what had happened, Draco shook his head lightly, mouthing _her friends_ clearly at them, before he took some Floo powder, threw it in the fire and sent them both home quickly. At the Manor he led her to his bedroom, stirring her to his bed to lie down.

While he went to fetch some Calming Draughts and Dreamless Sleep Potions, Kiara had changed into something comfortable to sleep in and had curled herself up to a tight ball under his bedding. The little black kitten, which had yet to be named, had curled herself up next to Kiara's chest, purring contentedly.

Draco sat next to them on his bed, waiting patiently until Kiara had finally fallen asleep and was now sleeping deeply, before he got up and went to search for the rest of his family. They would have to talk about the way the Weasel and the Mudblood had been acting. And then they would have to come up with some interesting counteractions.

Nobody, and he really meant _nobody_, would hurt his mate and get away with it without proper punishment.


	5. arriving at hogwarts

**5. Chapter**

**Arriving At Hogwarts**

On September the first Kiara Balgakow sat nervously in her empty compartment and waited for Draco to arrive. The train was about to leave London and Draco had went off to search for his friends and to bring them with him. Pansy, Daphne, Theodore, Blaise and Draco's personal bodyguards would arrive within minutes and then the big questioning would begin. Kiara sighed. She could only hope that Draco's friends wouldn't recognize her but instead accept her immediately. She thought about all the things she had learned during her six weeks stay at Malfoy Manor and she could only be positive.

One week after her spectacular arrival at Malfoy Manor had Lucius announced the beginning of some new lessons with a special subject matter. For these lessons Lucius had sent for his older sister Lucrezia Millington, who was an exact replica of his facial features and his aristocratic attitude. Lucrezia was like her brother and every other member of their family a fullblooded light veela. She had found her mate in the owner of a decoration-company and was as happy with him and her life as one could be.

Lucrezia's subject matter was of utmost importance - this was, what Narcissa and Lucius told her every day to prevent her from giving up. As Kiara had not been raised by a high society family, Draco's parents deemed it important to make up for all these omissions now. She learnt how to walk, stand, sit, act, talk and be silent properly, as it would any other pureblooded girl do without thinking. Who had to be able to walk elegantly while carrying three heavy tomes on one's head without the help of one's hands? Well, who? Right, nobody. Her only cheering prospect was that neither the Headmaster nor her so called former friends would ever be able to recognize her with all these new achievements of her.

The lessons itself were the pure horror. Lucrezia would let her train and repeat her failings until she finally managed to do her task perfectly without even having to think about what she was doing. Kiara had to learn all about the Malfoy family history and the most important other pureblood families and their ties and bonds to her new family. She found out that Pansy Parkinson had been engaged to Theodore Nott even before she was born, though neither of them was told about this fact. Their parents wanted for their children to have their feelings grow on their own. In school this definitely looked a little bit different. Furthermore, she learnt that Draco and Daphne Greengrass were not only good friends but also related in blood - they were third cousins once removed.

When she thought further about her lessons with Lucrezia, Kiara had to shudder. Every single evening at dinner Kiara was trained in the art of conversation, eloquence and manners. Lucrezia enjoyed her teaching role with sadistic satisfaction - she had once told Kiara that while she had to learn all this years ago, her father would laugh at her failings, make her feel stupid and unloved, something which wasn't true, but had helped her achieve the best result possible - while the Malfoys and Severus looked at her with amused and pitying gazes.

Finally, after three weeks of pure torture and constant training, Kiara had achieved the best results in every single training aspect, which made her officially a real lady of high society. During her training and her lessons Kiara had befriended Lucrezia and now they were really good friends, who spent a lot of time together talking about boys and shopping. Lucrezia had even promised to come by and visit them over Christmas with her husband and her two already grown up kids.

While Kiara had been remembering her time she had spent together with her new family at Malfoy Manor, Isphet, her still small, black kitten, had escaped her transport box and now sat on her lap. She was purring contentedly, while she played with one of Kiara's long strands of dark brown, nearly black hair.

A little giggle errupted her mouth and she tried to sneak away her hair strand, just to annoy her small kitten. She was so engrossed in their game that she didn't notice the compartment door opening and seven people entering, who all starred at her with amused and widened eyes.

Draco's sincere laughter finally brought her back to reality and caused her to jump a little in the air, while she starred confused at the lot of them. When she caught sight of her fiancé laughing at her, she blushed, sat straight up and looked expectantly at them.

Draco finally regained some composure and mentioned for his friends to sit down. While he sat down next to Kiara, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson took their place opposite of them. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass sat next to them, sitting opposite each other. Finally Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle took their places next to the compartment door and intentionally blocked it against unwelcome and unwished students who might try to speak with them.

When all of them had seated themselves, Draco took Kiara's hand into his and held it, clearly visible for all of them. This action caused some confused and interested raised eyebrows from his friends and a light blush on Kiara cheeks. He was smiling self-assured at them and lazily let his gaze wander over them. When he had found what he had been searching for, his smile was widening and a glint appeared in his eyes.

"I would like to introduce you to someone very special."

His voice firm and self assured. He knew what he was doing and was clearly enjoying it.

"As you all know, I am a veela and as a veela I have, of course, a life mate. When I became sixteen over the summer and came into my inheritance, I not only changed physically and mentally, I also found the one person who I would come to love more than anyone else and with whom I will spend the rest of my life. This important person is sitting next to me, trying to disappear into the ground."

Draco was now smiling teasingly at her and directed his friends' gaze from him to her.

"I would like to introduce you to my mate, Kiara Balgakow."

Kiara was nervous. She had known all along that she would have to get to know Draco's friends, as she would more than just probably be sorted into Slytherin just like him. But nevertheless was she still nervous. Would they recognize her and try to stay away from her, because of her former self? Would they even be able to accept her at all, as she was someone they had never met before but at the same time being the Slytherin Prince's fiancée? She gulped and tried not to look too scared.

"If you are Draco's mate, then you must be veela just like him, mustn't you?"

Pansy was the first to speak. When Kiara just nodded her head lightly, Pansy started to smirk.

"Good. I couldn't stand the thought of some random witch being the only one to lay her hands on Draco. I really like him and he should only get the best. Thankfully the best is you."

Pansy was now smiling sincerely at her.

"By the way, my name is Pansy Parkinson. Nice to meet you."

The blond haired girl straightened herself and then extended her hand for Kiara to shake it. Whitout any haste Kiara took the offered hand, shook it slightly and smiled at the girl sitting opposite of her.

This action seemed to break the rest of Draco's friends free of the sudden stupor which had befallen them. They started to introduce themselves, the boys were congratulating Draco for the beautiful and educated girl who would soon be his wife, while the girls were talking with Kiara about what it was like to be engaged to the most handsome guy at school and to live at Malfoy Manor.

Draco briefly glanced at his fiancée and noted with relief that the fear and awkwardness had vanished from her beautiful face; he smiled knowingly at her. He had talked to her for hours, reassured her that his friends wouldn't recognize her and would start to like her, just like they did with him. This fact seemed to have finally come to Kiara, too, as she was now engaged in a lively discussion with his best friend Blaise Zabini over whether living in Russia was a good or a bad thing.

Soon they were all talking about different thing. They had started with Hogwarts, the teachers and subjects, had then changed to Quidditch and differnt other things to spend their free time. From there they changed to the holidays and talked about what they did and what they would like to do in the future. Finally they talked about the significance of being a veela, what changes occurred and what new powers they had.

Just once did they ask Kiara about her family, but when she told them that they were dead, they immediately dropped the topic and started to talk about the student body at Hogwarts. Kiara wasn't saying anything but instead got to know some interesting things about her former friends and house mates. Yes, gossiping with the Slytherins was way better than gossiping with the Gryffindor. They had yet to learn a lot. Now she understood how all these little and not so little lies that had swept over Hogwarts the last years had been created. Yes, being with the Slytherins would do her damaged ego some good.

Some hours later the train arrived at Hogwarts. The group of young Slytherin had been so engrossed in their discussion that they hadn't noticed the castle, until they had arrived and the train stood. They had yet to change, which caused them to be the last to get of the train and the last to take one of the cabins. To arrive late was normally a bad thing. Everybody would turn around and stare at you and take in every single aspect of your appearance and composure. The worst of all was the immediate beginning of the gossip. Oh, how she hated to be the last one to arrive!

Next to her Draco and the Slytherin boys were smirking.

"We're going to make a big entrance this year. That's for sure.", Pansy stated knowingly.

Draco only nodded, but kept on smirking none the less. Yes, they would definitely make a big entrance.

When the doors opened, the Great Hall went quiet. There, in the middle of the opening, stood eight figures, all wearing black. They head their heads held high, their gazes were strong and their composure one of utter self-assurance. They briefly just stood there and watched the students and teachers around them, before finally started to make their way to their house table.

As they reached the Slytherin table, they elegantly sat down and fixed their gazes on the Headmaster as if urging him to start his new term speech. A little cough from the Headmaster brought the rest of the student and teacher body back from their stupor to reality. When finally the last person had fixed his eyes on the imposing figure of the Headmaster, said person just nodded and the sorting could begin.

During the sorting nothing of utmost importance or interest happend. Siblings got sorted into the house of their older sisters or brothers and nobody important or even of slightest interest to them was going to start to attend Hogwarts this year.

The only funny happening was the brown haired, oversized boy who got sorted into Gryffindor. While he walked down the podium, he stumbled over his feet, fell and crashed with full force into the lap of Ginny Weasley. The little boy tried in vain to get some hold and reached for support on Ginny, unintentionally groping her breasts.

Ginny screeched, slapped the poor boy over the face, jumped up and ran to sit down far away from him. While Kiara and the rest of the Slytherins were laughing out loudly, yet still with the most composure they could muster, the poor boy had to face the enraged brother of Ginny Weasley.

After the Sorting the Headmaster got up from his chair, straightened and smiled at the masses of students in front of him brightly. He wore some purple robes with strange runes on them in gold and silver, which made him look like some overly huge and old clown escaped from his circus. His eyes were sparkling brightly when his gaze fell on the students sitting in the Great Hall and waiting for the feast to begin.

When his gaze finally fell onto the Gryffindor table, one had to look exactly at his face to be able to notice the difference. His eyes lost a great deal of their sparkling, his smile grew fake and his facial expression seemed to be more forced. He was clearly upset about the absence of his golden girl Harriet Potter.

Just one blink of an eye later his expression had turned into his normal, cheery self. He raised his hands and spoke with a loud, clear and happy voice.

"A new year has begun! Welcome back to all of you who attended Hogwarts last year and welcome at Hogwarts to those who start their first year at our noble school. The first years got sorted and everyone is now hungry and thirsty, waiting for the old man to proclaim the start of the welcoming feast. I promise you will only have to wait a little bit more."

Groans from the Gryffindor table could be heard in the whole hall. Ronald Weasley's head had collapsed onto the table, probably passed out because of the lack of food. Snickers started to spread around the other tables, stopped only by the little cough from the amused Headmaster.

"This year not only our first years will be welcomed to their start of school, but also a sixth year lady, who I would like to introduce to you. Ms. Kiara Balgakow, please, stand up and come to the teachers' table."

The unknown girl who had accompanied the Slytherin group gracefully stood up from her place next to Draco Malfoy and walked elegantly to the teachers' table in the front of the hall. On her way the Headmaster started to talk again.

"We all enjoy it greatly to welcome Ms. Balgakow in our noble halls. Ms. Balgakow attended a boarding school in Russia, were she was born and raised until now. Due to an interesting occurrence she will attend Hogwarts from now on until she finishes school."

He made a little pause to spike up their interest.

"As you surely know, there are some people within these halls who enjoy the privilege of having a life mate. Mr. Malfoy over there is on of these lucky people. His life mate now is this beautiful girl in front of us, who is waiting to be introduced to our school. She will live with him from now on and as I heard some people talking, will take over the name of Mrs. Malfoy very soon. Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Balgakow are at the moment officially courting, so a wedding is to be expected very soon."

Dumbledore now smiled openly at the students in front of him. The thought of two of his students marrying before they finish school seemed to enjoy him greatly.

At the Slytherin table Draco was fuming and shaking lightly. _How dare this barmy old man to reveal our courting to the whole school! That should not be of any interest for them! _Meanwhile Kiara had reached the teachers' table and stood now in front of Professor McGonagall.

"I would now like to introduce you to your new fellow student, Ms. Kiara Balgakow."

Clapping errupted from the students, the Slytherins were cheering openly and enjoyed the thought of having the future Mrs. Malfoy join them in Slytherin. Kiara blushed a little from all the attention she got, but regained her composure and straighted herself up, her chin held high. The hat which had shadowed her face before, tipped a little bit to the left, and exposed her facial features.

The hall suddenly went dead quiet.

Nobody was moving an inch, some weren't even breathing anymore. There, in front of them, stood no one other than Harriet Potter, the girl who had been missing throughout the whole summer. She stood there alive, healthy, beautiful and was smiling lightly at them. But what shocked them the most was the expensive looking engagement ring which adored her ring finger on the right hand. Harriet Potter was engaged to Draco _bloody_ Malfoy!

Kiara stood on the podium and didn't know that her hat had tipped a little and her face was now clearly to be seen. Her eyes flicked around the room and searched for the source of the sudden silence.

Professor Dumbledore was the first to react. He jumped up from his chair and pointed one finger accusingly at Kiara.

"That's it, Ms. Potter. Stop this nonsense right now. Take off your hat and then go to your house table immediately! We will be speaking after dinner, be prepared."

Dumbledore had been shouting. Anger and rage was flicking through his eyes and caused to make him look like a real madman.

Kiara tried to speak with as much firmness as she could muster. To be honest, it wasn't much.

"I assure you, Professor Dumbledore, that I am not Ms. Harriet Potter. My name is Kiara Balgakow, and I am here to be introduced to this school. Would you please stop confunding me with someone else."

Her accent was still noticeable, but not as heavy as it had been in Diagon Alley.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair, crossed the distance between them with long, firm strikes and finally hovered in front of her dangerously. Before she knew what to do or to expect, Dumbledore took her hat, threw it away, took her by her hair and yanked her head forcefully, so that her forehead would expose -

nothing.

Dumbledore blinked. There on her forehead was nothing to be seen. Anger floated through his body.

"You hid that pretty well, Ms. Potter.", he snarled icily.

With that he reached with his right hand for his wand, his left hand still placed firmly in her hair, which caused her eyes to water and her to wince in pain, and then hit her exposed forehead with full force.

"_Revelo_", he cried, his eyes dark from badly suppressed rage.

Nothing happened.

Until the Headmaster had an opportunity to react accordingly, Kiara had regained her senses. She straighted up, hit his hand away, which was still holding her hair, took one step near to the Headmaster and then...

_clapp_

hit him hard against the cheeks with her flat hand.

"You bastard.", could be heard, before a light sob errupted from her mouth and with tears floating down her cheeks, she rushed out the Great Hall.

Draco, who shook madly from barely suppressed anger and rage, directed his shaking voice at the still frozen Headmaster. On Dumbledore's cheek was slowly appearing the red sign of a female's hand.

"You are going to hear from my lawyers. Never, never ever again try to raise your hand against my fiancée!"

With that he, too, rushed out the Great Hall and started to search franticly for his mate.

This action seemed to do the trick. The dead silence was broken.

Students and teachers were talking forcefully to their neighbours; the Slytherins were pointing accusing fingers at the Headmaster while they shouted insults at him. Gryffindor and the rest of the houses as well as the teachers seemed to be unable to know how to react to this embarrassing attitude of their Headmaster. But some of them, especially the first years, were extremely scared.

The Headmaster straightened up, coughed lightly and tried to silence the outraged hall.

"Let's start with our feast. Please enjoy, your meal and then return to your rooms. Good evening."

With that the Headmaster left and thought furiously about how this could have happened. The hall went quite again. Nobody seemed to be hungry anymore and soon the four houses left, joined by the teachers who were heading to their own quarters.

One of the teachers was planning on contacting some old friends who would know how to react properly to this situation. This would be a long and stressful evening, the teacher thought. While everybody prepared for bed, he threw some Floo powder into his fireplace and called for his best friend, while he tried to think of a way to reveal the happenings as careful as possible.

Tomorrow, every single one of the Hogwarts habitants thought, would certainly be an interesting day.

* * *

He found her in a dark corner near their new rooms. She was sitting on a window-sill, which was overlooking the neatly kept Quidditch pitch. Her back was resting at the wall, her knees drawn to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. In an attempt to shield herself from the world around she had slung her arms around her knees, as if she was trying to vanish into the thin air to be left forgotten. Her silky, black hair was hiding her face, but he was sure that she was crying, her shaking shoulders and upper body were being a give away.

Draco approached her carefully and tried not to scare her with his mere presence. He silently sat down next to her, wrapped one of his firm arms around her still shaking shoulders and drew her to his chest. She let him draw to her without showing resistance, leaned against his chest and sunk further to him. They were sitting like this for some minutes, until Kiara had stopped to sob.

"I don't know the password to our quarters."

Kiara's voice was flat and weak. Her head was still resting at his shoulder, her nose buried into his neck, which made it a little bit difficult to understand her at all. Nevertheless Draco nodded.

"I know."

His voice was as weak and quiet as hers.

"But don't worry, I know it."

With these words he gathered her firmly in his arms, carefully rose up and made his way to their new rooms, all the while carrying her like a small, wounded child. Nobody was crossing their way and his was thankfully for it. He didn't want to imagine the reaction of his fiancée, should she find out that people had been seeing her crying on her first day at school. That would definitely get uncomfortable for all of them. His mate wasn't a pleasant sight when angry or enraged.

He came to a brief halt in front of the portrait of a nymph, who was sitting at the beach of a beautiful, deep blue sea. Behind her, there was a majestic, white unicorn, which was slowly strolling over to the dark green forest. Draco leaned nearer to the nymph and quietly whispered something into her. The nymph responded by nodding, then smiled at them friendly and opened the door to their quarters effortlessly. Draco nodded his thanks and carefully, so Kiara wouldn't hurt herself by hitting something, he entered their private rooms.

At the first step he made into the quietness, all the candles in the room started to burn and created a mild, sensual light. Draco looked around the room, he took in every aspect of it, and when he spotted a huge, comfortable couch on the right sight of him, he went over and let himself and Kiara sink down on it. Kiara was still clinging at him, her head rested at his neck. Carefully he stroked her head, whispered comforting words and finally gained her attention.

"I never thought he would do something like that."

Her voice was muffled, as her head was still resting at his neck. He really had to listen closely to understand what she was saying.

As if she had heard his thoughts, she titled her head up and looked directly into his light blue eyes. Streams of tears which had been running down her cheeks were marking her beautiful face. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the tears she had cried. Now her gaze was firm, but nevertheless could he feel her insecurity and slight fear.

"I knew he would be angry, if he really found out that I was Harriet Potter, but I never thought he would molest and abuse me, to go as far as to humiliate me and disrespect me in front of the whole school, just because he would want to restore his power over me."

Her words were bitter, she finally had realized how Dumbledore had fooled and commanded her around all the times before.

As he didn't know what to do or to say, Draco tried to distract her from her depressing thoughts, saying:

"You know, I really loved it when you punched the git into his ugly face. It was truly turning me on."

Kiara blushed deeply and Draco had to chuckle. But mere seconds later her expression changed. She jumped up, her eyes got wide and she was looking at him with disbelieve and confusion clearly written on her face.

"It turned you on that I got abused and molested so bad by some old geezer, that the only way to stop it was defend myself by using my fists? Me getting molested _turned you on_?"

The last part of the sentence had been screeched. She jumped up and glared at him, her hands placed on her hips. Draco, who saw the look of utter disbelieve on her face, couldn't stop himself from laughing out loud. This fact seemed to enrage Kiara even more, as a few seconds later her fist made hard contact with his shoulder.

"Ouch, geez, Kiara, calm down."

He ducked fast enough to avoid the next punch directed at his other shoulder, caught her fists and held them firmly with his hand. She was glaring furiously at him and tried in vain to escape his grip.

As he saw the look in her eyes, he gulped. Kiara had misunderstood his words and wouldn't stop punishing him until he would say sorry or explain his reasoning. He decided for the latter - his pride just was too big to let an unnecessary excuse escape his lips - and started to speak, a little smile plastered over his face.

"Kiara, love, I didn't mean it this way. I hate to see you being molested or abused, God, just seeing you being touched by someone else makes me furious! When you punched this git of a Headmaster you were strong and aggressive. That was what turned me on. I love it that you're strong, that you don't give up easily and that you try to obtain what you wish to have. These are some of the aspects I really love about you."

Kiara had stopped in her struggle. She was now leaning heavily against his chest, her eyes starring directly at his. He saw a little bit of confusion left, slowly replaced by understanding, admiration and something which could be called the beginning of love. A sincere smile appeared on her lips and caused her to beam at him. Before he could say or do something, Kiara came nearer to him and slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pressed herself firmly against his chest, let him feel every curve of her perfect shaped body and caused his breath to hitch.

Slowly she drew his face to hers and their lips were lightly brushing over each other's.

"You do like dominant girls, don't you?", she whispered seductively, her hot breath was touching his skin and caused him to shiver.

Draco could only nod.

His gaze was fix to hers. He was floating in a sea of green, lively green, which enveloped his senses. He saw her smirking lightly as she drew his face even closer, until their lips finally met. Kiara pressed herself further against him, she parted her lips and demanded entrance, to which he obliged willingly.

Her tongue met his and started to explore the inside of his mouth, left a hot path of pleasure wherever it met any part of his body and urged him to join her in her doing.

His eyes were closed, his fingers trembling with barely suppressed lust and pleasure which overloaded his body without resistance. His hands slowly started to roam over her body and carefully they inspected every inch they touched.

A low moan escaped his mouth when Kiara had trusted her hips upwards to grind hers against his. His hands were sinking down her body, lightly touched every curve they met and finally came to a stop at the end of her shirt. Just when he was about to raise her shirt upwards, Kiara broke free of the kiss, walked back with a few steps and let him stay where he was, while he was still breathing heavily and deeply aroused. A devilish smirk appeared on her face and it forcefully reminded him that she, too, was a true Slytherin.

"If you like dominant girls so much, then you can start with sleeping on the couch next to my bed."

With that she turned around, left for their bedroom and left behind a very baffled and surprised Draco, who was starring at her retreating form with his jaw hanging wide open.

His fiancée, his _mate_, was teasing him and punishing him with having to sleep on the couch, while she would enjoy the comfortable, king-sized bed alone. But she wouldn't stay there for very long, as he knew that the next morning he would awake with her laying next to him. Since this fateful night it had been like this every morning. And this time it wouldn't be different.

With a light smirk on his face he, too, left for their bedroom and he immensely enjoyed the thought of waking up next to her.


	6. arrivals and departures

**6. Chapter**

**Arrivals And Departures**

A loud crash accompanied by a dull thud filled the room, effortlessly waking Draco up from his pleasant dream. With slow and sleepy movements he loked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Next to him lay Kiara, curled up into a ball, her back resting at his abdomen. Like he had predicted she had come to his bed in the middle of the night. Without saying a word she had crept under his sheets, snuggling nearer to the warmth of his body and finally sighed in relief. Draco had been awake all the time, never moving an inch until she had fallen asleep, all the while smiling knowingly to himself.

He looked around a little bit more and finally found the one culpable for his rude awakening. A small, black kitten was sitting on their couch table, playing with some of their school supplies there. She had been so engrossed in her game that the kitten hadn't watched what she was doing and had effortlessly knocked three of their huge tomes, which they would need today, over the table. Now she was sitting there, looking like the perfect little angel, smiling - yes, this damned kitten _smiled_! - devilishly at him.

Draco groaned and let himself fall back on his comfortable bed, waking up Kiara in the process.

"What's up?", Kiara's voice was muffled, her face still pressed firmly into her pillow.

"This monster of a cat which you got yourself is what's up! She just tried to demolish our new furniture!"

Draco managed to sound enraged even at this time in the morning.

Kiara had to smile and couldn't suppress a laugh.

"You know, she isn't called monster of a cat. Her name is Isphet. In Egyptian mythology Isphet is the Goddess of chaos, trouble and problems in the human world. And as the saying goes, in this case the name is program."

Draco straighted himself up to have a better look at her face and raised an eyebrow in an affronted manner.

"Why would you name your kitten after the Egyptian Goddess of chaos? Couldn't it have been the Goddess of peace or quietness?"

Kiara shrugged, but nevertheless chuckled at him. A look at the watch next to her head caused her to she sigh and decided to get up. She made her way to their bathroom, letting the door open for Draco to join her. While she went Draco's eyes never left her gorgeous body, enjoying the sight in front of him and the fact that she had overcome her fear and embarrassment and had bought some very interesting looking negligees.

Thankfully neither his parents nor his Godfather had found them. The thought of what they would have done and told him sent shivers down his spine.

"You know, we should prepare ourselves for this day. Yesterday was bad enough. It's not necessary to make my first impression even worse."

Her voice was shaking him free from his thoughts. Draco sighed gravely, stood up and went to join her in her doings.

"We could have had a better and more restful night, being more prepared and relaxed, if you had permitted me to sleep in this bed next to you. I don't understand why you prefer sleeping on a small and uncomfortable couch, when there is a perfectly fine, cozy and comfortable bed big enough for the two of us. Are you masochistic?"

Well, _that_ would be interesting.

The shower turned off and Kiara stepped out of it, a huge green towel wrapped around her body. Her dark brown hair was wet and was falling down her body in strong waves and curls. She placed her hands on her hips and looked teasingly at him.

"If you want to sleep next to me in this bed, you will have to earn it."

She went to leave the room, shortly looking back at him to see his eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"You could start with planning something special for Saturday. It's going to be your turn for the day to surprise me. Make it special and I might allow you to sleep next to me on this wonderful dream of a bed."

She smiled teasingly at him, before she finally left to room in order to change.

Draco's eyes grew wide and a pained groan errupted from his mouth.

_Damn, he had totally forgotten that it was his day to plan and entertain her. Damn the Gods! If he wanted to earn himself a place in their bed, he would have to do something extraordinary, spectacular, never seen before,... _

_Yup, this was going to be troublesome. _

With a final sigh he returned to cleaning his teeth and prepared himself for the day that would come.

* * *

On their way to the Great Hall they met with the rest of Draco's Slytherin friends. Pansy and Daphne were still looking livid and took it upon themselves to help Kiara through her problems and to attack - verbally - every single person who was merely looking strangely at the girl. The boys were looking stoic, but if one was paying attention, he could see the wheels in their head working furiously. What happened yesterday, was not only a fight between the Headmaster and Kiara Balgakow; it got personal the moment he laid a hand on her. Now Slytherin house was going to show the rest of Hogwarts, why normally no one would dare to mess with them, and they would show them soon.

When they entered the Great Hall, a sudden silence erupted. Every single pair of eyes was starring at them. Gravely annoyed, the group of Slytherins made their way to their house table and tried to ignore the starring eyes on their backs. As they started to fill their plates and glasses, the noise they made seemed to bring the rest of the occupants back to reality. Slowly they started to eat again and after a while the hall was filled with chatting and laughters. The house teachers started to get up and walked to their tables to distribute their timetables to them.

While they were checking their subjects and the classes they would join with other houses, Pansy told Kiara that she heard some Gryffindors talking about the remainders of the former Golden Trio. She said that most of the Gryffindors were shunning them as they held both of them responsible for Harriet's "kidnapping". Many thought that if the two of them had paid more attention to the golden girl that she would not have been kidnapped. This brought a small smile and a happy glint to Kiara's eyes, which was thankfully not detected by the others.

Draco, who had watched her during her conversation with Pansy and who was sitting on the bench that could observe the head table, suddenly smirked and turned his head to look straight at her.

"Dumbledork isn't there."

Kiara raised an eyebrow and turned to watch over her shoulder. And truth be told, the big Headmaster chair in the middle of the head table was empty. On the right side of the chair was sitting a nervous and agitated McGonagall, who poking mindlessly in her food and from time to time was looking over her shoulder as if she expected someone. On the left side was sitting Severus Snape, who was enjoying his breakfast and looking rather smug.

Next to Draco Theodore leaned in and whispered to them:

"I have never seen Professor Snape looking so smug. It's really scary. Dumbledork seems to have some serious problems, if McGonagall is looking so nervous."

At that moment the morning post arrived. Kiara looked up at the ceiling and watched out for her former snow owl Hedwig, now disguised as a black forest owl with silver pattern over her wings and back. Her owl landed gracefully next to her plate and fluttered with her wings, before she extended her leg to present a big green envelope to Kiara. Kiara took it and gave some ham to her beloved owl.

"Thanks, Djehuti. Please wait here for my answer."

She carefully opened the envelope. When she recognized Lucius' handwriting, she started to read faster, eager to know what he would write her. A little smile appeared on her face, growing and growing with each line she read. Finally, when she had finished reading, she laid down the letter and smiled broadly at Draco.

"Your father wrote me. He says that they already know about the incident concerning the Headmaster and I. He also says that there will be some major changes and that Dumbledork will have some very big problems. We shall wait until lunch, then everything will be explained."

Draco, like his friends that sat besides them, were now grinning evilly.

"Father is taking care of everything. Dumbledork should pay a vast amount of money, never be able to be near you and be humiliated in public. These things would make his actions at least a little bit more equalled. I can't wait to see what's going to happen at lunch.", Draco finished, a far away, dreamy look on his face.

As Kiara moved to get up she attracted the attention of her friends.

"You know, I should probably answer your father and thank him for all his help. I'm going to take Djehuti and answer him right away."

Draco looked confused at her.

"Who the hell is Djehuti?"

Seeing her teasing smirk, he sighed.

"It's your owl, isn't it."

Kiara only nodded her answer.

"Can't you for once choose a normal name?"

Kiara just smirked.

"Djehuti is the name of the Egyptian messenger of the Gods' and Goddesses'.", she informed him.

"You really have a thing for Egyptian mythology, haven't you?"

His fiancée merely shrugged.

"One needs to have a hobby. Egyptian mythology is mine."

Kiara straighted herself up, before she extended her arm for Djehuti to hop on it. She raised her arm up and Djehuti followed her movement, finally sitting on her right shoulder. With a swift motion she gathered the envelope, the letter and a quill, before she turned around to Draco and smirked at him. Seeing her smirking like this, Draco started to get nervous.

"You know, I will have to hurry or I will be late for Transfiguration. You could make yourself very useful and earn yourself my deepest thanks by carrying my things to our Transfiguration classroom."

She saw him trying to protest, but silenced his words before they could leave his mouth.

"I will ask a house elf to show me the way. Don't worry, love, I wont be late."

And with a last smile over her shoulder and a wink, she turned around and left the Great Hall, leaving behind Draco and his friends. Draco just let his head sink down on the table and tried to ignore the starring gazes of his friends.

Blaise was looking confused and surprised, when she left. As he didn't know what was going on, he directed his gaze from Kiara' retreating form at his best friend Draco and urged him to answer his question.

"Isn't Kiara supposed to be submissive? I mean, you are the dominant part of your relationship. Shouldn't Kiara be the submissive part?"

Blaise had spoken with a hushed voice, as he didn't want to gain the girl's attention, fearing just a little for his health.

Draco only sighed heavily.

"You only know about submissive light veelas, Blaise. But Kiara is a submissive dark veela. They are more passionate, vivacious and sensual. They act before thinking about what their actions might cause. Furthermore, they are very spontaneous. But at the same time they have a strong mind and can be provoked more easily. And when they are provoked and truely angry, you've got a hell of a problem calming them down. So believe me, Kiara is submissive, but she only shows it when it is really deemed necessary."

Pansy had heard what he had said to Blaise and asked without further thinking:

"And when is it really needed for her to be submissive?"

Draco and Blaise stopped dead in their. Blaise understood pretty good what Draco had left out for him to imagine. Could Pansy really be this dumb or was she merely acting? An impassive look appeared on their faces. Blaise locked his gaze with his food, while Draco looked straight ahead of him. He carefully cleared his throat, before he turned around to look at Pansy and force a fake smile on his face.

"Well that would be every night when we are alone between nine p.m. and five o'clock in the morning to be precisely."

Pansy chocked on her black tea and spit the contents all over the table. Her cheeks and throat turned beet red and she was stuttering slightly. But before she could form a proper sentence, Draco interrupted her.

"Just leave it alone, Pansy. No harm done."

He sighed, then got up and collected his and Kiara's things.

"We should leave for class. Transfiguration is our first class and I don't want to be on the end of McGonagall's wand, when she is as pissed and nervous as she is at the moment. So hurry up, or we will be late."

With that the Slytherin group left their table and walked slowly to their class room.

* * *

When the bell rang to signal the beginning of the first class, Kiara slipped into the class room and inconspicuous made her way to her place next to Draco and Blaise. Just when Kiara had sat down, Professor McGonagall was entering. The incident yesterday and what it could mean for the school, the teachers and the Headmaster especially had worried her greatly. The lack of proper sleep and food were clearly written on her face. She had dark shadows around her eyes, her hair was not in her normal strict bun and her hands were trembling lightly. She often had to pause to remember what she wanted to tell them or wanted them to do.

She seemed to hold Kiara responsible for what had happened, as she was more than mean to her at the beginning of their class and asked questions which were really difficult to answer and let demonstrate some of the transfigurations they had done the last year.

But when Kiara could answer all of her unfair questions correctly, some better, some worse and even her transfigurations were all at least acceptable, Professor McGonagall's anger broke. Her shoulders slummed and her lips started to tremble. After some moments she finally awarded 20 points to Slytherin for her good display of work. It seemed to have broken her will to torment her further. She was known to be fair and she would always acknowledge skills and work, which was why she accepted Kiara as a new, competent student of hers.

After she had told them all about this year's curriculum and Kiara had shown them most of the transfigurations they did last year, Professor McGonagall started her real teaching. She gave to each of them a big, white stone and told them to concentrate on it. She showed them the right wand movement and the incarnation with which they should be able to transfigure the stone into a fine, metal blade.

It took most of them the whole two hours of class to finally be able to transfigure the stone. Most of the Slytherins, except for Crabbe and Goyle, and most of the Gryffindors, except for Neville, Ron and Seamus, were able to accomplish it. Still most of them had a great deal of problems accomplish their task, which lead them to no wonder when they had to practise this transfiguration for homework.

When they were finally allowed to leave the classroom, a little blond haired girl with a Ravenclaw uniform was waiting for them. She came nearer, fixed her eyes on Kiara and stopped right in front of her, making her stop in the process.

Her eyes trailed over Kiara's facial features, her hair, her body and finally came to rest on her forehead. A big frown appeared on the girl's face and she titled her head to the side, though she was still looking closely at Kiara. Draco and Daphne stood nearby and both got rather impatient, as they had to be in Ancient Runes in a few minutes. Just when Draco opened his mouth to scold the girl, she spoke.

"You really aren't Harriet Potter."

The girl's voice was filled with surprise, disappointment and insecurity. Her frown deepened and her head tilted even more to the side, which made her look as of she desperately wanted to solve this mystery. Kiara, who had finally had enough and didn't want to come too late to her first class of Ancient Runes, addressed the girl.

"You're right. I'm not Harriet Potter. My name is Kiara Balgakow. Thanks for showing some intelligence and accepting my identity. I am really sorry, but I have to go now or I will be late for class."

Kiara's voice was full of sarcasm and biting. She swiftly turned around and strated to walk in the direction of their next class room. Draco and Daphne were following her closely.

When the girl was out of hearing distance, Kiara sighed and started to let her frustration free reign.

"Argh! We are surrounded by idoticy! I told them yesterday that I wasn't Harriet Potter and yet there seem to be people who just can't seem to accept this fact. Why would they even think that I am Harriet Potter? We don't look that similar to be confunded with each other."

"You know, Kiara, that's human psychology." , Daphne stated unemotionally.

Draco and Kiara were just looking confused at her, until she finally started to explain her statement.

"Harriet Potter was their only symbol of hope, the only thing and the only one who gave them the thought that a victory against the Dark Lord could be possible. When she vanished, their hopes crashed. There was nothing and no one to give them any hope anymore. They are desperate, lonely and really affraid."

Daphne took another deep breath, while Draco's and Kiara's eyes were never leaving her face.

"When people loose the only thing or person to offer them hope, they tend to search for it everywhere. That was what happened after Potter disappeared. Ministry officials, Aurors, men, women and even kids were searching for her everywhere. They interrogated her family, her friends and every other person who knew her. But all this happened in vain. Over a month have passed and no one has seen her, not even heard anything from her. People are now really desperate, some nearly going crazy because of worry and fear. And when people are as desperate as they are now, stupid things happen."

They rounded a corner, still far away from their class room where they were needed to be in five minutes. They quickened their steps and tried to hurry up a little bit.

"When the students and teachers finally saw you at the welcoming feast, they all thought that their dreams and wishes had finally come true. In front of them there stood a girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes. For all of them it was clear that you had to be Harriet Potter, as there was only one girl at this schooled that combined brown hair and green eyes the way you did. It didn't matter that your facial features are different, that your hair is longer and darker, that your eyes are of an emerald green and that you are taller, better shaped, that you have a tan and that you don't have the lightning bolt shaped scar. No, when they saw you, their brains told them you had to be Harriet Potter. Otherwise they would go crazy."

Kiara was quiet for a few moments, her face was screwed up in thought and a frown had appeared on her forehead.

"You want to tell me that they all still think I am Harriet Potter, because of the unfortunate circumstance that I have the same hair colour and eye colour as their golden girl? Are they that desperate that they would accuse me of such a thing, because of these two little facts?"

Kiara's voice had grown a bit louder and now sounded unbelieving. But all Daphne could do was nod in affirmation.

"That's just crazy.", Kiara muttered under her breath.

Draco was thinking further. He knew that there was only one way that the wizarding community would ever accept the fact that Kiara Dorina Balgakow was not Harriet Potter. But he also knew for sure that what he had to tell Kiara would never be to her liking, heck, she would hate this idea. She would never do it without proper persuasion. But he had to do it, he had to protect her, his mate.

"There is only one thing that we can do. But let's not talk about it now."

Draco looked Kiara directly in her eyes.

"We will talk about it later, after lunch, when we are alone. Now we should only think about our classes."

With that the three of them entered the classroom, just when the bell began to ring and the class began.

* * *

When they arrived at the Great Hall for lunch, the whole hall was silent again. They were all starring at the head table. Draco, Daphne and Kiara didn't know what was going on and couldn't detect anything amiss. They slowly reached the table with their seats, set down and looked expectantly at the head table. Some silent minutes later Professor McGonagall finally stood up, cleared her throat and locked her gaze with those of the students.

"Dear students and dear Professors. I am speaking now in my function as reemplacement of Headmaster Dumbledore. Due to the shocking incident yesterday the School Governors are requesting to let someone from the Ministry of Magic have a look at the momentous situation at our esteemed school. We could not deny them this wish. That is why I want to introduce to you two very important people.

The first one is Mr. Jonathan Smitherson. He is Chief Inspector for investigation of inner school affairs. Next to him is the second person I want to introduce to you. Ms. Anastasia Petrushka is a trainee for inner school law. These two are going to stay at our school for some weeks. They will attend some of the classes, watch the interactions of teachers and students and finally will work out an appropriate punishment for the actions of Headmaster Dumbledore. Please, welcome them to our school and try to act as you would normally do."

After the speech Professor McGonagall sat down again and their lunch could begin. Chatter and laughter broke free and everybody was starting to serve themselves. Everybody except for Kiara Balgakow. She was starring with wide eyes at the young woman sitting at the head table.

Anastasia Petrushka was talking encouragedly with their Potions Master. Severus Snape was listening intendedly to her, a small sincere smile appearing on his face. This little fact shocked most of the students. Severus Snape, evil Potions Master and greasy git of the dungeons, was enjoying himself greatly, even flirting a little with the young woman next to him.

Kiara slowly started to serve herself and started to eat. She didn't know what she was eating, she didn't even notice that her friends were trying to talk to her, nor that Draco was looking at her worriedly. All she could think about was the young woman sitting next to her Godfather in spé.

After half an hour of mindlessly eating and starring had passed, the young woman thanked the Potions Master and then started to get up. Kiara saw this as her chance, apologised to her friends and got up, too, too engrossed in her doing to notice her friends getting up after her and following her out the Great Hall.

In the corridor leading from the Great Hall to the Headmaster's office Kiara finally could have a look at the young woman in front of her. She was a little bit taller than herself, had long, silky, straight, night black hair which reached to the middle of her back and seemed to be a year older than herself. She wore a black business robe with little silvery ornaments decorating it. Her body was sporty, as she neither was too thin nor was she too fat.

Before the woman could walk around the corner, Kiara took all her former Gryffindor braveness and called out to the woman.

"Ms. Petrushka, please wait!"

The woman stopped in her tracks and then slowly turned around. Silver grey eyes locked with emerald green ones. Anastasia's facial features weren't overly beautiful, yet at the same time her face was attractive. Her slightly oriental features were making her look special. Now her eyebrow was raised in question and her hands had found their way to her hips. Kiara was nervously starring at her, an uneasy smile appearing on her lips. When she started to speak, she decided to surprise Anastasia Petrushka by speaking in Russian.

"Dobry djen, Ms. Petrushka." _(Good day, Ms. Petrushka.) _

Kiara's voice was shaking a little bit. Carefully she approached the waiting woman, who now titled her head a little bit to look at her with a small smile on her lips. Curiosity was written clearly on her face.

"Dobry djen ... Kak was sawut paschalußta?" _(Good day... What is your name, please?) _

Anastasia's voice was like Kiara remembered it. It was strong, assured but yet at the same time strangely caring and calming. The taller woman was eyeing the girl in front of her with unhidden interest, searching in vain for something which she might recognize. Kiara thought it best to help her a little.

"Minja sawut Kiara Balgakow, maja bolsche ßißtra." _(My name is Kiara Balgakow, my big sister.) _

Anastasia stopped dead in her tracks, surprised by what Kiara had told her. As she didn't want Anastasia to escape or to become angry, Kiara approached her and came nearer carefully. Her friends and Draco were now clearly forgotten, who watched the display of the two girls with wonder. She would have to explain a lot to them later, that was for sure.

All thoughts ran wild in Anastasia's head. There was only one person who ever called her big sister. But how could this be? She had read in the newspapers that Harriet Potter had been kidnapped and that she probably was dead by now. When she had read this, tears had started to float and she had to take a vacation for a week to calm down enough to be able to work again. How could this girl that looked similar to Harriet, yet at the same time completely different, know her special pet name? She was called Kiara Balgakow and spoke perfectly Russian, but could it be that...

"Maja bolshe ßißtra? Tolka maja mjensche ßißtra... Harriet?" _(My big sister? Only my little sister... Harriet?)_

Tears started to appear in her eyes, her voice and hands were shaking. It couldn't be. Her little sister, her first real friend, was standing in front of her, alive, unharmed and kicking. It just couldn't be.

A small hand shook her free from her depressing thoughts. Kiara had come nearer and had taken her hands into her in an attempt to calm her down and to reassure her. An uneasy, shaky smile graced her lips and just like Anastasia's eyes, Kiara's started to fill with tears, too. She had to clear her throat, before she was able to speak again.

"Da. Tor mjensche ßißtra." _(Yes. Your little sister.) _

Before she could even properly finish her sentence, Anastasia had squealed. She jumped up and hugged the girl in front of her with all her might. Sobs broke free and she was shaking madly. Kiara enjoyed the hug and being near her sister again, but from the corner of her eyes she could see her class mates and students from other houses starring at them. She had already caused enough attention and adding this to it would only cause more problems.

Carefully but she firmly tried she to free herself from her sister's emotional hug. She rapidly looked over her shoulder, then grabbed her bag and took one of her pergament scrolls. With a swift wave of her wand a little piece of it was cut off. Kiara took it, wrote something on it and then gave it to Anastasia. The look in the girl's eyes made Anastasia take it and hide it without questioning further.

"I don't have classes this afternoon. We have a lot to talk about, but we shouldn't do it in public. Come to this portrait, knock three times and then wait for it to open. If there is a young, blond man opening it, don't be surprised. Just go in and wait for me. I should be there soon."

With that Kiara straighted up and ushered her to the end of the corridor.

"I know you have to meet the Headmaster and some of the Governors. Go, or you will be late. We will talk later, I promise."

Anastasia started to walk, but before she reached the end of the corridor, she turned back to look at Kiara.

"I will be there, don't worry. It's good to have you back."

And with one last smile she vanished.

Whatever her little sister was going to tell her, it better had to be good.


	7. coming to terms

**7. Chapter**

**Coming To Terms**

"No way in hell! You're crazy, Draco. I won't do this!"

Kiara was standing in their living room, hands raised and was frantically waving them around in the air. In front of her sat Draco on one of the couches and looked expectantly at her, as his chin rested on one of his hands. He had just explained his plan to her and she wasn't taking it as good as he had hoped. No, she wasn't taking it well at all.

"Kiara, love, it's the only way to stop people from confunding you with Harriet Potter. There is no other way. Furthermore, it would be a very good way to guarantee a proper punishment for the Headmaster. Come on, it isn't so bad. My father and some of the Governors will assure that there will be nothing going wrong. It would only be half to one hour. Please, do it!"

Kiara sighed and calmed down considerably. She took her hands down and let herself sink down on the couch next to him. Her face was worried and troubled. She sighed again as she answered.

"You know, I was so happy that my live changed the way it did. I thought for once I would be able to life a normal live; without reporters, gossip and conspiracies. But now my new life starts like my old life ended. I don't want this to happen. For once, I just want to be normal."

She was crying now. Silent tears floated down their ways from her eyes over her cheeks. Draco took one arm around her, pulled her nearer to his body and carefully wiped her tears away. He dropped a light kiss on both of her cheeks before he whispered.

"Your life won't be like it was before. It would only be a quick encounter, nothing grave or dangerous. If you want me to, I would acompany you, so you won't have to do it alone."

His fiancée was starting to smile slightly at him. She wrapped one arm around his head, brought it down to her face and locked her lips with his. Draco took over the control, brought her body nearer to his and made her sit on his lap. After some persuading Kiara finally opened her mouth and let his tongue enter. A fierce battle errupted, tongue meeting tongue and soft moans could be heard. Draco's hands started to move, roamed over her gorgeous body and left a hot trail of feelings on her back. Kiara titled her head and closed her eyes. Draco placed his hands at the end of her shirt, slowly started to lift it up when

"Oh my God!"

The sudden loud, shocked scream let them jump apart. Both of them whirled around to face who had intruded their living room. When their gaze fell on the black haired, silver eyed young woman standing in front of them, Draco and Kiara blushed deep red and lowered their gazes. Kiara's face was burning up in embarrassment for being surprised by her big sister while snogging, while Draco's face was red because of badly suppressed lust and confusion. How could this woman enter their private rooms without them noticing it?

"I let me little sister alone for one hour and what do I see when I return? She's snogging with some guy, who's trying to get into her pants? Why do you even look different in the first place? What the hell is going on here?"

By the time she ended Kiara had regained some of her composure. She cleared her throat to attract Anastasia's attention and then motioned for her to sit down on the couch on the opposite side of the couch table. Anastasia just raised an eyebrow but nevertheless followed the unspoken order. When she had sat down, Kiara raised her head to stare directly in her silvery eyes.

"Well, I originally intended to do this later, but now is as good as then. Anastasia meet Draco Malfoy, my fiancé and mate. Draco meet my best friend and big sister Anastasia Petrushka."

While the two shook their hands, Anastasia raised an eyebrow sardonically and smirked.

"So while I go to school in Russia and study to become a lawyer, my dear little sister gets herself a fiancé and a rich and good looking one, too. But what... wait! Mate you said?"

Kiara sighed. She had hoped Anastasia hadn't noticed this little slip of her. Well, now she would have to explain everything. She called for a house elf, let her bring some tea and biscuits and then made herself comfortable on the couch next to Draco.

"Okay, I am going to tell you all you want to know. But you have to stay quiet and let me finish my story, or I will just end it and won't talk about it anymore, understood?"

Seeing her nod, Kiara took a deep breath.

"Well, it all started with..."

Nearly two hours later Kiara had finally finished her tale. Anastasia had not a single time tried to interrupt her, but sometimes Draco had added an aspect from his point of few. Now the three of them were sitting in silence, drank their tea pensively and thought about what all had been said. During Kiara's tale Isphet had approached them and was now purring contentedly in her mistress' lap.

Finally Anastasia sighed.

"Well, this surely was much to stomach, but now it all makes sense. Unfortunatelly I did not only visit you because of this, I also wanted to tell you and warn of what I have heard in the meeting with your esteemed Headmaster."

Next to her Draco straighted up. This would be interesting. Perhaps the outcome of Anastasia's meeting would convince Kiara to do what he had told her would be the best to do.

"You have to be careful. The Headmaster and two of the Governors, who still support him and probably always will, want to corner you when you are alone. They plan to make you sign a document, which will state that what the Headmaster did to you was neither bad nor dangerous.

It would also state that you are aware of that his reaction was provoked, that he couldn't have reacted any different and that you claim full responsibility for the consequences which have occurred. Be careful, they don't have any problems using force to get you to sign these documents."

Anastasia took her tea set, took another sip, before she continued with what she had heard.

"The Headmaster also intends to let some students by the names of Ronald and Ginnierva Weasley and Hermione Granger testify against you. They are to tell the Governors that you were acting exactly like their missing friend Harriet Potter. That you were walking, talking, eating and acting exactly the same way. In the end they are going to try to demonstrate that you wanted to be confunded with Harriet Potter, so that there would be no consequences for either of them."

Draco was fuming by now. How dare these... these... people - he would not start to swear by now - treat his mate like she was a chess piece, or even something inferior? He raised his gaze and was surprised to see Anastasia smirking lightly.

"The Headmaster doesn't know of our connection, though. He doesn't even know that we both speak perfect Russian. Because of this he was so careless to expose his plans while I was listening."

Her smirk got really evil and started to creep out the hell of Draco.

"You should do something against these three kids. They were speaking about Harriet as if they owned her. You should really give them a good lecture."

"Well, this shouldn't be a problem.", Kiara drawled with a glint in her eyes. "I already have something in mind for them.

You know, as my former best friends I know all their weaknesses. It should be fairly easy. But there is another thing I want to talk to you about, Ana. Draco has a wonderful plan to go against the Headmaster. I want to know what you think about it and if you would be willing to help us?

Well, we plan to..."

* * *

The next morning Kiara and Draco prepared for breakfast. Anastasia had stayed until late in the night before she finally left for her quarter to get a handful of sleep for the next day. They had been talking about Draco's plan regarding the Headmaster, things they could do to the new Gryffindor trio and finally ended talking about Kiara's and Anastasia's past, their hobbies and what they would have to do in the future. During this conversation Draco remembered suddenly that soon, in two days to be precisely, would be Saturday and he would have to plan the day's activities.

After the breakfast with their anticipated friends - they yet didn't know who Anastasia was - the day went by without any further problems. Kiara pretended to try to acclimate to Hogwart's timetable, classrooms and students. She would sit in the classes, speak with her still heavily accented Russian English and sometimes ask questions she already knew.

Draco guided her through the castle, while he explained its history or some importance of a painting all the way and gave everybody the impression that he really was showing her around. Kiara would merely follow and never speak out aloud against her mate. They were just on their way to the Great Hall to not be late for dinner when something unpleasant happened.

"Hey, Harriet, stop! We want to talk to you!"

Kiara inwardly stopped dead. She knew this voice so good; it was Hermione's, her former, bossy friend's voice. The tone was firm and demanding, spoken like a command that she wanted not to be disobeyed. Next to her Draco tensed up drastically, but nevertheless continued walking.

He saw Kiara pretend to not having heard the scream as she just walked on further. They had nearly arrived at the corner of the corridor and thought that they had escaped this unpleasant situation, when a hand shot forward from the back, gripped Kiara's shoulder and spun her around harshly.

A surprised and pained yelp escaped Kiara's lips. In front of her stood Ronald Weasley, his unruly, red locks falling into his face, his figure crouched dangerously over her, as he tried to intimidate her. One hand was still gripping her shoulder firmly, the other was lingering over the holster of his wand. There was a fierce and imploring look in his eyes and a scowl screwed his face up completely.

"Hey! That hurt, you brute!", Kiara yelped.

Behind Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginnierva Weasley came nearer. They, too, had the same look in the eyes as Weasley. Ginny had her arms crossed over her chest, while Hermione had her hands on her hips. They clearly were trying to intimidate her, but to no avail.

Draco had spun around, too, and had come nearer to Kiara. He laid one arm around Kiara's shoulder, before he pushed the offending Weasel away from his fiancée forcefully. A low growl escaped his mouth, which warned the rest of them that he wouldn't hesitate to cause damage to any of them should on of them only even try to harm the petite girl.

Grudgingly the redhead retreated his hand and took a step back. Nevertheless he started to speak.

"Why are you associating with this bullshit, Harriet? We are your friends, why don't you come to us and trust us?"

Kiara rolled her eyes, while Draco squinted his.

"How often do I have to tell you this? I am not Harriet Potter! My name is Kiara Balgakow, I come from Russia and I have never once before been in England before. I don't have Harriet Potter's things, I do look different and I don't have that famous scar of hers. How in hell should I be Harriet Potter?"

The look on the three faces was impassive.

"You have green eyes and dark brown hair. You are her age and you are a witch. For me, those two and the Headmaster this is enough evidence to be sure that you are Harriet Potter."

Hermione was in her full lecture mode and looked like everyone around her was just plain stupid and she would have to explain everything to them.

"But why you would associate with Malfoy I don't understand, either."

The dark brown haired girl's eyes grew wide.

"You want to tell me that only because I am a witch, am sixteen years old and have the same hair- and eye-colour as that girl, you think I am Harriet Potter? There must be thousands of witches to fit this description!"

Hermione merely shrugged.

"I don't care what you think. As you probably got to know by now, I am the most intelligent witch in this castle. My intelligence even surpasses that of Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore. So I would suggest you let me do the thinking, as it is I am the best in it."

She had a horrible smug look on her face and puffed her chest up in pride while said this.

"The only thing I couldn't decipher is why you would do something like this. The two of you are engaged. But why did you have to do it now? Why not wait until you finished school? Perhaps you had to be engaged, but the only reason would be if the two of you were veelas. But this can't be, as I know all about veelas and the two of you are certainly not ones."

The Weasley girl was looking strangely at her.

"How can you know that the two of them are not veelas or part veelas?", Ginny asked in surprise.

"Well, it is rather simple.", Hermione drawled lazily. "As veelas they would be affected much more by the mere presence of the other. They wouldn't be able to keep their hands of each other and would be snogging and shagging all the while. But as you can see, these two don't do those things. They even can be separated for some hours without being negatively affected by it. So this all leads us to the conclusion that they can't be veelas."

Ginny looked awed.

"Wow, you really are intelligent."

While the two Weasleys still looked awed at her, the two Slytherins rolled their eyes and then stared impassively at the new Gryffindor Trio. They would have to do something about Hermione, her attidute was getting rather unnerving.

"Well, Granger, if you really are as intelligent as you proclaim to be, then why were you not able to solve this little mystery? You didn't know me, not even my family, nor anything about the relation between our families. You claim to know everything, yet your knowledge on this subject is rather unsatisfactory. I think you are just plain stupid, as you don't even know what you're talking about. Perhaps you should spend some more time learning or even better, ask Professor McGonagall to help you and set up a timetable for you, to help you with your private lessons."

Hermione's eyes had gone wide and crazy and her breath came out in ragged gasps.

"You are right! I have to study more. I am just stupid, I don't know everything. I have to go to the library. Leave me alone!"

With that Hermione Granger spun around and raced mindlessly in the direction of the library. Left were her two friends who were now starring accusingly at the Slytherin couple in front of them.

"You did that on propose! You wanted her to get all mindlessly and stupid over this whole thing. Why did you do this, Harriet?"

The Weasley girl was pointing with a raised finger at her. Fury and anger were clearly written on her face.

Kiara merely turned to look at the fuming girl and shrugged.

"Well, she deserved it and I wanted to teach her a lesson. A lesson like I am going to teach you and your dim witted brother. "

A little pause let the two Griffindors tense up. Their expression changed from angry to wary and fearful.

"Now, Weaslette", Kiara muttered sweetly and smirked devilishly at the red haired girl in front of her.

"Now that Harriet Potter is gone, you are never going to get yourself a boyfriend."

Ginny Weasley started to bristle. Her head turned an interesting shade of red, similar to her hair colour. But before she could even make a sound, Kiara interrupted her, stared coolly at her and said:

"I, like many others, know that you only got to know all these boys and ex-boyfriends of yours, because you were standing next to Harriet Potter, idol and crush of all Hogwarts boys and dream-daughter-in-law of all their mothers. Did you really think any of these boys held any interest in your person? Ha, no way, little girl. No boy will ever like to be near you, heck, even go out with you now that Harriet Potter isn't here any more. You are going to die lonely and as an old maid."

Kiara's voice was icy, cruel and sadistic. She had known all along that Ginny always tried to be on her good terms, so she could accompany her to whatever social activity Harriet had to attend. Joining the Griffindor Quidditch-team was the first step. Ginny would always stay near her and then try to gain the attention of the surrounding males by talking loud and flipping her hair back constantly. The even bigger wonder was that there were some guys who would spend their time with her, before not after a long time dump her.

Then it had changed. Ginny had started to follow her everywhere she went. She would take the same classes, try to get the same research themes as Harriet had, to be able to question her about them and to spent time in the library with her. She even got interested in the same things and started to have the same hobbies as Harriet. With the time it really got creepy, as Harriet not only now had a girl who tried to be exactly like her, but said girl would never leave her side and would develop into some kind of really dangerous stalker until the end of her fifth year.

Now was the perfect moment to get to her and make her suffer for all these horrible years during which she had the feeling she could never be free or just truly be herself.

Ginny was shaking slightly and bad suppressed anger and hate could be seen in her eyes. But there was something else, an emotion just like fear. The red haired girl in front of them was affraid, no dreaded the thought that the Slytherin girl could be right.

"You're lying! I know it. All these boys love me for who I am and give a damn about Potter! They only came to us because of me!"

Kiara just kept on looking coolly at the little Weasley girl. In the corner of her eyes she could see two familiar people coming nearer. Dean and Seamus were talking agitatedly and would pass by them in mere seconds. Her smile deepened and an evil thought ran trough her mind. She straighted up and looked pointedly at the two sixth years Gryffindor boys.

"Well then, prove it."

Ginny looked over her shoulder to see to whom Kiara was referring. When she caught sight of Dean and Seamus, a superior smile appeared on her face and her once stiff form loosed up. Well, that should be easy, she thought.

When the two boys got near enough for them to hear what they were saying, she turned around to them, while Ronald Weasley, Draco and Kiara retreated into the shadows. She smiled in what she thought was a seductive way at the two boys, played with a strand of her hair and clipped her eyelashes in a flirting manner at them. The two boys didn't seem to mind as they just wanted to go past her, but Ginny's body put a stop to their effort.

Questioning eyes met flirting ones.

"Hey guys, just a simple question. Tell me, do you like me?"

During these two sentences Ginny had started to purr.

Dean and Seamus stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned around to Ginny, who had one hand on her hip, while the other was still playing with her hair. A look of disgust and dread creeped over the boys' faces.

"Ahh, no! What the hell, Ginny?"

"You are so cheap, don't you know?"

And with those words the two boys walked around Ginny and turned around the corner, never once looking back to her or realising the presence of three other people in the shadows.

Ginny just stood there, a surprised and deeply hurt look on her face. When Dean and Seamus had walked around the corner, Ron and the two Slytherins retreated from the shadows. The red haired girl started to tremble, her lips shook and a tear escaped her eyes. Her brother tried to come near her and console her, but before he could reach her, Ginny shakingly whispered.

"You are right. It was all because of Harriet. Only because of her. They don't like me. They don't _love_ me."

With a strangled sob Ginny spun around and raced to the other end of the corridor, which headed for the common room of the Gryffindor Tower. Her brother now stood where she had before, his arm still outstretched as if he wanted to touch her. His eyes scanned her retreating form, then snapped around to stare at the couple in front of him.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You wanted to cause her harm and sorrow. Can't you see that she is grieving for her long time, still lost best friend? She only wants her to come back so that she can be by her friends side."

Kiara just turned her head to look at him, her eyes impassive and her face emotionless.

"No, I told her the truth. Weaslette never considered Harriet as a real friend, she thought of her as a tool to get the attention of all the good looking boys at school. Like she said, she alone could never attract their attention, much less even get them in bed with her. No, the little girl got what she deserved."

Ron kept on starring confused at her. After some moments he raised his finger accusingly.

"You're lying! How could you know all these things? You are attending Hogwarts for a few days. You can't tell the truth. All you said has to be made up."

He merely received a slight shaking of her head.

"You know nothing about female psychology. It's no wonder you never were able to get yourself a proper girlfriend."

She rolled her eyes before she locked her gaze with his.

"As every other girl Weaselette had a best female friend. With this friend she would share everything: every thought, wish, dream, fear or plan. And like every other girl, she told her friend about her perfect plan to gain all the cute boys' attention and to get them into her bed. But also like every other girl her best friend likes to talk a lot and what girls talk best about is gossip.

So her best friend shared this plan of hers with some other girls and these would share the plan with others. In the end nearly every single girl of Hogwarts would know about it. To be honest, it was a well known fact between all Slytherin girls what kind of a manipulative and advantage seeking brat your dear little sister is."

Ron Weasley was starting to shake madly.

"How could you do this or even say this? You don't know anything about her or about the ways of Hogwarts! You're just a stupid, lying bitch who shares her bed with the first person to pass your way! I would never have expected that from my friend Harriet. You really changed."

Kiara was fuming. How dare this guy to accuse her of being a bad person?

"Listen, you stupid brat. I AM NOT HARRIET POTTER! Did I make myself clear? No? Then I will have to prove it."

She came a step nearer to Draco, who still looked furiously at the red haired boy opposite of her.

"Now, Weasley, look really, really close and tell me, if your dear friend Harriet would do such things."

With that she walked over to were Draco was standing. Seductively she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, as tongues, teeth and hands got involved. Draco knew what Kiara wanted him to do, as they had talked about it yesterday afternoon, and started to lift her light form up, so that she could wrapped her long legs around his waist. A moan escaped Kiara's mouth and her eyes fell close. Slowly she raised her wand, so that it pointed directly at Ron Weasley, turned her head to look at him and opened her eyes.

"_Pelleo etnarro_", Kiara whispered quietly yet clearly.

A yellow lightning errupted from Kiara's wand and hit the boy straight in the chest. Ron Weasley gasped, his eyes were wide because of fear. But when nothing bad happened or hurting started, he straighted up again and glared at the couple in front of him.

"What the hell was ...?", he groused, but Kiara just kept on smirking.

She was standing on the floor again, her left arm wrapped around Draco's neck, and leaned heavily on his strong form. Her wand was still in her hand, but didn't point at his chest anymore. A low chuckle was heard.

"It didn't go wrong, Weasel, if that was the question you wanted to ask. It did go perfectly right. Now, from the look on your face I can clearly tell that you don't know this particular curse. Well then, let me enlighten you."

Her smirk changed from teasing to sadistic.

"Do you remember our little encounter in Diagon Alley, the way you treated me and talked to me? Well, now this little curse will do something similar to you. Every girl you pass will feel the same feelings I felt when you tried to force me to have sex with you.

All this anger, disgust and hate. But that is not all. Every single girl now will punish you for these very thoughts which caused these feelings and will punish you for these. And now starts the fun. Their punishment will not only be visible for all of the castle occupants, the curse will although count how often you got punished, counting visible for all of us. Don't you think that should be fun, Draco?"

Draco smiled at her, as he admired her beauty and intelligence.

"I think so, my love."

He took her by the hand and started to turn around to walk away. Before they reached the next corner he turned around again to look at the still stupored figure of Ronald Weasley who hadn't moved an inch since Kiara's little lecture. A look of shock and fear was plastered on his face.

"You better remember one thing, Weasel. This girl is mine and never ever will I permit that you to talk to her or harm her in any way possible. You better remember this good, Weasel, you wouldn't like the consequences if you didn't."

With that he turned around and led Kiara to their private chambers. They had another appointment to attend to and it wouldn't do them any good to go there unprepared or even arrive there late.

* * *

When they reached their quarters Kiara went to change into something clean and elegant. Draco stood in their living room and asked a house elf to bring them something to eat and to drink. Seconds later there appeared different plates with cakes, mouthfuls and other sweets. A tea-set for five persons appeared, next to cans of tea and coffee. Draco nodded in approval, before he placed a warm keeping-charm over the food and drinks and went to look for his fiancée.

Kiara sat on a chair near her cupboard. There was a huge mirror overlooking this side of the room, which stood next to a big wardrobe. She was brushing her hair and prepared it for a lavish hairstyle. Draco stopped in the door, leaned at its frame and watched his fiancée prepare herself for their important meeting.

She wore an elegant lively green dress which fitted her upper body perfectly and then went loose around her hips to her knees. It changed from lively green to dark green with little sparks of black and silver. Around her neck she wore four silver necklaces of differnt length all ending in one emerald green, little stone. Her hair was now in a loosely bun, straps of curls were falling out of it and cascaded down her shoulders to her back. A little bit of make-up completed her look perfectly.

With a swift motion she got up and turned to look at him.

"You really are beautiful, you know?", Draco whispered into her ear when she was coming to stop in front of him.

She came over to him, where he was standing at the doorframe. A delighted look appeared in her eyes and made her beam at him.

"Well, thank you my handsome fiancé. You don't look too bad either."

A wicked smile appeared on Draco's features and a glint shone brightly in his eyes. When she stood in front of him he laid his arms around her shoulders and drew her nearer to his body. Her lean body leaned heavily against his and her hands grabbed his head to pull it down to her level. Their lips touched in a passionate kiss, as Draco nibbled on her lower lip to access entrance to her mouth. Their lips met and hands started to wander, when...

_knock, knock, knock_

Kiara sighed, while Draco just merely rolled his eyes. Why was it that every time he and his mate were kissing and starting get intimate, that someone or something would interrupt them? It was really becoming unnerving.

"Well, we better open the door, or someone will knock it down."

Draco nodded slightly, before he retreated his arms and went to open the door to their chambers. Kiara went to their living room and sat down on one of the couches to be able to observe the room which led to the entrance of their quarters. She could hear Draco speak with someone, before the door finally fell shut and the two persons went to go to where Kiara was sitting.

Draco was the first to enter. He strode over to where she was sitting and let himself sink down next to her gracefully. Unintentionally his right hand sought her left and he grasp it in a firm grip, as he tried to reassure her that his plan was going to work and that they wouldn't regret this decision in the future.

The second person entered the room just behind Draco.

She stopped shortly to overlook the room, then decided to take a seat on the opposite of the couple. A big bag was placed next to the couch, only briefly opened to retrieve some objects. When the person had finished, she straightened up and looked at the couple in front of her expectantly. A small smile crept over her features.

Draco was the one to break the oppressing silence.

"Take a seat and make yourself comfortable. We should start right away."


	8. arising difficulties

**8. Chapter**

**Arising Difficulties**

It was Saturday morning. Kiara yawned widely. She was tired. The last evening had been tiresome. Their visitor had stayed until past midnight and even when Kiara was half asleep had she not wanted to leave them. That wasn't because she feared for either their health or their sleeping habits, it was only because she wanted to gain this entire situation that could be gained.

It took Draco the hell of persuading her to finally leave and then to not come back to ask further questions the next morning. By the time she had left, Kiara was sound asleep and wouldn't wake up until half an hour before breakfast.

Now she was sitting at the Slytherin table, picked moodily at her food and desperately tried to not fall asleep while sitting at the breakfast table again. Next to her sat Draco, who to be honest didn't look any better than her at the moment.

His hair, normally combed and flat on his head, was now standing up at most places. He, too, had dark shadows around his eyes and was from time to time spacing out. Their class mates were giving them strange looks and glances, some were smirking, especially the older ones, while other were after some moments blushing deeply, especially the younger ones.

The glances, looks and all the staring was slowly but steadily getting on Draco's and Kiara's nerves. Every time they caught someone looking at them in a strange manner, they glared back fiercely and stopped every single attempt of them to speak or question them. Halfway trough their breakfast their friends finally arrived.

Pansy and Daphne were first, then came Grabbe, Goyle and Theodore and finally, after some more minutes, arrived Blaise. When he got to sat down opposite of them, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes grew wide before a knowing smirk appeared on his features and he let himself sink down on his chair gracefully.

He took the bowl of cornflakes and filled half of his smaller bowl. All the while were his eyes never leaving his plate, though the smirk and the glint in his eyes was still present.

"Had a rough night, you two?"

The people around him stopped dead. While their friends were now starring at them with wide eyes and one even with a slightly open yaw, Draco and Kiara were coughing strongly. They hadn't expected this question and their surprise now resulted in choking over their foods. When they finally regained their composure their faces were still flushed and their eyes huge.

"Why would you ask such a thing?"

Kiara's voice was shaking lightly, taken over by an unbelieving tone. Next to her Draco nodded his head in agreement.

Blaise only gulped.

"Well, from the look of you two and your obvious lack of sleep, I thought that you two had..."

His voice trailed, never really ending the sentence. Nevertheless the couple in front of him got the hidden meaning.

Kiara and Draco both paled considerably before they blushed deeply.

Indeed, they looked like they hadn't slept all night and they were physically exhausted as if they had been doing something rather stressful and energizing yesterday afternoon. But what seemed to look like the ultimate give away were their hairstyles. Their hair was uncombed and tuck up at all imaginable places. To summarize it better, it was pretty similar to the now famous just-after-sex-hairstyle.

But before either of them could even open their mouth to make a reply to this assumption, a loud fluttering could be heard high above their heads, which caused all of them to look at the enchanted ceiling. The arrival of the school-owls with the post was saving the two teenagers effortlessly from the unpleasant answer. A night black owl with silvery pattern sailed to the Slytherin couple and landed gracefully on Kiara's outstretched arm.

She smiled at Djehuti and gave her some bacon as a sign of her gratitude. In Djehuti's claws there was an exemplar of the _Daily Prophet. _With slightly shaking fingers Kiara opened the ribbon which held the newspaper rolled up and straightened the first page.

There, on the front page of the newspaper could be seen Kiara while she was sitting in one of their comfortable armchairs of their living room. An expensive looking tea set was placed on the small couch table on the left side of the chair, while the background was dominated by shelves filled with huge amounts of books, some in English and some in other languages, all difficult to understand. Her dark green dress complimented her eyes and her lavish hairstyle was still perfectly in place.

Kiara looked like a real high society lady, even when she wasn't looking directly at the camera, but was instead looking to her right, where she knew that Draco had been standing. There was no headline and no comments to ruin the perfect picture.

A little sigh escaped her lips and slowly she brought the newspaper nearer to be able to read it better. Next to her Draco tilted his head and was starring at the beautiful picture of his intended.

"Well, she definitely didn't loose any time to publish this."

Kiara only nodded, before she opened the newspaper and the two of them began to read.

_Shock at Hogwarts! New Girl Who?_

_On Wednesday, September the first, the first day of school there were some very interesting news floating from Hogwarts to the rest of the British wizarding community. A girl seemed to have had appeared out of nowhere, wasn't speaking to anybody and was hiding behind a huge hat. She was accompanied by a group of sixth years Slytherins, next to whom she sat during the Welcoming Speech and the Sorting Ceremony of the first years. When the Sorting was over, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, stood up and then announced the Sorting of another student, a sixth years girl, who would be attending this school until she would finish in two years. The mysterious girl stood up and went to the middle of the podium, next to the Headmaster._

_And then, dear readers, the shocking events began. _

_When the girl stood in front of the whole school, her hat began to slip down and revealed a beautiful face which resembled the face of our esteemed heroine a lot. As you all can sure imagine the hall went dead quite. All the students and teachers were starring at the girl. But not only had the girl to suffer under the attention of the whole student- and teacher-body gape and stare at her. No, the popular and well known Headmaster of Hogwarts started to not only molest the girl, but also abused the poor girl. This whole process included gripping her hair and attacking her with his wand. Of course the girl was in a deep shock and left the hall crying and sobbing._

_As you can sure guess the family of said girl became very angry and now presses charges against the Headmaster and the school. At the moment there are two inspectors staying at Hogwarts to vigilate the interactions of the Headmaster, the teachers and the students and to investigate further in this case. Until now we sadly weren't able to get a statement from one of these inspectors to know to which conclusions they came._

_Perhaps now would be a good moment to tell you, my dear readers, about the identity of this mysterious girl. Her name is Kiara Dorina Balgakow. She comes from Saint Petersburg, one of the biggest cities of Russia. There she lived with her parents, two well known and acknowledged scientists who sadly died last summer in a potions accident. Since then she lived with some friends during the summer, as she attended a boarding school near Moscow during school time. This summer she moved to Great Britain and is now living with one of our most precious and acknowledged pureblood families of our community. When we asked her for a meeting to explain their relation, she and the young Malfoy heir accepted willingly._

_This lovely girl is going to be the new Mrs. Malfoy next summer. At the moment Draco Malfoy and Kiara Balgakow are courting and are already officially engaged. The necessary documents were filled and signed, the heads of their families agreed and on both hands can be seen beautiful, small engagement rings. So dear boys and girls there is no use in trying and flirting with either of these two, as some people, who don't want to see their names in our newspaper say that these two really are in love with each other and that it isn't just an arranged marriage._

_Unfortunately I have to inform you, my dear readers, that there are still people around at Hogwarts, who treat this lovely girl uncaringly, even badly. There is confirmed information about several assaults and attacks, which been planned by former friends of our still missing heroine, which increase in their malice and brutality. These people seem to still believe that this intelligent, charming and good mannered girl, who had answered every single question of mine during our whole interview with patience and sincerity, is our missing heroine Harriet Potter in disguise. The School Governors are already informed and are at the moment discussing about an appropriate punishment for said students. _

_To prove that Kiara Dorina Balgakow is indeed not Harriet Potter, we took some photos of her and placed them next to some of Ms. Potter, so that you can see for yourselves. Let's all hope that the Governors are going to punish the offending students - and of course the Headmaster - properly and that our future Mrs. Malfoy can finally live her life in peace._

_To compare the pictures of these two girls turn to page 3_

_To read about the history of magical schools in Russia turn to page 8_

_And to get some information about a possible punishment for Professor Dumbledore and the students turn to page 14_

"Well, the dear Ms. Skeeter really did a good job. The Headmaster is going to have some severe problems and hopefully these idiots, who see you as the replacement of Potter, too."

Draco was smiling broadly at her and then, without thinking further kissed her sweetly. It was an innocent kiss, but nevertheless it attracted quite an attention.

Kiara smiled lightly at him. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see her friends preparing to go to enjoy their scarce free time, so she too stood up, took the newspaper and placed it in her bag, before she turned around to her intended and looked pointedly at him. Draco got the hint and got up, his grace never leaving the still quiet students. A smirk appeared on his face. In a swift motion he brought Kiara's hand in his and then turned to go.

At that moment Kiara registered for the first time that the normal ruckus and shouting was missing. She looked around the hall and saw that most of the students and teachers weren't like normally eating but instead were reading the _Daily Prophet_. The students who didn't got an exemplar, tried to read over the shoulders of some friends. All in all, nearly everybody would know by the end of the day that the official war between the Malfoys and Dumbledore had finally begun.

Hand in hand they left the Great Hall together with their friends. In a slow pace did they walk to the Slytherin common room, where they gathered to spend their free time together. The girls settled for talking, drinking tea and eating some sweets, while the boys gathered near them to talk about Quidditch, politics and economy. Pansy was still a little bit embarrassed about the little slip at yesterday's breakfast and tried with all her might to make up for trying to pry into their relationship.

On the other side of the room Blaise was still teasing Draco about his appearance and the wrong assumptions to which his look led. When he wouldn't stop, even after Draco had threatened him severly and several times, Kiara's intended had enough. He stood up, grabbed Blaise by the collar of his robes and dragged him out of the common room. Kiara was worried about what Draco might do and wanted to get up to follow him, but Daphne only grabbed her hand and shook her head no. With a shrug Kiara settled down again and soon after this incident was she talking so agitatedly that she soon forgot to worry about what Draco could do.

At lunch time the girls went to their rooms to prepare for lunch. Kiara had gotten a little missive from Draco, who told her to change into something special and elegant. When they got down, the boys were already waiting for them. Draco and Blaise were there, too. Neither of them looked damaged or bruised. Her intended stepped forward and motioned for her to follow them. The friends walked some corridors together, until Draco led her into another direction. They quickly waved their farewells, before Kiara followed him slowly.

When Draco turned around to look at her beautiful face, he saw a highly raised questioning eyebrow. Having mercy, he answered her unspoken question.

"You know, today is Saturday and it is my day to prepare something special for you."

A slight nod indicated that she indeed had not forgotten this.

"Well, I did think of something special and that is why I asked you to put on an elegant dress and why we now won't go to the Great Hall for lunch, no, we will stay in our quarters. Please, let me take your arm, Milady, to guide you to your seat."

His overly acted movements caused Kiara to giggle, but nevertheless she offered him her arm and let him guide her the well known way to their rooms. When they reached the portrayal, Draco opened the door for her and let her enter first. The darkness of their little hall, which then led to all the other different rooms, took Kiara by surprise.

"Why... ?"

But Draco only chuckled. He took her hand into his and then came nearer.

"Everything is all right, my dear. No need to worry."

His hot breath tickled her cool skin. He took her school robes and hung them at the wall. Quietly he walked to the door which led to their living room, before he turned around, smiled at her and then, while he opened the door, bowed to her.

Kiara took one final deep breath, before she went to the door and entered their well known living room. What she saw there surprised her deeply. Draco had used their free time after lunch to rearrange the whole room. There, in the middle of the room stood an elegant, black table covered by a violet tablecloth with two facing black chairs. Blue, violet and purple candles were standing everywhere and created a soft, dim light. The simple white service told her that she would be expecting three different courses.

Behind her she could feel Draco entering the room. When she turned around all she could do was drool at his looks. He wore a dark blue tuxedo, a white shirt and a silver-blue tie. His hair was now styled perfectly and fell around his face in a light, free way. She would have kept on starring if his dark voice hadn't interrupted her concentration.

"I hope, you like what you see."

Once she was able to think clear again, Kiara got the double meaning. She blushed a pretty shade of red, before she was able to answer in a complete sentence.

"I love it, the room looks beautiful and you, you look absolute gorgeous."

A knowing, superior smile crept over Draco's face. The smug look in his eyes was a perfect give away that he enjoyed the situation and Kiara's compliment greatly. He would never ever admit it to anyone that he had been scared like hell that Kiara wouldn't like the decoration or his idea. To know that she liked it was a huge reassurance.

"Well then, please let me lead you to your seat."

As soon as they were seated, quiet music started in the background. It was instrumental, a nice mix of violin, piano and clarinet. It was neither oppressive nor misplaced, but rather helped them start a conversation. During their chatting and laughter, the covers appeared and vanished. It started with little tappas, typical delicious, Spanish food. There were gambas, olives and a lot of other different fruits and vegetables.

Kiara had to admit that she was surprised that Draco remembered her love for Spanish and Russian food. After that they got fish in a wine sauce and with some interesting side dished. The last source was a lovely handmade chocolate tarté.

After they had finished with their meals and the rests and the services had been vanished by some hardworking house elves, a comfortable and refreshing silence swept over the room. Kiara was watching Draco's face and the wonderful little highlights the movements of the still burning candles caused. Draco meanwhile was thinking about how he would best proceed to gain the best result possible.

"Could you tell me, how you got the idea to create this wonderful candlelight dinner at a bright and warm afternoon?"

Kiara's soothing voice interrupted Draco's thoughts. He had to blink once so that his eyes could refocus on his fiancée. When he registered her question, he had to smile a little.

"You told me once that no one ever took you on a date before, that no one ever invited you to go to a restaurant. So I wanted to be the first to ever do this. The candlelight dinner should make it special. I wanted to create an unforgettable situation, an unforgettable event."

Kiara just smiled at his replay. When the time passed by, Draco noticed that she was waiting for him to tell her what they would do now. With a little clearing of his throat Draco stood up and then extended his hand for her to take it. Kiara raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner, but then took his hand and got up, too. As soon as they were standing, the table and the chairs vanished, and left them in a huge, free room, illuminated by the dim light of several candles.

The music changed. The former quiet and relaxing instrumental music was replaced by some quicker and louder Latin rhythms and beats. A huge smile appeared on Kiara's features. She really was a sucker for Latin music. With slight surprise and growing love she had to admit that Draco was the first guy to ever listen to what she talking about. He even remembered all of her likes and dislikes. She would have to think and plan a lot, if she wanted to make up next Saturday for this perfect afternoon.

Draco stepped forward, placed one hand at her hip, brought her other hand on his shoulder, before he highted his other hand, which still held hers. A smug look was on his face when he saw and sensed Kiara's excitement.

"Do you know how to dance, Milady?"

His voice was dark, rough and full of teasing. Slightly offended by his mere thought that she could not dance, she scowled at him.

"Of course, I know how to dance.", she said darkly, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Having caused the effect that he wanted, Draco's smile grew even more.

"Well, then I shall lead the dance, shall I not?"

Not expecting her to answer, he suddenly stepped forward, led her to the right direction. To be honest, she had to admit after some moments that she was surprised by how good he knew to dance. He knew the right rhythm, never danced too long the same steps and figures. The music changed from slow like Rumba, to exited and funny like Salsa and Samba and finally to passionate like Tango Argentino.

During their dancing they were talking care freely and didn't mind, what others might think should they see them. Draco was finally able to joke, tease and even laugh without limitations. He was open, nice and caring. With the time they unwillingly came closer and closer, until their bodies were pressed at each other's. Too soon for their liking they both felt too tired and exhausted to continue with dancing, so they settled for sitting down on one of the comfortable couches which returned exactly at this moment to their room.

On the couch they cuddled with each other and enjoyed the warmth and the closeness of their bodies. It was silent, the music had quieted down a lot and they were now able to hear each others breathing and heartbeat.

"You know, I love it when you smile. It makes you look and seem to be warm, alive and caring, nothing like when you've got that cold, superior and uncaring attitude. You should smile more often. For me."

Draco smiled broadly at her. He brought his hands down to her face and brought it nearer to his. Their lips met in a soft, sweet and caring kiss. His hands started to roam over her head and back, while hers were starting to finger with the end of his tuxedo. After some more moments Kiara granted him entrance to her mouth, let their lips met and explore each other's body.

Draco closed his hands around her hips, before he pulled her with a quick motion into his lap. Her knees moved on their on, placing themselves on either side of his thighs. A small moan escaped her lips, when Draco's hands started to move to her breasts, while her hands were shakingly starting to open his tie and shirt. Well, she hadn't intended to loose her virginity this way, but well, so be it.

A loud knocking at their door startled them.

Before either of them had the time to react in any way, a loud and thundering shout from the other side caused them to shut up.

"Draco, hurry up! We've got the first Quidditch team meeting. If you want to play as our seeker, then you will have to be at the pitch in less than fifteen minutes. Don't be late!"

With another loud bang, the offending voice disappeared and left both Slytherins stunned.

With a slow motion Kiara turned around to look at Draco. Her eyes were wide and her face lightly pale. When she spoke, her voice trembled.

"You are going to play Quidditch this year?"

Draco had to gulp. During the summer holidays they had a minor disagreement. As a side aspect of their formal courting, which stated that Kiara had to act like a proper lady during the whole procedure, Kiara wasn't permitted to play Quidditch. It wasn't seen as the right attitude, which she should show. After some arguing and a lot of convincing, Kiara had finally agreed to not sign in for the play outs at Hogwarts. Nevertheless it had hurt her a lot to do this, as it had been her favorite sport for the most time.

"You just ruined the most romantic moment ever!"

Kiara looked slightly enraged and pointed one finger at him accusingly.

"How come you didn't think it appropriate to tell me that you would play Quidditch this year?"

"Kiara, love, I am really, really sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. I never intended for you to get to know it this way. But unfortunately, I have to go now. I'm sorry, I promise to come back as soon as I can."

Draco looked very troubled. A frown appeared between his brows, regret clearly visible in his eyes. He looked so cute that Kiara couldn't resist a sincere laugh.

"Well, go, Draco. It's okay. I will wait until you come back. Enjoy your Quidditch team meeting."

A huge smile crossed his features. With a swift motion he leaned down to her, placed his arms around her and then kissed her passionately. This caught Kiara by surprise, but nevertheless she enjoyed it greatly until Draco finally had to pull back to breath. His mouth wandered to her left ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

"Thank you.", he whispered into her ear, his arms still firmly wrapped around her shoulders.

"You know how important Quidditch is to me."

He placed another sweet kiss on her lips, before he carefully stroked her hair and then left to go to the Quidditch pitch. Kiara kept still and didn't move until she heard the silent thud of a closing door.

She sighed quietly before she let herself sink down on the couch further.

"I know, love.", she whispered.

"I know."

* * *

A wild, loud knocking at her door to their private doors interrupted Kiara musings. With a sigh she got up, placed a bookmarker on the page and laid the book down on the couch table. She passed the drawer and the little hall which led to the living room, before she carefully opened the door.

Since the article in the _Daily Prophet_, there were a lot of people who wanted to see her for themselves, try to speak to her or just give her a piece of their minds because of her, in their eyes, inappropriate handling with the situation and the unfair and wrong portrayal of the Gryffindors and the Headmaster.

As soon as the door was just a finger wide open, the person on the other side suddenly pulled it open with such force that it hit the wall with a loud bang. Kiara stopped dead in her tracks and stared.

There, in front of her stood an agitatedly and heavily breathing Anastasia, her hair sticking up at all places and hanging wildly in her face, a strange glint in her eyes and an insane smile on her lips. Kiara gulped. Whatever she wanted to tell or do with her, it certainly would be a huge surprise for Kiara.

"Wy ni magli by mnje pamotsch? Paschalußta?"

Well, that at least was normal. Ana knew how to speak perfect English, but every time her sister was excited, agitated or fearful she fell back into Russian, not noticing that the majority of the British people wouldn't understand her at all. Thankfully Kiara's Russian was as good as ever, otherwise they would have some problems and difficulties talking to each other now.

"Of course. How can I help you?"

She motioned for Ana to step into their private quarters and then silently closed the portrayal. With a short, urging movement of her hand she sent her to one of their armchairs. Ana let herself fall onto the heavily cushioned chair with a loud thud, before she sighed and started to knit her hands.

On the other side of the couch table Kiara took her seat. With a swift motion of her wand two tea sets, a tea pot and a lot of brownies and muffins appeared. She handed one tea set and a plate with some brownies to her agitated friend, before she motioned for her to start her tale.

"I got to know someone."

Ana had calmed down a little, but was still breathing hard. Kiara's eyebrow rose, a small smile on her lips.

"Really? That's great. Tell me something about him."

The mere thought of him seemed to agitate her sister again, but she kept some control and managed to answer in English. A bright glint was in her eyes and her smile grew even more.

"Well, he is tall, handsome, has long, night black hair but a slightly too pale skin. Though it looks really handsome on him. He also has the most beautiful dark eyes I have ever seen. He seems to be very educated as he acted like a real gentleman.

He was polite, helpful, courteous and cultured. When we talked he was looking at my eyes, his gaze never wandered. He seemed to be interested in my person, not only in my body."

"So you got to know some handsome guy, who is not only educated, but also seems to be nice. I would say that I was jealous, but I already have someone from this rare kind. Draco would have my head."

Some of the heavy tension seemed to leave Ana's body and she leaned back on the armchair and her hands rested lightly folded in her lap. Her face held a peaceful expression and the glint in her eyes had dimmed from insane to very happy and amused.

"Well, there comes my question. It has been years since I last really dated someone because I was interested in him and not only because I was bored. This time it has to be special, it just has to be. I have the strong feeling that this could lead to something wonderful and nearly perfect. So would you help me?"

Kiara didn't need any convincing. She already had decided, when her sister Ana was standing in the doorway that she would help her, no matter what it was. It seemed to be sincere, if her sister was talking about a guy in this way.

Normally Ana would just ignore anybody who made advances on her, as she thought her studies and her job were more important than having someone to share her nonexistent free time with. Yet here she was, a strong pleading in her eyes and voice.

"Of course, I will help. But I will need a name to investigate and set up some things. So, who is the lucky guy, who was able to win my sister's heart in no time?"

This seemed to be an interesting question as Ana began to fidget in her seat and to play nervously with the hem of her robes. A sheepish smile crossed her features and her voice took a lightly shaking note. Her eyes were fiercely fixed on a point in the middle of the couch table.

"To be honest, I don't know."

When Kiara merely rose one of her brows, she continued with a little haste.

"I... I was so excited and nervous that I forgot to ask! We met during lunchtime, but not in the Great Hall but in one of the hallways leading away from it. He saw me and called my name, so I stopped and waited for him to say, what he wanted to say. I never intended to listen to it anyway.

But then it got really interesting and I enjoyed our chatting and the time together. Then when the bell rang the first time he excused himself and said he had to go to his classes. The idea to ask for his name crossed my thoughts when he was already gone."

Kiara sighed. She did this a lot these days.

"This makes it a little bit more difficult, but not impossible. We will have to find out to which house he belongs first. Then we can go searching for the right year and with whom he is befriended. In the end we should not only know his name, house and age, but also what kind of hobbies he has and what he does in his free time. Now tell me, which kind of colour had his robe? Was it red, yellow, green or blue?"

"Neither of these four."

When Kiara just kept on staring at her with slightly wide eyes, she explained.

"He didn't wore any pattern or this coloured scarf. Just a simple black robe."

A terrifying suspicion rose in Kiara and she dreaded with all her might what the answer to her next question would be. God, dear God, please let her say no! She don't know what she would do otherwise!

With a gulp and a scared look in her eyes, Kiara averted her gaze from her long since empty tea set and locked her eyes with Ana's. When she spoke, her voice was shaking noticeable.

"Could it be that this guy is older than you? That he might be older than the average student who attends Hogwarts?"

Anastasia nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes, I think he must be older than the rest of the students, and he must be special. Because he is not only allowed to wear unique, individual robes, but he also was allowed to sit at the high table, where all the teachers and the Headmaster sat. The only thing I don't really understand is, why he has to sit there. He is way too young to sit next to all this old, boring people. It has to be pretty boring to sit there."

Well that was it.

The guy wasn't a student, but instead he was a teacher. And there was only one male teacher who was a lot younger than the rest, who had black hair and pale skin...

"Oh my God! It's Snape! Of all people who walk around in this castle you had to pick Snape!"

This just couldn't be, it couldn't! Anastasia was in love with Severus Snape? How could such a thing happen? After some deep breaths and silently counting until ten she had calmed down enough to think about the situation more clearly.

She had to admit grudgingly that her Potions Professor had changed a lot. He still was a mean ass, when he was teaching the Gryffindors, but since she had been engaged to Draco he was treating her with a lot of respect and even friendliness. They were able to talk civilly and sometimes they could laugh together. But still, why him?

Her thoughts and the mixed feelings, which floated through Kiara's mind and visibly through her eyes, weren't detected by Anastasia, who was still looking far away with a dreamy expression on her face. Her Potions Professor must have made quite an impression on her, when she couldn't even think clearly after only having been talking with him for some minutes.

"Well, I think he really is handsome and is the best guy to have crossed my way in a very long time."

Okaaay, so she really was in love. Well, she couldn't do anything else than help her. Anastasia was not only her best friend, she was also like a sister to her. And if Severus Snape was the one to make her happy, who was she to deny Ana her happiness and love?

"We will have to talk with Draco."

When she saw the surprised and startled look on her sister's face, she explained further.

"My intended is Professor Snape's Godson. He should be the one to know him best. With his help it should be easy to get to know his hobbies, interests, likes and dislikes. Perhaps Draco could even talk with him about you. If it's okay with you."

The glint in Anastasia's eyes got eerie and the smile which erupted on her lips was dangerous near to split her face in two halves. She jumped up, lunged herself at her little sister and squeaked because of joy.

"ßpaßiba, ßpaßiba, ßpaßiba. My little sister, you're the best! Thanks a lot, of course you can talk with Draco about him."

While she exclaimed she placed little kisses on each and every place of Kiara's stunned face which she could reach.

"Thanks again! Well, unfortunately now I have to go, I have an important report to write. See you tomorrow!"

And whit that Anastasia jumped up and rushed to the portrayal. She stopped again and spun around to wave smilingly at her and to sent her a last kiss hand, before she finally spun around again and exited through the opening. With a silent thud the door fell shut again.

Kiara sat still. She hadn't had moved an inch since Anastasia had expressed her thanks and left her rooms. Her eyes were still wide and were fiercely locked at the now closed backside of the portrayal. After some moments she finally let her breath escape which she unknowingly had been holding during the whole process. With a heavy sigh and her eyes loosened from their stare, she sunk down further into the comfortable armchair.

Her thoughts went to her bigger sister and how she seemed to really be in love for the first time. Then they went to Severus Snape, the object of said woman's love. He had changed a lot during the last one and a half months. Hopefully these changes would make it possible for Anastasia to win his heart. And finally they came to a stop when she thought about Draco. She really loved him and hoped with all her might that he would be willing to help them.

With Draco on her mind, she kept on looking at the closed portrayal door, waiting for him to appear. A small sigh finally destroyed the oppressing silence.

"Well, that should get interesting. I can't wait to see his reaction."


	9. loosing what's worth it

**9. Chapter **

**Loosing What's Worth It**

In a lonely, dark part somewhere in Scotland a lonely man was sitting in his personal quarters and thought about his life and the future which lay ahead of him. The last weeks had been pure hell for him. Potter, the little, dumb brat had vanished from earth. Normally this would have been a reason to celebrate, but not at this time. He had changed his plans and now they didn't involve her death anymore, well, not so quickly anyway.

Yes, she would have been to be killed in future, but it wasn't important anymore whether this would happen sooner or later. The little girl now played an important role in his plans and now that he needed her, she had suddenly vanished.

His employees hadn't been helpful either. Instead of bringing him information about possible locations where the girl who lived could spend her free time, they couldn't even bring him some new names of friends and important people of hers. To say that he was disappointed, was an understatement. And to be honest, he had expressed his displeasure about their failures quite clearly. Some of his employees still couldn't look him in the eyes, even now nearly two month later.

He had tried everything. He let his employees spy on her best friends and all the other people she held dear. These weren't many and so he had even the sources to let some of his men question her neighbourhood and random people who passed their locations. But a single one of his ideas had worked.

Her neighbours stated that they didn't even know the girl and the other random people, who passed the observed locations, offered that they did know the girl, yes, but not personally. After six weeks of unsuccessful investigation, he told his men to retreat to their works and to search for anything which might give away the awful brat's whereabouts.

The press, helpful and informative medium that it was, could do nothing more than the rest of the wizarding community: they guessed. Some of his men were reading through the newspapers, so they might find some hidden meanings and conclusions but all in vain.

The press, which normally knew everything and which had helped him a lot in preparing his plans regarding Potter, were just as useless as all his other sources. The only satisfaction which he got was that the enemies, the other side of the war, did know exactly as much as he did; nothing. His little spy had told him that neither of them knew what was going on and what to do.

Instead of writing something about the disappearance of the well known and most popular girl in their world, the reporters and newspapers began to get interested in another girl. Her appearance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy was spectacular, every single student had his own opinion about the identity of the girl and the reasons for her stay in Scotland, which they all wanted to share with the rest of the world. When he read through one of the papers, he would have nearly choked on his coffee.

There, in big, black letters, they announced the future Mrs. Malfoy. Why hadn't his spy informed him about this girl? She seemed to be powerful and undecided, which of the both sides of the war seemed to be the right one. Had he been informed earlier, he could have prepared everything for her and they would now have had another supporter for their goal. Perhaps he should rethink his opinion of his Potions Master. He didn't seem as loyal as he wished him to be.

Angry at the star of misfortune which seemed to stay constantly over his well developed plans, the man grabbed one of the little silvery instruments, which decorated the big, dark desk and threw it at the next wall with full force. He didn't have to watch, but instead listened to the loud crash, accompanied by the sound of little, light pieces raining to the ground.

With a satisfied look on his features, the man turned around and dedicated his entire attention to the envelop which lay in front of him. This envelop would help him reach his goal. Just some last additions and the letter inside of the envelop would damage the balance of powers and work in his favour for the outcome of the war.

With an insane laugh which filled the rooms of his chambers and was reflected at each and every wall, the lonely man raised his wand and hexed the letter. They would be surprised and nothing and nobody would be able to stop him.

* * *

The young woman sighed. It had been a long, very long night, she was extremely tired and her back and head hurt like hell. Mr. Smitherson wanted her to summarize the results of her interviews and spontaneous questionings in own single report. So she had to write each and every statement down which had been done on a single sheet, then place them on the right folders - positive statements about the Headmaster, negative statements about the Headmaster and neutral statements about the Headmaster.

These piles had to be brought into the right order, beginning with the most inaccurate and unimportant statements and ending with the more accurate and important ones. Finally, after she had done this with all of the three piles, she had to write a conclusion about what those piles were about and which of them she thought they could trust the most.

With another sigh the young, black haired woman straightened up and stretched her sore back. It had been a hell lot of work and stupid questionings. Most of the students didn't seem to be able to say more than:

"I like Professor Dumbledore, he is nice and treats us all like we were his grandchildren. To be honest, he reminds me a lot of my own grandpa."

Well, jeez, with such comments you couldn't work and nobody wants to hear such things when it is a well known fact that the dear, esteemed Professor Dumbledore wasn't as nice as he wanted them to believe. Molesting and cursing her little sister in public was one of the proves for his ambivalent composures.

Just when she gathered her tea service and started to get up, the door on the other side of the room opened and a tall, dark haired man entered. He had a stern face, chocolate brown eyes and a light tan on his natural dark skin. Jonathan Smitherson was an English man by law, but his roots lay in South America, where he had been born and where he had lived for the first ten years of his life.

He was a Cuban classic example, tall, tanned and with dark black hair. He, just like a certain someone, only wore the colour black. But Jonathan did not only look like a classic cuban example, he acted like one, too.

He never got stressed up, he always had time and room for flirting and he loved chilling in the afternoon sun with a nice glass of rum in one hand and a cigarillo in the other. To say that he attracted girls like light attracted mosquitoes would have been an understatement. Now he leaned relaxed against one of the doorframes and looked at her with tease in his eyes and a smirk on his face. She wasn't his type, it had been the first thing he had told her, when they met for the first time, nevertheless he loved acting as if there was nothing more important than getting her into his bed.

Anastasia stopped in her tracks, placed her tea service on the table, before she sat down again in a fluent motion. Whenever Jonathan looked at her this way, he had something important for her and she sure as hell would better be sitting still and listen, or she would have to find out for herself. She raised an eyebrow, tilted her head to one side, then she crossed her arms over her chest and looked expectantly at him. This better was more than important. She was dead-tired and could already hear her bed screaming for her presence.

"We've got him."

Nothing more, nothing less.

Anastasia slowly but surely grew tired of this game. Why couldn't he just tell what he found out?

"What do you mean, we've got him?"

Her tone was clearly angry now and wouldn't Jonathan hurry up, she sure as hell would snap really soon.

Jonathan seemed to get the silent warning, as his stance and pose changed. He grew serious all of a sudden and let himself sink down on the chair opposite of her.

"The Headmaster, we've got him. I just had a very interesting chat with the School Nurse, Madam Poppy Pomfrey and she confirmed some things which I suspected since our arrival. The dear and nice Headmaster isn't as innocent and caring as he wants us to believe. The incident with Ms. Kiara Dorina Balgakow is just the tip of the iceberg. She wasn't the only one to get molested and abused.

There are some other children from different houses and ages, who got the same treatment. And all of them have one thing in common: their parents play a major and or important role in this war. All of them should have accused the Headmaster a long time ago, as they will be perfect witnesses for our cause. Perhaps we will be able to add some things to his charge. He sure as hell would have earned it. It's just our bad that this Ms. Harriet Potter isn't here anymore."

The trail of his voice let Anastasia think.

"Why is it unfortunate that Ms. Potter isn't here anymore, Jonathan?"

Jonathan sighed and started to massage his temples.

"Well, it seems as if whatever the Headmaster did to all the other students, it is nothing compared to what he has done to this poor girl. She clearly got it worst of all. If we just charged him for everything he did to her, it would be enough to send him to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

But unfortunately for us, this girl isn't here anymore and we can't just charge the old man for something we don't have any witness for. This is why it is our bad. But even the other charges and witnesses should be enough to earn him a nice cell on this beautiful island."

Anastasia clenched her jaw.

It wasn't enough for the old man to molest and abuse her sister at the beginning of the term. No, he had done this for years as it seemed and her little sister hadn't done anything to stop him. Why, oh why, hadn't she put up resistance earlier? Why had she accepted this treatment over the course of time without ever complaining about it? Did her friends and her boyfriend know about this?

Ahh, no. Of course they wouldn't know about any of this. Kiara wasn't this kind of girl to just complain about every little injustice in her life. She would accept any of them at any time.

Anastasia straightened herself up and got up to leave. Her features were firm and there was a strong frown prominent on her forehead. Her little sister had always accepted unfair and unjustified treatment without complaining. It sometimes even seemed as if she was expecting to be treated worse than others. She seemed to think that it was okay if other treated her bad.

But it wasn't.

Her little sister was worth being treated nice and in a better way. She had to accept this fact and get used to not being treated like the scum on others' shoes, because she wasn't. And Anastasia swore that this would change. For the sake of her little sister.

With this thought on her mind, Anastasia left the little conference room and made her way to the dungeons to speak with her little sister and her boyfriend. She would need every help she could get, as this surely wouldn't be an easy task.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was content. They had been training for nearly three hours without any interruption and now he was tired. It had been dark, cold and in the middle of their training it had started to rain. It seemed as if the sky was crying, because the entire water vapour streamed down from the sky above to the ground in steady streams. When it was finally raining so much that nobody was able to see his team players or even one of the balls, Theodore Nott, their new Captain admitted that it would be use- and senseless to continue with their training.

The new team was really good, indeed. Blaise was their Keeper. He had improved quite a lot during the holidays and was now able to nearly keep every ball in every situation. Theodore and two fifth years' boys whose names Draco couldn't remember were their new Hunters. They had gotten better, too, and were able to shoot some very spectacular goals.

Crabbe and Goyle, their Beaters, had fulfilled their homework of last year and lost quite some weight. If they hadn't, they would have had to search for new Beaters, as both boys would clearly have been too fat to play a good game of Quidditch.

And finally Draco was, like the years before, their Seeker. Thanks to his new flying ability he seemed to have improved even more, as he now could feel the wind and everything around him which was moving. The other teams would have to watch out, the Slytherin team was out and they wanted the cup dearly.

With a big smile on his face he reached the portrayal to his chambers. The Gryffindors would have to eat mud, that was for sure. Harriet Potter wasn't their Seeker anymore and unfortunately for them, but fortunately for every other team, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had missed the opportunity to teach some of their younger fellows the art which was being seeker in one of the most dangerous sports which was played in their world.

Now they had a serious problem to find a competent replacement. Just thinking about the faces which those two Weasels would pull after their first match made Draco's day.

He muttered the password to their chambers and silently entered as not to disturb his mate. She probably was still pissed at him for leaving at their free Saturday and for being allowed to play Quidditch. He would have to make it up to her, but by Merlin's name he didn't know how.

Perhaps a little talk with Blaise and Pansy about the feminine psychology would give him some ideas. If not, he would have to settle for talking with his Godfather. This was what he had him for. But seriously, talking with his Godfather about his love life was something he would try to avoid at all costs.

Not being able to suppress a shudder, Draco carefully opened the door to their living room and stepped in. Just when he wanted to leave to search for Kiara in their bedroom or in the bathroom, he saw her sitting in the armchair. Her knees were drawn a little to her chest, her arms formed a pillow on the right side of the chair and her head rested lightly on them.

He could see that she was freezing a little. Her dress, still the dark purple short one she wore during their date, didn't even completely reach and cover her upper legs. Her arms were free of any clothing and he could see the little goosebumps forming on her arms and legs. Slight shivers ran through her body and made her stir in her sleep.

Draco could feel the smile which was forming on his face, as he came nearer to his sleeping fiancée with a wicked smile on his face. He wanted to do this for a long time and now was the perfect opportunity. Draco positioned himself next to her sleeping from, slowly bent over her and then inspected her robe free throat and shoulder.

He placed his lips carefully on the spot above her clavicle, where her thin and long throat turned into her shoulder. Carefully as not to wake her he began to lightly kiss her neck. Slowly the kissing changed to sucking. The once lightly pale pink skin soon changed to red and then dark purple. Draco glanced down contentedly at the now dark purple spot, bent even nearer and then suddenly bit hard into her neck.

With a yelp and strong curse on her lips the former sound asleep girl woke up and spun around in the chair. A pair of big, surprised and still sleepy eyes connected with smiling and twinkling silver ones. Kiara gaped at him with an open mouth and pointed one finger accusingly at him. When her eyes fell to her neck, she paled considerably.

"Jeez, Draco, what is your problem? That's going to leave a horribly visible mark there! Why did you do this?"

Draco had to chuckle. Her hair was wild and her features were still sleepy. Only the appearance of some pink points on her face indicated that she indeed did not think it to be funny. With a smug look on his face Draco raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side lightly.

"I only did what every other veela mate would do. I claimed what is mine. This little mark will never really cease. It won't be as visible as it is now, but for all the veelas out there, it will tell them that they shouldn't even try to curt you. You are safe and claimed, nobody will ever be able to approach you in a mean or wrong way."

Her eyes had softened through his little speech. He knew that she would appreciate his thoughts about her safety and her virtue. As she had been abused rapidly and constantly during her whole life thus would do it to you. He had known about her fear of someone other than him touching her or even looking at her in a sexual way and knew that it gave her the creeps. This was why he had planned long ago to give her this claiming mark.

In this millennium it was something unusual to do. Most veelas didn't claim their mates in this way anymore, as the veela and vampire mating was sacred before the law. Anybody who would try to approach a mate in a wrong way, would be punished severly. Nevertheless he did it. He knew it would help his mate a lot and now she would be safe from any harm which could come to her in the form of other men.

"Thank you. I am sorry for the outburst. I didn't mean to offend you. But do you know how long the mark will be visible in this way? Will it cease until tomorrow?"

Draco chuckled.

"I am sorry to shatter your hopes, but until tomorrow the mark will still be clearly visible. To be honest, it will darken until tomorrow morning to a very dark shape of purple, nearly black and will stay this way for around a week. Then your magic will have worked through the claiming and the mark will fade away gradually. Sorry, dear."

Wouldn't he have seen it, he wouldn't have believed it. Kiara's face, which already was very pale, paled even further. She now was as white as a bed sheet.

"W-what? It will even become darker? Oh my God! Tomorrow we've got Herbology in the green house seven. This is where all the tropical plants are. It's going to be hot and humid. Everybody will see it!"

A laugh filled the air. Kiara huffed. Here she was, pouring her heart's problems to her fiancé and he just laughed at her? With another huff which caused Draco to laugh even harder, Kiara grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at her flushed boyfriend.

The pillow hit him straight in the face and caused him to fall on his butt. Now Kiara had to laugh what caused Draco to stand up shakily, to grab another pillow and to throw it at her. The pillow war which now erupted in the huge and elegant living room lasted several hours. When they finally agreed on an armistice, they were both breathing heavily and sweating lightly. The two of them settled down on one of the couches and tried to relax.

"I wanted to talk to you, Draco."

Still breathing heavily, Draco turned around to look at her, a light grin on his face. He sneaked one arm around her shoulder and pulled her nearer to him. The pillows still lay everywhere in their living room and formed little islands of green, silver, white, black and grey cushion. The house elves would have to work a lot this night in their rooms, as a bombing couldn't have caused more chaos.

"What is it, my dear?"

His voice was rough and deep. Kiara's head was resting on one of his broad, firm shoulders and her hair was falling down over his chest into his lap. The hand which was lightly resting at her shoulder, played mindlessly with a strand of her nearly black hair. Hadn't her wish to talk to him not been so dearly, she would have lost herself in his ministrations and the sounds of his soothing voice.

She had to rush herself to speak, so she cleared her throat, as otherwise speaking would have been impossible.

"."

Well, Kiara, this went really smooth, she thought. In her hurry to tell him her problem, she had rushed the words in such a speed that she wouldn't be surprised if her fiancé hadn't understood any of it.

When she raised her head to see his reaction, she came face to face with the smirking features of her beloved mate. One of his fine eyebrows was raised in a questioning manner and there was a glint in his eyes that she had never seen before. Seeing this kind of reaction, she could only groan and went for burying her face in his shoulder.

A little laugh reached her ears, before she felt one of Draco's hands at her cheeks, carefully stroking it.

"Could you repeat this, dear, I wasn't able to understand one single word."

Kiara, her head still buried in his shoulder, took another deep breath before she straightened up and faced her chuckling boyfriend.

"Well, my sister Anastasia has a strong liking for your beloved and estimated Godfather and wants to go out with him. Now she needs your help with finding out what he likes and dislikes and how to act to gain his attentention. Would you be so kind as to help her with this little problem?"

Draco stilled.

There were just his eyes moving, blinking rapidly for just some seconds. Then he slowly turned around to stare at his fiancée and tilted his head to one side. He blinked again at her and asked her in a surprised way:

"Your sister, Anastasia, the woman with the long black hair and silvery eyes, the one with the interesting humour and an affinity for research projects, is interested in my Godfather? The one and only Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinary from Hogwarts and the greasy git of the dungeons? She wants to go for a date with him?

Why?"

He seemed to be greatly disturbed by the idea, whether it was because of his Godfather or her sister, she couldn't tell.

Throughout his little rambling, Kiara had nodded every time when a confirmation was in order. She had a feeling that Draco didn't quite understand, why they needed his help and what he was supposed to do.

"Well, she does not only want to go out with, she already wishes to marry him. But this is beside the point."

Now she would have to hurry or she would never be able to finish this.

"She really likes him. It's not like she wants to gain something from this relationship. She just really likes him. He was the first to ever look at her differently and to care for her, she told me. He was nice, caring, educated and a real gentleman. This is something Ana isn't used to. Her former boyfriends were just plain stupid and brutal. They drank without thinking and then got violent.

Severus seems to be different. He asked her how she was, how she liked it so far at Hogwarts and if she needed help with something. He didn't seem to be too uninterested himself. Please, Draco, help me!"

She hadn't exactly planned on pleading with her boyfriend for his help. But she loved her sister and she would do everything to make her happy. Anastasia's life had been hard. Moving from Russia to England at such a young age, having problem with understanding the other kids, being shunned and mobbed because of said communication problems and then having to move to back to Russia just when the two of them had gotten great friends. In Russia as well as England she was now an outsider.

She had lost a year at school and now her former friends weren't interested in spending time with her anymore. The guys she had been dating had been losers. None of them were interested in her. But instead they took great interest in her wealth, fortune and possessions. Anastasia's parents were barons with good relations to the most important politicians and governors. To find someone who was truly liked her for being herself and not what she got was really difficult.

Draco melted.

He saw the determination and the sorrow in his fiancée's eyes. He felt something inside him break, so he approached his mate and tried to comfort her.

"Love, I am sorry. Of course, I will help you. It's just that I can't remember when the last time was that Uncle Severus had had affectionate feelings for anyone besides my family. He once had a girlfriend during his sixth year at school, but they broke up rather violently and since then he had been single. The guilt and the hurt he is still feeling because of this break up leaves him unable to start a new relationship.

It's not as if there weren't any women interested in him. He just keeps his cold and uncaring façade to protect himself from further hurt and sorrow. I-I just think that it will be hell to convince him that it's worth it. I don't want to see him hurt again."

Kiara had to laugh, the whole situation was just too absurd.

"Okay, so on the one side we have an often hurt and betrayed young woman, who normally is afraid of relationships because she fears her partner will betray her again and she wouldn't be able to stand this disappointment and on the other side we have a horribly hurt man, who is afraid of relationships because he fears his partner might leave him again and he wouldn't be able to stand the feeling of being alone again after having spent a lot of time with another woman. Well, I would say these two are perfect for each other.

There is nothing that could possibly go wrong."

Draco chuckled.

"We can't determine where love falls to. If she really loves him and he starts to fall in love with her, I don't see why a date or even a long term relationship shouldn't work out. The only problem would be that we would have to work everything out exactly."

Draco's gaze went to far away. There was a frown on his face, as if he was trying to figure out a really difficult problem. Well, to be honest, getting the two of them togehter on a date would take its time and convincing, but the two of them weren't veelas for nothing. If one should be able to persuade both of these stubborn and ignorant persons, it should be them.

Kiara reached for his face and carefully stroked it, breaking Draco's stupor in the process.

"Honey, don't get stressed up. Ana will not hurt your Godfather, as I would guess your Godfather won't try to hurt my sister. Don't take it that serious. If they fall for each other, well, then let's be happy for them. If they don't get hooked up, well, then let's comfort the two of them and help them get over it.

So instead of thinking about what could all go wrong, wouldn't it be better to find out as much as possible about these two and think about what things they have in common and which not?"

A hot, caring kiss was placed on her lips. Her boyfriend's mood could change from depressed to enthusiastic in mere seconds. One time he would be sitting there and ignore her presence completely in favour for thinking and the next time he would have his arms slung around her shoulders and kiss her senselessly, while his hands would get to know her body better. One day, they would have to talk about this and seriously nonetheless.

"Of course, you are right. Better good prepared than thinking about what might happen. Just let me fetch some paper and a quill. We should make four sheets. One with Anastasia's likes and dislikes, one with Severus' likings and dislikings, the third with what they have in common and the fourth with what could result in possible problems in the future. With these as background information a successful date should be possible. Just wait some seconds and let me fetch those two things."

With another short kiss to her lips, Draco jumped from the couch and dashed out of their living room. Kiara on the other hand just kept on sitting and stared with wide eyes and a look of pure disbelieve at the shadow of her retreating husband in spé. Wouldn't she have known for sure that this was Draconis Lucius Malfoy she would have laughed because of the obviously bad impersonation.

But the young man who had dashed out of the room and now kept on bustling around in their study, talking mindlessly to himself, was none other than her mate. It was scary that he acted as if he had gone crazy. Perhaps she shouldn't negate his wish for the mating process any longer, as it slowly but surely began to influence his composure and seemed to cause some really grave damage.

Suddenly something heavy fell into her lap with a loud thud and startled her from her thoughts.

"What the - "

There, next to the couch on the green armchair to her right, sat an elegant, white owl. It had big yellow eyes and a short, sharp beak. One of its legs was still outstretched and indicated to the thing which was now lying in her lap. The big yellow eyes narrowed as the owl nodded her head sharply at the huge envelope which rested on her legs. When Kiara hesitated to grab it, the owl narrowed its eyes and looked dangerously at her.

This caused Kiara to gulp.

She knew that the owl couldn't cause her much harm, nevertheless it could get quite violent and it wouldn't do her any good to provoke it any further.

Kiara tilted her head to the right and examined the envelop further. On the right corner there was her address, formally written in a nice looking purple ink. On the left side, where the address of the one who sent the envelop should have been, was nothing. Curious as to know who would sent her such a huge, formal letter, Kiara turned the envelop around and examined its back. There, in its middle, was a big, elegant seal. When she looked at it further, she could make out the seal of the Ministry.

"Why would the Ministry send me a letter?"

Kiara shrugged for an obvious lack of ideas, took the envelop in both hands and then broke the purple wax seal. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Draco return with some paper sheets and a quill in his hands. He had a questioning look on his face when his gaze fell on the envelop in her hands.

But before he could ask the question which burned on his tongue, Kiara reached for the letter. As soon as her right hand grabbed the letter to extract in from the envelop, which she still held firmly in her left hand, her vision began to blur. Suddenly there was a noise, as if there was a storm right above her head, which made it impossible for her to even hear the agitated shouts from her boyfriend. The sudden and well known pull behind her navel broke her free from her stupor, but before she could even think about throwing the letter away, she was vanished away.

The last thing she saw, was the shocked and panicked features of her boyfriend, who tried in vain to reach her arm. She could see fear, panic and dread clearly written on his face.

Then, after some painfully slowly microseconds, everything got black.


	10. life changing moments

**10. Chapter**

**Life Changing Moments**

Wide eyes stared unmovingly at the dark green, heavily cushioned armchair. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he had been right there, right next to her, when Kiara had been taken away. Just when he returned to their living room, pergament and quills firmly gripped in his hands, he saw his fiancée reach for the contents of the thick envelop.

Surprise quelled up in his heart and a little jealousy. They hadn't told anyone, besides their friends, his Godfather and his parents, where they were living at the moment and the thought that someone from these people only wanted to write to her, made him suffer an attack of jealousy.

But then she opened the envelop and he didn't know why, but suddenly it seemed extremely important to him that she would never touch the letter, that she wouldn't even lay an eye on it. He dashed forward, tried to brush her hands away and, in the same movement, grab for the letter. His mouth was open, his scream for her to watch out, to pay attention, about to leave his throat, when it happened.

Her fine, delicate hands touched the pergament of the letter. For mere seconds it seemed as if nothing would happen. He was starring into her eyes, was still dashing forward to where she was sitting on the armchair. Confusion and a little surprise were clearly written all over her face.

And suddenly it happened.

It was as if time would start to freeze. All happened in cruelly slow movements, still he was not able to reach her. Her expression, once confusion and surprise immediately changed to absolute fear and horror. He could see how she tried to loosen her grip on the letter, how she tried to throw it away, how she tried to bring distance between herself and the pergament, but to no vail.

With a last glance at him, her fear and horror not only in her eyes, but also on her face and in her whole posture, she directed her eyes at him. There was no pride, no power and not the least bit of determination. She now was all but that. Now, at this moment, she just was scared.

All in him longed to grab her, to jerk her free from the offending piece of paper which obviously seeked to harm her. His panic and his anxiety seemed to radiate from him, as a small, yet very sad smile appeared on her face. And then, then she was suddenly gone.

Since then had he stood there, was still staring at the now depressingly empty spot in front of him, where mere seconds before the laughing and joking figure of his fiancée had been sitting. He knew that he had to do something, he should write his parents, search for someone with authority like his Godfather or any other Professor or even her sister Anastasia. He knew that he had to inform someone about this incident, that she was gone, that she had been kidnapped, that she dearly needed help. The more and the sooner the better.

But he couldn't move. He was rooted, no single logical and clear thought crossed his mind. All he could think about was the empty feeling inside him and his fear. Fear that he might never see her again. This fear made it impossible for him to think. It overshadowed everything, every other emotion, every other thought and every plan he would normally follow through to help his fiancée.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there, staring at the same spot over and over, void of every clear thought and every emotion. It could have been seconds, it could have been hours. For him, there was no difference. But suddenly the loud bang of a door hitting the wall broke him free from his stupor.

Slowly and still dazed he turned around to see, who it was who had been causing the entire ruckus. There, in the little hall which led to all their other rooms, was a young, tall, black haired woman, who bounced up and down enthusiastically. Her silver eyes glittered with joy and happiness and her lips formed the most sincere smile Draco had ever seen.

When her eyes fell on him, she suddenly squealed, dashed into his room and the hugged him. Waves of black hair crashed into his view. Her hug intensified and made it difficult for him to breath. As he didn't know what to do, Draco merely raised his hand and patted her awkwardly on her back. When his breath started to get laboured, Anastasia seemed to realize what she was doing as she hurriedly backed away from him and blushed furiously.

"Oh my God, sorry, Draco. I didn't intend to hurt."

Her eyes scanned the room, obviously searching for something or someone.

"Could you tell me, where Kiara is? I have to tell her something important."

Draco gulped.

His face fell and his shoulders sunk. He had hoped someone other would be the first person to ask him that question. Anastasia sure as hell would make him pay for this huge mistake. She loved his fiancée like her own sister, sometimes even more. If one didn't know better, he would think those two really were related by blood. Draco played nervously with his hand and lowered his gaze.

"She isn't here anymore."

His voice was low, barely audibly above his breath. Hadn't Anastasia listened so closely, she probably wouldn't have understood one word. She raised one eyebrow in question, then tilted her head to one side and looked at the young man in front of her closely. Something didn't seem to be right with him. Perhaps he was getting ill.

She shrugged carelessly and then asked him:

"Well, that is no problem. Just tell me were she went and I will find her."

Had it been possible, Draco's face would have fallen even more.

"You don't understand. She isn't here _anymore_."

Perhaps now she would understand better.

Apparently she didn't, as her confusion only rose.

"What do you mean she isn't here anymore. Obviously she isn't here, as she probably would have shown herself by now if she was in these rooms. Just tell me were she went, I assure you, I will be able to find here. You on the other hand should visit the Hospital Wing of this school. You don't look well at all."

This seemed to finally loosen Draco's tongue.

"By Goodness' sake, Kiara isn't here anymore as in she got fucking kidnapped by a fucking letter sent with this trice-damned bird over there! So, no, I can't tell you were she is, as she ISN'T HERE ANYMORE!"

Anastasia blinked, then blinked again. Her eyes were wide and stared intently at the young, blond man in front of her, who now was panting heavily as he tried to regain his composure and his cool. Slowly it began to sink in. Her face, once open and nice, now grew cold and distanced. One of her eyes started to twitch. Draco, who still tried to cool down, didn't realize the danger surrounding the young Russian woman.

"What do you mean she got kidnapped, Draco?"

Her voice was nice and quiet. Nothing gave away the anger she felt.

Draco sighed, before he let himself sink down on the couch which faced the open door. His right hand unintentionally went through his blond hair.

"It's like I said. I was outside, in our study to search for some things. Kiara was alone in our living room. When I returned I saw this white owl sitting on the armrest of her chair. A white, thick envelop lay in Kiara's lap. She just reached for it to open it.

I don't know why, but I had a bad feeling. Only few people know our address here and it made me suspicious that the letter arrived so late and not with the normal morning post. I just wanted to tell her not to open it, but I was too late. She opened the envelop and touched the letter to read it. Then it happened.

A strange source appeared around here. Kiara tried to throw the letter away but in vain. She was only able to look up to me for a second again, before she was sent away. The fucking letter has been a portkey and now, now she is gone."

Anastasia's eye started to twitch even more.

"And prey tell, Draco, when was it that she had been kidnapped?"

Her voice now took a dangerous sweet note.

"I don't know. Some minutes ago, maybe half an hour? I really don't know. When she vanished, I- I just stood there and stared at the same spot where she had been mere moments before. She- she just vanished. One second she was there the other second she is gone.

I didn't know what to do. I panicked. My heart felt empty, horribly empty and I couldn't form a clear thought. All I could think about was that Kiara, my fiancée, my _mate_, vanished and that it could be that I will never see her again. I mean, we were to be married, we were meant to have a family, and now, now I don't know what to do; she just isn't here anymore. My heart feels as if it has been ripped apart, as if a part of my soul was missing.

What should I do, if I can't find her? What should I do, if- "

_Clapp_

A fierce slap across his face silenced his high pitched rambling. There, in front of him, stood one of the most terrifying sights he had ever seen. Anastasia glared at him, her hands on her hips and her brows furrowed. Her eyes were like sharp blades, which glared daggers at him and dared him to contradict. An aura of danger and violence surrounded her and caused Draco to gulp in fear.

"My God, Draco, get a hang on yourself! You're rambling. _Gosh_, what's the problem with you veelas? You do all lovey dovey when your mate is here, but as soon as he or she is missing, some part in your brains seems to stop working!

What are you? A love sick puppy with no free will or the best Hogwarts student of your year? Can't you think for yourself? I can't believe it! Instead of worrying what might be, you could have informed someone. Wouldn't that have been better? So, now, Draco, I am going to tell you exactly what to do, as I sincerely wish for my sister to return home.

Do you get me, Draco?"

Draco merely nodded. The sight of an enraged Anastasia was terrifying and he didn't dare to speak out loud.

"Good. So now you will contact those parents of you. Your father is one of School Governors. It shouldn't be difficult for him to notify the rest of them. You will sit down and write a letter immediately. No, better, you will firecall them. The floo network is open, there shouldn't be problems.

Then you will inform your Potions Professor, the one named Severus Snape. He seems to be your personal bodyguard as he was told to keep an eye on you two. Go to him, tell him everything and then inform the Headmaster and other teachers. We will need their help if we want to be successful. But be careful with the Headmaster, I don't trust him.

Meanwhile, I will inform my boss Mr. Smitherson and the Ministry. We will need their sources and the press to notify the population. Perhaps they will even send some Aurors to help us with the search."

She paused and stared at him pointedly.

"Now, what you're waiting for? Tell your parents!"

With that she turned around and dashed out of the chambers. Her black robes were billowing behind her in the wind and made her look like a female Severus Snape. Draco just shook his head to clear it, before he, too, jumped up from the couch and reached for the little bowl with floo powder.

While he kneeled down and stared into the green flames, he dearly hoped that his parents wouldn't freak out, but have some ideas which would help him instead.

* * *

Hours later one thing was sure: they didn't knew anything else than before.

He had firecalled his parents. To say they were displeased would be an understatement. Not once had they interrupted his speech, but their faces told him everything he had to know. Their eyes grew, their brows furrowed and a stern and grim expression appeared on both of their faces. When he had finished they had just told him to step aside and wait for them.

Seconds later first his father and then his mother stepped out of the fireplace. His mother immediately went to his side and tried to comfort him. Again and again she told him that it wasn't his fault, that he couldn't have prevented it and that they would find her. As much as he wished he could, her words didn't seem to reach his heart. His mother, albeit her own worry and furry, seemed to realize this, as she soon stopped and opted for laying an arm around his shoulder. Meanwhile his father had firecalled the other Governors and told them to come to Hogwarts for an emergency meeting.

His father told him to go search for his uncle and to tell him what had happened. He would wait in their chambers until the last of the Governors arrived, then they would make their way to the meeting room just next to the Headmaster's office. Accompanied by his mother, Draco made his way to the dungeons, were he suspected his uncle would be. Minutes later they found him in one of his potions labs, while he was supervising what seemed to be a cruel and disgusting detention for a miserable Hufflepuff first year. The boy looked like Christmas had arrived earlier when Severus Snape announced for him to just go and wait for further instructions for the next days.

Severus' reaction to Kiara's disappearance mirrored his father's reaction perfectly. With one swift of his wand, he dismissed the entire detentions settled for Saturday afternoon and through this created screams of joy and happiness all over the castle grounds. Then, without further instruction, Severus turned around and stormed out of his chambers. With another curt gaze over his shoulder he informed them that he would try to organize a teacher and Head of House meeting in the Headmaster's office.

Ten minutes later the entire Hogwarts staff assembled in Professor Dumbledore's office. All of them had come, with the exception of the Headmaster. They had searched for him and tried to locate him with one of his little silver instruments but he still kept missing. Suspicions, bad suspicions arouse between the teachers, but all of them kept quiet in favour for the still missing girl. Soon the tasks had been divided. The Head of Houses would search their respective common rooms and all rooms associated to their house. The rest of the teachers would search through the entire castle, starting with the dungeons, the kitchen, the towers and the normal class rooms.

In the kitchen they asked for the help of the house elves who assured they would help them and tell them immediately should they find they missing girl. While the teachers were working their ways through the castle, Hagrid was outside. He and Fang, along side with other creatures living at Hagrid's hut, searched through the grounds and some parts of the Forbidden Forest. They all were prepared for working hours, even days if it had to be.

In the meeting room next to the Headmaster's office, the School Governors were discussing about measures to prevent something like this happening in the future. A huge plan, including wards, alerting charms, trecking spells and security enchantments, had been formulated and passed at the same moment. As Lucius Malfoy was one of the Governors, who had been holding said charge for a very long time, sixteen years to be precisely, they all tried their best to help him in this difficult situation.

One hour later the Ministry had been informed. Aurors were to be sent in mere hours and a press announcement was passed the moment they were speaking. The Minister of Magic was terribly sorry for something like to happen and to the Malfoy family nonetheless. As he didn't know what else to do, he promised the agitated father-in-law to be that he would punish the culprit severely, when his identity was revealed. Lucius Malfoy nodded in grim acceptance and informed the Minister indirectly that he was expecting nothing less from him.

But all their effort and work seemed to be in vain. Because several hours later, between Saturday night and Sunday morning, one thing became clear: they hadn't found her anywhere inside the Hogwarts grounds and even worse, that they had not the slightest clue as to were to search next.

And to make things worse, the location of the Headmaster was still unknown, too.

* * *

One day and several hours later Draco Malfoy was sitting in one of the armchairs of their living room. He had been excused from all of his classes, as all of his teachers seemed to agree that he was in no condition to participate in their classes. So he had spent the entire day sitting in their living room and waited desperately for some good news.

The fire in their fire place burned strongly and scattered warmth and light through the empty and quiet room. But Draco didn't realize it. To be honest, he didn't realize anything around him, as he was too absorbed into his thoughts.

When Kiara had been kidnapped he went into a huge shock. Suddenly the world around him became quiet, lifelessly and empty. He first thought was that it had something to do with him having gotten used to her presence and that her sudden disappearance would cause those feelings. But over the hours passing by those feelings intensived and now he had to admit that he not only didn't know what to do, but also felt as if something was terribly wrong with him. He didn't even know if he would ever be able to feel normal again.

A hand on his shoulder broke him free from his depressing musing. Draco looked up and glanced into the night black eyes of his Godfather. Tiredness and stress were clearly visible on Severus' face, but also a huge amount of worry and fear, not only directed at his goddaughter-in-law, but also at the blond boy sitting unmovingly in his armchair.

Once he saw this worry, Draco sighed and then motioned for Severus to sit down opposite of him. Severus obliged without any hesitation. When he was seated he moved his wand curtly and let a steaming hot tea pot and a tea service appear on the table in the middle between them.

Draco nodded his thanks, accepted the offered tea cup and then sipped carefully. The warmth floated suddenly through his body and seemed to cause wonder, as he was able to break free from his thoughts after a very long time.

"Is there something, anything I can do for you, Draco?"

Draco slowly took another sip, before he placed the cup on the table. With a shy look he raised his eyes and locked his gaze with his uncle's.

"Since she is gone, I feel terrible. It's as if something is missing, like some part of my soul went with her. I- I feel incomplete, useless and horribly lonely. When she disappeared I had problems to breath. Now I am sitting here, miss her presence and feel this huge gape in my soul, in my very being."

He sighed and averted his eyes. He normally didn't speak about his feelings, even with Severus. It was a first and he didn't knew how to go on.

"I didn't realize it but I was able to feel her presence within the castle. I was able to tell were she was, how she felt and even what she might do. Now I don't feel anything. It's like as if isn't here anymore and that feeling is driving me crazy. There is a tugging at my soul, it tells me to go find her, but I don't know where she is and that only seems to intensive the tugging. I- I just fucking miss her, Sev."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence between them, only suddenly interrupted by Severus' sigh.

"You know, admitting your feelings and letting them free reign would help a lot."

The suggestion was spoken so quiet that Draco had to listen closely to understand it.

What he understood, made him snort.

"Malfoys don't show emotions and least of all do they cry in public."

Severus merely nodded his head before he sighed again.

"I know, but it would make things a lot easier if they could."

Suddenly a loud bang from the study made them both jump.

"What was that?"

Severus seemed unsure, preoccupied, as if he was fearing someone stumbled over something and would now come and attack them. But his Godson merely shook his head and sighed, before he motioned for him to remain seated.

"That was Isphet, Kiara's kitten. She is very upset about her Mistress' absence and doesn't know what to do. And as much as I really love the little black beast, I am unable to control her. Since Kiara's kidnapping she managed to crash the book shelves four times."

At that moment the little black kitten appeared in the doorframe. She looked at them carefully, with something like a feline sheepish look on her black, little face. Carefully she approached them before she, after one last hesitated glance at the door, jumped on Draco's lap.

When nothing brushed her away and she wasn't scolded, the little kitten laid herself down completely, before rolling herself up into a small, firm ball. Seconds later her satisfied purring could be heard.

Severus chuckled.

"Seems like she just felt alone, the little beast. She surely misses Kiara a lot."

Draco stroked the kitten absently and directed his gaze back at his Godfather.

"I wondered, is there any way to track Kiara down? I mean, is it possible to find out to which location the portkey brought her?"

Severus nodded and answered.

"The other teachers and I have been working constantly on a way to track her location down. But to be honest, this will take some time. Professor Flitwick took the envelop and the remaining little piece of paper from the letter. Kiara must have teared it up while she tried to free the letter from the envelop. Professor McGonagall is inspecting the owl at the moment. It seems as if it has been transformed.

So both are working on distracting the entire magical traces. Should they be successful, we would be able to track the magic of the kidnapper down. Professor Flitwick told me some moments ago that he has made some progress and developments with the piece of paper, but it is too soon to say something exactly."

Still stroking the purring cat, Draco averted his eyes.

"I don't want to appear ungrateful, but that doesn't seem to be a lot. Isn't there anything, _anything_ at all that might help us?"

Severus poured himself another cup of tea before he answered the question.

"To be honest there would be. You tend to forget that the two of you are veelas, fullblooded veelas nonetheless. Normally you should be able to feel the location of the other, just like you described it when she was at the school. The only problem is that the two of you aren't bonded yet. But this is nothing bad, I assure you.", Severus hurriedly added, when he saw his Godson open his mouth to contradict.

"You did the right thing, Draco. Rushing her into the bond and the marriage would have caused to destroy the fragile relationship you both shared. It was the only right thing to do. Nevertheless, now it would have been useful."

Severus' voice trailed when his gaze fell on Draco's face. There was an interesting mix of emotions running around and over his face. It seemed as if his young Godson was trying to decide whether to tell him something or not, something that might be of importance, but at the same time might be very embarrassing.

"Is there something, Draco, you would like to share with me?"

The smirk on his Godfather's face made Draco jump a little and turn an even more interesting shade of red. Draco stuttered at first and then needed some more moments to cool down enough to speak clearly.

"Well, I don't know if that counts but I kind of claimed her already."

When his Godfather merely raised one eyebrow and his smirk intensived, Draco turned beet red and hurriedly explained:

"Nooo, not that way. It was a kind of prebond. I, argh _well_, I claimed her with one of the marks, you know, these biting marks. Biting someone in the neck, drawing a little bit of blood and then sealing it creates a bond between the two persons involved. Not as strong as the normal bond, but it is a bond nonetheless."

Severus was now staring at his Godson with wide open eyes and incredulity written over his face.

"You _bit_ her in her neck, you _drew blood _from her and then you _sealed_ the wound? Isn't that a little barbarian form of forming a bond between two human beings, Draco?"

Draco started to splutter and would it have been possible, he would have blushed even more.

"Well, it's a very traditional form of prebonding, Sev."

He said indignantly.

"It was very common in the Middle Age, but now it is only rarely used as most of the veelas, vampires and werewolves don't have to fear for their mates any more. Otherwise it would have still been a very well practiced ritual."

When he realised that his Godfather still didn't seem to be convinced properly, Draco explained further.

"You normally create this bond when the mate can't or doesn't want to bond properly, yet. Thanks to the mark which this prebond leaves, nobody will be able to take the mate away. Furthermore, the mark let's the mate feel secure and protected. That was why I choose to do it. I wanted Kiara to feel safe and protected. And as she still feared that someone might sexually assault her, I thought it best to use this bond, as now nobody will be able to sexually abuse her. I only had her best in mind, Sev."

"Of course you only did it to help her and make her feel safe."

Sarcasm was dropping evidently from each and every syllable.

Draco opened his mouth to shoot a sharp reply, but his Godfather interrupted him.

"But it's good to know, Draco. This bond might be the key to our solution. I came to ask you whether Kiara has something on her which is from you. It would make the tracking down easier and the spell more exactly. If we are lucky- "

Loud knocking suddenly interrupted whatever lucky moments Severus wanted to share with Draco. With a sigh and a flick of his wand Draco opened the portrayal to their chambers, while he remained seated. Mere seconds after the locks of the door had been opened, something, or better someone dashed into their living room and forcefully impacted with the hip-high wardrobe standing in the little entrance hall. The impact and the following crashing sound of shoes and wood hitting the floor, made Isphet jump up from her sleeping place on Draco's lap.

"O-oh my God. I am so _sorry_. Merlin, I really didn't see it. Ohhh, look at all the chaos!"

A high pitched, struggled voice erupted from the still only semi-illuminated hall.

Severus and Draco looked at the other to see his reaction. But before either of them could get or question who it was, who had caused all the ruckus in their entrance hall, a small, old man entered the living room. He had grey hair and wore some strangly pointed robes in matching grey and green.

"Again, Mr. Malfoy, I am terribly sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I didn't intend to crash into the wardrobe, by Merlin, no, I didn't. But on the other hand I couldn't have known it standing there. And seeing it was also very difficult, as the lights are very bad in the hall. Someone should remove them or cast a spell to regenerate them. I could look up one in one of my books, _The 100 most useful charms for household and gardening_. The author is one of my favourite-"

A low chuckle interrupted him.

"Professor Flitwick, please, have a seat and join us for a tea."

Draco indicated with one hand to the third, empty armchair facing the two others, while he poured some still hot tea in a newly arrived tea cup with the other hand. As his train of thought had been interrupted, Professor Flitwick walked dazedly to the chair and let himself sink down on it slowly.

"May I have your glasses, Sir?"

Surprised by the sudden question, Professor Flitwick obliged. Draco carefully took the glasses and then, with a low but clear voice spoke "_reparo_". With a little crunch the glasses repaired themselves. Draco nodded in approval and then returned the glasses to their owner. A faint pink appeared on his cheeks, as Professor Flitwick accepted them.

"Now, Professor Flitwick, if you could enlighten us to which important happening you wanted to tell us, before you crashed into Mr. Malfoy's and Ms. Balgakow's wardrobe? You seemed to be in quite a hurry."

Severus' voice was oily. Every other person would have thought that the Potions Master was insulting the Charms Professor, but seeing as the two of them had been what one would consider good friends for quite some time, a little teasing on both sides was accepted.

Professor Flitwick chocked on the tea he had been drinking. He coughed harshly as he tried to regain his voice.

"How could I have forgotten this? Yes, I came in quite a hurry as the news I would like to share are of utmost importance."

He paused to take another deep breath and to look at them pointedly.

"We found a way to locate young Ms. Balgakow."

He couldn't have told them something better. As soon as Draco had registered what the Charms Professor had said, he jumped up from his armchair.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We have to hurry!"

But Professor Flitwick merely shook his head and motioned for Draco to sit down again. Grudgingly Draco obliged.

"We _did_ find a way to track the young Ms. Balgakow down, but we can't do it immediately. It will need some time."

Professor Flitwick sighed heavily before he continued.

"The problem is that it is a very difficult and fragile process. We will need Professor Vectors help for the runes part. I will take over the enchantment and charms part and finally we will need Professor Snape's help with the potions part. No one has ever done something like this before, that is why we have to be so careful."

While Severus merely nodded his acceptance, while Draco seemed unconvinced.

"But is it safe then? I don't want Kiara to get hurt in the process."

"Of course it is! We wouldn't allow something that could both harm our or Ms. Balgakow's health. Well, all that could happened would be... nothing. If it fails, all the work and the effort would have been wasted."

Before Draco could question the Professor further, Severus asked the question which he was interested in.

"What potion do you need, Filius?"

Here the Charms Professor's look became grave.

"I need you to brow the Anima Iungere Potion, Severus."

Severus' eyebrows merely rose.

"You want me to make the Soul Binding Potion?"

Draco grew agitated. There was the solution to his problem and instead of immediately doing all that was necessary to get Kiara back, the two men next to him were discussing things that he had never once heard before.

"Is there a problem, Sev-, ahh, Professor Snape."

The death glare directed at him, would have probably killed any other person. Nobody was to know about their close relationship, after all.

Severus shot another warning glare at his Godson and then replied:

"The potion itself is not a problem. It is a difficult one but nothing I couldn't manage to brew. No, what might be a problem are the ingredients. I would need quite a number and some of them are very rare ones. That and that the potion will need at least twelve hours to be completed."

Professor Flitwick placed his tea cup on the table, where it immediately vanished. The Charms Professor brushed off his robes and then stood up.

"Well, I better be going. I will have to inform Professor Vector and Professor McGonagall, too. We should meet Tuesday at nine o'clock in the Headmaster's office. Until then, a good night to you."

With that he turned around and left. This time without crashing some of the furniture. Severus stood up, too, and made his way to the portrayal.

"I should be going, too. I will have to search for the receipt, then check for the ingredients and after that some sleep would be fine, too."

He turned around and directed a stern gaze at his Godson.

"Don't worry too much, Draco. You won't be able to sleep properly if you do so and I am sure with what we are going to do tomorrow, being tired would only cause more problems. You want to rescue her, don't you? Then don't endanger the whole mission because of some lack of sleep, understood?"

Once he saw his Godson nod, he continued.

"I know you are desperate and excited. But don't let this feelings hinder your goal to rescue your mate. Perhaps it would be better for you to go to your parents. They are sleeping in one of the guest chambers near the Great Hall. They will guaranty that you don't stay up or something along the way."

While he followed his Godfather out of the chambers, Draco's mind was racing. As he desperately wanted some answers, Draco turned to face his Godfather.

"Have they already found the location of the Headmaster, Sev?"

Severus sighed deeply and slowed his track.

"No, they haven't. And we just don't know, where else to look. But don't worry, we will find him soon. That I am sure of."

"Yes.", Draco thought.

"I am sure that we will find him soon. And I think I know where we will find him."


	11. finding a home

**11. Chapter **

**Finding A Home**

Emerald green eyes suddenly flew wide open.

She looked around frantically and one thing was sure: it was absolutely dark. She couldn't see anything, neither her hands, nor the ground, nor the other side of the room she was in. It was just plain dark.

Kiara gulped and her heartbeat raced up considerably. It was drumming like kettledrum in her ears. The air was thick and moist, as if she was in some kind of dungeon, where nobody had been for quite some time. Rustling could be heard and the tapping of small, quick feet on the hard ground. Hopefully those belonged to mice or rats, otherwise she didn't want to even think about what else could be running around in the darkness next to her.

A thin layer of sweat appeared on her forehead and it slowly began to run down her flushed cheeks to her neck, where it then disappeared into the thick layers of her school robes. Coldness crept over her exposed legs and arms and caused chills to run down her spines. It was cold, cold like ice to be precisely, and her robes didn't seem to cover every part of her body. Slowly her fingers, arms and legs started to tremble.

Carefully she tried to move her legs and arms, only to be stopped by a sharp pain coming from her ankles and wrists. They were bound, firmly, by what seemed to be enchanted ropes. The more she tried to loosen them, the tighter they got. Finally Kiara gave up and let them be.

She leaned her head at the wall behind her and let her thoughts wander. Her situation was bad, fatal more likely. She had been kidnapped by a portkey disguised as a normal letter. After being knocked out by a sudden curse, which had hit her right in the chest, she had now awoken some unknown time later. Now she was bound by her ankles and wrists, she was gagged and her wand was missing. All in all, she was helpless.

Kiara let her thoughts wander and they began to circle around her precious people still at Hogwarts. Draco had witnessed her kidnapping, so he would try all in his might to find her. If she had learned one thing during their past weeks spent together, then that he was a damn possessive bastard.

He wouldn't allow anyone to touch her or to even speak to her without him knowing it. Normally it made her mad, but now it seemed to be her only hope. Draco wouldn't let anyone kidnap his wife-to-be. Heaven and earth would be moved to find her.

Thank God Anastasia was at Hogwarts. She knew how to cope with this kind of situation. She would tell him everything she knew about the train of thoughts the average kidnapper had and why and how they planned their attacks. With her help Draco should be able to figure out something really quickly.

But on the other hand Anastasia hadn't been quite herself during the last week. She was excited, couldn't sit still in her chair and sometimes she burst out into fits of carefree laugher and huge, content grins. Being in love let people do the strangest things. In Anastasia's case she felt free and alive for the first time in her life. She just hoped her Potions Master felt the same way and was going to return those feelings in the near future.

So Anastasia's mind was probably elsewhere.

Normally the thought of her friends would make her feel better. Hermione and Ron would do all in their might to track her and her captor down and to rescue her from his clutches. They often had done so, the were mostly the ones to find the important clues and then combine them in the right way.

Ron would want to chase down the bastard immediately once his identity was known, while Hermione would opt for telling a teacher, who she harboured respect for, everything they had found out. Their different opinions would cause them to argue until Ginny would shut them up.

She would yell at them for wasting important time. Then she would tell them to go rescue her, while she was going to tell everything to Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. They had done so quite some times and every time with success.

But this time it would be different. Her friends hated her very being and wouldn't even consider doing something to help her. Heck, they probably would be happy and content to know she was gone.

When her friends had been unable to help her, she had always been able to be sure that there was someone else out there, who was willing to risk his life to help her: the Headmaster.

He had been like a grandfather to her. Always caring, always interested in what she was going to tell him, always smiling and always offering comfort. Never had he raised his voice against her, never had he raised his hand to strike her, never had he told her to shut up in favour for someone else and never had he belittled her. He was what she had wished for as a loving and caring family member.

Had she been in trouble, had he always been the first to know and the first to come to her aid. But now, now things were different. Since Harriet's disappearance and Kiara's appearance at Hogwarts, the Headmaster's attitude and demeanour had changed drastically. He wasn't the caring and loving grandfather anymore. He had tried to strike and hex her in public, he had mistreated and abused her while the whole school was watching and he had tried to force into confessing something that just wasn't real anymore.

Would he now come to her aid? Probably not.

And then there was the Ministry. They had been in quite an uproar when Harriet Potter's disappearance had been announced and publicized. Surely the disappearance of another student would make quite some bad publicity. If one wanted to, he could cause quite some problems by stating the Ministry was a bunch of incompetent fouls and the Minister of Magic was unfit to fulfil his duty. So they should be more than motivated to find her.

But what if all this uproar was just because of Harriet Potter? Would they put the same effort and energy up to bring her back, or would they just forget about her existence as she was an unimportant being to them?

A single tear ran down her cheeks and mixed with the traces of sweat on her skin. She was alone. She didn't know where she was held captive and probably nobody else did, neither. She was alone in the darkness, gagged, bound and locked up.

Just five people out there might be missing her, Draco, Narcissa, Lucius, Anastasia and Severus. To the rest of the world she didn't matter. She was unimportant, a piece of trash nobody cared for. She would die here and nobody would ever find her again, she just knew it.

Silent sobs began to shake her body. More and more tears began to form in her eyes, slowly ran down her cheeks, left wet and salty traces on her face and wetted the hem of her robes. Her lips started to tremble and her fingers began to shake. Soon a light twitching shot through her body, which caused her to feel sore and left her feeling weak. Hadn't she been gagged, she would have cried out loud - a heartbreaking sound, full of misery and desperation. She was alone. Nobody cared for her.

She didn't know how much time had passed and she could have sworn that she had been alone during it. Nevertheless someone had to be watching, as she suddenly heard robes rustling.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake."

The sudden noise was unexpected and caused Kiara to flinch. The voice was unknown, cold and filled with so much hatred that it sent shivers down her spine. A maniac laughter followed the voice, which finally crept her out completely. It was a cruel, soulless laughter.

"You don't know how long you kept me waiting. To be honest, I don't even know why I waited for you to wake up. You are too unimportant to waste my precious time on you. I should have just killed you as soon as you arrived here."

Again she could hear the rustling of robes against skin and the ground. Then a shrieking sound filled the silence between her and her captor. A heavy, rusty door was opened, a person walked through it into the room she was currently occupying and then another shrieking sound filled the air, which indicated that the door had been closed again.

A low mutter could be heard and then the rustling of air. Whoever had entered, must have locked the door and warded it. Kiara tilted her head to one side and tried to listen more closely. The sound erupted from somewhere in front of her on the right side. A slight gust of wind had reached her face and caused her hair to tickle her nose. It carried a scent of moist soil and sweet smelling flowers. She must be somewhere in a forest.

"Perhaps I should start at the beginning, so you can understand why I did what I did. It is your fault, and once I have finished, you will understand why."

Another silent moment filled the room between them. Carefully, as not to make a suspicious sound, Kiara tried to move her body silently into the direction of the door. Perhaps, if she just got close enough, she could surprise him when he was about to leave and would be able to escape.

"For the last fifteen years our world finally was able to live and breathe freely again. The darkness had been overpowered and vanished. Many people started to feel hope arise in their hearts again. They were finally able to celebrate again, to praise and to live their lifes again. All thanks to a small, defenceless girl."

Kiara paused. The voice had changed. It wasn't as cold and uncaring anymore. When her captor told her about the happiness of the people around him, it changed into to smooth, scooting and warm. Hadn't she been gagged and bound by said voice, she would have been too intrigued by it to think clearly.

"This small girl was praised as the saviour of our beloved world. Wizards and witches all over the world began to praise her name and to hail everything that had to do with her. She wasn't even two years old yet and she already had the biggest and most fanatic fan club one could imagine.

So as not to spoil her pure and humble soul, she was sent to live with the only remaining living relatives of her. Those helped her develop a pure, innocent and modest character over the years during which she lived with them and to be honest, they did a marvellous job."

Kiara couldn't suppress a snort. Whoever her captor was, he really was an idiot. The Dursleys had helped her develop a pure, innocent and modest character? She would have laughed out loud, would she have been able to.

She was pure, because she didn't want to turn into such sinful and disgusting creatures like her relatives. She was innocent, because she had never had any chance to do something against it.

Dudley had scared all possible friends of her away and in the wizarding world she just was too suspicious to snog and shag every person who offered to. And her modest character was her self-defence.

She knew the Dursleys wouldn't give her anything, so why keep her hopes high? It was so much easier to live modest life and don't get disappointed than to have hopes and wishes only to see them to never be fulfilled. Yeah, so, the Dursleys' help her ass!

"When she arrived at Hogwarts nearly nine years later, everything seemed to develop perfectly. Young Harriet got sorted into Gryffindor and unintentionally became the perfect heiress to her parents actions. Soon she became friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, two perfect little Gryffindors. He was the youngest heir of a well known, the light side supporting, pureblood family and she was a bright, studious, muggleborn witch.

It wasn't what I had had in mind for her, but soon it proved to even be better. With her friends she signalled her okay with muggleborns and the light side. So instead of breaking the three of them up, as I initially had planned to do, I clearly encouraged their sometimes stressful and slightly strained friendship."

Kiara's breath hitched. So the esteemed Headmaster had had to encourage her friends to keep on friendly and good trades with her? Didn't this mean that her friends had wanted to abandon her at some time during the last five years? And only thanks to the Headmaster's interfering with the lifes of the people around him had they kept at her side?

Silent tears began to run down her face. She had broken her friendship to the three of them a week ago, yet hearing of their betrayal still hurt deeply. Kiara tried to keep her tears at bay and silently etched forward to the door.

"Then my perfect plan went along, well, perfectly. Harriet began to feel the need to fight against the evil. She opposed the Dark Lord and one of his trusted followers in her first year, in her second year she opposed the memory of the younger Dark Lord and one of his favourite pet, a full grown Basilisk.

Then again, in her fourth year, Harriet did not only take part in the Triwizard Tournament, she was also able to oppose the Dark Lord and the majority of his followers again. In her fifth year, under the pressure of the Ministry of Magic, Harriet had to fight the Dark Lord and the most trusted of his followers again. Sadly this time it resulted in the untimely death of her beloved Godfather."

Kiara suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and chocked on a sob. Dumbledore, only Dumbledore knew of her Godfather's death. Her Godfather, Sirius, the only one who had ever cared for her and just for her being herself, had died because of her acting and being stupid. Never had she thought about the Dark Lord only using his ability to reach into her head to manipulate her into recklessly rushing into her own and her friends' misery. And then, then he had died. Because of her. Guilt and shame ate her away since then. So Dumbledore had had it all planned? That bastard...

"It all went perfect. When the Dark Lord returned last year, Harriet soon became the symbol of hope for our community. She associated with muggleborns, halfbloods and purebloods. She defended the rights of other magical beings and creatures and she took it as her responsibility and duty to rid our world of the evil. She was everything I ever hoped her to be one day, and still she was even better. Her very image and references in the newspapers gave the people hope and honestly she was the heroine our world needed so dearly."

Kiara still itched forward slowly to the warded door and nearly would have snorted. So that was what the esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts thought of her former self: a soldier, a marionette, a _symbol of hope_. Never had he asked her whether she liked what he had told her to do. By God, she _hated_ it. Every single time a person was kidnapped, tortured or killed the reporters would ask what she thought about this.

Well, what should she tell them? _Ah, well, I don't really mind. I don't care if there are people dying and getting tortured_. Hell, no! Of course she thought it was horrible what happened out there and what Voldemort was doing to the poor souls who had the misfortune to cross his paths. But this didn't necessary mean that she saw it as her duty to be the one to rid the world of the evil. Oh no, no she didn't.

"And then it happened. During the first week of the holydays I was informed of Harriet's absence at her relative's home, where she had been monitored for the last years. When we arrived at their home, there were no traces left of her, nothing that indicated there had once lived a young woman in this household.

She had disappeared and all traces of her magic and relations had, too. So I called for an emergency meeting and soon everybody agreed on one important fact. Nobody of the wizarding community shall be informed about her absence. We let an undercover agent of ours live at her relative's home to take her place, we informed her friends that she would be unable to respond to their letters and that they wouldn't be able to spend the holidays together."

He made a small pause. Suddenly Kiara felt uneasy. Dumbledore's voice had changed dramatically throughout the last minutes. At the beginning he had been cool, collected and calm, so collected that she hadn't been able to really identify his voice. But now, now his voice was forceful, shaking because of anger and so powerful.

It was dangerous.

Kiara gulped and suddenly wondered whether it had been the right thing to do not to inform the Headmaster of her change of identity. He wouldn't have been able to force her to continue with this farce, wouldn't he? So, there was this small ounce of possibility that everything would have ended better. That she would have not been kidnapped by him and that she now would have not had to fear for her life so dearly.

"We searched everywhere for her. For over six weeks all of my employees and agents had worked night and day to track her down, but to no avail. The end of holidays had arrived and we still didn't know where else to search for her or where she could be. She was still lost and soon we wouldn't be able to hide this fact anymore. And then there was the Welcoming Feast."

Suddenly she hit something hard and unmoving. Kiara etched forward carefully and could feel a wall of stones. Happiness floated through her body. She had managed it. There, mere inches away was the door which led to her freedom.

Surprisingly Dumbledore hadn't still figured out her train of thought. He still conversed amiably with the lonely and silent corner before him.

Should she be able to get to her feet, she might even manage to touch her amulet to the warded door. It had been an early engagement present from Narcissa. She had told her it was a family heirloom. It was charmed so it would nullify all kinds of charms and enchantments. Should she be able to do this, she really might escape.

"Everybody seemed to be nervous as their heroine Harriet wasn't there to attend the feast. Her place at Gryffindor table was clearly visibly empty to all of them. They newspapers didn't know of her absence but it was surely only a matter of time until they would invade the school to find out where she could be. I tried to be my usual self and acted as if nothing had happened. And then you came to the podium."

Kiara stopped in her tracks. She had nearly done it. Only a few centimetres were left until she would stand right up and would be able to break the wards on the door. If only Dumbledore would keep on talking.

"There you were, smiling lightly at the whole school in front of you as if you didn't know the effect you would have on them. You had long, dark hair and green eyes just like her. Of course, your facial features, your height, the shape and colour of your eyes, the colour of your hair and most importantly your voice were slightly different, but it didn't matter. For them you were Harriet Potter and that was all it mattered to them."

Kiara inwardly sighed and could hear how a chair was scratched over the floor. Robes were rustling loudly in the silence, then everything got quiet again. Kiara had stopped in her tracks, confusion clearly written over her face. She already knew those little facts, Severus had told her all about the Headmaster's meddling of the last fifteen years during her summer holidays at Malfoy Manor.

But why would Dumbledore tell this to her, Kiara, a new student at Hogwarts, and former resident of Russia? She just couldn't figure out where this was leading to and honestly it gave her the creeps.

"So a plan suddenly formed into my mind. It was perfect. With a little change and some minor convincing I would be able to safe us of all problems which would soon arise. You just looked so much like her that it was perfect, _fate_, if you want to go there."

A low and unhumorous laugh escaped his lips, which sent cold shivers down Kiara's spines.

"All could have been perfect. You looked so much like her that you could have easily been her. That was all I wanted you to do."

Kiara gulping as realized with growing fear that his voice became sharper, angrier and more eccentric. To be honest, he seemed to slowly become crazy. Had there been light, she was sure that she could have seen his eyes nearly pop out of their balls and a vein popping on the side of his head. Unfortunately, it was absolutely dark and so she was unable to confirm her suspicions, which only let them grow in the process.

"All I wanted you to do was to act like her. Change the colour of your eyes and your hair. But no, you had to ruin it before I was able to discuss it with you. In front of the whole school you accused me of molesting and mistreating you. You showed your scar-free forehead and proved that you truly weren't our missing heroine Harriet Potter.

But would it have been so bad? You could have had fame, money and glory, not to speak of the attention of all the boys and lot of girls. The Ministry would have accepted all of your job interests without even looking at them. Think about it. Would it have been so bad to act as her?"

Cold sweat poured down each and every pour of her body. She now understood where all this was leading to and why the Headmaster had kidnapped her at all. But honestly, it gave her the creeps. The idea itself was so absurd, so crazy and so life-threatening that she just couldn't believe that the Headmaster had even thought about.

She straightened her shoulders and silently turned to the door. She had to escape and it would have to be quickly, otherwise she didn't wish to even think about what the consequences might be.

"No, it wouldn't have been so bad and it won't be. You just look so much like her. Just one thing is missing. Not that this can't easily be arranged. Her trademark will finally make you completely her. I only have to shape a lightning bolt into your pretty little forehead and then nobody will ever be able to deny that you are truly Harriet Potter."

Suddenly she could hear loud rustling, as if someone was brushing with his hands over his robes. Then the rustling changed into searching movements. Moments later they stopped. The quiet noises of flesh brushing over metal could be heard clearly in the absolute silence. Her heartbeat increased dramatically, which sent sweat down each and every part of her body. If she didn't hurry up, she wouldn't come out of here unharmed.

Or maybe even alive.

"This little dagger will solve all of my problems. Hope and happiness will return to our community and the Death Eaters will stop to roam around so freely. It has to be done, there is no other way.", he declared.

Kiara gasped. That was it. She had to escape, now! If she didn't, there would be no way for her to ever live the life she had wished to. His voice had been so soft and soothing that it sent shivers over her body and caused her gut to clench painfully. The Headmaster was crazy, the pressure of their community had clearly caused him to go mad. He had lost it completely and there was no way in hell that she would be able to tell to which measures the old man would go just to ease his own problems.

Kiara turned around sharply and prepared herself to hop forward so her chest would touch the wooded door to nullify the wards placed on it. Just when she leaned forward, the once esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts, spoke and made her jump.

"You will understand it. Once you are truly Harriet Potter, you will understand why it is so important to be her. This little cut will gain you so much more, my Harriet, so much more.", he whispered soothingly.

A gigantic wave of panic swept over her body. In a desperate attempt to escape the hell hole she was being held captive in, Kiara turned to the door and sprang. But just when she was reaching the floor and happiness washed over her, she immediately noticed something was wrong. A part of her robes seemed to have been caught somewhere at the floor.

With a muffled shriek, Kiara tried to prevent the inevitable and tried to lighten the impact that was about to come, but sadly she was unable to. With a blaring loud crash, Kiara collided with the hard, stone floor. Stars appeared in front of her eyes, her breath had been kicked out of her lungs thanks to the forth of the impact and several parts of her body began to hurt. She couldn't breath and even less was she able to move.

"You little bitch!", he screeched.

Suddenly the light went on. Blinded by the bright, sudden light and still being bound, Kiara lay still on the cold stone floor. Before she was able to react in any kind of way, Kiara helplessly heard the Headmaster approach her with angry strides. The billowing of his robes could be heard clearly in the absolute silence of the room.

She wanted to turn her face, to hide it away from the light and the evil that was coming, yet before she was even able to do so, a strong hand held her throat in a death grip. With a harsh movement the hand lifted her from the floor and then, without the slightest sign gentleness, was she pulled by her hair and her throat to the other side of the room, right into the corner where she once had been.

"You think you are clever, bitch, don't you think? You think you can easily run away from here and return home to your lovely friends and family? No! You are wrong! No force on earth will help you escape from here.

This place is protected, better protected than even Hogwarts, and you think you can just run away? You will become Harriet Potter and if it will be the last thing you or I are doing, but you will become her.", he roared-

Kiara blinked.

Her heart raced, sweat poured down each and every part of her body and she had started to tremble again. Fear, unbelievingly huge fear made it impossible for her to think, yet to even breathe. Carefully she opened her eyes and felt hot strands of tears running down her face. In front of her was the looming figure of Albus Dumbledore. His normally friendly face was screwed up in anger, rage and determination.

She had to gulp as she realized how near they were. His left had was firmly gripping huge amounts of her hair, while his right hand firmly gripped a long, silver dagger. Not even half a meter separated them and in her condition she wouldn't be able to hold up a fight.

The Headmaster steeled his grip on her and then harshly yanked her forward by a big strand of her hair, which exposed a rather great deal of her pale, soft neck in the process. Suddenly the Headmaster stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes grew wide. He was starring intently at her exposed, pale neck and it took Kiara a few moments to realize where he was starring at. There, clearly visible for the two of them was the now nearly black biting mark, which Draco had left there before she had been kidnapped.

"What is this?", he hissed.

His voice was sharp and biting. He yanked her head further to the side, then the Headmaster etched forward to examine the mark more carefully. Just moments later did he take in a sharp breath and stumbled backwards at the same moment. When she looked into his eyes, she could see anger, range and accusation flash through them clearly.

"That's a claiming mark!", he shouted in a mix of anger and surprise.

Kiara felt her heartbeat increase.

She didn't know why, but the Headmaster seemed to be greatly preoccupied be her claiming mark. She could see the confusion so clearly written on his face that she nearly thought it was her on mirrored in his. His right hand still firmly gripped the dagger, yet the left hand folded and unfolded quickly in her hair. He seemed to be thinking and he didn't seem to like where his thoughts were leading him to.

"A claiming mark. Only werewolves, vampires and veelas have claiming marks. But you can't be a werewolf. Last Saturday was full moon. Someone would have noticed if had you transformed. Furthermore, there would have been victims and students hurt.

And you can't be a vampire. You can eat normal food, walk in the sunshine, you have a reflected image and you have a heartbeat. Furthermore, like if you had been a werewolf, there would have been some students hurt or at least bitten.

So that means you have to veela.", he concluded.

The Headmaster stepped back and tilted his head to the side to have a better look at her, which caused Kiara to squirm uncomfortably under his intense gaze. She hated it when people stared at her. It made her feel strange, inadequate, exposed and in a strange way very naked to their eyes. Why couldn't he just look elsewhere? His cold, calculating eyes sent shivers down her body and made her want to just jump up and run away screaming loudly.

"Yes.", he suddenly murmured.

The Headmaster was now murmuring, too far gone in his thoughts.

"Yes, that's it. You are a veela. You have a charming personality, you can easily convince other people to approve of what you do, to think the same way you do or do what you want them to and to make them to do things they would have never done without your influence. You are good and easy manipulator.

Furthermore, there is this air of mystery around you. You seem to be exotic, not the average race of a veela. Your aura is much darker, mysterious and a lot more dangerous. But at the same time you can fool all those around you with playing the innocent, pure, little girl. And then there is your appearance."

His eyes suddenly roamed over her body, which caused her to squirm further. They started at her legs, then wandered over her hips to her abdomen and her chest to her beautiful face and then back to her chest. An approving smirk crossed his cold features and involuntarily caused Kiara to gag, when she realized where he was staring at. The old pervert was staring intently at her full, nice breasts and from the looks of it, he quite enjoyed what he was seeing.

"Yes.", he groused.

His voice was now content and his eyes never wandered from her upper body.

"You certainly have the looks which come with being a veela. To be honest, I am shocked that I never thought of it this way before. You are beautiful, your look is exquisite and very alluring. And you have this aura which just intensifies it. You certainly have potential and the ability to drive men wild with want and lust. Honestly, why didn't I consider it before? You certainly are a veela, a pureblooded veela nonetheless, if I'm not mistaken.", he pondered.

Suddenly the Headmaster frowned and took his gaze of her upper body. Kiara wasn't able to suppress it and sighed with relief.

To hear the Headmaster, an old man who could easily be her greatgreatgreat-grandfather speak this way about her and look at her with lust and want in his eyes was quite nauseating. If she ever came out of this situation alive and unharmed, she would have to wash her brain and memories several times to clean it of all those disturbing, nauseating and repulsive thoughts which the Headmaster's attitude had caused in her.

A sudden thought caused her to squirm again. No, Draco wouldn't like this, he wouldn't like this at all. And an enraged Draco was not a pleasant sight. Hopefully someone would be able to rescue her before the situation got out of hand. She surely wasn't able to do it alone and she didn't want to think, what might happen if nobody did.

"But it's bad that you are a veela, very bad. You have a claiming mark and that means you have already found your life mate. And I am sure as hell that you didn't have this mark at the welcome feast. No, you didn't. So that means that your mate is somewhere at Hogwarts. He knows of your existence and he already claimed you as his. And _you_ let him claim you, and accepted the claim in the process. This is bad, very bad.", he whispered.

With surprising force the Headmaster thrust the helpless girl forcefully into the wall and caused her to slump down on it. Her body hurt like hell and now she wasn't even able to move the slightest inch. The impact with the wall had caused the breath in her lungs to leave her body, which left her weak and helpless.

In front of her she could more hear than see the Headmaster wander around in her cell agitatedly. His steps were strong and fast, something was on his mind and it troubled him a great deal. Kiara could only wish that whatever it was that it would help her in the end.

"That is bad, very bad. If you are a veela and your mate is at Hogwarts, then he certainly will notice your absence. But what is even worse is that he won't be fooled by my charade. He will immediately know that you are indeed not Harriet Potter. No, this won't do, this certainly won't do. He will notice and all of my _work_, all of my _time_ and _plans_ will be wasted.", he snarled.

Suddenly the Headmaster turned around sharply and continued.

"So I will have to make sure that your mate doesn't know. But who is your mate? Hell, there are hundreds of students at Hogwarts. How to find the right one?"

Happiness floated through Kiara's mind and body. Yes, there were hundreds of students. It wouldn't be very probable that the Headmaster figured it out. Draco would still have time to find her and he would accomplish this, of this she was sure.

"So I will have to guess. Probably your mate is a veela, too. So a lot of students can't be your mate. Some are too young, some are too weird and others just don't have the physical appearance to be a veela. Your mate would be of your age, your year even.

He would have to be a Slytherin. Living without ones mate is a very unpleasant experience, which he wouldn't be able to live through very long. You would have to spend great deals of time with him. Being mates would mean that you two act as best friends or even lovers in public.

So... ah!", he finally concluded.

The Headmaster's low chuckled caused Kiara to look at him sharply. When he saw her look at him, the Headmaster answered in a soft voice:

"Of course, how could I have been so stupid? There he was, right in front of my nose and yet I wasn't able to see him. I should have known at the beginning that something was wrong between you two.

Never once before has anyone made this request. It was right in front of my eyes, you two already even live together. Hah, how could I haven't noticed that Draco _bloody_ Malfoy is your mate?"

Again he chuckled, which sent unpleasant shivers down her body what seemed to be the hundredth time during her stay. He was scary and it seemed as if he was slowly but surely loosing it.

"Well, this is bad. I can't corrupt him. The Malfoys have more money than anybody else in Britain and sadly they have more than enough of wealthy goods and important connections to bribe him with this. Also I can't just let young Mr. Malfoy disappear.

He is the only Malfoy heir and his disappearance would be severely investigated not to speak of severely punished. No, young Mr. Malfoy being your mate is good at all. Neither bribing nor killing him would work. So this only leads to one conclusion. I have to nullify your bond."

Kiara's eyes flew wide open. Hadn't she been gagged, she would have screamed. No, he couldn't! He just couldn't nullify their bond! It was unique, it was special and it was theirs. Their bond, her time and interactions with Draco were the best things which happened to her for a long time.

For the first time in her life she felt real, important, loved and she felt like she truly deserved all of the happiness she experienced. If he now took this away from her, she wouldn't be able to overcome this loss. With a state of panic she realised that this would truly break her, perhaps even kill her.

While Kiara worked to suppress her panic, the Headmaster was working on his rage. When Kiara finally had calmed down enough not to panic at the slightest motion, the Headmaster was still pacing up and down in her cell furiously. His head was beat red, his posture stiff and his hands firmly clenched around his wand. For a brief moment, Kiara was able to see the look on his face. What she saw, scared her deeply.

The Headmaster was clearly angry. No, that put it too mildly. He was enraged, even furious. Hate and cruel determination crossed through his facial features, while a brutal, unbelievingly strong new force and power suddenly seemed to radiate around him.

But what had scared her the most was the look in his eyes.

It was if someone had kindled a fire in them. They seemed to burn, literally and Kiara gulped as she finally realised that the Headmaster had now truly lost it. He had gone mad and there wasn't anything she could do to prevent what this madman was going to do to her.

"You, _you_! You destroy _everything_!", he screamed.

His voice was cold and sharp like steel. A strange tune was swinging with it and idly Kiara wondered whether this was the sound of madness.

"You and your idiotic mate! Why couldn't you just be a normal girl without friends and lover? But, _no_, you had to be _veela_, with a bloody _mate_ and already _claimed_! Can't just _once_ in my life everything turn out like I want it to?", he hollered.

Helplessly Kiara cowered in the corner. There was nothing she could do and it scared her deeply.

The Headmaster turned around to her, he breathed heavily and sweat poured down his madly screwed up face. His cold, madly blinking and burning eyes pierced into hers and Kiara found herself unable to look away or even move.

The Headmaster was still breathing heavily when he continued in a hoarse, rustling voice:

"I don't like what I have to do, I really don't. But there is no other way, no, no other way. I have to destroy your mark, it's the only thing which binds you to him. I don't like what I have to do. But I have to do it. It's for the benefit of our community, of our world. It's for the greater good."

Slowly, yet with steady steps the old Headmaster approached her. He seemed to be determined, deadly determined. His right hand still firmly gripped the long silver dagger, which blinked dangerously in the semidarkness. He would do what he had to and no force on earth could stop him from doing so.

In her corner, Kiara began to whimper. Her back was firmly pressed at the wall behind her, her body built a firm ball, as she was hugging her knees to her chest. Though she knew that everything she did would be useless. He would easily overpower her and rid her of the one good thing which had happened to her.

Tears ran down her face and left hot, salty traces of despair. She had found and gained happiness, just to loose it again so soon. Would Draco still love her even after the mark had been destroyed? Would he even look at her again?

A strong hand gripped her hair and harshly thrust it to the side. More tears felt freely to her chest, as her neck with the claiming mark on it was clearly exposed. Sobs wracked her fragile body when she saw the Headmaster she once had loved so dearly, look at her with cold determination and this scary fire in his eyes.

The sharp steel of the dagger shortly blinked once more, before he brought it down to her neck and he placed it neatly directly over the mark. Breathing frantically, Kiara looked up into the Headmaster's face. He was staring at her, directly into her eyes, before a creepy smirk screwed up his lips and then intensified.

With a sudden movement the Headmaster deepened the pressure on the dagger and firmly cut through the mark.

A pain worse than everything she had ever experienced before, erupted from her neck. Blood, so much blood floated down her neck and made her feel fuzzy. Blood, there was blood everywhere.

Hot tears immediately rushed into her eyes and caused her vision to become blurry. It burned, it burned so much, worse than every fire could and Kiara opened her mouth to scream when she felt her heart explode with pain, sadness and despair.

With an absent mind Kiara realized that the Headmaster looked startled.

Yet she didn't care.

She was screaming, screaming out all of the fear, anger, desperation, despair and pain she felt at the moment.

She didn't realize that she was screaming out loud. She didn't realize that her willpower had destroyed the charm to gag her and prevent her from screaming. She didn't realize that the Headmaster approached her again with the bloody dagger drawn. All she cared for was screaming out all she felt off her system.

The Headmaster approached her again and placed the dagger again over the now profusely bleeding mark. He prepared his cut, deepened the pressure on the skin, when-

_Crash_

With a mind-blowing sound, the door of her cell exploded. Huge waves and clouds of dust suddenly invaded the small room and made impossible to see through it.

Just moments after the explosion, shouts and screams could be heard and a wave of curses and charms crashed over them. Red and orange lightning flew through the room and hit the Headmaster straight into his chest.

People in black, dozens of them, suddenly invaded the small cell. Kiara could hear shouts, cursing and orders. She saw them rushing over to the Headmaster, binding and gagging him. She saw them look everywhere in the cell for eventual others who could have had helped him kidnap her. In the door she could see a large, black haired man and a fine, blond haired couple argue harshly with what seemed to be an Auror.

Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her. Kiara raised her wide open eyes and she saw a pitch of silver blond hair and sky blue eyes look at her. Suddenly all charms fell off her. Kiara didn't care who was watching them. She turned to Draco, wrapped her arms around him and freely cried and sobbed into his firm shoulders. She could feel Draco's hands stroke her back and hair comfortingly.

And finally Kiara collapsed into his reassuring arms.


	12. plotting and planning

**12. Chapter**

**Plotting And Planning**

"How is she?"

Draco sighed, turned his head and looked into his Godfather's eyes. Severus had dark shadows around his eyes and a slightly greyish taint to his skin. It was clear to everyone that the Potions Master hadn't slept well and this for a long time. During Kiara's absence his Godfather had never left Draco's side, had always offered comfort and spread hope where it was needed.

Draco knew his Godfather quite well and he wouldn't have to be an expert to know that the Potions Master had suffered quite a lot during his Goddaughter's kidnapping. He would have never admit it out loud, but he had grown quite fond of the former bane of his existence.

"At the moment she is sleeping. Madam Pomfrey gave her a Sleeping Draught and a Dreamless Sleep Potion so she could recover at its best. She even managed to restore the claiming mark. When we arrived at Hogwart's Hospital Wing she was still crying and wouldn't let loose of my robes."

Draco leaned back in his armchair, closed his eyes and let his head sink slowly against the comfortable backrest of his chair. His hair fell loosely into his face. Fatigue and exhaustion were clearly visible on his face, his whole composure and attitude spoke clearly of them.

"I have never seen her in a state similar to this before. I-I mean, I saw her after the Dark Lord had returned, I saw her after she had been attacked by Dementors and Death Eaters. She always stayed strong and never showed any emotion to what had happened to her. But today...

Sev, she was afraid. She was crying and she was having panic attacks because of what this bastard had done to her. I couldn't leave her side for even just mere moments. Whatever the bastard had done to her, it left quite some marks."

Suddenly a fire appeared in his eyes, burning brightly and dangerously. His hands clenched and opened in a rapid movement. Anger was radiating from his very person and it affected each and everything which crossed its path.

Would he have his wand in his hand and would he be provoked in the right way, Severus was sure that Draco would be able to kill the first person to cross his angry path.

"I hate this bastard! It wasn't even easy before. Kiara had always had problems with interacting with other people. The abuse and neglect of her relatives had left their toll on her. It took her quite some time to overcome her issues and be able to open up and speak more freely to strangers.

Hell, she doesn't even really trust her own housemates and my best friends, who would never hurt her or cause her pain in any way! And now she is too afraid to stay alone in a room!"

Draco sighed again and sunk down deeper into the armchair. With his left hand he absently stroked some strands of his white blond hair away, which constantly fell back into his face again.

The fire which had burned so brightly and dangerously in his eyes before, had vanished completely and only left behind two sky blue holes filled with different emotions, problems and thoughts. Suddenly Severus noticed that his Godson looked frustrated, even devasted. He seemed to have lost all hope and happiness.

"I-It's just that I fear everything will be different, that it won't work out right in the end."

When he looked up, he could see his Godfather didn't understand what he meant so he tried to explain in a low voice.

"Kiara is the best thing which ever happened to me. I have been searching for a girl who truly understands me, loves me for being me and completes me in each and every aspect. I never thought it would work out, but Kiara is all this and even more. She is the first girl to truly make me happy."

He chuckled lowly and shortly closed his eyes, as he leaned further back in his armchair.

"When I first found that out my life mate, the one I would have to spend the rest of my life with, was Harriet Potter, it shocked me beyond belief and for me it was sure that I would never find happiness as Harriet would never love me. I was felt so frustrated and lost when we approached her house.

I mean, we had been enemies since the first time we met and I couldn't imagine our first meeting as transformed veelas to proceed any other way. But as soon as we arrived at her home, it all changed. She had been hurt quite badly and I, as strange as it might seem, was feeling bad for not being there for her, to sooth her pain and to just comfort her. To be honest, I felt guilty."

As he didn't know, where this conversation would be leading them to, Severus leaned back in his chair to gain a more comfortable position. He knew his Godson, quite well to be honest, but at the moment he was at a loss as to where their conversation was leading to.

When he had entered Draco's and Kiara's private chambers, he found his Godson sitting in the comfortable armchair near the brightly burning fire, his head resting in his palms and his robes crumpled. He seemed to be a mess and in a total emotional uproar. Now he had calmed down, but instead of agitation and restlessness, Severus now found his Godson to be hopeless and in absolute worry. To be honest, he liked his Godson in the former of these two ways.

"When I first met her, something strange happened. I don't know how to explain it, but the first time I saw her, I felt a strange pull towards her. At this time I was eleven years old and to be frankly honest, I couldn't quite place the feeling. But ever since then I felt the wish, no the need to be in her presence. I didn't know why, but being near her made me happy as well as her absence made me really sad and I felt void.

So, naturally, when Harriet declined my offer of friendship, even when she was already consorting with Weasley and Granger, I was crushed. She didn't want to get to know me, so I decided to do the only other thing reasonable: I tried to get on her nerves as much as possible."

Suddenly Severus had to work very hard to suppress laughter or even a genuine smile. He knew what his Godson was about to say and to be frankly, he would enjoy it greatly. But one thing still disturbed him. Their conversation had begun with Kiara and the condition she was in. Now they were talking about a totally different matter. Why? How were those two topics connected?

"And getting on her nerves and provoking her, suddenly seemed to be a good thing, the best thing which had happened to me in a very long time. I investigated her timetable and found out when she had which subject in which room. Once I had found this out, I memorized it by heart so I would be able to just pop up suddenly when she had to wander around in the castle.

I investigated her hobbies, how she used to spend her free time, her eating habits and the way she normally prepared for classes. I studied her and learned everything that was about her as if she was a school project. But strangely it helped me a lot. Every single time I came across her and provoked her, I felt a tug in my heart and joy float through me as if her mere presence was making me happy.

It might seem strange, but would there have been a pop up quiz about her, I am sure I would have even scored better than the know-it-all Granger. And then, in my fifth year, my feelings changed. I suddenly found out I might fancy her."

Severus snorted. He had been able to keep silence until now and had worked really hard not to roll with his eyes or laugh out right into his Godson's face. But now he couldn't take it anymore.

"In love my ass, Draco. It was more like you stalked her. Harriet became your obsession and to be frankly, sometimes you scared us quite a lot with your obsessive attitude."

A faint pink taint appeared on Draco's cheeks. He shook his head in denial and tried in vain to free his voice of any suspicious emotion.

"I wasn't in love with her, Sev, I merely fancied her."

When he saw his Godfather raised eyebrow in question, Draco huffed.

"Okay, I fancied her quite a lot. But surely I didn't love her. She merely had kept my interest, thoughts and dreams, which I won't share with you as they are of quite a personal nature."

He ignored his Godfather's snigger and paused.

"Well, Draco, that all is really fascinating. But, please, explain what this has to do with our actual situation?"

Draco sighed. Suddenly he seemed to age a lot.

"You know that during our last holidays I spent so much time with her so I would able to get to know her better. Did you know that she was very interested in Herbology and Biology? That she is able to speak different languages nearly perfectly and that she is quite interested in politics, law and economy? But at the same time she knows a lot about literature, music and theatre.

I talked so much with her and one evening, I remember it so well, I suddenly realized that I loved her. But not love in a platonic way as being attracted only by her appearance.

No, I loved her, her whole being. Her character, her knowledge and her morals.

I felt the urge to protect her, to never let her go and to be there for her when she needed me. And suddenly the thought of having to spend the rest of my live with her didn't seem so dull anymore."

Draco paused and let his gaze wander. He could see Isphet lying on the chair which was normally occupied by Kiara. The cat somehow seemed to have noticed that her Mistress had returned and that she was out of actual danger, as she had calmed down two hours ago and had since then been lying on Kiara's favourite armchair, watching over the entrance hall as if she was waiting for her to return. A soft purring escaped the black, little monster and soothed Draco's turbulent feelings.

"The day she was kidnapped, I wanted to propose to her. It had been my Saturday to prepare and plan and I know she took it really bad when Blaise came to collect me for our Quidditch training. I know it was wrong to do so, but I merely attended because I needed time to prepare all that I wanted for her.

When I returned I had everything I would need. I had planned to wait until we had had dinner. Then I wanted to give her the ring and ask her to marry me. But before I could do so, she was kidnapped and now everything has changed."

His voice was thick with emotions, which made it impossible for him to speak. He remembered the feelings which floated through him when he held her crying form and pressed her to his chest. Never ever had he wanted to let her go again. She was everything he had, his lifeline and to loose her would certainly crush him completely. Just to remember those two days of hell seemed already to be too much for him to cope.

The low voice of his Godfather interrupted his musings. Startled Draco realized that it was soft and full of understanding.

"You fear that everything has changed. You fear that she won't marry you or that she won't be able to cope with what has happened to her, for her to sink deeper and deeper into depression without any possibility for you to reach her, to help her out. You fear that you will loose the one thing good for you for good. You fear to never be loved by your mate and to die alone and unhappy."

As he wasn't able to speak, Draco slowly nodded his head. His sky blue eyes were moist and he seemed to be at the verge of tears. Severus sighed and cursed the Headmaster for changing his once so self-assured and happy Godson into an overly emotional teenager with major struggles to overcome. He didn't know what to do, but Severus tried his best to comfort him.

"But don't you think that Kiara loves you? I have seen her when you were talking to her. There is a fire burning in her eyes and passion and understanding radiate so strong around her that one might sometimes think one would be able to touch it.

She loves you, Draco, don't ever start to doubt it. She is your life mate, the one to spend her life with you, the one to make you happy and to complete you. Nothing in this world will change this. Furthermore, Draco, Kiara is strong. She won't allow some low obstacle like our former Headmaster to stand in her, in your, path of happiness. Just be there for her and help and you will see, everything will turn out perfectly."

Draco's eyes suddenly changed.

Where moments ago had been sorrow, pain and fear, there now was anger and the slightest beginning of what one could call hate. His light blue eyes became like steal, hard and unbreakable. A light twinkle appeared in his eyes and a frown furrowed his brows.

He looked dangerous and the way he let his arms sink down on the armchairs, fists steadily clenching and unclenching, he suddenly appeared to be dangerous. With a dry mouth and the tiny hairs of his back standing up, Severus thought that only a strong breeze of wind was missing, otherwise the image of the angel of death was perfect.

"I hate him. There is no other way to say it, I really hate him. Kiara was happy, for the first time in her life truly happy with how things went and progressed. She made friends, became more confident of herself and improved drastically in her classes.

She was even able to forget how her relatives had treated her and how her former friends had betrayed her as soon as she had gone missing. Hell, she was even able to oversee the parts you and father played and still play in the Dark Lord's games. She doesn't like it, but she doesn't seem to be disturbed or disgusted by it. Everything was just perfect and then this bastard thinks it's up to him to make everything worse.

To just destroy what we had built up so carefully."

With a sudden movement Draco stood up from his chair and began to pace up and down in front of the fireplace with anxiety and agitation. His silver blond hair waved in the breeze his pacing and turning caused and hid his angry and cold eyes behind its waving bangs.

Severus sat still in his chair and watched his Godson with increasing worry. His hands rested stiffly in his lap, as he didn't know what to do or to say to calm his Godson down.

A low and unhumorous chuckle escaped the young man's lips. Draco didn't halt in his pacing as he continued.

"You know, I just wish for him to suffer. To suffer those endless feelings of pain, betrayal, desperation and absolute panic, which Kiara had felt. He doesn't know what he did to her and probably he will never understand the graveness of the consequences, which his actions had caused.

But I so wish for him to suffer, to feel all those feelings and to be exposed to all those tormenting thoughts that had crossed Kiara's mind over the years of his manipulations. Oh, what would I do for him to suffer more than a simple stay in Azkaban.

But sadly it isn't possible."

As he was still pacing, Draco missed the look of sudden understanding and surprise on his Godfather's face. The dark haired man kept silent for a few more moments and thought over the consequences of what he was about to tell his Godson. One could clearly see he was measuring the benefits and losses those actions would cause.

"Why, Draco, there is a way for you to make him suffer.", he offered silently.

Draco stopped in his pacing and spun around to face his Potions Professor. The dark haired man sat in his chair completely at ease, his legs were crossed and his arms still resting on the chair. A look of utter contentment and happiness was brightly visible on his face.

It was absolutely obvious that the man had found a solution and that he was quite pleased with himself.

"What?"

Draco slowly walked towards his chair and let himself sink down on it powerlessly. All his anger and hate had suddenly vanished and were now replaced by a strong determination and a glimpse of cool thinking. He was back to his old self, Severus observed with relief, and now he wanted answers.

"I said, Draco, there is a way for you to get what you wish for."

* * *

"Ah, here you are."

A young, dark haired woman turned in her chair to see who was talking to her. Silver grey eyes met worried and soft chocolate brown ones.

With a start she realized that her chef was looking slightly pale, as if hadn't had a good night's sleep for some time. His hair was unmade and he hadn't shaved this morning. Otherwise he looked as always. His long, night black business robes were fine and perfectly ironed.

With a small sigh and an even smaller smile on her lips, Anastasia turned around in her chair and motioned for the other man to sit down next to her.

"Please, Jonathan, have a seat."

Without any hesitation the dark haired man stepped forward and conjured a nice, comfortable chair with a swift movement of his wand. He placed it neatly next to his partner's chair, before he sat down on it in a smooth motion. He had been searching for her everywhere, but when he hadn't found her, he had decided to let it be for the moment. Anastasia had worked none stop for the last two days, never once pausing to eat or sleep.

All she had cared for was to bring back the young Malfoy Mistress. Sincerely Jonathan had thought about stunning her and then fill her up with Sleeping Potions and Calming Draughts. Otherwise he had feared she might collapse because of the lack of food and sleep.

Thankfully he wouldn't have to do it now.

"To be honest, I expected to find young Mr. Malfoy here or at least one of his parents. There are some things I wish to talk about with them, mainly concerning the way we are going to proceed with the Headmaster."

Anastasia didn't look up from the prone figure on the hospital bed and kept on stroking her hand lovingly. There was love and caring so visible in her eyes that it startled him for a moment.

"Mr. Malfoy had to be forced to take a Calming Draught. Madam Pomfrey was fearing dearly for his health and thought it best to send him to his personal chambers with some Sleeping Potions and Dreamless Sleep Draughts. Professor Snape was sent to watch over him."

When her gaze fell on her chef's ununderstanding one, Anastasia smiled lightly and explained.

"Mr. Malfoy was very upset about what happened to his fiancée. He was sitting next to her, never left her side and never stopped to worry about her.

Furthermore, he expressed some quite interesting wishes concerning the Headmaster's health and wellbeing. So, Madam Pomfrey forcefully calmed him down. It wouldn't neither do him nor his fiancée any good would he be acting rash and impulsively."

Jonathan nodded.

It was understandable. The Malfoys were a very prestigious and well known family. For one to dare to kidnap the Malfoy heir's fiancée was quite bad. For one to even dare to try and harm her, to attack her with a dagger and to mishandle and abuse her was the worst thing one could do.

It was understandable that young Mr. Malfoy was thinking about different ways to make the culprit's life as miserable as possible. That was what he had come for. He needed to know which way the Malfoy family wished to proceed, so he would be able to help them as best as he could.

A soft murmuring interrupted his train of thought. Anastasia had taken the young girl's hand into her left, while her right hand lovingly stroked the sleeping girl's cheeks. He could hear her murmur that everything would come to a good end, that the Headmaster would be punished accordingly, that no one would ever be able to harm her in this way again and that there were people who loved her unconditionally with all their heart.

Jonathan let his eyes wander over the sleeping form of the girl and took in the paleness of her skin. Her nearly night black hair contrasted greatly with the milky white of it. There were dark shadows around her closed eyes and bruises on her face, arms and legs were she had been bound. On her left shoulder there was a big bandage.

There, where the Headmaster had tried to cut out a dark tattoo. The blood had been washed away and only left behind the fine, dark lines the old man had tried to destroy.

A soft smile appeared on his face when a strange, yet comforting thought passed his mind. His young trainee, who had never cared for participating in any social activities, who had never wished for others to be near her or to help her, who had always appeared with her cold and uncaring attitude towards others was now sitting next to a girl, stroking her cheeks, holding her hands and comforting her with soothing words. If one didn't know better, one would think those two were sisters by blood.

"You care deeply for Ms. Balgakow, don't you, Ana?"

His voice was so soft, he nearly thought she might not have heard it. Nevertheless his trainee raised her head and looked at him with a light sparkle in her eyes. The moment was short, as soon after she had looked at him her gaze fell back on the sleeping girl. Still he had been able to read quite a lot in her face. There had been happiness, sorrow and love. Other emotions had been running through her eyes, though the moment had been too short to be able to deceiver more of them.

A soft look appeared on her face and a light chuckle escaped her lips.

"You are right, Jonathan, I care deeply for her. To be honest, she is like a sister to me, my little sister. I met her at elementary school in Russia. She was small, shy and seemed to be weak. The other kids picked on her and never left her alone. It made me quiet mad.

Back then I was a loner, I hadn't friends and I didn't care for anyone else than me. But when I saw this poor little girl being treated so badly, I decided to do something against it. Every time someone was picking on her, I came and chased them away.

At first, Kiara was doubtful, as she didn't believe someone would stand up just for her. But soon she trusted me and even sooner we became friends. We spend every free time together to play, talk and study. Everything was perfect, but then all changed."

Jonathan was surprised, positively surprised. He had known Anastasia for five years now and never had she opened up to him. All he knew was that she came from Russia and that she had some problems making friends with others. She had always kept to herself and never spoke about her personal life, her wishes or thoughts. Her work had always been perfect and never had she been distracted by emotions or unnecessary thoughts. But he had never seen her smile or be truly happy.

Not until now.

While she had been talking about her childhood together with the young Malfoy Mistress, there had been a smile in her face, a true, sincere smile and her voice radiated with happiness. That was until now.

"One day my parents came to me and told me we would be moving the next week. To be honest, I was crushed. For the first time I had had a friend and now I had to leave her behind. Because of my parents' job, we had to the other side of Russia. I didn't know what to do.

I told Kiara and she immediately started to cry. She loved me like a sister and didn't want me to move away. She even asked if it was okay if she moved with us or if I could stay with her, but sadly it wasn't possible. The week flew by and then came the day of my departure. Kiara had accompanied me to the train station, as she wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. When we had to separate and I had to board the train we both started to cry.

As we didn't know what else to do, I promised that her we would meet again and then we would never have to separate again. I could that see she didn't believe me, though she held onto this hope as if it was her lifeline."

A short pause erupted during which Anastasia tried to collect her thoughts. When she continued, her long, black bangs hid her eyes.

"The years flew by and I wasn't able to contact her. Every time I wrote her, the owls would come back with the letters untouched. It crushed my heart to know there was no possibility to reach her. I went on with my live and tried not to always think about her.

I distracted my mind by studying; it was the only thing to distract my mind completely. I finished school early with flying colours and then I got a scholarship for Great Britain. I agreed to take it and moved away from Russia to England. Still I was searching for Kiara, though I wasn't able to find her. It was as if she had left the face of earth.

So when I got the chance to go to Hogwarts, I agreed, as I didn't have anything better to do and as I was at my wits' end as to where else I could search for her."

A sudden chuckle escaped her mouth. She wasn't able to suppress it and it brightened the mood considerably.

"Imagine my surprise when I arrived at Hogwarts and a young woman with black hair and emerald green eyes ran after me and wished to speak with me. At first I thought about just ignoring her. I had had a bad day and I wished to go to bed early.

But something in her voice made me comply and I turned around to look at her. She seemed familiar, yet I couldn't place her. And then, then she opened her mouth and spoke Russian. I was baffled. It wasn't the Russian which surprised me, it was the fact that she called me _maja bolsche ßißtra_, my big sister. There was only one person who ever called me this and this had been Kiara. I had finally found my little sister."

Jonathan smiled. He could see the happiness radiating from his young trainees and to be honest, I just made him happy. He had come to love the young woman like his own daughter, seeing as he had none and to see her so content and relaxed was something he had never expected to do. But he could understand her.

Those two must have been like sisters in everything but blood. They loved each other dearly and relied on each other's presence. To be ripped away and then to be unable to contact each other must have caused them severe pain. Now that they had found each other again, their world must have taken an upside down turn for the better.

But when he looked closer, Jonathan could see more than happiness and contentedness. There, perfectly hidden under several layers of positive feelings and good training by some Ex-Aurors, Jonathan detected some other feelings. They weren't as bright and strong as the others, nor were they of the same good nature. He could see sorrow, pain, hurt and quite a lot fear. She hid them well, though he could slowly detect them one after one. It wasn't only for the state the young girl was in, no, there was something else.

Suddenly Jonathan smiled sadly and laid a comforting had on his trainees' shoulder, which caused to spin around and look at him with wide eyes.

"You fear to leave her. You have just found her after years of searching and investigating and now you don't want to leave her."

Tears appeared in Anastasia's silver orbs. She tried to suppress them, but she wasn't able to. A lonely tear ran down her slightly flushed cheeks. Her lips started to tremble and her fingers slightly to shake. A moment later a silent, badly suppressed sob escaped her trembling lips. She tried to hide her face and the fact that she was crying, so Anastasia turned her head and watched her little sister intently.

Jonathan still smiled sadly and acted as if he didn't saw her cry. He knew she would be absolutely embarrassed about it later, but personally he thought it better to let one's emotions free reign than bottle them up deep down in one's soul.

"I can understand your fears. The last time you had to leave her, you were unable to write her later. It was if she had vanished from earth, this was what you said. But this time it would be different. You know where she lives at the moment and you know the family she is going to marry into. I wouldn't be surprised if they invited you to stay with them over the holidays."

A dry chuckle filled the room.

"It's not only about leaving her behind. It was bad enough the first time, but you are right, Jonathan. This time it would be different. I would know where she lives and would be able to visit her as often as I want to. No, leaving her behind is not the only problem. It's- it's, I feel guilty."

Her voice became hollow and low and made it extremely difficult for Jonathan to understand her.

"I feel responsible for her. She is my little sister, the only one left I care for as my family. I was supposed to protect her, to shield her of everything bad and dangerous. And I failed her. I was at the same school as she was, mere class rooms away from her and still some madman was able to kidnap her. I failed her. My little sister."

She suddenly looked up from the sleeping girl and locked her gaze with Jonathan's. What he saw, startled him. Her gaze was intense, like silver burning, hard like steel and full of determination. She had failed her, though here she was, standing next to her and protecting her against the evils of this world. She had made up her mind and no force on earth would be able to change it.

"I failed her once and it will never happen again. My little sister is hurting and it's my fault that she is now in pain. I will stay here with her, at her side and will never leave her. I will protect her and there will be nothing to change it. It was a promise I made, I promised her to come back and once I was, I was to never leave her again. We might have been children, when I promised her this, but this doesn't matter. A promise is a promise and I will honour it."

A soft and painful smile appeared on her still lightly trembling lips. With a slow and caring movement, she brought her hand to the dark haired girl's face and loving stroked a strand of night black hair away, which threatened to fall back into her face and tickle her nose. Now her face was soft, the anger and pain, which she had felt before, were gone as if they had never been there before.

"I just wish I could keep my job. I worked so hard to get it, but staying here will make this impossible."

Had she looked up to him, she would have seen her chef and friend smile. It was a huge and genuine smile, which seemed to lighten the mood and aura around them drastically. Jonathan had an idea and he liked it absolutely. And perfect as it was, it worked without any problems with the plan he was about to propose to the Malfoy family.

"But, why, Ana, there is a way for you to get what you wish for."

* * *

"What a day."

Lucius Malfoy was sitting on the couch in front of the big fireplace in their living room. Outside it was dark, night had begun and the first small lights at the night black sky appeared. The only light came from the brightly burning fire in the fireplace, which radiated warmth and peace in huge waves. On the couch table in front of him stood two elegant wine glasses, an expensive bottle of exquisite red wine and a small bowl filled with different chocolate sweets.

A small noise on the other side of the room let his head spin to his left. There, in the door way stood his wife Narcissa, who wore comfortable yet beautiful looking robes. Her hair fell down her back looking wild. Her face was relaxed, though one could clearly see the stress and the sorrow which had been written on it until mere hours ago. She was tired, though her happiness made it impossible for her to relax completely.

With light steps she approached her husband, took one of his hands in hers and let herself sink down on the couch next to him in a fluent motion. Without noticing it, Lucius sneaked an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to himself. A small, happy smile blossomed on Narcissa's face as she snuggled deeper into her husband's shoulder and breathed in his unique scent.

"Thank God, we found her.", Lucius whispered.

A light movement at his shoulders indicated that his mate had heard him and agreed with what he had said.

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened if we hadn't found her on time. I still can't believe it. The Headmaster had not only kidnapped her, but he also had planned to destroy the bond between her and Draco. No wonder that they needed several Auror to restrain Draco from murdering the old fool right then and there. He sure would have earned it."

Lucius his head in approval, leaned forward and carefully grabbed the bottle of wine. With slow movements he opened the bottle and filled the two glasses to the half with the blood-red liquid. He took one glass and reached for Narcissa to take it, who took it with a smile of thanks.

"Personally, I don't fear so much for the old fool's health as for our son's and his mate's. You saw her in the Hospital Wing. She was very pale and bruises were all over her small, fragile body. Madam Pomfrey said that she would need at least a week until she would be back to her former health. But those would only be the physical wounds. Severus said that her psychological wounds might take weeks, even months until they are going to be healed. And there is no guarantee that they will heal at all."

Narcissa sighed silently and took a sip of her wine, before she leaned her head back at her husband's shoulder.

"Poor Draco. You saw him in the Hospital Wing and when we found Kiara. He was so scared, so afraid that he might have already have lost her.

The way he gathered her in his arms and brought her nearer to his chest, while he stroked her hair and comforted her with those quiet whispers of his, he looked as if he never wanted to let loose of her again. I feel so sorry for him. Nobody should have to experience this. His mate is his lifeline and kidnapping her is like stabbing him into his heart and twisting the dagger around. He feels so guilty."

An angry hiss escaped her husband's mouth.

"He doesn't have to. There is nothing he could have done to prevent it from happening. He had kept his eyes open and had not left her side. Who could have known that the old fool would be crazy enough to kidnap her through a portkey disguised as a formal letter? There is nothing to feel guilty about. He did his best to help us track her and her kidnapper down and to be honest, he did a marvellous job. Hadn't he been there, we wouldn't have found her."

Narcissa sighed and sneaked one of her hands into his to squeeze it.

"I know that. But tell this Draco. He always seems to feel responsible for what happens around him. And since he found his mate and she is living with us, everything concerning her automatically concerns him as well. I think it is really cute how he wishes to protect her and let no harm be done to her.

It shows me that he will be a wonderful mate, husband and father. But sadly he also thinks that everything bad happening to Kiara is his fault."

Lucius let several moments pass, before he squeezed the hand of his mate reassuringly and answered in a low voice.

"I know, love, I know. And there is nothing we can do to convince him that he is wrong. He won't believe us and he won't believe anyone else who tells him. There is only one thing left we can do for him, to ease his guilt and worry."

Big, sky blue looked unbelievingly at him. A soft hand appeared at his cheeks and stroked them lovingly, before a loving kiss was planted on his lips. He could see Narcissa's worry and sorrow for their son and their daughter-in-law to be. But his last sentence had picked her interest.

She only wished the best for their son and Kiara, who she had come to love as if she was their own daughter. Whatever he was going to tell her, if it would help the two of them, she would do all in her might to help him accomplish it.

"We just have to keep her safe, absolutely safe."

Narcissa sighed, slumped back down into the couch, rested her head at her mate's shoulder and closed her eyes. Unconsciously her long, thin fingers played with glass in her hand and nearly spilled the expensive red wine over the elegant white couch.

It wouldn't be a problem as the couch wasn't theirs but merely one of the guestrooms at Hogwarts. But to see Narcissa so far gone in her thoughts and fears to allow something like this to happen was a bad sign indeed.

"It's impossible, love, impossible. We can't keep her absolutely safe, no matter what we do."

A loving smile slowly crept over Lucius' features. With slightly twinkling eyes he bend down, brought his face in front of hers and kissed her passionately. Narcissa was surprised at first, but soon melted into his touch and kissed him back just as fiercely.

Just when they were in danger of suffocating, Lucius brought his face back. Both were breathing heavily, their faces flushed and both were more than slightly aroused. A teasing smirk crossed Lucius' flushed cheeks.

"Ah, love, but that is where you are wrong. There is indeed a way for us to keep Kiara safe."

And with that he bent down again and kissed her just as passionately as before. He slowly sneaked his arms around her small figure, before he lifted her up and carried her into their bedroom.

"I can't believe he did this."

In the former Headmaster's office were standing three people, only slightly illuminated by the weak burning of the fireplace and the several candles placed around them. They were speaking in hushed voices, as the portraits of the other Headmistresses and Headmasters were sleeping soundly. In the background there was a huge window, which showed the dark lake under them and the night black sky without notice of the horizon.

Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were sitting in the armchairs of the sitting and waiting area of the office. Three tea sets and a pot of steaming hot, black tea were placed between them and a plate with warm chocolate cookies next to it. The three Professors were sitting with their tea services in their hands and mindlessly sipped from them. Nevertheless, neither of them spoke as all three of them were too engrossed in their trains of thought.

The small Charms Professor was the first to ask a question.

"By the way, where is Severus? This is a Heads of Houses meeting, shouldn't he be here, too?"

His eyes were shining with interest and curiosity, like the ones of children, as if nothing bad or grave had had happened.

Minerva sighed and put her tea service down to look at her two colleagues gravely. Her features were old and stern, she had been under great stress and problems the last few days.

"Severus won't come. He is at young Mr. Malfoy's private chambers to help the boy to calm down. He is his Head of House and his Godfather. It is only understandable that he feels the need to help his Godson in this grave situation."

A few moments passed, during which only the soft snores of the phoenix could be heard, before Pomona broke the silence.

"So it's true? The Headmaster did all this? He not only attacked, abused and molested a student of ours at her first day of school, he also kidnapped and hurt her badly? I can't believe it. Please, Minerva, tell me all those were lies!"

With a sad smile, Minerva shook her head.

"I am sorry, my friend, but it is true. You witnessed part of it. You saw, how he was striking the poor girl, how he accused her of being young Harriet Potter, how he had grabbed her hair and had yanked her head forcefully. All of you saw this and nobody would be able to deny that you, too, were shocked by Albus' composure and attitude.

As to the kidnapping of Ms. Balgakow. You know the Headmaster went missing during the same time as she did. But not only that. Severus told me that he and the Aurors found him trying to cut poor Ms. Balgakow with a silver dagger, while she was bound and gagged. There is no way he couldn't have been the culprit. So, yes, the Headmaster did all of this he is currently accused of having done."

Filius chuckled lowly, raised his head and looked at his colleagues.

"And here I was thinking that he had been kidnapped by the same one who had kidnapped Ms. Balgakow. I thought that it was a perfectly thought through plot to cause mayhem and fear in the wizarding world. He is the Leader of the Light Side. How are we to fight against the evil if even our own leader isn't better than the Dark Lord? We look like a farce!"

A dry laugh escaped Minerva's lips, as she regarded her friend.

"It's not only that, Filius. I know, this is a grave problem for us and for all of those who are members or supporters of the light side. You are right, we will look like a farce. But we have an even more pressing matter at hand. What is going to happen with Hogwarts?

We just lost our Headmaster, as I am utmost sure that he won't be allowed to come back and fulfil his position. So, what are we going to do? We need a new Headmaster!"

"And not only that. But what are we going to do with the Board of Governors? Mr. Malfoy is one of them and they hold great influence and respect for him. His daughter-in-law to be had been kidnapped, his son's fiancée.

A kidnapping would already have been an unpleasant thing to happen. But the kidnapping of his daughter-in-law who had been attacked by said Headmaster a mere week before? That's a catastrophe!

It's our ruin!"

Pomona was hyperventilating.

All the stress and the chaos of the last days had had their toll on her. She was looking pale, her hair was unmade and her robes twisted. She was trembling lightly and her hands never seemed to be able to rest.

Minerva sighed. Yes, their situation was bad and her colleagues, just like she, had every right to panic and to be afraid. Such things weren't supposed to happen. Students weren't supposed to go missing and Headmasters weren't supposed to be abusive and aggressive. No, things weren't supposed to be like they were now.

"There are only few things that we can do to minimize the damage. As much as it hurts me to say this, but we will have to dissociate ourselves from Albus. We should have a general teacher meeting tomorrow morning. A press statement would have to be in order, to declare that we didn't know what Albus had planned, that we don't approve of his course of actions and that we would have tried to prevent anything like this to happen.

Also, we will have to tell the student-body. It will do us no good if the students get to know of this only due to the press and the newspapers. So, we will have to plan a speech."

When only nodding ensued, Minerva continued with her thoughts.

"Furthermore, we will have to apologise by Ms. Balgakow, her fiancé Mr. Malfoy and the Malfoy family in general. I don't know whether a personal apology or an apology through an excuse note would be better. We should vote about this in tomorrow's meeting.

And then we finally will have to try to placate the Board of Governors, which probably will be the most difficult part. All events, which will happen later, won't be influenced by us. We will only be able to hope that the Governors will accept our apologises and that they will search for an adequate new Headmaster or Headmistress soon."

When Filius chuckled unhumorously, the two other professors looked at him critically.

"You know, I don't like being forced to apologise for something I didn't even do.

But you are right, Minerva. It's the only way to get what we need."


	13. progressing further

**13. Chapter**

**Progressing Further**

Emerald green eyes suddenly flew wide open. Panic stricken she didn't seem to be able to breath and her vision was blurred due to all those tears which were escaping from her eyes. Her mouth was dry and a pitiful sob died on her lips. He had been here again, next to her and had tormented and tortured her for his sick pleasure.

She could feel his hands on her, how they caressed her cheeks and could feel his eyes scan her bound and battered body. He was here again and it was making her feel sick. In a desperate attempt to make herself known, Kiara opened her mouth to scream-

when a pair of strong arms wrapped itself around her shoulders and pulled her into a firm chest.

"Hush, love, everything is fine. I'm here, nothing can happen to you.", a soft, caring voice whispered into her ears.

It was Draco's voice and the firm chest and the pair of strong arms belonged to him as well. Kiara wasn't able to suppress the whimper, which tried to escape her mouth any longer and openly began to cry and cuddled herself deeper into her mate's caring arms.

Draco didn't say anything, he only increased the hold on her and brought her into a deeper embrace. Time seemed to stop and at the same moment fly by. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, holding her in his arms, caressing her back and trying to give her the much needed comfort.

Finally Kiara stopped crying. The last sobs had died down long ago and not even tears were streaming down her face anymore. Nevertheless, she still clung to him, in desperate need for the warmth of another human being and the presence of her mate. Draco didn't say anything, only held her like he had done before and slowly caressed her back.

"It was another one of those nightmares, wasn't it, love?"

His voice was soft. No traces of anger or hate could be detected. He was caring for her and his voice showed this perfectly. Kiara on the other hand relaxed more and more into his embrace, as totally enjoyed the feeling of being cared for and loved.

"Yeah. The Headmaster was here again. He attacked me and I-I think he molested me. I don't know anymore. It was all so confusing, a blur if you want to. All I know is that I was afraid, scared even. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I thought I would die. I thought I would never see you again. And I was afraid of loosing you."

The last part had been lowly muttered. Nevertheless Draco understood it perfectly. With a small, but sincere smile on his lips, Draco bent down, cupped her face with his hands, brought his face in front of her and then placed his lips upon her trembling ones.

The kiss was sweet, full of different emotions like longing, caring and understanding. Kiara seemed to loosen herself in it and Draco was reluctant when he had to break apart.

"You will never loose me, love, never. You are my mate and we will spend the rest of our lifes together. And no old, meddling fools like the Headmaster and no intriguing and self-centred people will ever be able to rip us apart. You are my lifeline and I will never, ever, let you go again. Understood?"

Kiara only nodded, while her head rested at his shoulder and his arms sneaked around her waist. She was resting on him completely. Each time he breathed in and out she could feel his chest rise and sink back down. His strong and regular heartbeat, the source of his caring nature, was beating loudly and absolutely audibly for her.

She could have stayed like this for eternity, only to listen to his heartbeat and breathing and to enjoy the warmth radiating from him.

Suddenly an odd thought crossed her mind. As she wasn't able to chase it away, Kiara turned in her mate's embrace and tried to look into his startling blue eyes.

"What is going to happen with the Headmaster, Draco?"

Draco sighed heavily, pulled his mate further into his embrace and let his cheek rest on her head. He could feel her relax into his arms, could feel her strong and regular heartbeat just like her even breathing. He didn't want to ruin this state of calmness, though she had asked him a question and he felt obliged to answer her.

Draco steeled himself for what was to come and carefully answered.

"The old fool is in Azkaban. Father thought it prudent to let him stay there. The Dementors will weaken him considerably and the mere stay there can be seen as a first punishment of sorts.

Then, tonight at eleven o'clock, the Headmaster will be brought before the Wizengamot to discuss and decide his further punishment and his future."

At first Kiara kept silent. She was sitting still and resting in his arms. She seemed normal, calm, though Draco could feel the distress rolling from her in crushing waves. Her heartbeat increased, as did her breathing. She was at the verge of starting to panic and Draco could do was to try calm her down.

"He is to be brought before a wizarding court?"

Her voice was forced, an edge of panic was swinging in it.

Draco nodded softly and increased his hold on her.

"Yeah. They will bring him before a wizarding court. But the Wizengamot is highest court we have here in magical Britain. It is like the Supreme Court. The court members come from different branches of the Ministry and the most important, influential and ancient families and houses of our society.

It will be sure. The old fool will have grave difficulties to corrupt them. They will punish him se-"

"No."

Kiara's voice was low, yet strong.

"No."

She turned around in his arms and forced him to lay down flatly in the process. Her hands rested on each side of his chest, her nose mere centimetres away from his. Her soft breath tickled his cheeks and left small goose bumps, where they met his hot skin.

Her emerald green eyes became steely, dangerous and stabbing like sharp daggers. Her full breasts leaned on his chest and her hips grinded against his, which awakened feelings in him he never felt so intense before. Their position was delicate and screamed pure sex at his mind, though she didn't seem to notice.

He tried to regulate his breath, to calm down so he wouldn't jump her right now and then. He was sure that she wouldn't appreciate it too much if he were to do so. When he heard her speak again, he tried with all his might to focus on her cold and steely voice.

"It won't work, Draco. If the Headmaster is brought before a wizarding court, he will never be punished. He will tell them how he only did this to help their community, because he thought it was the right thing to do and because it was for his damnable greater good.

I know that the members are from ancient families and different branches of the Ministry and normally I would agree that all of them have their quite share of problems with the old man. But you can't be so dense to think that they won't look at him with prejudices.

They will remember all those great things he has done for them, how he lead the school, how he defended Grimmelwald and the Dark Lord, how he tried to safe them all several times and how he is the perfect Leader of the Light Side. They will all keep those thoughts in mind, all of them and when it comes to his condemnation, they will all say that what he did was wrong, but he did it for them.

They will argue that it was truly only for the greater good and that it honestly wasn't to bad itself. And in the end, they won't punish him at all. They will say that he is a great man and that they are happy for him to be there to fight for them and to protect them. Everything will be just fine and finally forgotten.

No, nothing will happen and you know I am right, Draco."

With a mixture of a sob and a sigh, Kiara hid her face in the crook of his neck. When he felt her so flush against him, Draco had to fight to suppress a bright blush creeping over his face. Instead to linger on those tempting thoughts any further, Draco opted for caressing her back and neck, so she would calm down.

To be honest, what she said was true. The Headmaster wouldn't be punished at all. It irked him greatly to admit it. But there was no other way, wasn't it?

A muffled sound broke him free from his musings. Kiara, her head still hidden in the crook of his neck, had started to speak again.

"You know, I don't understand it. We are veelas, aren't we? And the Headmaster offended the law gravely. But not only wizarding law, but magical creature law as well. And isn't magical creature law above wizarding law?

Shouldn't the Headmaster be brought before a magical creature court, instead of a wizarding court?"

Draco suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. A silly smile crept over his features. This was it. This was, how they would be able to punish the Headmaster accordingly.

Joy and happiness spread through him and hadn't he been a Malfoy he sure as hell would have squealed in delight and hugged her senseless. But he was a Malfoy and so he opted for bringing her face to his and kiss her passionately.

When they finally broke apart again, both of their faces were heavily flushed and their breathing was laboured. Draco carefully cupped her face with his soft hands and brought his lips down to hers again for a soft kiss. Kiara leaned in it and enjoyed herself greatly.

But Draco was able to see through her mask of happiness and contentedness and there was a huge amount of confusion screaming for him to be stilled. He brought his head back again and smiled at her lovingly.

"You know, you are a genius, love."

He ignored the bright blush spreading over her face and the confusion which deepened in her eyes, but merely continued.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but you are right. The Headmaster should be brought before a different court. The wizarding one would be far too corrupted."

He let his head fall down and slowly began to stroke her head, which caused Kiara to shudder under his touches.

"I don't know whether you knew this, but we really do have our own court, the Proud and Honourable Tribunal of all Higher Magical Creatures. I will tell my father immediately. The Headmaster shall be punished tonight, but he will be punished by beings like us instead of beings like him. They will punish him accordingly."

Kiara sighed. A soft, feminine hand suddenly found its way to his cheek, where it began to caress his soft skin lovingly.

"You know, I don't want to cause too much trouble. If your father would be able to accomplish a transfer to this court, I would be highly delighted. But, please, tell him, if it's too much of work and stress that it's okay if he doesn't want to do it. I know that he has much to do with finding a new Headmaster for this school.

It's just, I want the Headmaster to be punished, fairly and severely punished that is. And I just don't see this happening with a wizarding court."

A soft chuckle escaped Draco's mouth.

"Don't worry, love. It won't be to much work. To be honest, it will be fairly easy. But I will have to hurry up, otherwise we would be too late. I will tell my father immediately, so we can prepare everything for tonight."

He had just moved a few inches, before a small hand on his arm and a loud shout prevented him from moving further. He looked at Kiara and saw to his astonishment that her face was bright red in embarrassment for having shouted so loud. But her grip on her arm had never loosened.

"No, please don't go. Call for a house elf and tell it to inform your father of everything you want to tell him. But, please, don't leave."

Her voice was soft and shook a little. With sudden spreading fondness Draco noticed how she desperately tried to suppress a yawn. His features became softer and a loving smile greeted her. She wouldn't be able to sleep if he left and as she had asked him so cutely, Draco was more than willing to stay with her. He leaned his head back, allowed her to snuggle deeper into his embrace and to strengthen the hold of his arms on her waist and back.

"You are right, love. You will need to be fit and rested if you want to face the old fool tonight."

He could hear her breath even out and how her body slowly loosed its tenseness. Her beautiful eyes were closed, flanked by long, black lashes. A tiny pink taint appeared on her cheeks and the corners of her mouth lightly transformed into a content smile. She must have been half asleep already, nevertheless she answered.

"I won't be going to this trail. I can't. I can't stand to be near him again, to see him and to hear him. Please, don't make me go there. I'm all right with you being my represent and with you answering all questions concerning me. I know I can trust you. Because I love you."

Draco smiled brightly at his sleeping mate and placed a kiss on the top of her head, before he muttered into her ear.

"I love you too."

When only a light breathing answered him, Draco's smile deepened and his raised his hand to call for a house elf.

* * *

Narcissa cursed. Not openly and not aloud of course, but in her mind. She had been in the Hogwart's library for what seemed like eternity and she still was as clueless as before.

Normally she would have gone to their personal library at Malfoy Manor, but seeing as it was occupied at the moment, this was impossible. Lucius was at the moment holding a meeting with the School Governors to contemplate the future of not only the Headmaster but also the whole school.

It wasn't common for a school to loose its Headmaster during the year and therefore there weren't many suitable successors. That was why they were holding the meeting in Malfoy Manor's library. It contained most of the important family trees and information containing the suitable successors.

And that was why Narcissa Malfoy was currently at Hogwart's library, slowly going mad. She knew exactly what she was searching for, but nevertheless this knowledge didn't help her at all, seeing as the books didn't seem to have an order.

She had taken tons of books out of the shelves, had inspected the cover, only to place them back where they had been before immediately. It was frustrating. It just couldn't be. This book was too important to her. If she didn't found it now, they would have severe problems in the future.

Mindlessly she took the next book, flipped it open and was about to shut it, when she stopped dead in her tracks. That was it! That was what she had been searching for. She had found it!

Narcissa hurriedly read, what the book said and conjured a sheet of paper and a quill. While she was reading the text, her quill copied everything written on the page perfectly. A frown appeared on her beautiful features. This potion was complicated, impossible for her to brew. They would need help, special help that was it. Otherwise, all their work and preparations would be forfeit.

When the quill had stopped copying, Narcissa vanished it with a swift motion of her wand, placed the book back where it had been before and turned to take the sheet of paper. Once she had folded it neatly, the Malfoy Mistress placed it in one of the pockets of her under robes and then turned to leave the library. There was no need for her to stay there any longer than necessary waste more of their precious time.

Narcissa turned towards the dungeons and thanked the God not for the first time that Severus was such a Master at potions. Otherwise, they would now have serious problems. To hire another Potions Master would not only be very expensive, they would also loose a lot of time while they would have to explain why they needed this special potion at all. If they had been unfortunate, they would even have had to ask several Potions Masters to do this job. Thank God for Severus being the best Potions Master wandering in Europe.

She arrived at Severus quarters and entered the Potions Master's rooms without knocking or asking for entrance. She never did. Severus was as much a family member as it was Lucius' sister Lucrezia and her husband. He certainly did belong to the Malfoy family and there was no force on earth which could change this matter. Every Christmas, New Year, birthday and anniversary did Severus spend with her family.

So why ask for entrance? He was as much a brother to her as one could be. To knock would be too strange to even just consider it. And it wasn't, as if she would catch him doing something embarrassing anyways.

When she opened the door to his study, she was greeted with the sight of something absolutely unexpected. Severus was sitting in his favourite armchair, a steaming hot tea service on the table in front of him and a bright fire burning in the fireplace behind him. This wasn't so unexpected to be honest.

But what was indeed surprising, was the presence of a young, dark haired witch on the other side of the couch table. Her night black hair reached to her hips and hid every possible aspect of her figure. From what she was able to see, the young woman seemed to have slightly tanned skin which somehow could still be considered as pale in a strange way.

She was leaning forward, but as she had her back towards Narcissa, she was unable to tell whether she was leaning on the small table or not and what exactly her hands were doing.

The two of them seemed to be deeply engrossed in their conversation. Narcissa unfortunately was unable to hear what they were talking about, but it must have been something Severus was interested in, as he would from time to time smile lightly and his counterpart was laughing silently, sometimes swinging her hair back over her shoulder in what could be a flirtingly manner.

Narcissa didn't know why, but the two of them seemed to be disturbingly familiar with each other and wouldn't she know it better, she would have sworn that the stubborn and cold hearted acting Potions Master greatly enjoyed her presence in his normally lonely rooms.

When several moments had passed and the two chatting occupants of the rooms still hadn't noticed her presence, Narcissa decided to make herself known. She stepped back into the entrance hall and then, with slightly too loud and strong steps the Malfoy Mistress approached the Potions Master's study.

Just like her steps, her voice was too loud and cheerful for her normal self.

"Ah, Severus, here you are! I have been searching everywhere for you!", she exclaimed exaggeratedly.

As soon as the words had left her mouth, the two chatting person sprung apart and looked at her with wide eyes. The young witch immediately rose from her armchair opposite of Severus', straightened her perfectly straight robes and bent her head to desperately hide the increasing blush on her cheeks.

Despite the obvious strange reactions, Narcissa wasn't able to suppress some admiring thoughts about the young witch's beauty. Her facial features were different from every single one she had ever seen. She must be from far away, probably some country far east. Nevertheless her beauty was unquestionable.

The young girl raised her head again and startling silver orbs connected with sky blue ones. A small blush found its way on the young woman's cheeks and she bent her head immediately again, as if she was fearing to look in the other woman's eyes. With unsure movements she turned around and locked her gaze with Severus', who had somehow been able to keep his blush in check.

A small smile crept over her lips and in a barely audibly voice she asked the Potions Master.

"Well, tomorrow evening at six it is then. I am looking forward to it. Good day, Severus, Madam."

With that the dark haired witch turned around and hastily left the Potions Master's study. Her quick, nearly running steps were audibly all the way out, until a faint plop informed them of the now closed portrayal.

Slowly Narcissa turned around and looked intently at one of her best friends. He looked perfectly normal for anyone who didn't knew him better.

But Narcissa knew him quite well, even better than he knew himself to be correct and his attempts to hide his discomfort weren't fooling her at all. As she didn't know what could have caused this unexpected composure of his, Narcissa slowly sat down on the now empty armchair and continued to study him intensely.

"Did I ruin something, Severus?"

She was watching him intensely and immediately thanked the Gods that she had done so. Otherwise she would have never detected the slight blush which crept of his stoic features, despite all his obvious work and willpower not to show it.

A sudden thought crossed her mind and startled she realized that Severus was embarrassed about something. Hell, he wasn't even able to look at her. Narcissa gasped loudly and immediately broke him free of his thoughts.

"Oh my God, Severus, did I ruin your date? Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

Severus, however, chuckled only lightly and shook his head stiffly. Then he turned his head and looked at his best friend's wife. He knew her since they were small children and strangely he was never able to be angry at her for a long time.

"No, Cissy, you didn't ruin anything. I can assure you that this wasn't a date. And as you surely noticed quite well, we will be on a date tomorrow evening. So, no harm done."

Narcissa forgot completely why she had come to his quarters at all, bent forward and looked at Severus with such intensity that he had to cringe in the process.

Why, oh why, had it to be Narcissa Malfoy to get a hold on this delicate information? Sometimes the Gods sure as hell did seem to have a lot of fun making his life as difficult and nerve-racking as possible.

"So, Severus, please tell me who this nice, young woman was."

The Potions Master sighed in obvious discomfort, but knew better than to oppose Narcissa Malfoy in this state of mind and feeling. It just wouldn't do him any good.

"Her name is Anastasia Petrushka. She came here to investigate the Headmaster's behaviour and actions towards Kiara. As you can surely tell by her name and the way she looks different, she comes from Russia. She lives in England since she had the possibility to work and study here for a couple of years. But when she was a child, she had once lived here before."

He took a sip from his tea and then watched the Malfoy Mistress just as intensely as she did with him.

"Do you remember Kiara telling us on her first day at your Mansion that she once had a friend from Russia, who taught her how to speak Russian, but who unfortunately had to move back to Russia with her parents?"

Severus paused. When he saw Narcissa nod, he evenly continued.

"Well, that's her. Anastasia Petrushka is Kiara's first best friend and like her bigger sister."

"Wow, this was unexpected."

Narcissa kept silent, while Severus only nodded at what she had said and continued to drink his tea. Suddenly a new thought, just as startling as the one before, came to her mind. Narcissa turned around in her seat and leaned back, while she locked her gaze with the Potions Master's face.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were interested in someone, Kiara's bigger sister nonetheless?"

Squirming in his seat, the young, dark haired man tried to avoid having to look at the very interested looking blond haired woman in front of him. Unconsciously his hand played with the hem of his robes, which made him look like a small child afraid of being laughed at.

"It's not like I don't trust you or don't want you all to take part in my life. It's just that it has been some time when I last felt that I was in love with someone. Back then I really loved her and pictured my life with her, being married and having kids and all. But then it all came different.

She left me and married someone else. She broke my heart in doing so and as it hurt too much, I swore to myself that I would never fall in love again, so I would never be able to feel such pain again. But now I am sitting here and I know for sure that I am falling in love with this young, intriguing and beautiful witch. I just fear that it will all turn out like before.

Hell, I don't even know why she is interested in me enough to agree to go on a date with me."

Severus sighed deeply and averted his eyes to look at his now empty tea service.

It suddenly seemed to be so much easier speaking with a piece of porcelain than having to look at Narcissa's probably laughing and teasing face. He wouldn't be able to take any comments on his disastrous love life anymore. The previous years had been enough.

"I had planned to bring her with me to your annual Christmas party. I figured that it would be the perfect event to present her. Lucrezia and her husband will be there, just as you and Lucius, Draco and Kiara. There would be enough people there to not feel awkward being thrust into their middle. I will bring her to this year's Christmas party, I promise, if our relationship lasts so long that is."

When he looked up from his tea set, Severus came face to face with a sincerely smiling Narcissa. Something which didn't happen every day. She bent forward and carefully took his hand into hers.

"You know, I think it will work out. I have seen her looking at you. She must be just as much in love with you, as you are with her. I saw it, so don't you even think about denying it!

And what is this about you not being worthy enough to be loved? Are you kidding me?

You don't look bad, you are young, and you are successful. You are highly educated, you have good manners and you are interested in a lot of things. And heck, you are skilled in nearly as much things as you are interested in, too!

So don't you dare walk around and tell yourself that you are worthless and not being worth to receive any love. You are wrong, Severus, very wrong. And just because your first love left you, this doesn't mean that it has to happen again. Be open for new things, like this relationship and everything will turn out perfectly right."

When they sat in a comfortable silence, nobody moved or spoke for quite some time. Narcissa was daydreaming about a future family uniting of not only her son and Kiara, but also about her bigger sister and Draco's Godfather. It would be perfect and Narcissa was already thinking about what would have to be done, should everything work out like she was expecting it to do. But suddenly a male voice interrupted her happy musings.

"As much as I really appreciate your help in all aspects of my personal life, but you surely just didn't come to see how I was doing. So, pray tell, Narcissa, what can I do for you?"

Startled Narcissa realized she had completely forgotten why she was here in the first place.

A pretty blush crept over her features, while her hands were searching in her pockets for the little sheet which she had placed somewhere in there. When she finally found it, she took it out and handed it over for Severus to take it.

Severus only raised an eyebrow in question, but he nevertheless took the sheet of paper and began to read what it said. The further he read the further his eyebrow wandered to his hair.

"You know how guilty Draco feels about not being able to protect his mate perfectly. You, just like I, have seen it. The guilt eats him away and threatens his happiness and the future bond with his mate. If he doesn't go into this union with the feeling of utmost security all will turn out horrible wrong. They will never bond completely and this would not only destroy but also her life in the process.

I just don't want to risk this. He is my only son and he deserves to be happy, just like Kiara deserves to be absolutely loved. This is why Lucius and I planned this. We were searching for a way to keep Kiara and Draco absolutely safe, so he won't have to fear for her anymore and Draco will be able to complete his duties as a mate."

Narcissa paused and waited for Severus to look at her, before she continued.

"This is our solution. It's a strong combination out of a potion, a spell and some rune rituals. Combined correctly, they will guarantee what we search for. Kiara will be absolutely safe. Lucius will be able to perform the spell, we already tested it out. I will take over the part of the rune ritual. You know it was my speciality in school and as I have already tried, it will work out quite good. And then there is the potion."

Narcissa sighed, before she continued.

"As you can see, the potion is fairly complicated. It surpasses my and Lucius' potion brewing abilities by far. This is why I came to you. You are the only one who would be able to brew the potion correctly. If you can't do it, then nobody can and my son's and Kiara's life will be forfeit."

"I can assure you, Narcissa, I will be able to brew the potion. It will take me a week or a little bit more, but in the end the potion will be perfect. Am I correct in assuming that the combination will be used in a special ceremony?"

"Of course, Severus. There will be a special ceremony needed for it. But you just as much as I know that this ceremony will come up sooner or later. Sooner if I am not absolutely mistaken. You talked with him about it. You know what he wants to do. He is just waiting for the perfect moment.

Until then, everything has to be prepared so we won't loose any more unnecessary time."

Severus nodded and turned his gaze to study the sheet again. Narcissa was right. The potion was fairly complicated. Even some Masters should have severe problems brewing it correctly. But he wasn't just any Master. He would be able to brew it, there was no mistaking it.

"And you are absolutely sure that this will work out correctly?"

Had he not been studying the sheet, he would have seen the knowing smile on Narcissa's face.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

The Proud and Honourable Tribunal of all Higher Magical Creatures was an imposing and breathtaking building. Even more so at night. Not many knew where it was located, due to the huge amount of strong defensive and hiding spells. And of those who knew where it was located, an even smaller number survived to remember its existence. To be called in front of this Tribunal was mostly a very bad sign and only few weren't charged guilty enough to get killed in the process. Some wouldn't even survive the questioning.

The building consisted of several smaller rooms, as each magical creature race needed its own place to meet and to gather information. The rooms formed a huge square. Each and every room was exactly as big as the others, they only variated due to the individual decorations and preferences of said races. Veelas preferred bright, nicely decorated rooms as much as vampires liked the dark rooms filled with blood freezing obstacles which would make others run away screaming. Around the rooms there was a big corridor which connected the separate locations.

In the middle of the square forming rooms there was another huge hall. It had no windows and only two portals granted access to this sacred area. One was for the members of the Tribunal, the other for the defendants. The room was dark and scarcely illuminated by the floating chandeliers and candles above the speaking area. 150 big and dark wooded armchairs were placed in a neatly half circle. There was enough space between the chairs so that the members could pass through them easily without blocking each other.

Opposite of the half circle of chairs there was a single hard and uncomfortable looking chair. Several chants, spells and curses were placed on it so that the captives wouldn't be able to run away. Another simple spells hindered them from telling lies. Centaurs valued their free time and didn't like it at all when some guy tried to lie to them, even when it was clear to all of them, that he wasn't speaking the truth. That was why this spell had been added to others. Since then their hearings had been much shorter and better thought through than before.

Behind the defendant's chair hung the fifteen imposing and stunning looking banners of the fifteen magical creature races, which were able to converse with muggles and wizards in high intellectual standards. There had first been quite an uproar when werewolves had been added to the former fourteen once, but when it had become clear how much this race had been degraded and looked upon by the mere human race, they had been welcomed with open arms. The Ministry of Magic's strong and negative course of actions against them had only favoured their warm welcome in the magical creatures' community.

This evening, like every evening before and every evening that was to come when they were called to gather, the members of the Tribunal gathered in their respective rooms. Veelas, werewolves, vampires, centaurs, elves and several other races interacted on friendly basis, never insulted each other or looked down upon them. Each race sends ten members of their community to act as represents for their race. Only the most influential, the most respected and the most honourable members of their society were sent.

The black of the robes was oppressive. Each represent wore the same black, wide robes with big hoods to hide their face and identities. Shortly before the hearing began, the seats would be drawn. Over the course of the years the members had decided to let fate have a role in their choice of seats. When the races would be mixed, arrangements with each other and decisions based on racial aspects would be prevented. Thanks to this arrangement one could be sure that the members were voting for what they thought was right and not what others told them to think to.

When everyone had found his or her seat, they sat down and waited in silence. No one was speaking, not even the slightest rustling of robes disturbed the absolute silence. Moments later the faint taps of feet against the cold stone floor could be heard. Nevertheless no one moved. The taps grew louder and louder until they reached the defendant's door. A few moments passed in utter silence, before finally the defendant's door was opened and four figures entered the court hall.

No one was moving when a hooded and bound figure, accompanied by three elegantly dressed hall servants entered. The hooded figure walked in the middle, a black person to its right, to its left and one behind it. Its head was bent and the hands bound behind its back. Silently they arrived at the defendant's chair. Without speaking, the bound figure sat down on the chair, its head still bend and hands now fiercely connected with the wooden chair. The hall servants bowed fluently to the crowded Court, before they swatted the figure's hood away and turned to leave.

In the pale light of the court hall Albus Dumbledore's face was revealed to the members of the Tribunal.

Suddenly a single black robed figure stood up from its place in the court hall and walked forward to where the former Headmaster of Hogwarts was held captive. Its passes were fluently, nearly inaudibly in the absolute silence around them. Slowly the figure walked forward, never stumbled and never hesitated, before it finally arrived at its destination and turned around to face the still patiently waiting Court Members. With a fluent motion, the hood was pushed back and two eyes scanned the area around them.

"Thank you all for coming, dear friends and honourable members of our society. Thank you all for coming even on this short notice."

Lucius Malfoy turned around to look at each person personally, while his eyes sparkled and a faint aura of happiness and contentedness spread around him.

"Welcome again to another meeting of the most honourable and most prestigious members of our society."

Lucius was smiling lightly. He had had to work hard, but in the end it had been worth it. Dumbledore, the old, meddling fool had been sent to be punished by this Tribunal and not by the Wizarding Court like the Ministry and he had expected. With a light scowl he remembered the hours before. Dumbledore had been brought from Azkaban to Vinculam. There had been quite an uproar in the Ministry, when several hooded figures appeared at the entrance of Azkaban and demanded to be presented the captive Dumbledore. Fudge had spluttered and his head had turned an interesting shade of purple, but in the end he had been powerless. The servants had the right paperwork and no force on earth would be able to change it.

"Sadly our meeting tonight is not of such a good and gratifying nature as one would wish it to be. To be honest, I called this meeting tonight because of a very personal matter."

Lucius slowly turned around and walked over to where the captive was sitting. He could feel all eyes on him and was barely able to suppress a smirk. This was his work, his power and his influence. Dumbledore was a nobody here and no one would be sympatic with him. He would get his fair share in the end and Lucius would personally guarantee it.

"As all of you know I, like my wife and son, am a pureblooded veela. This summer my sixteen year old son finally came into his inheritance. This did not only bring a huge amount of power with it, but also the knowledge of his life mate. As it turned out, his mate was a girl of his age, harshly marked by fate. Her parents had died a year ago due to an accident, which left her alone without a remaining living family member. So we took her in and tried to offer her what fate and life wouldn't share with her.

At first we had been a little preoccupied and feared that all those losses and the bad treatment - she had been severely abused by the persons she had to live with - would have taken their toll on her. But miraculously everything turned out nicely. She opened up to us and soon accepted us as her new family. Even her relationship to my son improved drastically. Sharing loving gestures in public soon became a common thing."

It wasn't visible, but the atmosphere in the court hall changed. It suddenly became peaceful and happy and even content. Hadn't the big, black hoods hidden the faces, one would have seen several small but sincere smiles on them. It wasn't a common thing for a troubled young one to accept his or her life mate so easily. Most would at first try to deny the bond they shared, which would unknowingly cause severe trouble and problems in the process. To see that there were still ones who would accept their mates without questioning fate or life truly was a good thing and felt very nice.

"As my son attends Hogwarts, it was a sure thing that his mate would attend this school, too. So we prepared her accordingly and taught her the most important facts and customs of the wizarding society. She learned marvellously and when September the first arrived, everything seemed to be perfect. She soon found friends and started to act and think like a true witch would do. But sadly, it shouldn't continue like this."

Lucius turned around and glared openly at the bound old man.

"I should now explain what happened. All of you surely know Harriet Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world. She has long brown hair and green eyes. For most of the wizards and witches Ms. Potter seemed to be their only symbol of hope, they worship the very ground she walks on, as they expect her to vanquish the Dark Lord on her own. This summer Ms. Potter seemed to have had enough, as she suddenly disappeared and was not found until now.

The wizarding community was in an uproar, many people were afraid and nearly all of them demanded to find her and force her to fulfil her destiny. Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and former mentor of Ms. Potter was in an even worse situation as he was held responsible for her absence. He, like most of the Aurors, was searching everywhere for her, but she could not be found."

Lucius sighed and suddenly looked grave.

"I should explain now that my son's mate bares a slight resemblance to the lost saviour of the wizarding world. She has long, dark brown, nearly black hair and has emerald green eyes. Her facial features, height and personality differ greatly from Ms. Potter's, yet they have those two little aspects in common. So when she arrived at the Welcoming Feast at Hogwarts and the Headmaster saw her, he thought her to be the missing Ms. Potter in his desperation. He stepped forward and accused her of being someone else in public. But not only that, he also striked her and attacked her, while the whole school was watching."

Now looking more enraged than grave, Lucius continued his tale.

"When we found out what had happened, we immediately pressed charges against the Headmaster, which resulted in the observation of his work and the questioning of most of the teachers and students. He was officially warned to stay away from my son's mate and to never speak to her alone again. Though for the Headmaster it didn't seem to be enough. He was obsessed with her being Ms. Potter and so he planned for days how to proceed. A week after his official warning, the Headmaster translated his plan into action."

A light breeze suddenly appeared in the courtroom, which slightly intensified while Lucius was speaking. He was clearly enraged and whatever was to come, it would shock all of them.

"Last Saturday the Headmaster sent a letter to my son's mate. The letter was a disguised portkey and as soon as the girl touched it, she was whisked away. My son was with her at the moment and understandingly he went into shock. We searched for her for two days, until we finally found her. When we got to her, she was in a miserable shape and had gone into shock. My son wasn't able to leave her side for long, as she was simply too distressed and still is."

Lucius breathed in deeply, before he raised his eyes to look at the Court Members again. His eyes were full of anger and worry, a strange mixture which no one of them had ever seen before in his eyes. He tried for several moments to suppress his anger, so he wouldn't do something he would regret later.

"I now wish for you to take a vote on this man's fate."

The silence between them was broken by a loud, booming male voice.

"We understand your request, Lucius and we will honour it. Nevertheless, would we now like to question your son and his mate on this matter. Please, take a seat, Lucius, while your son Draco and your daughter-in-law to be may step forward."

With a small nod Lucius showed his acceptance and went to take his seat in the front row. At the same time he could see a single figure standing up from its place and walk to front, where Lucius had been standing before. Lucius nodded to the figure, then turned around and let himself sink down on the huge armchair in a fluent motion. Just when he was seated, the hooded figure turned around to the Court Members and pulled back its hood.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, welcome to the Proud and Honourable Tribunal of all Higher Magical Creatures. I am pleased to see that you are here and that you are well. But, please, tell us, Draco, why you are here alone and why your mate is obviously missing this important meeting? It is her case we are discussing after all."

The same male voice questioned as before. Draco could hear soft murmuring and some shifting of robes.

"Thank you for your warm welcome. I came here alone, because my mate is still unwell. Her Healer told her to stay at least for another few days in bed and to not indulge in too stressful activities and sadly, I have to say that this Court Meeting would be too stressful for her. That is why I came alone. But I have her permission to speak on her behalf and to tell what happened to her."

A curious, melodious sounding, feminine voice to his right asked him freely:

"Draco, what problems does your mate have, so that she isn't able to come tonight? Did something bad happen?"

A sly smirk appeared on Draco's face. So, they were asking whether there was something more important to Kiara than this court meeting? It was a good question, one which surely decided with which course of action the Members were about to proceed. If he now didn't play his card right and lost their trust and benefit, all their work would be nullified.

Draco smiled sadly and slowly shook his head.

"No, nothing bad has happened. Kiara is only still suffering from the after-effects of her kidnapping. The Headmaster's doing has caused many of her old, scarcely healed wounds of her past to break open again. As my father told you already, she has been mistreated and abused by her former temporal guardians. Now the Headmaster has acted in a way very similar to them.

He hit her, he accused her of ridiculous things, he yelled at her and he even physically assaulted her. For Kiara it was as if she was a small child again, just after her parents' death. She was afraid of him, afraid of being touched or being talked to by anyone.

When we finally found her, she was in a deep state of shock. She wouldn't allow anyone else besides me to touch her. Since her kidnapping she awakes several times a night due to some horrific nightmares, which only tend to go away after a strong dose of Sleepless Dream Potion. This is why she isn't here tonight.

She is afraid of being in the presence of too many people, especially him."

A light murmuring erupted from several areas in the court hall. Draco couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, but from the way they talked and looked at each other, he knew the Court Members were angry. A little, smug smile dared to creep over his stoic features. The Court Members were already on his side and if he kept on with his perfectly elaborated speech, they would stay where they were. Dumbledore would be damned.

Draco schooled his features perfectly and prepared himself for the next questions.

"Are there any other after-effects caused by this kidnapping?"

Another feminine voice asked. This time the voice was cold and composed, the complete opposite of the loving and caring voice of the elf before. So this was what talking to an ice fae of the northern regions was like, Draco mused.

"Yes, sadly there are other after-effects. Not only is she now afraid of being left alone, she also fears at the same time to have to spend time in the presence of too many other living beings. It seems as if she only feels safe with a small number of friends and family. Some other fears have appeared, too. She is afraid of the darkness, afraid of being touched and hates loud noises.

Her physical health has suffered greatly. The bruises and cuts only heal in a slow rate and due to the stress she isn't able to eat like she normally would, which results in a loss of weight. But the worst of all are the reappearing nightmares which cause her several times a night to wake up screaming and crying. There is no way for her to avoid these. Dreamless Sleep Potion won't work. Only my presence seems to help her, but sadly it isn't enough."

"Do you think or feel, young veela that the human's actions have forced you and your mate to take a step backwards in your mating process? Do you feel as if you were negatively influenced?"

The male voice was cold, silky and totally void of any emotion. Nevertheless, Draco could detect something which could be described as concern and heartfelt pity. As the interrogator was a vampire and as such had a mate like Draco did, he would certainly understand the dilemma Draco was in.

Draco smiled wistfully, while he looked at the interrogator and answered with all the pain and sorrow he felt.

"Yes, I feel as if we had to take at least a step backwards. It isn't so as if she was feeling uneasy in my presence. No, not in the slightest. But she is still distressed. To ask her now if she would marry me and to complete the bond, wouldn't be right. She wouldn't know what to do, even less feel ready for such a big step in her life."

Angry murmuring and agitated nodding ensued after this statement. Draco didn't have to look at them to see that they were furious. And to be honest, he understood them quite well. There was nothing worse, nothing more unethical and unmoral to disturb the mating process of two magical creatures. The wizarding law may think that it was a minor issue, but tonight they weren't consulting the wizarding law. And for each and every magical creature, the Headmaster had to be punished severely.

"Now the last question, young Draco. What would you do if you had the chance to decide this man's punishment?"

The loud and booming voice of an agitated and severely enraged werewolf asked him.

Draco looked up from where he stood and locked his gaze with the Court Members in front of him. His normally warm, blue eyes were cold as ice and seemed to burn with a dangerous fire. His facial features seemed to become hard like steel, no muscle twitched and there was no single sign of an emotion. Draco was, what the schoolbooks would describe as a enraged dominant veela, who had to fear for his mate. He wasn't a pleasant sight.

"I would kill him."

Nodding ensued and several members of the Court smiled their approval. A tall, pale looking incubus suddenly stepped forward and walked to where Draco was standing. A slight movement of the Court Member's hand signalled Draco to step a little to the side but remain at the man's side. The incubus turned around and directed his cold, white eyes at the seated Court Members.

"You all heard, what young Draco and his father told us."

His voice was raspy and hissing, like a mountain of dead leaves moved by the ice-cold winter wind.

"There is no arguing in that what has been done, has to be punished. Only one last question has to be asked. Court servants, please loose the gag, so our defendant may speak freely."

When the Court Members turned around to where the Headmaster was sitting, they saw two hooded men loosening the gags.

"I will only ask one question, human, and I expect you to answer it properly. Is everything these two members of our society told us true? Did you mistreat, abuse, attack and kidnap this young veela due to those ignorant and arrogant, yet so unimportant reasons stated?"

The Headmaster was struggling. His mouth opened and closed in a rapid motion and small pearl of sweat appeared on the old man's forehead. The long, bound arms and legs slightly started to tremble and his whole figure seemed to convulse. It was clear to all of them that the Headmaster tried desperately to manipulate the spells placed on him, which forced him to tell the truth. He wanted to explain his reasons, wanted to show them how what he had done was only for the greater good. But in the end he was too weak and finally he opened his mouth.

"Yes.", he whispered.

The incubus nodded stiffly and turned around to where the rest of the Court Members were discussing the situation in angry hisses.

"We heard everything we needed to hear. Now we shall come to a decision. Please, raise your hand if you think and feel this human to be guilty of all the charges brought against him."

As in one motion, the Court Members raised their hands. When Draco looked around carefully, he realized with inner contentedness that every single Member had raised his or her hand.

"Then so be it. The human Albus Dumbledore is found guilty of all charges brought against him. Due to the severity and the brutality of his actions I hereby condemn him to be subjected under the _experisis memorias _spell.

This spell forces the victim to relive all kind of bad memories, fears and thoughts caused by his interfering. Not only psychical wounds will be opened and lived through by the victim, but also each and every kind of physical wounds will be relived. Only when the victim finds himself guilty of what he is accused of and he understands and respects what has been done against him, will the spell cease to work."

The tall incubus turned around, locked his snow-white eyes with Draco's and then motioned for the young veela to step forward next to him. Without hesitation but with a feeling of foreboding Draco complied and took his place next to the Court Members' speaker. A small smile flickered over the dead looking man's features, which disappeared nearly as quickly as it appeared before.

"Young Draco, you shall be the one to inflict this spell upon this human. Normally it would be the defendant's victim, but as your mate can't participate tonight in this meeting and you are her replacement in speech and body, you shall have the honour to punish him. Please, step forward, raise your wand and speak the incarnation clearly."

Draco nodded and slowly stepped forward. Suddenly he felt like hesitating. What would this spell truly cause? Would there be after-effects or strange things happing due to it? Kiara had wanted the man to be punished, fairly and severely punished indeed.

But he knew his mate and if some longer lasting damage would be inflicted upon this man, Kiara surely would make herself responsible for it. But they couldn't change it now. He was condemned to be subjected under this spell and it was Draco's duty to cast it. He would have to fulfil his duty, for himself and his mate.

Draco took another deep breath, stopped and then raised his wand. His heart was beating rapidly and small pearls of sweat suddenly appeared on his stoic features. He closed his eyes slightly and with a last thought about his hurt and scared mate at Hogwarts, Draco did what he had to do.

"_Experisis memorias_"

The spell only came lowly muttered over his lips, nevertheless the effects were grave. A bright, blindingly white light erupted from Draco's wand, chased through the open space in front of him and collided with the Headmaster's chest with a loud and booming noise.

Immediately the Headmaster changed.

His face became pale and his eyes became distant. They could see his eyes flickering from left to right and back, though they never focused and never realised what was happening around them. His breath became laboured as his face grew even paler, applying a sickly looking green and blue taint to his cheeks. The long and thin fingers clenched and unclenched. They worked furiously but to no avail. His mouth started to twitch and slowly words came out of it.

"O-oh my God... No-o..."

Long and thick traces of sweat poured down the old man's face. His hair was muddled and his clothes slowly became a mess. The twitching in his arms and legs had increased. Spasms seemed to wrecked his body and caused him great amounts of pain. Suddenly a loud crack made them jerk. The Headmaster's nose had been broken, soon followed by his arms and legs. Bruises appeared on his face and marks which disturbingly looked like strangulation marks appeared on his throat.

"No-o, please don't..."

Blood appeared at the corners of the old man's mouth, which caused him cough and nearly choke on blood-filled spit. The twitching steadily increased and slowly but steadily the paleness on the Headmaster's face became alarming. His breath was now so laboured that it literally hurt having to hear him breathe. The bruises increased and the broken body parts seemed to cause him quite some discomfort.

The old man wouldn't last much longer and there was no mistaking in it, that neither Draco nor any of the other Court Members would try to help him. Not that they were able to at the moment.

Suddenly the Headmaster sobbed. It was a small sound, yet so very audibly in the absolute silence of the courtroom. Tears were now streaming down his face and mixed with the traces of sweat and blood. Sorrow seemed to radiate from him in big waves and one didn't need to be an empath to know that the old man finally seemed to realize what damage he had caused with his selfish actions.

"O-oh my God... please make it stop, STOP!... I-I can't take it anymore. I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

The Court Members watched in silence how the Headmaster slowly sank down to the floor. His face grew even paler and his breathing became more and more laboured, but finally the twitches and the spasms had stopped and his eyes, which had been unfocused throughout the entire procedure, now seemed to find a point to look at. His voice was as laboured as his breathing and therefore the Court Members had to lean forward and listen closely to understand what the old and now broken man was muttering.

"I'm sorry, God, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

And with these last words, Albus Dumbledore finally took his last breath.


	14. of little steps and gigantic jumps

**14. Chapter **

**Of Little Steps And Gigantic Jumps **

The bright light of the early morning sun floated into the white and light grey painted room mercilessly. The light was reflected by most of the mirrors on the walls, several times broken and redirected at the window glasses, the wide doors leading to the rest of the castle and the dozen of vials of different colours and different forms around the room. Even at such an early hour the morning light was strong enough to illuminate the room better than any candle or magical light could have managed.

The room was nearly empty, a multitude of empty beds and empty chairs occupied the giant room. Only one bed held a sleeping figure and the chair next to it a watching one. The young man, who was sitting in the visitor chair looked a little bit tired. His long, blond hair fell into his face and nearly hid his sky blue eyes perfectly. Had they been visible, one would be startled by the multitude of emotions which were running through them, something which was only rarely seen by others.

He had returned to Hogwarts late at night, accompanied by his father and dearly awaited by his mother and Godfather. They seemed to have been quite preoccupied when time flew by and there wasn't the tiniest message from them, when they would return. The worst scenarios had played in their heads, which began with the sudden break out of the highly warded prisoner and ended with the return of the thrice damned Headmaster to the school after he had been cleared of all charges. When they finally returned and proclaimed how the old, meddling man had been punished, the mood changed drastically.

While his parents and Godfather chatted easily and agitatedly, Draco only wanted to go. There was only one place in the whole world, where he wanted to be and nothing could change that. So when his parents offered him to accompany them to their rooms to celebrate the end of the manipulative man, Draco only shook his head and declined.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the worried looks which the three elders threw at him, neither the way his Godfather was dressed in some fancy looking robes, nor the way his father raised one of his eyebrows in a sadistic, questioning manner and nor how his Godfather was blushing slightly despite his fruitless attempts to hide it.

With a quick kiss on the cheeks and a slightly hastily bid good night, Draco left and made his way to the Hospital Wing. His heart was racing and his mind railing. The outcome of the old man's hearing was still a painful presence on his mind. He could still see how the old man began to twitch, could still hear how his breath became more and more laboured with each passing second and he could still clearly remember how his eyes suddenly became wide and unfocused, shortly after his whole body had gone limp.

He had entered the Hospital Wing with mixed emotions. There was happiness, relief and a lot of contentedness, but also quite a lot fear, uneasiness and foreboding. He remembered how she had told him that she wished he would be fairly punished but at the same time that she had wished that he would not come to harm.

Well, the old man had been fairly punished, unfortunately, he had died in the process. To be honest, Draco didn't think that dying would be part of the not coming to harm decision.

Relief had floated through him, when he saw his mate sleeping. One look at the watch on the other side of the room informed him of his suspicion. It was late at night and Kiara wouldn't wake for some hours. Suddenly a wave of dizziness and sleepiness washed over him and caused him to stumble.

As he didn't want to fall asleep on the floor or collapse during his watch of his mate, Draco opted for the only other decision. To go to sleep on one of the hospital beds. As soon as his head had hit the soft and comfortable pillow, he had drifted away. The last thought on his mind was his mate before he fell asleep completely, which caused him to smile lightly in his slumber.

The next morning he had awoken early. The sun had yet to rise and Madam Pomfrey had yet to make her way through the Hospital Wing. With a badly stifled yawn and his eyes still slightly closed, Draco raised from his bed and went to one of the visitor chairs next to his mate's bed. When he sat there he couldn't do much else than watch her in wonder.

Her night black hair cascaded down her face and body in soft, yet strong waves. Her eyes were still closed and hid the emerald green orbs, which normally completed her beauty perfectly. Long, dark lashes fanned against her alabaster white, slightly pale skin. Draco knew that Kiara's skin was a little more tan than his, though due to her night black hair the contrast between skin and hair was much bigger and more intense than between his pale skin and light blond hair.

Even if one might say she looked pale, in a strange way it fitted her perfectly. Due to it, her wonderful, kissable, always lightly pouting lips appeared more than usual.

She looked more relaxed than she had in the last week. Draco hardly remembered the last evening, but he could still see his Godfather standing before him and telling him that they had given her another dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion and a mild Sleeping Potion so that she would be relaxed and sleep well until the next morning. Apparently no nightmares or other thoughts had disturbed her sleep and Draco was immensely thankful for this.

He had asked Madam Pomfrey a few days ago, when Kiara probably would be able to leave the Hospital Wing and join him in their personal quarters. The answer had been a suspiciously raised eyebrow and a twinkle, which had made Draco slightly blush and finally the affirmation that as soon as she was able to sleep fitfully she would be able to go with him. Draco sincerely had the suspicion that the middle aged woman knew more than she should and enjoyed herself greatly.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts and all the possibilities for Madam Pomfrey's strange and knowing smile that he had nearly missed his mate waking up. Draco watched in awe how her long, dark lashes suddenly fanned against her pale cheeks and fluttered open after a few more moments. Two startling, emerald green eyes were suddenly revealed and caused Draco to smile lightly to himself. He could see how she tried to figure out where she was and how she ended up there.

After a few more blinks, her eyes cleared and she turned her head around.

Two green eyes grew wide in surprise. Then sudden realisation hit her and caused her to groan, as she let her head fall back onto the soft pillow beneath her.

"Were you watching me in my sleep?"

A lightly teasing smirk appeared on Draco face and he raised his eyebrow in a mocking, questioning manner, which caused Kiara to groan again and bury her head deeply into her pillow. The very sight made Draco laugh out loud unintentionally.

The laughter grew and not even Kiara's stern glare could make him stop. Annoyed at being laughed at, Kiara huffed, took one of the pillows laying on her bed and threw it with full force at her still laughing fiancé. With a loud thud the soft pillow collided with her fiancé's face and caused him to fall down onto the floor in an ungraceful manner.

Mere moments later his face appeared over hers, glared down at her and scowled her for all that he thought was worth it. His hands were then placed on his hips, while his foot tapped the floor beneath it in a rapid motion.

"Why, thank you. I just wanted to tell you that I was indeed watching you in your sleep and that it was one of the most beautiful and breathtaking sights I have ever witnessed before. And how do you thank me? You throw an offending piece of cloth filled with filthy feathers into my face and throw me to the floor. Perhaps I shouldn't spend anymore time observing your beauty, because you obviously don't value it."

While Draco had been talking and mock scolding her, an unpleasant yet totally hilarious thought had crossed Kiara's mind. Her fiancé looked exactly like Molly Weasley when she was scolding one of her misbehaving children.

The mere thought nearly caused her to laugh out loud into her fiancé's face, something he surely wouldn't appreciate much. She buried the strange resemblance between the two somewhere deep in her mind and then tried to morph her features so that her face wouldn't give her away.

With a nearly straight face, Kiara looked intently at Draco with her eyebrows furrowed in thought. She unknowingly tilted her head to one side and let her long bangs fall lightly into her face.

"You know, I really appreciate you sitting here and waiting for me to wake up. It's a very sweet thing to do. But, and please don't get me wrong, why did you do it? I mean, you could still lay in our bed and enjoy your free morning time instead of sitting in one of those horribly uncomfortable things Dumbledore dared to call chairs. So, why?"

Draco smirked lightly at her, before he stood up, went to her bed and let himself sink down on it next to her. In a fluent motion he wrapped on of his arms around her and drew her nearer to his chest. Due to their proximity he could hear and feel her breath hitching when his arm made her lean onto his chest. A broad smile graced his features.

It felt good to have her back, to feel her next to him, to speak to her and to just sit there and enjoy her presence. He would never allow anyone to take this away from him and soon, if he played it out right, they would be able to spend even more time together and be legally more than just two veela mates. He couldn't wait for the right time to finally come.

One of his hands sneaked its way to her hair and began to stroke it lightly. He could feel her leaning into his touch, barely able to suppress a content sigh and this only intensified his good mood.

"Well, I haven't been able to spend time with my mate for what feels like eternity. Every time I was here, someone else was in the room, too, or I would have to leave soon after I had arrived. And then there are our quarters. Do you know how lonely it can be in them?

We have a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a study, a bath and sleeping room and a guest room, all calculated for two or more persons. So when you have to live in this multitude of deserted rooms alone, you certainly can feel quite well how lonely exactly you are. That is why I came to you. I wanted to spend time with you and I didn't want to be alone anymore."

He could feel her melt against him, while he was talking. One of her small hands somehow found its way into his and with a light, reassuring squeeze, she drew herself nearer into his chest. A slight movement made him realize that she was about to say something, though another thought crossed his mind and he was unable to prevent himself from continuing.

"Furthermore, here I am safe from your cat."

He could hear a muffled laughter, which erupted somewhere at his chest.

"What? That isn't funny. Your cat is crazy! All this time alone and separated from you must have taken its toll on her. She was a strange one before, but now she is just plain crazy! You know, sometimes I sit on one of the chairs you normally sit in and normally this isn't a problem.

But now this black devil came and attacked me! She jumped on my lap and started to dig her claws into my legs! And then there are the nights: When I sleep in our bed, I sometimes seem to roll over into your side. I don't see where the problem is. But now imagine this!

Isphet comes and sneaks under the blankets. And there she just doesn't lay still, oh no, she starts licking, biting and scratching my legs! I even had blood streaming down them-

you know, I can't take it anymore. And that's why I'm here, too. I wanted to ask when you would be released, so Isphet will calm down and I will be able to sleep fitful again. Your cat just creeps me out."

Kiara couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. Her whole body was shaking and tears of mirth and happiness floated down her slightly flushed cheeks. Draco meanwhile patiently waited until she had calmed down enough to breath regularly. His hand was still stroking her hair and was now additionally drawing small, lazy circle on her back. Finally Kiara took a deep breath and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Isphet really did miss me a little, didn't she?"

Her hand still held his and her head was still resting at his chest. Draco wasn't able to suppress the snort which threatened to escape his mouth.

"Did miss you a little? Well, it is more like she misses you terribly! And not only her. There are Pansy, Daphne, Theodore, Blaise, your sister Ana, my Godfather Sev, my parents and, of course, I. We all missed you, missed you terribly that is. So don't you even think about denying it."

At mention of their friends, Kiara's head had spun around.

"Did you tell them? Do they what happened and where I have been?"

Draco could see fear and anxiety in her eyes and her breath had quickened considerably. He could see that she was beginning to panic.

A soft hand carefully lifted her chin and made her look directly into Draco's eyes. Draco in turn was looking into hers and tried very hard not to the break eye contact and to display all the emotions, which he felt deep inside him.

"No, love, I haven't told them. They know nothing more than that you have been unable to attend classes for the last days and that due to the state you were in, I was allowed to skip classes, too. And don't be afraid of what the rest of the school might think, because they don't know anything. All they know is that you and the Headmaster didn't attend classes and meals in the Great Hall. Nothing more, nothing less."

He slowly leaned forward as not to scare her in her delicate state. With careful movements he placed his hands at both sides of her face and then softly kissed her slightly parted lips.

"You know I value your trust and feelings way too much to do something so harsh and rash such as this without your proper consent. No, nobody knows and will not know, until you are ready to tell them. Don't forget this, we, as in the other teachers, my parents, your sister and I, will not tell this to anyone. You can be absolutely tranquilised."

Silence ensued between the two, but neither was it uncomfortable nor was it oppressing. They just sat there, leaned on each other and enjoyed the proximity and presence of the other. Kiara's hand was fisted around his, while Draco's other hand was mindlessly stroking comfortingly her back. None of them knew how long they had been sitting like this until Kiara broke the silence.

"What happened to the Headmaster, Draco?"

Her voice was soft, nearly inaudibly in the absolute silence around them. Her breath hitched and her eyes became wide, when she felt Draco stiffen up at the mention of the old man. Something must have happened, something really bad if Draco dreaded it so much to tell her about it.

"What is it, Draco? Did they clear him of all charges?"

A long, suffering sigh escaped her fiancé's lips and he shook his head in negation. Unconsciously, he drew her nearer to his chest and fastened the grip onto her fragile body, as if to spend some probably much needed comfort.

"No, dear, don't worry. They didn't clear him of all charges. To be honest, they scored him with the worst punishment allowed and approved by the Tribunal. He was punished, severely and fairly just like you wanted him to be and I have to confess I saw it kind of fitting, what they made him suffer through."

When he stopped and looked down at his fiancée's face, he was greeted be a look of utmost confusion, curiosity and suspense. Her eyes were wide and her brows furrowed in confusion, as she tried to determine what he wanted to tell her with this. Draco had to chuckle, as he placed a long finger on her eyebrows and lovingly stroked them until they were finally relaxed again. Kiara sighed contentedly and snuggled her head further into the crook of his neck.

"The Tribunal found him guilty of all charges brought against him. Therefore they decided to punish him with a special spell, which is only allowed to be used by the Court Members. The spell is a unique and inimitable one. It forces the victim of the spell to relive and experience all the thoughts, feelings and pains the caster, or in our case you and I, had to suffer because of him.

The duration of the spell varies from person to person, as it lasts as long as the victim of the spell needs to admit and realize what he or she had done was wrong. In the case of the Headmaster it took him especially long to acknowledge those facts.

The spell had taken its toll on him. Due to all the pain you suffered thanks to his decisions, which had been transferred to him, his physical condition weakened with each passing second. When he finally did admit his faults, several minutes had passed."

Draco sighed before he placed a soft kiss on the top pf her head.

"He died shortly after the spell had ended because of the strain on his old body. But he died realizing that he had done you great wrong and that his actions were inexcusable."

He placed his hand onto her back and carefully stroked and massaged her tense neck.

"The Headmaster had a last wish. When he died, he asked you for forgiveness. I couldn't grant him any, as I am not you."

"Well, it is kind of fitting, don't you think?"

Draco whipped his head around in surprise he came face to face with the slightly surprised, yet collected looking face of his fiancée. A fond smile appeared on his face and he placed dozens and dozens of sweet kisses on the top of her head. She was okay, she didn't panic, when he mentioned of the old man, nor did she shout and scream at him, because of the old man's fate. She was okay with it and that was everything he needed to know.

Draco cleared his throat and drew her attention to himself.

"Let's forget this displeasing and awkward issue. What do think about me spoiling you a little bit? Breakfast in bed? Some nice massages and tons of kisses?"

A soft pillow collided lightly with his face and caused Kiara to start a fit of giggles beneath him. With a broad grin on his face and light chuckle on his lips, Draco snapped his fingers twice.

A big board filled with all kind of different food appeared on their knees. There were eggs, bacon, a big bowl of fruit salad, pancakes, waffles, different sauces, toast, tea, coffee, cacao and juices. It smelled deliciously and looked mouth watering. Draco leaned forward, grabbed two big cups and filled them with steaming hot, black tea with a dash of lemon. He leaned back on the bed and carefully placed one of them in front of his mate. She took the cup with a softly muttered thanks and both of them started their dearly needed breakfast.

After they had finished, they both leaned back and deeply snuggled into each other. With a lazy flick of his wand, Draco vanished the leftovers of their meal and magically enlarged the bed a bit so that they could lay comfortably in it without having to fear to fall out when one of them moved.

Suddenly Kiara turned around, leaned forward, placed her two, small hands on each side of his face and then started to kiss him. The kiss was sweet and loving, full of promises and until then repressed emotions and thoughts. Draco instantly leaned into it, sneaked his arms around her fragile form and brought her closer to his body.

They probably would have continued and stayed like this forever, hands sneaking into the hair of the other and roaming slightly over the back, lips entwined and bodies flushed against the other, hadn't the need to breath been necessary to survive.

"Thank you."

Kiara's murmur was barely audibly against the loud breathing sound, which echoed around in the completely empty room. Draco, who was still breathing slightly heavy, locked his gaze with Kiara. A neatly trimmed eye brow rose and his head titled to the side.

"Thanks for what?"

His surprise was clearly visible and caused Kiara to chuckle lightly.

"Not that I mind, but I don't know what you are thanking me for."

His fiancée chuckled again and leaned forward so that her lips were nearly touching his ear.

"Then let me explain. Thank you for being there for me, for helping me through all this, for always understanding me and finally for just being your caring and loving self."

Draco, too, now began to chuckle lightly and drew her head back with his hands so that their noses were only mere millimetres apart.

"Well, if that is the case, then I should be rewarded, shouldn't I?"

His voice was rough and husky and sent shivers down her back. Simultaneously they leaned forward until lips met lips. The kiss became more and more intense, lips, tongues and teeth got involved and hands sneaked into strands of hair or roamed freely over necks and backs. Kiara moaned into the kiss and Draco immediately deepened it. He didn't know where their kiss would lead to, but to be honest it felt too good to care about being in the Hospital Wing and going further than that in the absolute public.

But before they could go further, a loud knocking and stiff clearing of a throat let them spring apart. Deeply red faces spun around to stare with wide eyes at Madam Pomfrey, who had obviously been standing unnoticed by both of them in the doorway for quite some time. A knowing smirk plastered her normally completely stoic features and caused Kiara and Draco to blush even more. Kiara, who was still heavily panting, sat down on her hospital bed again, while Draco took his place on a moderately far away placed chair.

"I see you seem to be up and in quite a good shape, Ms. Balgakow. Mr. Malfoy has asked me every single day since you came into my care, when you would be healthy and fit enough to be finally released. I have to say, I was wondering quite a bit why he seemed to be so persistent on your early release. Now I certainly understand why."

Madam Pomfrey ignoring the still heavily flushing youths and continued.

"If you would be so kind to lay down on the bed, so I could start with your check up, I will be able to tell whether you can go to your quarters or not."

Without complaining or hesitating, Kiara lay down on the bed and waited for Madam Pomfrey to start her check up. The Healer took her wand and waved it over the young woman's body in several complicated movements and silently chanted the foreign incarnation. The well known paper sheet appeared, shortly followed by the enhanced feather. In swift movements the long, thin feather flew over the piece of paper and neatly wrote down everything the check up spell told it to write down.

A few moments later Madam Pomfrey took the sheet and scanned it under the very observant eyes of one Draco Malfoy. A content and pleased look graced her features and finally she looked at the young woman with a slight smile on her lips.

"Well, it seems as if my work here is done. You have healed nicely, Ms. Balgakow. All wounds and cuts are closed, all bruises have disappeared and the slight malnourishment has been cured thanks to Professor Snape's special potions. He was very insistent on you taking them all.

I can release you without further problems. Please, don't overdo it. Remember you just experienced something very traumatic. Should you have any psychological or physical problems, please feel free to contact Professor Snape or me at any time."

Once she saw her nod in understanding and approval, Madam Pomfrey turned to look at the young man sitting in the visitors chair sternly.

"Mr. Malfoy, please assure that Ms. Balgakow does exactly like I told her. She is not to participate in sports right away. Make sure that she eats regularly and at each of the meal times. Don't let her stay up for too long. Be careful with interaction doses. She seems to still be afraid. Never let her stay in unknown or only vaguely known company. And please, refrain from any too strenuous activities."

The Healer's eyes and her facial features right gave away what kind of "strenuous activities" she referred to. Draco, who had just been able to gain control over the flushed parts of his face again, promptly lost it at that statement. Flushed again, he nodded stiffly and rose from his chair. He extended his arm and carefully helped Kiara, who felt stiff and sore after having to lay for so long in bed, to get up. Draco took her hand into his, then they turned around and looked at the Healer.

A grateful smile graced their features and as if they were one, they talked.

"Thanks a lot, Madam Pomfrey. We will keep to, what you told us to do. Have a nice day and thank you again."

And with a final nod to the slightly surprised Healer, they turned around and left the Hospital Wing and headed downwards to their private quarters. They couldn't arrive there soon enough. Isphet would be besides herself because of happiness. With that thought and several others in mind, they made their way to their personal quarters.

* * *

The huge, round office, which always belonged to the next Headmistress or Headmaster was crowded with people. The Heads of Houses, who all wore their representing house colours, sat each on one of the heavily cushioned, purple armchairs, which formed a half circle around the gigantic, dark wooded desk. The shelves had been cleaned and all personal belongings of the former Headmaster had vanished. As free and clean as this office might ever be, this night it would be the place of utmost importance.

Professor Flitwick sat in the much too big chair, his wand in his hoister and his hat in his hands. He seemed to be quite nervous as his fingers couldn't stop to play with the piece of felt they held. His face was screwed up in badly oppressed anxiety and his breathing was slightly quicker than usual.

Next to him sat Professor Sprout. She still wore her working suits, though she had been considerate enough to clean them of all possible remainings of earth and dirt. Her fingers drummed onto her legs without any possible rhythm and she, just like Professor Flitwick looked more than a bit fearful and nervous. The thought that someone completely foreign to all of them could take over the title of Headmaster or Headmistress was a quite fearful one in her thoughts. Who knew what this person could cause and initiate damage for her beloved school?

On the seat next to her sat Professor McGonagall. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap and her legs firmly crossed. Neither was she playing with her fingers, nor was she whipping with her feet. If one didn't know her better, then he would have sworn she was perfectly fine and relaxed. But her colleagues knew her better than that.

They saw they fine line her lips drew, how her brows were furrowed in thought and in concentration and how a fine, nearly invisible to the human eye scowl appeared on her stern features. The loss of her best friend, mentor and once first love had her hit with full force and she was still working on recuperating from it. Nevertheless, she wouldn't show any weakness, not now, not in the future and of course not in front of these men.

The last one to occupy one of the visitor chairs was Professor Snape. His face was void of all emotions, blank like always and stoic as ever. The ever present scowl was firmly in place and he, like Professor McGonagall had his legs firmly crossed and his hands neatly folded in his lap. His long, black hair fell into his face and hid parts of his eyes in the process.

For one who didn't knew him it was difficult to tell, but the Potions Professor had changed quite a lot during the last few days. His hair seemed to be cut differently, it was now shining instead of looking greasy and his face, still stoic and void of emotions seemed to be a little bit friendlier than normal. The young Potions Master didn't have to pretend to be calm, he was it.

Lucius had spoken with him mere minutes before he prepared to attend this meeting and had assured him that everything would turn out perfectly. And that was all Severus needed to know. He didn't know what was going to happen, but if Lucius Malfoy was content with its outcome, Severus surely would be, too.

On the right side of the office two seats had been prepared. Jonathan Smitherson, the dark haired and tanned Cuban investigator was sitting in one of them. The other seat was occupied by his young and good looking trainee Anastasia Petrushka.

Both of them had folders and quills in their hands, while thick and heavy tomes lay to their feet. Each of the ancient books was about a different branch of school law, teacher and students interactions, human psychology and school history. Little, fluorescent pieces of paper were sticking in each of the books, which marked important parts which should be thought of and spoken of. Both of them seemed to content with the entire situation. While Jonathan' eyes were blinking, a slight but sincere smile graced Anastasia's features.

The two groups of people had been sitting like that for mere minutes, when the clock chimed and the fireplace roared. One by one dark clothed figures stepped through the fireplace, dusted of their robes and took their places in the last ten remaining chairs. When finally the last person had entered and sat down, the speakers part of the Board of Governors had arrived and let their meeting officially begin.

The sight was breathtaking yet disconcerting. Seven, young men and three young women were now completing their meeting. Lucius Malfoy, the only one with silver blond hair, was sitting in the middle. To his right was a young woman with stern looking features and a neatly made bun which put Professor McGonagall's to shame. Her name was Marie Miller and she was one of the lawyers forming the Board. To Lucius' left sat a young, aristocrat looking man. He, like Ms. Miller had several folders on his lap, yet his didn't contain juridical aspects. Anthon White was a psychologist.

They were accompanied by Michael Plum, a well known writer for the more sophisticated newspaper "A wizard's interest", Mickaela Gilling, one of the best healers in the entire Great Britain, Henry Freshair, one of the few school historians, Veit Stolling, another lawyer, but with more insight knowledge on human rights, Myriam Tant, a primary teacher, Ben Bluewater, a mental problems research scientist and Dimitri Kobanow, representative for intercultural relationships.

Marie Miller finally cleared her throat and caught the attention of all people present.

"We have come here to inform you of our decision. It took us quite some time to find the right solution for the problem at hand, but finally we found it. The right punishment for the former Headmaster has been charged and the vacant posts of this school been filled. But before we inform you of the finally arrangements, there are a few things that we want to make clear first."

She took another deep breath and waited for all the eyes to be on her person.

"We, of course, read the article in the "Prophet", which declared that neither did you know what Mr. Dumbledore had planned to do, nor did you approve of what he has done. We acknowledge this course of action and are quite happy that you decided to do so on your own instead of waiting for us to tell you to do so. But frankly, this isn't enough."

She turned around and locked her gaze with Dimitri Kobanow. The man took the hint and neatly continued as if this speech had been planned before.

"The Russian wizarding community is furious, never once before in their whole history has such a thing happened to one of their own. They demand a severe punishment for each and every person involved in this case, a public apologise to the victim and their entire nation and finally the shutdown of this school, something we absolutely don't approve of."

Dimitri immediately added when he saw they paling faces and the horror struck expressions.

Henry Freshair, a man with neatly placed brown hair, continued.

"No, we really don't approve of such actions. It doesn't happen often, but during the course of time there had been attacks from Headmasters on students before, the average teacher-student-attacks are of an even greater number. Those attacks are shocking, but life doesn't end after them. The consequences have to be severe, so parents and students will be relieved and won't change the school. Now the Headmaster has already been punished and severely that is. Therefore we won't have to worry about this part. The new Headmaster should try to change the school's image by a different behaviour of his staff and the students."

Anthon White looked around, a small smile on his face.

"The new Headmaster should try to make Hogwarts appear friendlier, more open minded and accepting towards others. As I have already been informed of, the Triwizard Tournament took place in Hogwarts two years ago. And this is exactly what this school will need. Good publicity, more intercultural activities and perhaps even a students exchange program with another magical school. With lots of positive articles in several newspapers the wizarding community will probably soon forget what this monster has done."

At the mention of the former Headmaster being a monster, Professor McGonagall's lips had twitched as if she itched to speak out loud. Anthon White patiently waited for her, but when she didn't say a word, he evenly continued.

"Furthermore, we don't think that it would be beneficial for the staff to apologise to the victim in public. From what I have heard, she is content with the man's punishment and doesn't need any other ways to see that staff and students are sorry for what has happened. Another point is that she is still suffering from this experience and to force this young woman into public so that everyone can stare at her while she has to relive what has happened, would only cause her more damage than good."

"Now, as you have all heard what things should change and how you should go on further from here, we only need to inform you of the staff changes."

Veit Stolling, a tall, dark blond haired man with locks falling down to his shoulders, smiled at them sincerely.

"As you already have been told, we had to think for quite some time to find the best solution. We thought that the situation was already difficult enough and that you therefore won't need a new face to add to it. Therefore, we finally decided to declare Professor McGonagall the new Headmistress of Hogwarts."

A light chuckle escaped the man's lips, when he saw the look of utmost surprise and astonishment on the now new Headmistress' face. It looked as if she hadn't been expecting this and to be honest, she hadn't. After what had happened she had been sure that the Board of Governors would present them someone new for the position of Headmaster and frankly, she would have accepted it.

To be declared Headmistress nevertheless after everything that had happened, made her feel quite proud. Her colleagues seemed to be pleased with this announcement, too, as all of them were smiling mildly at her and Severus even turned around and extended his hand to congratulate her.

"Thanks, thank you very much. I never expected this to happen. It's just so... incredible."

It was the first time in her entire life that Minerva McGonagall was speechless. Veit Stolling chuckled again and then asked her teasingly.

"You have been Deputy Headmistress for several years and you know the work perfectly. What did you expect? To be told to retire?"

When the new Headmistress couldn't answer but only blushed lightly instead, the lawyer continued.

"So, as Professor McGonagall is now the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, her position of Transfiguration Professor, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House are all vacant. Now, with regard to the near and far future, we decided to declare Professor Snape Deputy Headmaster."

This time it was Severus turn to look absolutely surprised by this decision. He had been a teacher at Hogwarts for slightly more than ten years and he was by far the youngest teacher working in this castle. Yes, he was Head of Slytherin House and yes, he always was always called to attend the important meetings, but were those reasons enough to make him Deputy Headmaster, even when there were people older, wiser and more deserving for this title?

A slight tap on his shoulder broke him free from his musings. Severus turned around he came face to face with a happy and content looking Minerva McGonagall, who had extended her hand to congratulate him. Mindlessly he took the hand and didn't realise at all what she was saying, as his gaze had fallen on a brightly and contentedly smiling Anastasia Petrushka, who slightly waved at him. The mere thought that this announcement had made her happy sent a nearly invisible blush to his cheeks. He averted his gaze and decided to look at Veit Stolling instead.

"Thank you, for putting such trust into me. I never neither expected this to happen."

Anthon White smiled at him and strongly suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"It isn't at all this surprising. You are the youngest teacher to give classes at Hogwarts. For the last decades the Deputy Headmaster and the Headmaster position have been in the same hands. If we now made an older person Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, we fear that everything might stay the same. But that isn't what we wish for.

We wish for the school to change drastically and this will work best with you as its new Deputy Headmaster. And furthermore, we were informed that you have worked several times together with Headmistress McGonagall and that you seem to get along quite well. Furthermore, you would make a perfect balance to your Gryffindor Headmistress, seeing as you are Head of Slytherin House. So, from our side, everything is just perfect."

When he saw the looks of astonishment and utter surprise now on each and every face, Veit Stolling opted for interfering. The way Anthon White had explained things let them appear too much and too caring, something that just didn't bode for a respected and feared School Governor. So he cleared his throat quite exaggerated and soon Veit Stolling had attracted all the attention he needed to continue, where he had stopped moments ago.

"Well, that leaves the positions of Gryffindor Head of House and the Transfiguration Professor open. It wouldn't be beneficial to give the Gryffindor Head of House position to someone, who has never once before taught at this school. The students have to be able to trust this person easily, so that the teacher will be able to help them.

If a new face would take over this position of trust, no one would be able to rely on him. And to give this position to a teacher who has been teaching at Hogwarts for quite some years, but who teaches a material which isn't a compulsory subject like for example Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, wouldn't work either. Some would know him or her, others wouldn't at all."

He paused slightly and Myriam Tant took the opportunity to speak. The fragile looking, red haired woman had a nice, soft voice, which could put everyone at ease in no time.

"Therefore, we have decided to give this position to the actual Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

When she saw some sort of protest forming, she rushed to continue.

"We know that Brian Rollins started to teach at Hogwarts only this year, but it is the best we can do. Every single Gryffindor, well at least the first to fifth years all attend his classes. The rest of them knows him due to some fighting and duelling clubs they attend. We know that the solution isn't perfect, but it's the best we can do. Or would you rather give this position to a complete stranger?"

When nobody contradicted but everyone nodded in agreement instead, Mickaela Gilling, a small, dark haired woman with short hair, opened the folder, which rested on her knees and fleetingly studied the papers.

"From what I know Brian Rollins was a Gryffindor when he went to school twenty years ago. Therefore, it would work for him perfectly. He knows their mentality, knows the way to Gryffindor common room and he even can find his way around in their tower."

A small smile suddenly appeared on her lips, which changed her whole appearance drastically.

"I know of this so called curse of the Defence position. Well, frankly, who doesn't? And with the changing teachers for that subject for the last twenty years on annual basis, one could mean it's true. But honestly, nothing has happened to him so far and as a logically thinking being as I would reason that nothing will happen at all. Therefore, we should give this man a try as Head of Gryffindor House."

Nods and lowly muttered approvals were answering her unspoken question. It was true, Brian Rollins had started teaching only this year, nevertheless the students liked him terribly and had formed bonds with him worthy of other teachers. He would be a good Head of House, fair, always there for them, if they needed help or advice, stern, if they didn't want to follow the rules or had tricked a classmate too often and understanding, if they had problems of any sort and intimidating, if one needed protection.

He was a good teacher and surely would make a good Head of House, too, if he lasted long enough. But, well, that was something one had to keep in mind when he or she was brave or stupid enough to take over the position of Defence teacher.

Lucius Malfoy, who had kept silent until now in favour of watching the teachers' reactions, now straightened up and let his gaze wander over the occupants' faces.

"Now, there is only the Transfiguration position open. We have been asking Transfiguration Masters all over Britain if they were willing to teach the rest of this year, but understandingly no one wanted to. It is difficult to fill up a suddenly open teacher position throughout the school year. So when nobody out of Great Britain agreed to teach this subject, we asked the Ministry to send us a list of all Transfiguration Masters with the ability to speak English. It took some time but eventually we found someone willing to take over this position."

Lucius turned around and was smiling lightly, when he extended his hand and motioned to the other side of the room.

"Thankfully Ms. Petrushka was willing to accept this position. She made her Transfiguration Master in Russia under Victor Manikow's tutelage, if I'm not mistaken. Then she went to work at the Russian Ministry which deemed it fitting to send her to work in England due to her superb work. She has been working in England for two years now, speaks English perfectly fluent and already knows her way through the castle. The students already know her, as she has spoken with most of them at least once. Ms. Petrushka agreed to take over this years classes, but she would be willing to even stay here and teach for more than one year."

A stunned silence ensued after his short speech. While he had been explaining the situation, a lot of different emotions had visibly passed over the remaining teachers' faces. At first there was surprise. Surprise that she was a Transfiguration Mistress, surprise at the mention of her mastery, surprise that she was speaking a perfectly fine and adequate English and finally surprise that she was willing to teach for a longer time. A brief and equally stupid flicker of distrust washed over their minds - she had been sent from the English Ministry of Magic to investigate their former Headmaster's case - only to be replaced by a wave of gratitude. She was young, she was nice, she was intelligent and she was willing to help them out. What more could they want.

"Well then, please let me welcome you, Ms. Petrushka, as a new member of our staff. I'm very grateful for your help and appreciate your selflessness and your spontaneity a lot. It's nice to have you here."

Headmistress McGonagall welcomed her new Transfiguration Professor with a firm shake of hands and a sincere smile on her normally straight lips. She didn't trust her immediately and would surely need some time to shake of the wariness, but at the same time she was sure that she was going to like this young woman very soon, if only she got to know her better before.

"We should meet tomorrow morning, so I can give you your timetable, my notices on the different classes and the curriculum for each year. Feel free to add or change anything you don't deem necessary but, please, inform me before doing so, so we can talk about it."

While Anastasia was talking with Headmistress McGonagall, she could see in the corner of her eyes, how Severus' face changed. He had been absolutely shocked when Lucius had announced her prolonged stay at Hogwarts. Their first date had been quite a hit and she had seen how it had pained Severus to know that he would probably never see her again. His face had been closed up, void of every single emotion and nevertheless did he seem to scowl even more than before. His shoulders had been hunched and his eyes averted. A cloud of utmost misery, pain and self-loathing had followed him everywhere he went.

Now she could see that his face was different. The shoulders weren't hunched anymore and the annoying cloud of bad feelings had disappeared moments ago. He tried to keep his face as stoic as ever, but strangely it wasn't working very well. She could see a flicker of hope, immense happiness and contentedness. His lips were drawn into a fine, nearly invisible smile and his whole posture had changed to one of more self-assuredness. But the biggest change had happened in his eyes, though. Where moments before had been a void, black wholes, now burned two big fires. His eyes were shining, twinkling even. They were alive and full of longing and determination. They were sending shivers down her back, by only imagining what made them shine so brightly.

A loud sound of a clearing throat broke through the chatter which had ensued after the Headmistress McGonagall's welcome speech and let them turn around to the source of it. Michael Plum, who had been sitting quietly in his chair until now, looked at them with an intense look in his eyes.

"We should agree on not telling anything to the students before tomorrow morning. It is late and the students need their sleep and rest. To inform them now of all those changes would be incorrect and would do more damage than good. Tomorrow morning at breakfast would be the perfect moment to inform the students. They would be fit and would have the whole day to wrap their minds around the changes."

When he titled his head slightly to the side, the author locked his intense gaze with the Headmistress'.

"But it would be prudent to inform the other teachers even at this late hour. It wouldn't do them any good to wait any longer. The changes are grave and they will need some time to get used to some of the ideas."

Lucius nodded, took his coat and then elegantly stood up.

"You are right, everything has been cleared. We filled the open positions and the vague course of actions has been explained. For the exact course of actions in regards to the schools' politics and activities there will be another meeting in the near future. First of all the students and teachers should get used to those changes. Well then, it's late. Let's call this a night."

Nodding ensued and several chairs were pulled back. Nearly twenty people now stood in the room, put on their coats or said goodnight to those near them. The fireplace was still on, glowed green again and sent the first visitor home again shortly afterwards. One by one the Board of Governors threw floo powder into the fire, called out the name of their destination and then vanished into the bright green flames. The crow thinned out, as most of the teachers and Jonathan had already left and Anastasia could now observe the ones around her better.

On the other side of the room she could see Lucius Malfoy dusting of his coat. Just when he was about to take some floo powder and throw it into the brightly burning fire, a tap on his shoulder prevented him from doing so. Ben Bluewater, a tall, brown haired man with chin long curls and thin, metallic glasses was standing next to him, a question burning on his tongue. Before he could think otherwise he blurted out unintelligently.

"I heard that this young woman is your daughter-in-law to be. The damage to her mind and mental state must be huge, considering what has happened to her. Do you think it would be possible to have a chat with her and make her part of my research project?"

Anastasia chuckled and turned around. She didn't hear what the Malfoy head of family was saying, but from the brief moment she had been able to see his face clearly, she was sure as hell that it wasn't going to be nice for the poor scientist. When she turned around her gaze fell on Severus Snape. The young Potions Master was leaning casually at the wall next to her, his head held up and his eyes closed. As if he was able to feel her gaze on him, his eyes shot open and he turned to her.

The sight of him made her breath hitch. This fire, this tempting, dangerous, yet at the same time absolutely fascinating fire was burning again. Slowly, deadly slowly the Potions Master pushed from the wall and then casually walked by. She just stood there, unable to move, when he walked by, as her mind was railing, though it was unable to progress anything which was happening at the moment. He had been smirking, no _smiling_ at her, hadn't he? So why did he now just walk away?

Just when the young, black haired man had passed her, she could feel his hand slipping into the pocket of her business robes. But jus as soon as it was there, it was gone already again and with the hand, the whole imposing man had disappeared with billowing robes. It was shorter than a second, yet she was absolutely sure that she had felt it there. With a slightly shaking hand Anastasia reached into the pocket of her robes.

She didn't have to search long, then she found it. A small, neatly folded piece of paper was innocently laying there. With a held breath and even stronger trembling fingers, the young, dark haired woman grabbed it and extended it from her robes. With now slightly quicker breathing, she opened it and then read, what it said.

"_Meet me. My chambers. Now."_

It didn't say more, but for the young woman it was enough. With a broad, happy smile and some nasty thoughts on her mind, the new Transfiguration Professor turned around and with a last nod of goodnight left the room. She didn't have to concentrate nor look where she was going. Her feet took her where her heart desired her to be.

'Finally everything turns out right. Only you are missing, my little sister. But be patient, your day will come and he will propose'.


	15. finding the perfect way

**15. Chapter**

**Finding The Perfect Way**

Draco hummed in contentedness while he was walking through the lonely corridors of the dungeons. The last twenty-four hours had been pure stress. First Kiara and he had arrived at their private chambers. Both knew that Isphet had missed her Mistress dearly, but what happened when the opened the portrayal to their chambers, was nothing they had been prepared for.

During their absence, Isphet had deemed it fit to destroy their whole furniture. The cushions were sliced open and the curtains ripped to the floor. With wide-open mouths, Kiara and Draco stood in their destroyed chambers and couldn't believe what they saw. But before even one of them had the time to think through what they had witnessed or to say something, a black fur ball attacked Kiara and threw her to the floor.

Isphet, after she had come over her initial shock at seeing her Mistress, regained her senses soon again and threw herself at the woman she had been waiting for so dearly during the last few days. The impact of her jump sent both of them crashing to the floor. Over the thud a small wince of pain could be heard, which finally revived Draco from his stupor.

Draco could only blink once, then looked down to where his fiancé was sitting on the floor, only to blink stupidly again. Isphet was currently cuddling herself into her Mistress' arms and purred most contentedly while she was doing so. The black kitten, which had grown considerably during the last month, was now nestling her head into her Mistress' chest and purred and licked her robes all the while. Kiara rubbed her lower back, where she had landed on, while she stroked her clearly content kitten with the other hand.

Draco hadn't been able to suppress a fond grin which dared to appear on his face any longer. With slow movements, so as not to surprise the two sitting on the floor, Draco extended his hand and helped his fiancé up.

Together they went to the couch, set down and snuggled closer to each other. Isphet was still lying in her Mistress' arms, slept fitfully and purred lightly. While Kiara leaned back in the couch and dropped her head on Draco's shoulder, Draco raised his wand and vanished the mess which the little Goddess of chaos had created.

Not much time later a frantic knocking could be heard through the portrayal. With a long and suffering sigh, Draco got up and headed to the door, while Kiara carefully put her now deeply sleeping kitten on the big and comfortable cushion placed on the floor for her. She could hear Draco curse under his breath as the frantic knocking wouldn't cease and she had to really work hard to suppress the laughter which wanted to erupt from her mouth.

As soon as Draco had reached the door, the portrayal flew open. A loud bang erupted from the door, only to be overshadowed by the noises the mass of people outside the portrayal were making. There were standing seven people, all clad in Slytherin-House robes and all highly agitated. As soon as they realized that the door was open and that Draco was staring at them like they had lost their minds, a loud and high squealing sound erupted from one of the persons and three silver and green figures rushed by the startled Slytherin Prince and left behind the remaining quite four of them.

Draco blinked and stared more than a little surprised at the four remaining boys, then motioned for them to enter and closed the door after them. When he turned around, he saw that all seven people were currently sitting in their sitting room. Pansy and Daphne were standing next to Kiara, hugged the girl furiously and squealed in delight at seeing her. The brown haired girl was sitting down next to Kiara and while the dark haired girl sat down next to Millicent, who was smiling brightly at the veela. On the remaining four chairs were sitting the dark haired, Italian descendent Blaise, the brown haired boy Theodore and the personal bodyguards Vincent and Gregory.

With a shake of his head, Draco entered their sitting room, went over to the couch, where his mate and fiancé was currently sitting and let himself sink down on it next to her. Without knowing it, he sneaked an arm around her shoulders and brought her nearer to his chest. A sincere smile appeared on their friends faces as they watched Draco kissed the top of Kiara's head lovingly, before he settled for stroking her back caringly. Each and every of them had witnessed how crushed and devasted Draco had been the last couple of days and to see him now so peaceful and happy was just what they had wished for the two of them.

An animated conversation had started. Kiara had been quite surprised to get to know that in the couple of days during which she hadn't been in the Slytherin common room and in classes, a whole lot of things had changed. When Daphne had been devasted due to Kiara's kidnapping, Blaise had been there to comfort her. Over the time the two of them spent together, they had realized how much they liked each other and how much they had in common, which resulted in their first shared kiss and the start of their relationship.

Something similar had happened to Pansy and Theodore. While Pansy had been working none stop in the library and searched frantically for each and every bit of information which might help them retrieve Kiara, Theodore had been with her. When she finally had refused to leave the library in order to get something to eat and to get some much needed sleep, Theodore had stubbornly but clearly told her that collapsing due to lack of food and sleep wouldn't help Kiara at all.

This seemed to have done the trick as soon later Pansy broke down. Theodore had at first panicked when he realized what the trembling of Pansy's upper lip meant, but soon later he found his arms filled with a sobbing and crying Pansy and to leave her behind suddenly just didn't seem to be right anymore. So he had stayed in this position, rocked the crying girl back and forward and whispered comforting things into her ear. Soon later, she had calmed down and even had fallen asleep in his arms. With a sigh, Theodore had stood up and had brought her back to their common room.

When Theodore told this the silently listening audience, Pansy's face, especially the area around her nose, became a soft and endearing pink. One could clearly see that it embarrassed her greatly, what the brown haired boy was telling the others, but she had vowed to herself that she would try to divert the black haired veela's mind from the things which occupied it.

And to tell her something of her love life would surely do the trick. So she smiled weakly at the girl and didn't mind when Theodore told the others how from this moment on the two of them spend more and more time together and slowly realized, how much the other meant to them and how much they needed the presence of the other to feel safe and whole.

Kiara sat next to Draco and listened in admiration. It surprised her quite a lot to see how much could change over the short amount of time she hadn't been able to share with them. A bit of a sad feeling mixed with her happy and content mood. She had wanted to just live her life, but fate wouldn't have it that way and she had been thrown into another nerve wrecking adventure. Not that she had asked for it, nor had she deliberately seeked it out. She didn't know why, but she somehow feared that she would never be able to live a normal life.

Draco, just like his friends, had felt her change of mood. A low and sad sigh escaped his lips. He sneaked his arm around her shoulder, pulled her closer to his chest and stroked lovingly and caringly her back. He could feel Kiara melt against his body and sigh in contentedness due to their closeness. Life just wasn't fair. They had been on such a good path and yet fate had to throw stones, no, mountains, in their way to slow and stepback their future's happiness. Why, oh why had everything always had to happen to her?

When they felt the sad and a little bit tense atmosphere, their friends tried to cheer the couple up. They joked around, made some fools of themselves or others and gossiped around like some twelve or thirteen year old girls. It took a lot of time, but in the end, Kiara was finally smiling again.

They could see that Draco looked approvingly at them, as they not only had proved to be real and good friends, but had also constantly avoided the topic burning on their tongues. Not once had one of them even cut the topic of her kidnapping or the Headmaster's absence. And if Draco had his way, it would stay like this for some time in the future. His mate was still just too fragile and too hurt by what had happened to speak with others about it.

Some hours later the friends prepared to leave. It was already late and, contrary to Draco and Kiara, all of them had school the next day and therefore not only had to prepare for classes but also had to finish some essays, too. They left with a lot of hugs, kisses and the promise to not only come by the next day, but also to provide them with the necessary work and information for their classes.

After their friends had gone, Kiara and Draco sat down on their couch, magically lit the fire in the fireplace, let a house elf provide them with dinner and then started to talk and eat. Their mood was happy and jolly. Inwardly Draco squealed and bounced with happiness. It had been more than a week since he had last seen Kiara act so free and normal. During her stay in the Hospital Wing, Kiara had barely smiled and not once had she been able to laugh. The reminders of what had happened had just been to fresh on her mind.

When he told her of his parents' and Severus' strange behaviour, Kiara just like him was very intrigued by what could possibly be on the adults' mind, as all three of them had been spending the majority of their free time reading and searching for something not only in Hogwarts' library, but also in his parents' private library at Malfoy Manor. When they were asked what they were doing, the adults would only let the books and scrolls disappear and smile innocently at them. Kiara and Draco were deeply convinced it had something to do with them, but by the love of Merlin, they couldn't figure out, what.

They were currently talking about what had happened in the other houses, when a crashing sound interrupted them. A loud bang echoed through their chambers and the noise of a wood crashing against stone hurt their ears. For the hundredths time throughout this school year Draco wondered, why exactly they had extra protection charms and spells on their portrayal, when there were people who could easily oppose those and enter their chambers without the need of their approval. With a deep scowl neatly in place Draco was about to get up and confront the intruder, when the door to their sitting room crashed open, too, and a blur of black leaped into the room.

They had to blink several times, as both Kiara and Draco had the feeling of a déjàvu. In front of them stood, her long, black hair falling into her face and some strands standing up wildly, Anastasia. Her breath was laboured, as if she had been running for quite some time. Her eyes were wide open and her silver orbs scanned the room in front of her, while they spun around a little bit. If Kiara hadn't known her better, she would have sworn that Anastasia had thrown in some pills and was now suffering under the consequences. That she was trembling and shaking didn't work in her favour.

"Kiara, Draco!"

Her voice was high pitched and full of badly suppressed energy.

"You won't believe me what has happened. I got promoted! I will stay at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration Professor for at least this year!"

The following silence was oppressing. With wide eyes Draco and Kiara stared at the happily giggling and bouncing young woman who stood in front of them. What they had heard, was just to surreal to be true. Why the heck would the Board of Governors allow a Magical Law trainee to teach students the art of Transfiguration? Hell, Anastasia didn't even have a residence authorisation, for crying out loud!

"Ana, what-? How did you-? Could you repeat this, please?"

Kiara's eyes were wide. It was, what she had hoped for. No, whished for. Her big sister staying with her at Hogwarts, protecting her, keeping her company and just being there for her. It had broken her heart when she realized that Anastasia wouldn't be able to stay with her for long. After the Headmaster had been punished, there was not much Ana to do. So Kiara had awaited for the day when Ana would tell her that she was about to leave again with utmost dread. And now everything should work out as she had wished for? It couldn't be…

Anastasia who was absolutely obvious to her little sister's state of mind, couldn't stop bouncing and clapping her hands.

"I got promoted, Kiara! I don't know really, how it happened. I thought I was going to leave soon. So I wasn't surprised when the Board of Governors and Jonathan wanted to see me. I thought it was about what had happened and what we were going to write in our reports. But when I arrived, they instead asked me to take a seat. And then, without explaining further, they told me that the post of Transfiguration teacher was free and if I would be willing to accept the office."

Her hand wandered unknowingly to her hair, which she threw back over her shoulders with a mindless wave. A little, confused frown etched through her happy and content facial features. Something seemed to be on her mind, but it was unimportant and she waved it away with a shook of her head.

"I think Jonathan let it slip that I had a Master in Transfiguration. But anyways, I was surprised, well more than baffled, but after some moments of thinking, I agreed. There would only be benefits, anyways. And so I was invited to the meeting between the Board of Governors and the Heads of Houses, where I was introduced to them. They really didn't saw this coming, but in the end, nobody was against this turn of events. And, so yes, that's why I'm here!"

Anastasia threw her long her over her shoulders again and then giggled happily. Meanwhile Kiara was still starring wide eyed at her big sister. The information only progressed really slowly today, but finally it arrived. Ana would stay with her at Hogwarts. She wouldn't leave, she would stay. With her.

With a broad and happy grin, Kiara jumped from her seat on the couch and leaped at her big sister. With all force she could muster, she threw her arms around her surprised sister's neck and hugged her close. A squeal of delight escaped her lips, closely followed by a happy and content giggle. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She was happy, absolutely happy and there was no need for her to cry. Instead, she placed her hands on each side of Ana's face, stepped on her tip of toes, drew her sister's face to hers and then placed a loving and caring kiss on her forehead.

"Congratulations, Ana! That's so great. I really can't believe! Would you like to stay? We could celebrate your promotion and stay accordingly, don't you think?"

A faint, adoring blush suddenly rose over Ana's cheeks. Her eyes started to shine, as if she was looking forward to something, something she was absolutely enjoying to do so. The twinkle intensified and her blush turned darker. With an unconscious movement, Anastasia flicked her hair over the shoulder for the hundredth time this night and nervously began to fidge on the end of her robes.

"Thank you, Kiara. But sadly, I have to decline. I still have an important meeting this night and some really important things to do. I will come by later - argh, no, I will come by tomorrow."

Her nervousness increased alarmingly and caused Kiara's and Draco's eyebrows to run up their foreheads. Anastasia acted strange, really strange if one considered it closely. Anastasia meanwhile was agitatedly stepping from one foot to another. Suddenly her hand shot forward. With slightly trembling fingers Anastasia fingered on her watch and her eyes widened dramatically when she realized how late it was.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, Kiara, Draco. But I really have to go now. See you later!"

With a last nervous, and strangely exited smile, Anastasia kissed Draco and Kiara on the cheeks, hugged both of them tightly, waved back at them and then left the quarters in a rush, leaving behind a stupidly blinking pair of veelas.

"Well, that was strange."

Kiara, her mouth still open in astonishment and her eyes wide open due to surprise, slowly closed her mouth again and nodded her head in approval. She shrugged in obvious indecision, before she turned around and walked over to where Draco was already again sitting on the couch. The rest of the evening and night had been spend chatting, laughing and joking.

Draco hummed in contentedness while he was walking through the dark and lonely corridors. He had spent the last days alone in their gigantic chambers and had thought about a lot of things. In the darkness and solitude of the comfortable sitting room, the room only illuminated by the brightly burning fire in the fireplace, a warming blanket wrapped tightly around him and a steaming hot pot of hot chocolate in his hands, thinking and pondering his life seemed so much more simple than doing it in the crowed common room.

He had figured out quite a lot. He needed her, and only her. He wouldn't mind living at the other end of the world, doing God knows what, associating with the strangest folks, making a fool out of himself, if this was what made her truly happy. And that was what mattered in his life: making her happy. How often had he seen her beautiful face, a sad and slightly resigned expression in her eyes, a weak and powerless smile gracing her lips. How often had he felt her loneliness, the misunderstanding of their community weighing tons on her fragile shoulders. He had wanted to embrace her, stroke her beautiful cheeks, whisper comforting nonsense into her ears and share the weight of their community's pressure.

That was what he wanted to, he wanted to make her happy.

Nights had been spent in pondering. He wanted to make it perfect, but what exactly did this mean for her? For each and every other girl he had the suspicion a romantic candle light dinner and then proposing on his knees would be the perfect way. But Kiara was different. She wouldn't like him talking sweet nonsense and then ask her to marry him. No, his fiancé was different, special in every way. To open her heart for his slightly precipitous idea, he would have to bring forward some really catching arguments.

So he had been sitting in the darkness of his room and thought about his situation and what he knew about his fiancé. To be honest, he knew quite a lot. But sadly all of this wouldn't help him find the perfect way to propose to her. Slowly the blond haired started to panic. It just wouldn't do to ruin this special day. In his panic and desperation he was even thinking about asking Daphne and Pansy to help him. These two girls were great friends, but unfortunately they didn't know Kiara as good as he did. So with a sigh he had abandoned this idea. When he didn't know what to do, these two wouldn't be able to figure it out less than ever. Why couldn't there be anyone out there, who knew his fiancé even better than he did?

And then he realized it. There was someone, who knew her even better. This person was even staying at Hogwarts at the moment. With a groan Draco closed his eyes and slowly banged his head on the table. He was such an idiot. His fiancé's sister was staying at Hogwarts and he was wracking his brain and complaining about nobody knowing her. Anastasia had been right in front of his nose, bouncing and talking animatedly and yet he hadn't been able to see her.

But Anastasia would know. She was his fiancé's best friend and her sister in all but blood. If she didn't know the perfect way to propose to the small and fragile girl, nobody would know. So Draco gathered all his guts and braveness, squared his shoulders and then went to search for the dark haired Russian beauty. In his mind he was thinking and debating over, what he exactly he was going to tell and ask her, as he was fearing for his health and wellbeing if he didn't put this right.

Just moments later he realized, how valid this thought and fear had been. He had found her in her private quarters, a book about Transfiguration lying open on her legs, a fire burning brightly in the fireplace and a steaming hot pot of tea on the little table next to her. Draco gulped a few times, when he saw her eyebrow raised in confusion and anticipation, and finally he stammered more than explained why he had been searching for her. As soon as he had finished, Anastasia jumped to her feet, her wand drawn and placed threadingly at Draco's throat.

Her silver grey eyes were burning with a strange and dangerous fire, the knuckles holding her wand had turned white due to all the pressure and force she kept on the piece of wood and her lips were sealed into a grim, thin line. Draco gulped when he had realized that he had rarely seen something more terrifying and that running away would surely be a great option. But instead he stayed, fought down his fears and waited for what was to come.

An hour later Anastasia had threatened Draco to kill him should he do something to displease her sister, more often than he had been threatened during his whole life. He promised with his entire heart that he didn't just want to marry her so he could sleep with her, he promised to never hurt her or abuse her in any way, to love her for being her and to do what each and every other good and perfect husband would do. When he had finished promising and vowing, Anastasia was still glaring at him and threatening him with her wand. She opened her mouth - probably to snap at him or bite his head of - and…

Suddenly started to squeal like mad, put her wand away and hugged the soon to be husband of her sister nearly to death. Draco, his eyes wide with surprise and astonishment, stood still while Anastasia was trying to suffocate him. Finally, when he started to cough, the Russian young woman let go of him immediately and apologized profoundly to him. Anastasia was still smiling broadly at him when she conjured two tea sets and a bowl of biscuits, before she motioned for Draco to sit down and help himself.

In astonishment Draco sat there and listened to what his fiancé's sister was telling him. She knew the dark haired veela quite well, even better than Draco did, something he had to admit very grudgingly. A bright fire was burning in her eyes when she was talking about what they had all done and how they had started to become friends. The blond haired veela sat there and listened in fascination as Anastasia told him so much new and interesting about his fiancé. An hour later he left with his head swirling due to all that information he had just received.

With all this new information it should be a lot easier to find the right way to propose to her. To Draco's great dismay Anastasia had refused to help him with all his planning. With a wicked smile on her lips and a dangerous twinkle in her silver grey eyes had she told him that being able to tell his fiancé that he had prepared all this alone without the help of anyone else would make her happier than everything else in the world. He didn't know why, but apparently the prospect of knowing he did all this on his own, seemed to be a lot more romantically and personal than letting it be planned by someone else.

So he had been sitting again in the semidarkness and solitude of his lonely chambers. Anastasia's words and his own thoughts were running wild through his thinking mind. With what he had, he would easily be able to accomplish his self-set task to his and Kiara's satisfaction. Books, paper, quills and magazines were draped around him, opened at various pages, a list of their friends lying next to him. He would do this and he would do this great.

And then he had finally figured it all out. With a whoop of happiness - he had checked if there were others around there, too - Draco sprung up from his seat on the couch and made his way to the portrayal which lead to the rest of the castle. Draco left the solitude of his quarters, turned around the corner and made his way to the Great Hall which lead to Anastasia's quarters. Being the reasonable and perfectionist person he was, Draco wanted to know what Anastasia thought of his plan before he was going to set it into motion. If she now told him what he had in mind was good, he would realize his plan this very evening.

Draco was hardly able to suppress the bounce in his steps when he turned around the last corner and halted in front of Anastasia's quarters. The painting which guarded the entrance was that of a beautiful brown haired girl with big, expressive green eyes. The young girl was squealing in delight, as she was playing with, how ironical, Russian dolls. Draco couldn't suppress the urge to roll his eyes as he thought about the Headmaster and why he had placed the young woman there. The man surely had been an idiot.

He told the portrayal the password and knocked tentatively to announce his presence, before Draco slowly entered the quarters. He looked around in the dimly lit rooms and stopped in hesitance. Anastasia was nowhere to be seen, so where should he look and search for her first? Draco contemplated his possibilities, and then finally decided to check in her living room, first. He cautiously walked over to the door to his left, knocked again and entered. But just as soon as he had opened the door, he closed it again. The room had been absolutely dark and no one had been in it. Draco shrugged and decided to check in her study.

He turned to his right and a small smile spread over his face. He could hear someone shuffling behind the doors and someone was even murmuring. Anastasia must be talking to herself, Draco figured and quickened his pace. Draco set his hand on the door handle and didn't bother to knock but instead just opened the door. Not waiting for a reply, Draco entered.

And wished he never had.

With big eyes and mouth wide open, Draco hardly was able to prevent a gag. He staggered backwards and felt all the colour drain from his face. Whatever he had expected, this was just too much. Draco gagged again, then turned around, blindly grabbed for the door handle, opened the portrayal and ran away to leave Anastasia's quarters and the horrors they harboured behind.

He ran, just ran and maybe he would be able to forget what he had recently seen. But, no, the horrors were just to overwhelming to forget them. He had to tell, he would have to tell someone, otherwise he might crush due to the mental and psychological pressure. Suddenly, while he was still running mindlessly through the seemingly endless corridors of Hogwarts, the vision of a black haired, green eyed, young woman with an understanding and loving smile came to his mind. Yes, Kiara, was the one, Kiara would be able to help him.

Draco quickened his steps, then ran around the last corner and slidingly came to an abrupt halt. His breath was laboured and he was trembling lightly. The tall, blond haired veela straightened up and easily entered his quarters. He didn't have to search long for his mate, as he could see light in the living room and could her someone drinking tea and turning pages of a book. Without hesitation Draco stormed towards the door, grabbed the door knob harshly and threw the door open with a loud, crashing bang.

He saw his mate jump and flinch in fright, which caused the book to fall flat to the floor with a flattering sound and her to stare wide eyed at him. Draco didn't need to be a werewolf with improved hearing qualities to know that her heart was beating frantically. Though she knew it was only him who had caused all the ruckus and nobody was going to attack her, she still looked quite shocked and fearful. This, however, might have something to do with his appearance.

"Draco! What happened?" Her voice was just as fearful as her expression.

Draco gulped several times and forcefully tried to regain his voice and senses.

"Oh my God! I- I can't describe it. It's -it's horrible! So… disgusting… a-and revolting… and… and plain scary!"

Draco shuddered, then let himself plop down in the armchair opposite of Kiara's and brought a hand up his head. A weary sigh left his mouth while he drove his hand through his hair. While Draco was obviously preparing himself for what he was about to tell her, Kiara was sitting there, waited in anticipation and feared for the worst.

After Draco had finished and had finally caught himself again, he nervously started to fidge with the hem of his robes. What he had seen was so fresh on his mind, he really needed to share this mental horror with someone. But at the same time he knew how delicate his fiancé was, especially after the happenings with the Headmaster. He surely didn't want to scare her too much, so he would have to proceed carefully.

"I don't know how to explain what happened."

A slight smirk appeared on Kiara's lips.

"Well, how about starting at the beginning?"

Draco looked critically at her. But sadly, she was right. It would neither help him nor her if he started somewhere in between the happening. Draco took a deep and shuddering breath, then steeled himself for what was to come and feverishly thought about how he could explain what he had done best, without giving too much away.

"I was at your sister's quarters."

When he saw the black eyebrow raised in obvious confusion and suspicion, Draco's cheeks turned a little red and he started to fidgeted with the hem of his robe.

"I just wanted to ask her something, nothing important."

Kiara still looked suspicious, but it wasn't as plain visible as before and Draco exhaled slowly.

"So I knocked at her portrayal, but nobody answered. This confused me and as I knew the password to the quarters, I opened the door and entered. Inside I called her name again, but she didn't answer. So I decided to check her rooms and see, if she was there. When I had checked the living room, I saw a little bit of light coming from her study and heard someone shuffling papers."

While Draco was speaking, Kiara closed her eyes and forcefully tried to suppress a groan. She could already lively imagine what had happened to shock her boyfriend so greatly, but she didn't want to believe it. Damn those Malfoys and their need to always think about themselves first before they thought about others. Maybe there had been a good reason why Anastasia hadn't answered the door, even when she was present.

"I walked over to the door and didn't mind knocking as I knew she was in there. And then- then I o-opened the door and … and -"

Draco looked up from his lap to see his mate stare intently at him with something like foreboding and a little bit of horror in her beautiful, big green eyes. As he knew that it would become easier if he tried to avoid to talked about it, Draco took a deep breath and said in a rush.

"I saw your sister, sitting on her desk a-and there wa-as someone e-else there. They - they were starting to und-dress each o-other and- and… oh my God, your sister was snogging Snape! As in Severus Snape, my Godfather! And he was kissing her back and - and… I think they were about to get started- ugh."

Kiara couldn't help it. She started to laugh. The look on her boyfriend's face was just too comical to do something different. There was a lot of fear, confusion, denial and even something akin to disgust flashing through his blue eyes. Perhaps this would finally teach him to leave others in peace, when they obviously didn't want to be interrupted. It was a good thing to finally happen.

When Kiara thought about her sister and her probably soon to be boyfriend, she wasn't able to suppress a fond smile. Yes, Anastasia deserved to be happy and if the sometimes grumpy but otherwise very educated and possessive Potions Master was the one who had won her heart, who was Kiara to deny her this happiness? Perhaps they would even be able to celebrate Christmas together. The Malfoys, Severus and Anastasia as a big, loving, caring and happy family as she had wished for and hoped for, for her whole live. As it was supposed to be.

* * *

Some hours later Kiara found herself on her way to their chambers. It had taken Draco more than another hour to calm down enough to start to think properly and another to admit that it was partially his fault that he had witnessed this. With a fond smile she remembered how his normally perfect kept hair, stood up at very strange places and how his robes and tie were crumbled. It had been the first time that she was able to see and sincerely she knew that if Draco had his way, she would never see him this way again.

The fond mood was neatly replaced by a confused frown. After Draco had calmed down enough, he had told her to leave for dinner, as it was already time. With her frown deepening she remembered how he nearly had thrown her out of their chambers and had pushed her towards the portrayal door, where Daphne and Pansy were already waiting for her. A quick kiss was placed on her cheeks and while she was staring at him in confusion, he had explained that he had some things to do and he would eat later.

Surprised, Kiara let herself be pulled down the Great Hall and be forced to eat. When her eyes fell on her sister sitting next to Severus, she couldn't help but smile. The two were obviously in love and were throwing quick glances at each other when they thought that the others weren't watching, smiled lovingly at each other and blushed spontaneously. She would have to talk with her about what she was wishing and hoping for the future, but first of all she was going to congratulate her.

Sadly she hadn't been able to enjoy the delicious meal like she normally did. The absence of Draco and his strange behaviour before he had sent her away, were bugging her greatly. Her mind constantly was circling around the different possibilities that could have led him to act so out of character. And so when the others had finished, she immediately stood up and impatiently waited for the others to do so, too. She was hardly able to prevent herself from rushing and as rushing wasn't what a Lady should do and a soon to be Malfoy none the less it took her more time to reach their quarters.

She bid goodbye to her friends and then kissed and hugged them for the first time. They seemed to know that something was on her mind, but didn't bother asking her. They already knew her good enough to know when something was fruitless to do. With a loudly beating heart and something akin to foreboding, Kiara opened the door and entered their private quarters. When nothing attacked her and nothing caught her immediate attention, Kiara slowly exhaled and turned around to their comfortable living room. When she saw the light shine through a little crack in the door, Kiara put her hand on the door knob and pushed the door open.

The fire in the fireplace was burning brightly. The light was slightly dimmed as it came from the huge amount of candles placed and lit in the room. As always the room was extremely tidy, the green armchairs stood in exact lines to the small couch table and the green couch, the shelves with different books were all perfectly organised and the candles and flowers stood where they always stood. When Kiara looked around she found Draco sitting in one of the armchairs, an old book on his laps and a glass of water in his hand. Just when she wanted to speak, he looked up from the book, smiled brightly at her and motioned for her to take her seat.

For some strange reason, Kiara thought Draco looked extremely nervous. As soon as she had sat down on her armchair, Draco conjured two tea sets and a huge can of steaming hot tea. Next to it appeared a bowl of cookies and a plate with small snacks. Someday, Kiara promised to herself, she would ask someone of her soon to be family, whether drinking tea while discussing something, was an unspoken rule nobody had ever cared about to elaborate to her. So she took some tea, placed her hands around the pot and stared expectantly at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I threw you out like this, but I was expecting a floo call and as I was sure you wouldn't like what you would hear, I thought it prudent to send you to eat in the Great Hall."

His voice was just as soft as the look in his eyes. Gulping, Kiara nodded and signalled for him to continue. Inwardly her interest was spiked. What could it probably be that was too horrible for her to hear it?

"My father called me. Your kidnapping had caught the Ministry's attention and as they now know that one couldn't trust our former Headmaster blindly, they were thinking about what else they could have missed. And being the arrogant and ignorant fools they are, they were first thinking about Harriet Potter. During the last years a lot of reports had been brought before the Ministry, all circling around the abuse and mistreatments your relatives let you suffer through. But not once had such a report been followed through, as each time the almighty Headmaster would step out of the shadows and vow upon his being that everything was all right."

Again Kiara nodded dumbly. She had already known, well more like expected, that this was what the Headmaster had done. She knew for sure that the Weasley twins had reported her relatives' actions against her annually, but never once had they succeeded. But to know for sure that the one you had trusted your life and wellbeing with, the one who was supposed to watch over you, had done nothing to stop it, hurt quite badly. A thick lump formed in her throat and she had to fight harshly to prevent the tears from falling.

"As you surely figured out, the Ministry sent Aurors and experts specialised on child abuse to your relatives and your friends. Some weren't exactly a great help, but as they all were questioned under veterisarium, the Ministry employees were sure that all they had told them was true. So the Ministry filed charges against your relatives, told the Aurors to collect them and even sent some reporters with them, so they could create a big and nice story for their readers. All was planned for the big fall out with the former Headmaster and the Muggles. But when the multitude of persons arrived at Surrey, your relatives weren't there and nobody knew where they had gone to."

Kiara's face had paled considerably during the last few sentences. Her slim fingers started to shake and nearly spilled all of her tea over her lap. Her fragile form seemed to feel cold as she was starting to shiver. With big green, worried eyes was she staring pleadingly at Draco, as if she wanted to will him to tell her that he had made all this up and was just pranking her. Draco tried to smile reassuringly at her and continued with what he wanted to tell her.

"My father let your relatives get abducted before the Ministry could interfere. He told me that he already knew you well enough to know that you wouldn't want the world to know what happened to your former self and if you did, you would want to do this on your conditions. That is why your relatives are currently staying at Malfoy Manor, in some of the prison cells we haven't been using for ages. It is your place to decide what to do with them, my love."

Unconsciously Kiara tilted her head to the side as she was pondering her possibilities. It was a tempting feeling. She had the power, the ultimate power over the ones who had abused, mistreated and used her for the majority of her life. To know that she could do whatever she wanted to do with them sent a tempting shiver down her spines. But did she want to do this? Would she even enjoy punishing them or wouldn't she much be more disgusted with herself? After some moments of silence Kiara cleared her throat and looked anxiously at Draco. She had made up her mind and now she only hoped Draco would understand her decision.

"I don't want to send those people to prison. I wouldn't know which. A muggle prison wouldn't keep them safe from the raging wizards and so they would be punished by some agitated Ministry employees or fanatic wizards in the end nonetheless. To send them to a wizarding prison would only make matters worse. To go there, they would need a hearing and I don't even want to imagine what would happen, should they be forced to state and testify under veterisarium. And that is what surely will happen. Therefore, I wish to do nothing with them."

When she saw the surprised but not shocked expression on her boyfriend's face, Kiara smiled lightly at him and hurried to explain.

"I wish to punish them with just being themselves. If your father could arrange for them to live in a community similar to Surrey, so nothing would change for them, it would be perfect. I wish for them to loose all their knowledge, memories and experience with magic and the wizarding world. The Dursleys shall live their life as they always wanted to do. Personally, I think that will be punishment enough. Vernon will soon loose his job due to his anger and aggression issues, Petunia will soon get herself isolated, as she won't find anyone in her family to blame her husband's and son's faults on and finally Dudley will get more and more spoiled and fat, until his health problem will make his life a living hell. That shall be enough, don't you think?"

A big, fond smile spread over Draco's features and something like ultimate pride was shining in his eyes. He chuckled lowly to himself, when he thought about what his father would say to Kiara's decision. Because his father had been right. Kiara was a Slytherin through and through. Why he never realised this before was beneath him, but now he enjoyed it greatly.

"This punishment is perfect, Kiara. My father will guarantee that neither will the Dursleys remember you or something out of your past, nor will anyone of the wizarding world ever find them. They will be perfectly hidden from our world. Is there something else, we should think about?"

A thoughtful expression edged over Kiara's former peaceful features. A deep frown appeared and she began to bite her lip while she was thinking. Draco had work had to prevent himself from rushing over to her and snog her senseless. She just didn't know what she was doing to him, when she was so obvious to the world around her. Sometimes his mate was just too naïve and obvious for her own good. He would have to guard her safe in the future, if she didn't start to change this behaviour.

Two intently looking green eyes brought him back to reality.

"There is something I wish to do. I would like to place some protection charms on me."

She unconsciously placed her arms around herself, as if she was trying to protect her body from unseen and invisible danger. Her knuckles turned slightly white from the pressure she was extending on them and her whole frame started to shiver slightly again. She was afraid, Draco realised, and whatever she was afraid of, she feared it quite badly.

When she spoke, her voice was shaking lightly.

"I never want to meet the Dursleys again. I don't even want to see them or hear from them. I-I know this might sound stupid, but I fear their presence. To meet them would make me crazy, I just wouldn't be able to take this."

She looked up from her lap and stared intently in Draco's light blue eyes.

"There must be a charm, a spell, just something to prevent them from coming near me. Be it intentionally or on accident. There just has to be."

A low sigh escaped Draco's lips and slowly he got up to kneel down in front of his fearful mate. Slowly and carefully he took one of her hands into his and with the other he carefully stroked her leg. When she had calmed down enough to stop shivering and look him in the eyes, Draco squeezed her hand again and smiled reassuringly at her.

"There is indeed a way to prevent those Muggles from coming near you. We will place it on you as soon as my father can come over. Sadly, I'm not able to do it myself, as you need more than one person to cast it. They won't be able to do anything to you."

Draco sighed lowly and went back to carefully stroke her leg.

"You know I will do everything in my might to keep you safe. No one shall ever be able to threaten your life or to hurt you in any way. That is why I placed the claiming mark on you. One might say it's an ancient and dead technique, but it holds a strong magic to it. It's the easiest and fastest way to improve your safety. But sadly it's the weakest form with the most faults, too. It's to say, it's functional, but it won't be safe enough."

While he was still kneeling in front of her, Draco extended his hand and cupped her cheek. Unconsciously Kiara leaned into the touch and nearly closed her eyes. Being with Draco always made her feel safe and protected. Draco, who could easily read what his fiancé was thinking and feeling, chuckled lightly to himself.

"I will always be there for you, to protect you from everything and everyone who tries to harm you in any way. But not even I am almighty. I can't be with you each and every single moment of the day. Sometimes, we will be separated. And during these times only the claiming mark and its magic will protect you. And sadly, this won't be enough."

As soon as the words had left his mouth, he cursed himself for speaking them out loud and not having thought about them before. Instead of reassuring her, his words had only caused her understandable fear and horror to grow. With wide open eyes, fear plain visible in them, she stared at him. He tried to reassure her, but his smile didn't work out the way he wanted it to.

"No need to worry, love. There are many possibilities for us to guarantee your safety. There are spells, charms, potions and even runic rituals. All do their work quite well, but unfortunately all of them do have some faults, too. We would have to settle for a combination and a strong one at that. I can't imagine you would want to re-establish the protection every single day. The best way to keep you safe is a powerful combination of a spell, a potion and a runic ritual. Nothing can beat it."

He could see her mind working. There was this thoughtful frown again. Draco mentally thanked the Gods she wasn't biting her lip this time. Because when he sat so near to her he wouldn't have been able to prevent himself from snogging her. And if he wanted to fulfil his task, the task he had been preparing for the last few weeks, he would have to stay strong.

"I want to try it, Draco."

His mate muttered, her head laid back and her eyes fixed on him, as her hand squeezed his lightly.

"I want to try whatever is going to keep me safe and enables me to live my life in peace."

Draco nodded in understanding. Yes, he had known that his mate was going to react like this. That was why he had proceeded the way he had. But now he had to be carefully. If he rushed and pushed things too fast and far this moment, he would only ruin everything and cause a huge back step. If he wanted to fulfil his task tonight, empathy and careful approach would be his perfect measures.

He reminded himself to he careful and slowly answered.

"I understand your wish for protection and safety completely, love. But there is something you have to know about this combination first, before you consider its usage. This combination is special, not everybody is able to use and complete it. To be honest, the majority of the wizarding world wouldn't be able to fulfil the combination. That's why most of them don't even know about it. It has been years since it was completed perfectly the last time."

There it was again: the confusion, the light fear and the anxiety. Oh, what he would do to just vanish those feelings, to see her laugh and smile without worries and other depressing thoughts and feelings. It wasn't fair that this beautiful and kind-hearted person, who didn't even want to punish her relatives for what they had done to her, had to suffer so much for the last years.

"The combination requires something, something that most wizards can't offer. You see, you need two people to complete the combination, two souls, who harmonise absolutely with each other. This three-way protection work is a soul-binding one. In other words, love, it's a marriage ritual."

So, now the cat was out of the bag. He had told her, why she would have to consider the ritual. Once fulfilled, she would not only be absolutely safe from all dangers around her, but she would also be legally married to him and therefore be the new Malfoy Mistress. She would be Kiara Dorina Malfoy and she would hold more power in their community than any other pure blooded woman.

When he looked deeply into her eyes, he could see a strong expression of astonishment. It seemed as if whatever Kiara had expected, a marriage ritual with a soul-binding function wasn't it. Personally, he was relieved that it was only astonishment and surprise. Those emotions were much better than hurt, disbelief, anger or even disgust. Not to imagine the reaction if Kiara had been angry with him for even suggest something like this. No, she was just surprised and seemed to be even contemplating the thought. As long as she wasn't opposing it, he would be able to help her with the situation.

With a little bit of desperation in his voice Draco grabbed both her hands and willed her to look into his brightly shining eyes. There was a force and power in them that made Kiara gulp.

"When we were at my parents' Manor, the first evening we spend alone in my chambers, do you remember? You told me something. You told me, you were thinking that you were falling for me. I was so surprised. It had only been some days and you were already telling me that you stared to fall for me. This night you promised me that you would marry me. You promised, but under one condition: to give you time to accommodate to the new situation, to wait until you were ready. But don't you think you are already ready enough? You told me in the Hospital Wing that you loved me. You are my life mate, never will I love another woman than you. Don't you think it would be time? Don't you think you would be ready to marry me this year?"

For some moments time seemed to freeze. Wide green eyes locked with light blue, stormy ones. He hadn't planned on loosing it like this. But he couldn't help it. He loved her, he wanted to protect her and most important of all, he wanted to show the world that she was his and only his to. No one would ever dare harm her in any way again. She would be his, his princess and his to spoil. Why wait unnecessarily for something inevitable to happen?

A blink of Kiara's eyes and her shuddering breath brought him back to reality. There was a slightly shining light in her eyes, but he couldn't decipher what it meant. Slowly Kiara turned her head and bend down a little. When their eyes met again, Draco had to gulp. He couldn't read the emotions which were running through them, but frankly, he didn't care. There was a power in them that simultaneously scared and attracted him. His heartbeat increased when he realised what impacts her answer could have.

Suddenly Kiara's facial features changed. A true, loving smile crept over her face and her eyes were shining with love. Before Draco knew what happened, she placed her hands on his cheeks, brought his face to hers and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was like nothing they had experienced and shared before. It was full of love, caring, held so many promises and a whole new future for them.

When they parted their kiss, Kiara looked deep into Draco's slightly dazzled and delirious eyes.

"Yes, Draco, I will marry you. And I will marry you this year. You are right, I'm already ready, probably have been all the time. To preventing it from happening would only cause us damage and pain. I love, love you with all my heart."

Kiara took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Draco's.

"Draco, I want us to marry at Christmas this year."

Draco could only blink at her. His foggy brain needed a little longer than normally to proceed all the sudden information. He had asked Kiara to marry him and after some consideration, Kiara had agreed to it. To be honest, he hadn't expected her to answer so quickly. He had thought she was going to bid him for some time to think this over. But no, his mate had already surprised him again. She wanted to marry him and she wanted to marry him soon.

A huge wave of happiness and contentedness washed over him. Beside himself with joy, Draco roughly grabbed her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. It was a little bit more than three weeks and then they were going to be married. Then they would be truly mates. In his passion of his kiss slowly crept some tenderness and sweetness. His mate was going to be his and nobody would be able to change this fact. He had made it. He had proposed and Kiara had agreed.

Suddenly his mood turned somber. With a slightly pale face and lightly shaking hands Draco ended the kiss and carefully placed Kiara on the couch. He could seen his mate stare fearfully and worryingly at him, but he couldn't help it. With a groan he let himself sink down on the couch next to her, pulled her close to him and nestled his head into her hair, only to sigh shuddering again. Only now had he realised, what Kiara had said and what impact her wish would have.

"Oh my God. We're going to get married at Christmas. My mother is going to throw a fit!"


	16. turning points of the future

**16. Chapter**

**Turning Points of the Future**

"I don't know, Draco. I don't think it's the right thing to wear."

With a long-suffering sigh Draco rolled his eyes and let himself fall down on one of the big, soft armchairs. Big, sky blue eyes stared intently at the nearly closed door which lead to their joined sleeping area. Mindlessly he drove a hand through his short, silver blond hair and rested his head on his knuckles. Why, oh why did it always have to be so difficult?

"Perhaps I should try the other one again. I really think it looked better anyw-"

With a loud growl Draco sprung up from his seat and glared at the door which hid his mate furiously. Enough was enough and had he been honest, he would have confessed it already was too much at all.

"You have been dressing and undressing for over two hours now! Be honest, you don't look bad. You are just nervous. So please, come out of the room and show me, what you're wearing. Should it really be that disastrous - not that I believe it would be - I will tell you straight away. Believe me."

His voice came out more harsh and irritable than he had wanted it to. But honestly, he had enough. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about his mate's appearance as she looked gorgeous and breathtaking in everything - even in red. So why did she have to worry so much about it? If she worried about her appearance any longer, they surely would be late and that clearly wasn't an option.

He turned to the still nearly closed door and was about to snap at his mate, when the door finally opened and Kiara stepped out. With a loud snap, his jaw closed, and the sight caused his eyes to widen in the progress. To put it simple, his mate looked gorgeous.

She wore a nice, formfitting dress. Two two-finger-wide straps ran over her shoulders and joined into a pointed neckline. The dress ended at her knees, which accentuated her slim thighs nicely. Where the neckline ended there was a fine, delicate lanyard placed at the end of the neckline. The colour of the dress was of a dark aubergine, which went perfectly well with her emerald greens eyes, her nicely tanned skin and her black hair. With her dress she wore a set of very dark aubergine, nearly black, elbow long, satin glows, a pair of diamond patterned, see through tights and a pair of black pumps.

Her waist long, black hair was done in an exquisite swept-up hairdo and combed out of her face. Only thin strands of her bangs were running over her forehead and ended in the master piece at the back of her head. One could not say with absolute knowledge how she had created it, as there was no beginning and no ending of hair strands to be seen. A set of diamond earrings and some light make-up with the focus on her beautiful eyes completed her appearance.

All in all she just looked breathtaking.

Draco gulped and finally managed to drag his staring eyes away from her beautiful sight. With long strides he walked to her side, sneaked his arms around her slim body and then kissed her lovingly on the lips. He could feel her melt against his touch and would have loved nothing more than to deepen to kiss, but unfortunately he had to keep his composure and stop the kiss unwillingly.

When he heard her sigh nearly inaudibly, Draco couldn't suppress a throaty chuckle. With Kiara still in his arms, forehead resting against forehead, Draco looked deeply into Kiara's emerald green eyes. They were shining brightly, love, happiness, faith, something akin to submission, though even a lot of confusion and dreading were running through them, too. With a soft smile on his lips he kept on staring into her eyes.

"No need to fear, love. Everything will turn out right, you'll see."

A slight smile spread over her full, pink lips, though the worry and dread stayed her eyes. Draco felt himself glow with happiness and contentedness from inside and smiled broadly at her lovely face. His hand sneaked into hers and with a light squeeze he tried to reassure her. Several moments they stood like this and looked deeply into each other's eyes, while they held hands and their foreheads were pressed together. Then suddenly a mischievous glint and a teasing smile appeared on his face.

"We should probably go, you know? If we stay like this just for another moment, I won't be able to guarantee that your dress won't be ruined in the process and you would look quite ruffled. Not that I would mind this. But I know my mother and I can tell you for sure that she will be very displeased with us coming late to the family dinner on Sunday."

Kiara's green eyes widened comically in played horror and with a frightful gasp she clapped her hands over her open mouth. As she knew the game he played and what he wanted her to do, Kiara pretended to pale and be about to faint. Without hesitation, Kiara grabbed Draco's hand, walked over to the fireplace and dragged him with her. She grabbed the bowl of floo powder, lit the fireplace with her wand and then turned around to look at her mate.

With a broad smile and a teasing glint in her eyes she leaned over and kissed his lips lovingly.

"You know, we shouldn't let your mother wait. I don't know her as good as you do, but I can vividly imagine, what would happen should we be late."

"She will forgive us eventually, especially about being late, once she knows what we want to tell them. Just imagine her face and not only hers. Father and Uncle Severus will be just as pleased and content as mother will be. So no worries, just keep cool, relax, smile, be yourself and everything will turn out quite nicely. I know it, love."

Kiara silently nodded, though a spark of nervousness and fear remained in her eyes. When he saw this, Draco squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and motioned for her to step through it. With lightly shaking fingers Kiara took the bowl and grabbed a handful of powder. After she took a last deep breath, Kiara turned around and stepped over to the brightly burning fire. After another deep breath, Kiara threw the powder into the fire and caused it change into a poisonous green. What was about to happen, would change their lives drastically. Just before she was about to go, Kiara looked over her shoulders and smirked teasingly at Draco.

"By the way, you look delicious in that suit."

And with that she called the name of their destination and vanished into the fire.

Draco blinked in surprise was left to stare at the now red and orange fire. Then, just moments later, a light smirk and a bright glint appeared in his eyes. While he shook his head to himself and chuckled with mirth, Draco had to admit that his mate could be a little tease when she wanted to be. Draco was still chuckling when he grabbed the floo powder, too, threw it into the fire, called out his destination and stepped through.

It wouldn't do him any good to let either of them wait.

He was just about to step out of the fireplace, when a pair of arms forcefully pulled him out of the fireplace and into a chest with crushing force. His breath was knocked out of his lungs and due to still being held so tightly, his head started to turn blue due to the lack of oxygen. All struggling and fighting was useless. Whoever held him had a real death grip. Just when he thought he was going die, a chuckle to his left ensued and a male voice said:

"Let him be, love. Otherwise he might die and then what would you do then?"

An undignified humph could be heard and just seconds later the arms which were still restraining Draco were released and he was able to breathe properly again. With an undignified motion, Draco sank to his knees where he remained breathing and panting heavily. His eyes were closed, but strangely enough he was sure he knew what was going on. It was like a little fire was burning in his chest and alerting him of the presence of the people around him.

"Draco, dear, is everything all right? You look a little pale. Are you ill or feeling unwell?"

A concerned, female voice asked. Draco, who still panting heavily, drew his eyes open, as he recognized the female voice oh so well. His mother, clad in a long, formfitting light blue dress, was staring at him with worry and concern clearly visible in her blue eyes. With quick and hurried steps Narcissa walked over to her son, placed a comforting hand on his cheek and with the other ruffled through his platinum blond hair.

Draco blushed furiously, slapped his mother's hand away and step to the side to avoid further touch. A loud, booming laughter of a male could be heard, which only helped to intensify Draco's bright blush further. With trembling fingers Draco pointed an accusing finger at his still worried looking mother.

"Mother! You can't do this! You just ruined my perfect hair!"

The laughter increased while a more than undignified look appeared on his mother's features. With a sniff she put her hand down and turned around. Animated discussion could be heard from the dining room and Draco idly wondered who could be there to talk.

"Well, I just wanted to greet my son, as it has been a while since I have last seen him and I was worrying for his and his mate's safety and wellbeing. Obviously he would have done good without it."

A pained groan escaped Draco's mouth and he let his head hang down. His mother would never let him live this down. There she had been worrying about him and he was too ungrateful to really appreciate her feelings. If Kiara found out, she would have his head for this. As he was still fretting and being ashamed, Draco didn't notice how his mother sent a knowing and more importantly pleased look to his father, took his arm and softly led him to the dining room.

A soft chuckle ensued and Draco finally lifted his head, only to look into the bright, blue eyes of his father. The tall, blond man was smiling fondly at him and greeted his son with a strong hug. Draco couldn't help but feel grateful for having a family who loved him unconditionally and would always be there for him. With a strong but brief hug Draco returned the sentiments and entered the dining room shortly before his father.

At the big, round table sat Kiara in her lovely dress and Severus, who wore a set of fine, dark blue robes. Draco couldn't help but stare at the strange sight of his Godfather. It was the first time that he had seen him in something different than black. To be honest, the blue was rather dark and looked suspiciously like a lighter shade of black, if this was possible, but it wasn't his normal attire. Someone must have had a good influence on his Godfather.

A faint, pink blush appeared on his otherwise pale cheeks as he remembered quite well who this person was and how she had persuaded his Godfather to change so drastically for the better.

With a big smile on her face and a sincere laugh on her lips Kiara turned around to look at the newly arrived people. As soon as her gaze met Draco's her eyes widened and a worried expression etched over her delicate features. Kiara motioned for him to sit down next to her, took his hand into hers and bent over to whisper into his ear.

"Are you alright, love? You look a little bit flushed."

In the background, Narcissa and Lucius took their seats. Narcissa had had the house-elves set the table with their best china, a china set from central France. The plates were white with small, elegant, silver and golden floral design raking over it. The glasses on the table, like the silverware were of the finest material and all shone with great cleanness. Any moment the house-elves would come and bring in the food.

Draco shook his head in negation and looked into his mate's eyes.

"Nothing to worry, love. I'm fine. Just remembered something."

Kiara still looked skeptically at her soon to be husband, but just when she wanted to ask another, more detailed question, Narcissa cleared her throat and motioned for them to be silent. When she stood up from her chair, Narcissa looked around at her three guests and her husband.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm happy to see you all again, as it has been more than two months since we last had the opportunity to eat together. So, I'm happy you could make it."

Just when Narcissa wanted to raise her suddenly wine filled glass, a light snort interrupted her. With a strange smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes Draco stared at his mother.

"You invited us. Of course we did come, Mother."

The slightly superior tone of his voice caused Kiara to scoff and hit the back of his head lightly with her hand.

With a stern look at her son Narcissa cleared her throat again.

"Well, to continue where I have been before I was so rudely interrupted. Thank you all for coming. Please, feel comfortable and enjoy your meals."

She raised her glass in praise, waited for the others to mimic her actions and then took a little sip.

Moments later the plates and glasses were filled with different and delicious kinds of rich food and drinks. At first the dining room was silent, except for the different noises made by the silverware moving over the plates and the little munching noises. The food was delicious, so delicious that Kiara wasn't sure whether the house-elves who were cooking at Hogwarts really were the best in their art.

Soon after the five of them had filled their plates, a vivid and animated chat ensued. They all were absolutely content to hear that Kiara's punishment for her relatives had been brought through and was showing the first signs of success. Obviously Dudley had failed to enroll in the school's boxing team and was therefore gaining more and more weight. The worried school nurse had visited his parents and had had a more than enraged chat with them. The most obvious threat had finally been that shouldn't Dudley lose some weight immediately, his parents wouldn't be able to enroll him in school for weeks. Not that this would be healthy.

Petunia and Vernon were having a little bit of problems with integrating into the new community. Where in Surrey perfection and normal, average lives had formed the most important aspects of the community, in Lillington it was a harmonic family life, a good and healthy relationship with the neighbours and a polite and educated attitude marked the most important aspects of their community. It was clearly visible that Petunia as well as Vernon had enjoyed a rather good education; unfortunately, they had more than big problems to accept those new key aspects of their neighbours.

After Lucius had ended his tale, Narcissa began to tell her guests how she had met with her good friends, the mothers of Daphne, Pansy, Blaise and Theodore. The five of them had met for their weekly tea session, during which they would normally speak about everything and nothing, or gossip without ends as Draco and Lucius would put it. Somehow their chat had turned to a new, interesting topic: this newly arrived girl at Draco's side.

At first Kiara had bristled when she heard this degrading nick name. New girl at Draco's side? What was she? A kind of dog to decorate the side of the good looking young man?

Narcissa, who saw the look of anger and enragement on Kiara's face, realized quickly how dangerous the situation was and that, if she didn't do something quickly, their perfect family lunch might be ruined in the process. So she hurriedly set for finishing her tale. She told them how Kiara seemed to have done quite an impression on the Slytherin group. The girls and boys seemed to be really impressed by her educated behaviour and her nice, friendly and polite ways. This seemed to calm her greatly and when Narcissa told her that Lucrezia, Lucius' sister, was so pleased and that she was sending her regards, Kiara was besides herself with joy.

After Narcissa, Severus cleared his throat and informed them of what was going on and what had happened the last weeks. Obviously the absence of the former Headmaster was doing the school a really good. Minerva McGonagall was a much better Headmistress than most would have given her credit for. She controlled the teacher- and student-body with a firm hand and would never once accept something worse than very good or some kind of unfairness.

With a strange tone of stating things Severus continued telling them that loosing Harriet Potter had obviously taken a toll on the Gryffindor student-body. With a delighted grin Severus told them, how Hermione Granger's marks seemed to sink a little bit. She was often seen in the library, while she was looking frantically for one thing or another and was never seen to enjoy socializing with her other year mates anymore. Only Ronald Weasley seemed to stick up to her. Whether it was out of friendship or because he needed her for something, nobody really knew.

Ginny Weasley, too, seemed to have major problems. Her grades, too, had suffered greatly. But instead of learning and studying, Ginny could be seen with different guys, flirting, flashing lashes and giggling in what she thought was a seductive way. The teachers were starting to become worried, but unfortunately there wasn't any rule, which forbade students to interact with others. As Ginny Weasley had always been a lucky one, she hadn't been spotted outside the common room after curfew until now.

If one hadn't known Severus, he or she wouldn't have noticed how his voice and posture changed when he reached the end of this story. His eyes suddenly took over a nervous, shining glint, his face grew a little red, which clashed horribly with his normally pale skin, his hands clenched and unclenched unconsciously and a fine layer of sweat appeared on his skin. He was nervous, really nervous and soon they would get to know why.

With a little forced smile Severus looked at the people who sat next to him and gained their undivided attention.

"I just wanted to add a little piece of information, which has something to do with this year's Christmas. There should be one more plate set than normally."

A stunned silence followed after those few words. Normally, there would be six plates, the three Malfoys, Severus and Lucrezia with her husband. This year, however, Kiara would be joining them. But this had already been cleared for some months. And it wasn't Severus' thing to state something this obvious. So what, or better yet, whom was he referring to?

The faint, pink blush on Severus' cheeks intensified slightly. With fiddling fingers Severus tried very hard not to avert his eyes, though the struggle was plain visible. The nervousness seemed to radiate in waves from him. Just when Lucius and Draco were about to ask what exactly Severus meant with his last strange sentence, Severus finally complied.

"Anastasia is going to accompany me."

The faces that greeted him were a strange mixture of nearly all possible emotions. Lucius and Narcissa were both stunned and surprised. While Lucius was the one to look more stunned, Narcissa looked more than a little surprised. Kiara meanwhile was smiling broadly at Severus, her sister's husband to be if she was going to have a say in this matter. Her features looked happy and pleased. And last of all, there was Draco. His eyes shone with an amount of mischievousness which they should fear.

"Oh, Severus, the two of you came together. That's so sweet. You make such a lovely couple!"

The once faint blush turned into a deep red, full blown blush. Lucius couldn't help himself; he started to snort at his dear friend's misfortune. Narcissa was well known for her love for marriages and forming relationships. Severus was now her perfect guinea pig to form and mould after her wishes. While Narcissa was more and more fussing over the now exasperated Potions Master, Kiara sat next to Draco and couldn't help but giggle. It was like she always wanted it to be. People she could call family, sat, laughed and joked together and truly felt content for the other's fortunate happenings.

When he finally took pity on his suffering Godfather, Draco cleared his throat, which efficiently silenced his mother. With a last reassuring glance at his mate, Draco stood up from his seat. With an important, self-assured and more than pleased look on his face, Draco turned to look at his parents and Godfather.

"Well, you two aren't the only ones to share good news this day. This might come as a surprise to you, though one could say you could have guessed for it to happen. Last Saturday was a very important day for Kiara and me. We spend the time talking and planning, rethinking our principles, wishes and hopes for the future. And as the time flew by, a solution for all of our problems arose."

He softly placed a hand on his mate's shoulders. He could see and feel how tense she was and frankly, this worried him greatly. She was his mate, his soon to be wife. She should feel comfortable around him and his family, not tense up because she feared someone might not approve of their decision. He made a mental not to speak with his family and Kiara about this problem. Draco smiled a flashy smile at his family and then spoke the important words.

"Kiara and I are going to get married at Christmas."

There was a tiny and absolutely stunned silence. Three pairs of wide eyes stared at them in disbelieve and astonishment; two of an amazing sky blue and one of a captivating black. If only their mouths were hanging wide open, it would have been able to top this sight. But before Draco could take the opportunity and say something disrespecting to his family, a loud, excited squeal caused them to look around in fear.

Narcissa had jumped up from her seat and, in a crushing wave of utter excitement, was running towards them with her hair flying behind her. In a matter of seconds Narcissa had enveloped her daughter-in-law to be in a firm and crushing hug, as if she was trying to squeeze the essence of life out of her thin body. It took Kiara's face turning from lightly tanned to blue and all three men's shouts to prevent her from unintentionally suffocating her beloved daughter-in-law to be.

"Oh my. I'm so happy for you two! I can't really tell how this makes me feel. I'm just… just… so happy!"

Big, salty tears were running down her delicate face. Her lips started to tremble and her delicate shoulders started to shake as she was trying in vain to hold in the tears which threatened to fall. Kiara idly realized that Narcissa must have feared that she would need more time to overcome all what had happened and be finally able to marry her son and make him happy. With an awkward motion Kiara hugged the clearly distressed woman and patted her softly on the back.

Meanwhile the three men were watching the unfolding scene with quite some skepticism. Though they merely shrugged and then decided that this was something the two women had to figure out between themselves and that it was better to stay as far away from them as possible. With a fond and content smile gracing his lips Severus turned to his Godson and shook his hand.

"Congratulations and a sincere thank you. If you hadn't proclaimed your soon to be wedding, your mother would have pestered me for more information and would have step by step driven me insane. Now she will focus her organizing energy on you and your mate. My sincerest condolences, Draco."

Draco returned the smile and the hand shake with utmost sincerity.

"That is why I informed her at this time. I originally wanted to wait until the meal was finished and we were about to leave, so mother wouldn't have the opportunity to plan and organize while we were still in the same room. But I didn't thought it fair to let you suffer, just so that we could enjoy some of our scarcely free time. And thank you a lot for your congratulation and condolences. They are well appreciated."

When he turned around, Draco was greeted with his father's contentedly smiling face. Like Severus, Lucius took his son's hand and then wrapped him in a fatherly hug. It didn't happen very often that Lucius showed so many feelings, but when he did, he did it in a great fashion.

"Congratulations, son. I have to confess that I wasn't expecting your wedding to be so soon. I sincerely thought that Kiara would need a little bit more time. But thankfully, you two get on so great. My only fear is that Narcissa will drive your poor mate crazy. As it is tradition, the husbands' family will only provide the money. The decisions about flowers, meal, dresses, location and organization will be planned by the bride and her family. Though in cases such as yours it would be the husband's mother, too. Poor Kiara won't know what hit her, after Narcissa is finished with her."

Draco chuckled and was about to retort when a loud and excited chatter caught the three men's attention. Narcissa had meanwhile dragged Kiara over to the couches and was currently showing her big albums filled with photos. The Malfoy men couldn't help but groan when they realized that those were the wedding photo albums.

"You two getting married on Christmas is just too perfect. The whole family will be there anyway and we won't have to organize too much. We still have nearly four weeks left, but as my father always said, one can't start to early to organize the future. That is why we should start immediately. It is important that we decide on the location and the flowers soon, so that we will be able to look for the dresses with proper time and have the opportunity to decide on what to eat without stress. I sincerely would advise roses and lilies, it would be just a perfect romantic symbolism. But if you don't like them, we could easily decide on something different…"

A pair of emerald green eyes was staring forlornly into a pair of light blue ones. All this information was just too much for her to take in. She wasn't prepared for it; she just wanted to finish her meal, before she decided on anything which circled around the wedding. And she was about to state this out loud, when she caught sight of the three men, who were standing in the room, too. Three faces full of compassion, but love and caring met her slightly pained gaze and with a sudden jolt Kiara realized that she now officially had a family who cared for her deeply. Everything would turn out quite well.

Kiara smiled at this thought, turned around and patiently listened to Narcissa.

* * *

Later at the same day Severus, Lucius and Narcissa sat in the comfortable sitting room in Malfoy Manor with three elegant tea sets filled with steaming hot tea and a plate of small snacks decorating the table next to them. Kiara and Draco had left some time ago as they argued that they still had things to do on this lovely Sunday. So the adults remained where they were, enjoyed some of their spare free time they had and were able to catch up on what was going on in Hogwarts and the wizarding world.

Severus and Lucius had spend most of the free time to discuss relevant developments in the wizarding community. Some laws were about to change. Most of them circled around the grey or even dark arts. With Dumbledore gone the "light side", as it was normally called, had lost its most important and prominent fighter for their cause. Of course, there were still others, who thought the same way as the former and now deceased Headmaster of Hogwarts, but their number became smaller and smaller and their influence on the politics wasn't nearly there.

As the development grew, Severus had gotten an important letter this morning. After a lot of apologizing for what they had done and how they had treated him the previous years, the Ministry of Magic required his presence for some of their projects. Their aim was to resort the entire potions possible to make and to rethink whether dividing them into dark and light was correct.

Lucius and Narcissa were delighted by the prospect that future Malfoy generations would be able to live upon their talents for dark and grey magic, which definitely ran in the family's veins, without having to fear any consequences. They had learned pretty soon that only because a spell or a charm was labelled dark, it didn't necessary mean that it had to cause a lot of damage. The other way round there were some light spells, too, which looked upon a certain aspect, could be dark spells, too, from the damage they caused.

They had deliberately tried to avoid the topic of Draco and Kiara. The way Narcissa had acted when the wedding plans were revealed, was pretty fresh on their mind and neither of both men wanted to have to relive this experience. It had just been too scary. So instead they talked about everything else: the weather, flowers, fashion, lifestyle, hobbies, travelling and what not else.

But somehow they still had ended again at Kiara's and Draco's wedding.

"Don't you think you overdid it with Kiara? Have you seen her face and especially her eyes? The poor girl didn't know what hit her when you started with the planning. She looked as if she was about to faint in the middle of your explanations. It didn't look good and Draco wasn't too pleased either."

Severus had spoken in a carefully neutral tone, but to Lucius, who was able to look clearly into his friend's face and who knew Severus quite well, it didn't go unnoticed that there was a teasing element in both his voice and his facial appearances. To Narcissa, however, who had been too occupied with her tea, this element did go by unnoticed.

"Severus, one can't start too soon with his or her wedding planning. And as unlikely as this might seem, I'm absolutely positive that Kiara will come to the same conclusion very soon. When the last days before the wedding will have arrived, she will be most thankful that she doesn't have much left to do. This way it will be more peaceful and enjoyable for all of us."

With a slightly raised eyebrow Lucius turned around and stared at his mate with open incredulity.

"And what, may I ask, were the results of the day's planning?"

The blond haired woman didn't miss the sarcasm, but it ignored it in favour for smiling at Lucius benevolently.

"Well, we decided on inviting your sister and her husband, just like Severus and Anastasia. The further guest list will be developed by Kiara and Draco. Next week we will meet for the planning of the location and decoration. The following week, when the guest list is finished and the bride maids have been found, we will go shopping for the dresses. This is the same time when you two should accompany Draco to buy your tuxedos. The last week before the wedding will be the gown fitting, the tuxedo fitting, deciding on a hair style, looking for the perfect wedding rings and making the last preparations for the ritual. The priest will have to be informed about this and the wedding gifts should be bought. And Draco and Kiara will have to look for the right marriage gifts, too."

This last sentence caught Severus' attention. When he looked at Narcissa in open confusion, Severus demanded answers.

"What do you mean by marriage gifts, Narcissa?"

The sigh was nearly inaudibly.

"Well, this is a veela tradition. For the wedding the bride and the groom have to accomplish a little gift to show their devotion for the partner. It has to be something they think the partner will be most pleased about. But nothing in the material way. It could be a promise, an act of devotion or something along the way to show what they feel for the other."

Narcissa frowned a little and was deep in thought.

"I'm curious on what Draco will do for Kiara. He loves her so much, he will definitely think of something special."

Severus snorted and was about to retort, when a sudden, burning pain rushed through his body and cut of his response. A painful gasp escaped his lips and slowly he was sinking forward. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Lucius doing the same.

"Lucius, Severus! What happened? Are you all right?"

Narcissa's fearful voice echoed through the hall. With wide open, worry ridden eyes, the Malfoy Matriarch was looking at her mate and her mate's best friend. Both had suddenly been in pain, pain so horrible they had closed their eyes to force it out of their thoughts. She was about to get up and call for the house elves, when both came back to normality.

With pale faces and trembling fingers Severus and Lucius opened their eyes. They were still clutching their left forearms tightly and clearly didn't want to think about what the pain meant. Narcissa, who saw the way their bodies were hunched and grabbed their forearms, slapped her delicate hands over her mouth and stared at them in horror.

"No, this can't be. It can't."

But even all her pleading, staring and shaking of her head couldn't change reality. Both men were sitting in their chairs, forearms clutched and their heads hanging down. They knew what it meant and boy, the results could be devastating, but to negate the pain's origin and cause would only make it worth.

"Why now, Lucius? Why not later or sooner? Why does he have to require for your presence exactly at this time? He let us life in peace for such a long time now; did he have to ruin it all now?"

Lucius quietly shook his head and stared at his mate's tearful face. Her eyes were red due to all the tears which had fallen and her hands were shaking, whether because of fear or anger, Lucius didn't know. Inwardly he was sure, it because of both.

"You know that this had to happen sooner or later. The Dark Lord had let us live in peace for more than three months now. It was due to happen. Be thankful that it is now and not at the wedding. We knew that He would call for us soon. The last time He required our attention, He informed us that He would be doing research for quite some time. On what topic and how long it would take him, He didn't tell us. But one things was clear. As soon as the Dark Lord had found what He was looking for, He would demand our presence to share His plan."

With a long, suffering sigh Severus stood up from his comfortable seat and turned for Lucius to do the same.

"We should hurry up. The Dark Lord doesn't appreciate unpunctuality and to let him wait for you would be the utmost death wish you could utter. I really don't enjoy being held under the crutiatus and now that my body had time to get used to not hurting at all, it would be most unpleasant."

The blond haired man nodded in silent approval and quietly followed his best friend over to where the fireplace was located. With more than a little dread, both man grabbed a handful of powder. When they hesitated one last time, Severus took one last breath and then threw the powder into the fire, which caused it to change from orange to green. He was just about to shout out the destination, when a tentative call from Narcissa made him stop in his tracks.

"Please, please be careful. Don't get hurt, don't die and please, return home safely. I wouldn't be able to overcome it, if something should happen to you. Kiara and Draco would be most devastated. We all would be devastated. Please, just… please, come back home safely."

With a tight knot in their throats and a sinking feeling ion their guts, both men nodded before they shouted their destination into the fire and vanished into an unknown, hostile future.

They left behind a silently worried Narcissa who was crying alone on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hogwarts Kiara was sitting in their living room and waited patiently for her guest. Draco had left mere minutes ago to attend another Quidditch training. Before he had left, he had apologized dozens of times, as he remembered quite well the last time that he had left her alone in favour for practice. Surprisingly, Kiara had smiled at him with benevolence and a lot of compassion and indicated that she didn't mind him enjoying himself while playing. Quite stunned Draco had left, but not before he had placed a heated and passionate kiss on his mate's lips.

A silent knock informed her of her guest's arrival. With a swift movement of her wand, the painting and the door which lead to the sitting room opened and allowed her entrance. Immediately a tall, black haired and grey eyed witch entered. She greeted Kiara with a firm hug and two little kisses on the cheeks. After she had hung her cloak over one of the seats, Anastasia sat down and looked at Kiara.

When she offered her guest the plate with cookies and the tea kettle, Kiara leaned back in her seat and smiled at Anastasia.

"Congratulations, Ana. Severus just told us that the two of you got together."

A tiny blush appeared on Ana's pale cheeks. Nervously the young teacher nipped at her tea pot. Though she tried to hide it, Kiara could very well see the excitement and the nervousness in her bright, silvery grey eyes. She must be fearful that Kiara wouldn't approve of her choice, Kiara figured out. That was why she was smiling encouragingly at her sister.

"Yes, we got together last weekend. It was the weekend after you had been released from the Hospital Wing. I was wandering aimlessly around the deserted halls and didn't know what to do or where to go to. And somehow I crossed Severus' way. He invited me to join him on a cup of tea and as I didn't have anything better to do, I joined him. We talked for hours, started at a and ended at z. We came nearer and nearer and then suddenly we kissed."

When she ending her tale, Anastasia's blush grew more intense. The way she hung her head it was clear that she tried to avoid Kiara's direct view at her bright red face. Her eyes were fixed on her cup of tea in her hands, which caused long strands of her night black hair to fall loosely over her shoulders. She looked like a small child who had been caught stealing from box of cookies. The very idea made Kiara laugh out loud.

"That is so sweet. Like Narcissa said, you two make such a sweet couple."

Had it been possible, the blush on Anastasia's face would have even intensified. As it wasn't possible, her big sister was left to groan out loud in dismay and to let her head fall into her hands to hide away from the world outside. This only made Kiara laugh with even greater volume.

"Oh my God. Narcissa is one of those perfect pureblood wives, isn't she? So she will pester Severus and me until we finally agree to marry each other and let her plan our entire wedding. Oh no, the next months will be horrible."

When she was finally able to control her laughter, Kiara watched her sister with bright and intense eyes.

"Ah, you are already thinking about marriage I see. Well, you surprise me, Ana. I knew you didn't like to wait long for things to happen, but to think about a wedding only after one week of dating is even fast for you. The way you described Narcissa, though, is the absolute truth. She would act this very way, had she nothing else on her mind. Thankfully, I can reassure you that this pestering won't happen, as Narcissa has other things to prepare at the moment."

This last sentence caught Anastasia sharp mind. The blush had decreased and her cheeks were her normal facial colour again. With great interest which was shining in her eyes, Anastasia titled her head to the side. When she saw the way her sister wanted to coax her into telling her more, Kiara smiled tentatively at her.

"Well, you see, there will be a wedding soon, before the end of this year even. And Narcissa, as she is involved personally, is left to organize and plan the wedding with the bride."

This all seemed to be of great interest to Anastasia, but still she couldn't see where this was leading to. She wanted to know who this poor girl was who was about to get wed within the next few weeks, so that she could thank her thousands times for catching Narcissa's attention and letting her live in peace. The very thought of Narcissa butting into her personal life, love life that is, was quite irksome.

A sigh made her get her attention back on the matter at hand.

"Well, no need to speak cryptically further. Draco and I are going to get wed on Christmas."

She couldn't have surprised her with saying something different. A pair of big, wide open, silvery grey eyes stared at her in astonishment. When all she saw was the truth in Kiara's eyes, Anastasia squealed in delight, sprung up from her seat and rushed to hug her sister. With her arms placed firmly around her delicate shoulders, Anastasia kept on hugging Kiara.

"Congratulations, sißta. I'm so happy for you. Marrying at Christmas sounds like a special way to start a new life."

When she was finally able to compose herself again, Anastasia let Kiara loose and tentatively sat down. Kiara mirrored her actions and sat down on her chair. Forgotten were the tea and the cookies, both young witches had other things on her mind.

"Well, my sincerest condolences, Kiara. Narcissa will be a pain. Especially as you are going to marry her only son. She will want it to be perfect. Lots of work will have to be put in it."

Anastasia put on a serious face and etched forward on her seat. With a firm and sincere gaze she tried to catch her sister's eyes.

"Is there anything I could do for helping you through it? State it, I'll do it."

A fond smile greeted her. If one things was for sure, then that she could always trust Anastasia to be there for her. Her sister was the only constant aspect she had had in her life. Kiara knew that she didn't have to ask for her to do something. Anastasia would always offer it without initiative. The fond smile suddenly turned into a sheepishly one.

"You could be brides maid and attend all those gatherings Narcissa is planning for me. There is the meeting which is circled around location and decoration, then one about the dresses for the bride and the brides maids, then one to find the right hair and make-up stylist and then finally the one for organization and timing of the whole wedding. To do this alone would kill me. So, would you help, please?"

Anastasia's eyes changed rapidly. The worried expression was replaced by an excited glint. She whipped her long, night black strands over her shoulder, straightened her back and then leaned back as if she was enjoying the whole thought quite a lot. Had she rubbed her hands in anticipation and laughed in a irksome matter, Kiara wouldn't have been surprised by that. She knew her sister; she had always enjoyed such gatherings.

"Why, of course I will help you! I know you best, my little sister. With my help and your mother-in-law to be's talent for planning and organization, your wedding will be a great success. You will love it, your husband will love it, everyone will love it. Nobody will ever have seen such a perfect, romantic and captivating wedding such as yours. Everybody will envy you. It will be perfect."

Stunned, Kiara watched her sister. She had known of Anastasia's love for romantic things such as weddings. But for her to become excited this way was even unexpected for Kiara. With a little concern shining in her bright green eyes, Kiara studied her sister and then stated calmly.

"Well, this is nice of you, Ana. But you know me, you know me better than anyone else. I hate attention and big social gatherings. For me, it would be ideal if only my closest friends and family would attend. I don't know whether this is okay with Draco, but I sincerely hope for it. So if we could plan this a number smaller, I would be delighted."

The excited glint immediately left her eyes and was replaced by worry.

"Of course, love, whatever you want. Your wedding shall be a small one, but nevertheless it will be perfect. Perfect for my little sister."

With some uneasiness Kiara had to clear her throat.

"There is one thing that you could help me with immediately. The location, decoration, dresses and timing will have to wait for the next weeks. My current problem is much bigger. I don't know what you know about veela marriage customs but to tell the truth, they are rather different from wizarding marriage customs. But in our world, the gifts from the guests aren't as important as the gift the bride gives the groom and the one the groom gives to the bride."

Kiara stood up from her seat and began to pace in front of the fireplace. Thanks to her being a dark veela, the knowledge about veela traditions was fresh on her mind. She knew of the importance and which symbolic declaration it held. This was why she was so nervous. It was the most important aspect of the wedding.

"This gift is important: it symbolizes the development of our love and our marriage. It shouldn't be anything material, but of great symbolic importance for the couple. And this is exactly my problem. I love Draco, I really do, but what should I give to him? What could be of such a great importance to him that it could represent our love?"

The silence which spread between them was nearly oppressing. Kiara had stopped in her pacing and now stood facing the window which offered the beautiful and breathtaking view of the Forbidden Forest. Her arms were crossed and her eyes stared into the distance, though she didn't see anything of it. With her whole stiff posture it was quite clear that the thought of not finding the perfect gift weighted heavily on her mind.

As she didn't know what else to do, Anastasia was left to sigh.

"I don't know, love, I really don't. But I promise you, Kiara, we will find it. We will find the perfect gift."

* * *

Several hours later, Narcissa was still sitting alone in the living room. Every now and then she would stare at the brightly burning fireplace, as she didn't know what else to do. Had she been a normal wife, she would have started to knit, to divert her attention to something else and to smooth her agitated nerves. But unfortunately Narcissa was anything but normal. Knitting was beneath her and even if she would have been absolutely sure it was the best thing to do for herself in this situation, Narcissa would never allow this to herself.

So instead she had opted for scanning through some magazines and prospects. She had observed her daughter-in-law to be quite closely while they had been eating and was now thinking about dresses and hair styles which would bring out her beauty and style the perfect way. Sadly, the poor girl was still a little thin and a too form fitting wedding gown wouldn't be the right thing for her to wear. This would make their search more difficult, but not impossible.

Thankfully, as Kiara had long, night black hair and a slightly tanned skin, wearing a perfect white dress wouldn't be impossible for her. Narcissa had always dreamed of her son marrying a bride in a white dress and thankfully this dream might come true.

But even with all her attention on the fast approaching wedding, Narcissa wasn't able to suppress the fear which slowly but surely started to invade her whole being. Her husband had been gone for several hours now and to the Dark Lord none the less. To have to wait long for him to return home was always a bad sign. The longer he was away and in this man's presence, the bigger the opportunity for him to get wounded, cursed or killed was becoming.

During times such as this, she always wished that they had fulfilled the soul-binding ritual. This way, she would have known, whether Lucius was hurt and if he had been where he was, so that she could help him. But Lucius had been against it. He had told her that the Dark Lord would notice it immediately if Lucius was protected by such ancient, slightly dark magic. He would figure it out without any problems.

And to let the Dark Lord know that they both were pureblooded, light veelas would be the worst thing which could possibly happen. The Dark Lord would try to force them to reveal all of their secrets and as the veelas were an old, powerful magical race, they had tons of secrets. Most of them would cause the Dark Lord to squeal in delight like some thirteen year old girl, should he ever get to know them.

Veelas had special runes, more powerful and binding than normal wizarding runes. Their spells were more accurate and the their charms more powerful. Their potions were something totally different from the potions taught in the wizarding world. They held more power than any of wizarding potions did. Severus had once received a special gift from them, a potions book with nearly all of the veela potions in them. The poor man had been so excited that Narcissa had feared he might die due to heart failure if he continued to get so worked up because of it. In Severus' hands the potion receipts were safe.

But one couldn't imagine what the Dark Lord would do with so much power in his hands.

And this was why she didn't know how Lucius was faring at the moment.

With heartbreaking sorrow Narcissa remembered the day that they had joined the Death Eaters as if it had been yesterday. The last weeks before had been a real torture. Like Narcissa, Lucius was very talented in the dark arts. He wasn't bad in the light arts, no, not at all. But the dark arts were even more easy for him to manage and held a greater interest for him than the light arts would ever manage to create.

As he was the impulsive man he was at this time, Lucius had started to practice the dark arts at home. With all the passion he could muster the young male veela worked through the beginners guide and the following guides so fast that he nearly finished one book a day. He accomplished every single charm, spell and curse described in the dozen of dark arts books and finally, when the holidays had finished, Lucius was a Master of the Dark Arts.

His parents, as well as Narcissa and her family had been very pleased with Lucius. It wasn't everyday that a young man was able to master a complete subject in less than two months, but Lucius had mastered it. He knew everything about the dark arts and was quite happy and ready to show his knowledge and experience to others. His demonstrations clearly showed how powerful he was. Narcissa's parents were besides themselves with happiness. It was a good thing to know that one's daughter's mate was a powerful one, who would never let her come to harm and be able to protect her if need be.

Back then to learning and study the dark arts had never been a problem before. But unfortunately the Ministry decided to check over all older students' wand to search for those, who had experience in this field. As Lucius had practiced them constantly for the last two months, his wand was the one to show the most experience in this matter.

He was called before Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. Both of them were severely shocked by the amount of dark magic which emitted from his wand. There had only been one other human being to ever posses such strong access and affinity to the dark arts and this being was the cause for the control itself.

McGonagall had thought that warning Lucius about the consequences of associating with the dark arts and those who practiced them would be enough and fitting. Really, the young man hadn't done something illegal at that moment. But Dumbledore, being the old, manipulative, black-and-white-thinking bastard he had already been at this time, wanted to get Lucius kicked out of Hogwarts and placed into Azkaban without trial for endangering the whole student-body.

A huge fight had ensued, the Minister of Magic and several Aurors had to be called to the Headmaster's office, to prevent things got too out of hand and someone might leave with lasting damage. The Minister, just like McGonagall, was shocked by the hate and loath which emitted from Dumbledore. Several Aurors were needed to restrain the old man and to prevent him from attacking and killing the young veela right then and there.

Before the Minister could send Lucius to his dorms and tell him to write to his parents and tell his Head of House about this shocking incident, the door burst open and Abraxas, Lucius' father, arrived in the office. If looks could kill, the Headmaster would have been dead by then. His normally light blue eyes had darkened considerably, his bright, silvery blond hair was flying around him, as if some unseen force was moving it and his whole posture was stiff, as if he was working very hard and nearly failing on not letting his wings appear.

Lucius was sent to his dorms, before he could witness how everything literally got out of hand. Nobody knew what happened exactly, but the next morning, the Headmaster apologized in the public to Lucius for having overreacted and acted not properly. Abraxas had come to an agreement with the Ministry, which allowed him and his family more rights than others, so that the Minister of Magic could make up for what the old Headmaster of Hogwarts had done.

Dumbledore had to be literally forced to take this step and to apologize to Lucius. While outwardly he had been calm and collected, and he even managed to look slightly ashamed and sorrowful for what he had done, he was seething inwardly. There it happened again. He found one of the most powerful supporters of the dark arts and instead of being thankful and grateful for trying to finish him off and rid the world of another evil, he was punished and had to apologize in public to the little, arrogant and evil brat.

So when he came across Lucius alone in one of the hallways the next time, Dumbledore silently approached him and threatened him that he would keep an eye on him. Just like did with Tom Riddle. And Lucius' fate was forfeit.

Narcissa sighed and quietly closed her eyes. If Dumbledore hadn't been full of his idiotic glory, all that had happened wouldn't have happened. Lucius' interest was spiked. In his anger and rage at Dumbledore's audacity, all he cared for was to find out who this mysterious wizard named Tom Riddle was. Narcissa remembered all too well how much time Lucius had spend in the family library, how he had searched through all kind of tomes and looked through dozens of different family trees.

One year later, half a year before he was about to graduate, Lucius finally managed to find out who the person was who he had been searching for. It was the first time in Narcissa's life that she had seen her mate utterly surprised. The Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort as only few dared to call him, was the one he had been searching for. To his delight, the Dark Lord was thinking the same way as Lucius and Narcissa did and so, after only a few days of consideration, the young Malfoy couple had made up their mind and decided to join the Dark Lord in his cause.

It was the worst decision they could have made. Their once perfect, harmonic and peaceful life got out of hand and took a turn for the worse. Narcissa couldn't state the correct number with absolute sureness, but she could recall each and every time that Lucius and Severus had come home wounded, cursed or at the verge of death. They had wanted to live their life freely, to not be restricted by the Ministry's laws about the use of the dark arts. And they weren't. But now instead the Dark Lord claimed to own and direct their life and directing them he did.

With an silent sigh Narcissa opened her eyes again. Six hours had passed. Six hours since Lucius and Severus and stepped through the fireplace and had vanished into an hostile future. What wouldn't she do for them to return to her sound and safe. It had been such a perfect day, why did it have to be ruined by this evil, disgusting man now? Couldn't he just vanish for good?

With a sinking feeling, Narcissa brought her hand to her head and carefully combed it through her hair. No, there was nothing that could be done against him. Three months ago had their last hope for a peaceful and better future died. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord, the girl-who-lived, Harriet Potter had died. Yes, she had been replaced or better reborn in Kiara Balgakow, but with the disappearance of Harriet Potter the one destined to free them, wasn't there anymore.

Destiny had presented them hope for their family in the form of Kiara, but it had taken away their hope for a better future.

Narcissa was about to get up and make her way to the dining room, when a sudden roaring let her stop in her tracks and caused her to stare at the fireplace with wide open eyes. Suddenly the red-orange fire turned into a brightly shining green and then, mere seconds later, another roaring ensued and a cloaked figure stumbled out of the fire.

With her hands clapped over her mouth in horror, Narcissa stumbled to her feet and rushed over to where the figure had sunk down on its knees. The black hood and the disgusting silver mask were still in place and hid away the identity of the person. With shaking and trembling fingers Narcissa bent over the person and carefully pulled the hood and the mask away.

Long, silver blond hair pulled out from under the hood, a pale face and wide open, light blue eyes greeted her. With a painful squeak Narcissa pulled her husband into her arms. Her fingers carefully stroked over his pale, slightly sweaty cheeks and her mouth uttered small, nonsensical words of comfort.

"Oh my God, Lucius! Are you all right? Are you hurt? Is something wrong? Lucius, say something, please!"

Light blue, disorientated eyes scanned the room tentatively, before they finally met Narcissa's worried and more than a little scared gaze and focused on it. With all the strength he could muster Lucius carefully got up from the floor, his face still pale and his skin still slightly sweaty. When he leaned heavily on his wife's shoulder, Lucius was finally able to focus properly on his surroundings.

"I… I well. What? Oh, yes, I'm fine, love, fine. Really, nothing's wrong. It's- it's just, well, it's unbelievable, I don't know how to tell you this. It's just too…"

Narcissa's fear and dread rose dramatically. It wasn't normal or even thinkable for her mate to stutter. The knowledge that he had done it right now was for her prove enough that something had gone horribly wrong. She wrung her hands in desperation and imagined what horrible things had to have happened to shock her mate enough to behave this way. The results she achieved didn't help her fear and dread in the slightest. To be honest, they only made it worse.

"What is it, Lucius, what happened? Tell me!"

In slow motion, Lucius turned around and stared directly into her eyes. What she saw, made her shudder. Her mate looked as if he was on the very edge of loosing himself to insanity. There was a glint in his eyes, hope, unbelievable strong and blossoming hope. It started to grow and eat away all this disbelief and shock which resided in them.

"He's dead, love.", Lucius whispered. "Dead for good. Voldemort is dead."


	17. the last preparations

**17. Chapter **

**The Last Preparations**

Lucius was letting himself sink down on one of the armchairs with the help of his mate. His head was still pounding and his chest was still rising agitatedly, but otherwise he seemed to be fine. While he was trying to regain his composure, Narcissa had called for a house elf and had ordered it to bring her and Lucius a vial of Calming Draught. As soon as the small creature returned, Narcissa pressed the vial into Lucius' hand and motioned for him to drink it.

While she waited for the draught to enfold its calming presence, Narcissa sat down in the armchair opposite of Lucius and waited for him to continue his tale. She couldn't believe what he had told her moments ago. It was just too weird, too good to be true.

A small, content sigh informed her that Lucius was ready and about to start.

"Everything was just like it normal was. The Dark Lord was waiting for us to arrive at His throne hall, sat in this disgusting, gigantic throne, petted His snake and wielded His wand. The last one to arrive, even though he was on time, was tortured nearly endlessly with the Crutiatus Curse. It was a full meeting, like every important meeting has been until now. The Inner Circle was there, the normal Death Eaters and even all of the new recruits. I have to say that I was wondering a bit as to why they were all there. The last time had been before the Dark Lord wanted us to invade the Ministry and to get some Order members killed."

His eyes held a far away look in them and his voice became void of emotions. Narcissa immediately realized that her mate was remembering what had happened and saw everything which had happened before his inner eye again. Narcissa held her breath and tried to keep as quite as possible, so that she wouldn't disrupt this flash back.

"But then something strange and surprising happened. The Dark Lord stood up from His chair and walked to the centre of the room. When He stood in the centre, the Dark Lord raised His arms and proclaimed with a booming and full of himself voice that He had finally found His way to immorality. He had done some serious research and had come across some rather interesting passages in an old book written in Latin. He didn't want to share His knowledge, no, He had only ordered us to his Mansion so that we could watch Him succeed."

A sudden shudder ran over his body and made her shiver. With some worry and a lot of concern in her eyes, Narcissa observed her mate. Should it be necessary, she already had another bottle of Calming Draught in the bag of her robes. Just in case, she thought.

"The ritual was gross, gross even for the Dark Lord. I won't tell you what exactly happened as I can't; just to remember it makes me feel unwell and disgusted. I want to spare you, love, you don't deserve such torture. All you need to know is that blood sacrifices were needed. Untainted, young, pure and holy blood. But not only this blood had to be sacrificed, some young girls' untaintedness, too. I really don't want to explain this further. Then the Dark Lord drank several different but potent potions and poisons. A long, Latin chant was spoken, several parts of it in Parsel and the ritual was completed."

With a long, suffering sigh Lucius closed his eyes and tried in vain to suppress the terrible and horrible memories which threatened to float his mind. He wouldn't be able to support them, no, they were just to brutal, just too much. The Dark Lord had really outdone himself this evening. If it wasn't for the bond which he shared with his mate, Lucius surely would have already gone mad or would have broken long time before. As if she was reading his mind, Narcissa placed a calming hand on Lucius' arm. When he opened his eyes, Lucius saw her smiling at him reassuringly. As he wasn't able to do anything else, Lucius smiled faintly back at her and tried to continue his story.

"What exactly happened after that, I really can't tell you. At first, it looked as if He had succeeded. A bright light engulfed Him, which disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. His features started to change. The old, disgusting, snake-like appearance vanished and was slowly changing into some more human and more handsome features. After the transformation had finished, He looked like His former, normal self, except He seemed to be glowing."

Lucius gulped and another shiver ran over his still hunched body. The memory was just plain horrible and retelling the events wasn't any better. But to stop now wouldn't help him; no, it would only make it worse.

"But then it happened. The Dark Lord wanted to open His mouth, to probably proclaim and declare His words of victory, but nothing came out of His mouth except a strangled, cracking sound. Suddenly His hands flew to His throat and He grabbed it. He seemed to be in pain, great deals of pain. His shoulders started to twitch and His body started to tremble. He tried to close His mouth, but some strange, invisible force kept it open."

The disgust and the revolt in his voice became so thick that Narcissa feared her mate might get sick and they would have to make a pause. But somehow, Lucius got a hold of himself and continued, though with some problems.

"Then His whole body became rigid. But it was clear it wasn't over yet. Though He couldn't move and stood stock still, His eyes were able to move and shone brightly with pain and even something akin to fear. And then His eyes suddenly started to change. The purple-red was slowly fading into a light, nearly white grey. It was really gruesome to say. And suddenly His mouth, though already open, opened wider and after another few moments, a sudden stream of white, foggy vapour erupted from His mouth and stayed for some more moments in the air, before it vanished into nothingness."

A long sigh escaped his mouth. What he had just told her was unheard of and had never happened once before for all they knew. He shook his head carefully and then turned around to look at his mate. His love was staring at him with her mouth wide open and incredulity and amazement plain visible in her beautiful, light blue eyes.

"As soon as the vapour had vanished, the Dark Lord's whole body, though still completely rigid, was changing. His features started to relax and His skin, though slowly and nearly invisible, was starting to melt away. Only His bones and organs remained, but sooner than later they started to vanish, too. Mere minutes later there was nothing left of the Dark Lord anymore."

Lucius extended his arm, carefully grabbed his mate's upper arm and then pulled the surprised, but not resisting veela on his lap. Surprised, Narcissa laid her head on Lucius' shoulder. Lucius placed his hand on Narcissa's head mindlessly and carefully stroked through her long, silk, blond hair. A content sigh escaped her lips, which caused Lucius to smile and to lower her voice as he continued.

"Severus thinks that the potions and poisons were too much for his body. He had already undergone quite a number of rituals before. And this last one involved such different, potent and dangerous poisons that it must have been too much for his already plagued organism. That was why his flesh and bones have melted away."

While he stroked through her long, silky hair mindlessly, Lucius realized how his mate relaxed.

"The white vapour probably was the Dark Lord's soul, or better that, what was left of it. The Dark Lord has split His soul numerous times in order to gain immortality. He must have done it at least nine times already. This night, the ritual He hold, was to split His soul another time. Normally one can't die if his or her soul is split. But in the case of the Dark Lord it must have been different. His soul was already fractioned so often that splitting it another time was too much. The part of the soul left in the Dark Lord's body was too small and too damaged for him to be able to live. So, after his soul was split another time, it was too small to be divided and therefore the whole rest of it left his body. And without soul, nobody is able to live."

The silence was heavy though pleasant. Narcissa had her head lying on Lucius' shoulder and her hands grabbed the hem of Lucius' robes, while Lucius was carefully and lovingly stroking her hair. The fire in the fire place was burning brightly and somewhere in a far away room of their Mansion was an ancient clock chiming.

"So he is dead for good? Is it over? Forever?"

Her voice was small, quiet and a little muffled by his robes. The warmth of her breath crept through his clothes and slowly met his cold flesh. A shiver of contentedness and happiness washed over his hurting body. With a sigh of gratitude Lucius slowly closed his eyes and rested his head against his mate's.

"Yes, he is gone forever."

* * *

Draco groaned, turned around in his comfortable, king-sized bed and felt for his mate. It always made him feel so calm when he could feel the warmth and the softness of her body, how her chest steadily rose and the way her hair was smelling delightfully. Waking up next to her in the morning was like being in heaven. He wouldn't want to miss it for anything in the world.

As it was a Saturday morning, he would have all the time he wished for to enjoy lying next to her.

Bad was only that his mate wasn't there. The space next to him was empty, the sheets cold and his overly good mood immediately gone. When he frowned and groaned, Draco grudgingly opened his eyes and slowly blinked against the startlingly bright sunlight. He pulled himself on his elbows, lazily stretched and then looked around the room.

His mate must have already gotten up. Her space of the bed was tidied up, her pyjama was folded up and the robe, which she had placed on the chair the night before, was missing, too. The blond veela titled his head to the side and tried to listen intently, so that he could figure out, where his mate might be at the moment.

But before he even had the time to do so, the door to their bathroom opened and his mate, who was clad in a nice, form fitting dark blue, nearly black dress with her formal black and silver robes hanging over her arm, left the slight vapour filled bathroom. Her hair was made in a time consuming bun with several curly strands falling to her back. She really looked good, Draco absently noted and silently questioned himself, what he had missed again.

"Are you going anywhere, love? You're up and about so early."

In surprise, Kiara spun around and looked at him with wide eyes. She must have thought that he was still asleep and wouldn't wake up for another hour or two, Draco figured out. Her eyes were wide open and her mouth wasn't closed completely. But as soon her gaze fell on his ruffled and sleepy face, a fond and loving smile crept over her features and her eyes lit up with laughter.

"Good morning, dear. Of course I'm up so early. If you remember your mother's last afternoon visit, she has decided that it is time for me, Ana and her to look for a wedding dress and to decide about what the bride maids should wear. She wants to start at eleven o'clock and as I'm sure, this will take us at least the rest of the day, we should work on our guest list this morning. The sooner we finish this up, the better."

A groan informed her that her mate had understood her quite well and was about to get up soon. While she smiled and chuckled to herself, Kiara left the room and went to their kitchen. After she had ordered the house elves to prepare a healthy and rich breakfast, Kiara watched how the table set itself. A few minutes later and the food would appear. So she fetched an old newspaper and the newly arrived one and let herself sink down on her chair.

One article, which had been published last week, had caused quite the uproar. An entire newspaper was just circling around one theme: the destruction of Voldemort. Nobody seemed to know what had happened exactly and those who knew were bright enough not to give their knowledge away. As Voldemort had been vanished for good, all traces of his existence, mainly the dark marks on his followers' forearms, had vanished, too. So now it was not only highly improbable but outright impossible to prove one's activities with the former Dark Lord.

As nobody knew what had happened, the gossip started to spread and the more time passed the more ridiculous it became. Some were thinking that Voldemort had been kidnapped by aliens to investigate his organism. Others thought that he suddenly grew a heart and all the pressure and guilt of the sins he had committed caused his heart to fail. Others again thought that he tried to seek out alliances with some voodoo priests and that they, instead of worshipping him, sacrificed him in some occult and dark ritual. And the last but most weird group thought that it was Harriet Potter's doing that they could live in peace now.

This only caused Kiara to snort. If she could be sure of one thing then that the downfall of Voldemort was not caused by her. This very evening she had been sitting in their living room and had been thinking with Anastasia about what could be the perfect gift for her beloved husband to be and later, after Anastasia had left to wait for Severus to return home and after Draco had returned from his Quidditch training, they had been cuddling in front of the fireplace and had brainstormed where their wedding could be held.

Lucius and Severus had both sent them a note and explained exactly and with nearly every detail imaginable what had happened this faithful night. To say that Draco and Kiara had been delighted by the thought that Voldemort had killed himself efficiently due to an overdose of deadly and dark magic, was an understatement. It was most ironic.

"So, let's get started, love. Who would you like to invite to our wedding?"

She had been so engrossed in rereading the newspaper article that she hadn't even noticed Draco entering. When she looked up from the paper in her hands, she saw how Draco let himself sink down on the chair next to her. This very moment the food arrived, a nice small of coffee, fresh bread, milk, fruits and jam hit their noses. While she took Draco's cup and filling it, Kiara became pensive.

"Normally, I would have said that all people, who should attend my wedding, should only be my best friends and those I consider family. Last year it would have been Hermione and all the Weasleys. Seeing as now things have changed and all of my friends are friends of yours, I wish for Anastasia, Severus, your Aunt Lucrezia and her husband to attend. Whom of your friends shall be invited, may totally be up to you."

Draco hummed in agreement, as he was currently sipping his coffee. While he buttered his croissant and placed jam on it, Draco started to think.

"Well, then let's invite our best friends, shall we not? I'm thinking about inviting Pansy and Theodore and Daphne and Blaise. Millicent unfortunately won't be able to come. She is invited to join her family in the outer lands of France for a big family gathering. Some cousin of her is going to get married to some French pureblood woman and she has to congratulate. And Vincent and Gregory won't be able to come either. Both families of them have plans to send them on a diet cure for the time being. So to visit a wedding with a full and overwhelming buffet won't be the right thing for them."

Kiara nodded her head in acknowledgement and understanding.

"Okay, so we have both your parents, your aunt and your uncle, Ana, Severus, Pansy, Theodore, Daphne, Blaise and of course both of us. Plus the priest to hold the ceremony. This makes thirteen people. A good number of guests, not too many and too few. Your mother will be pleased to know that we won't have to look for another location. All guests will fit in."

Draco sipped from his coffee, while he looked at his mate with a little teasing smile.

"I must say that you just made mother's day by suggesting to hold the wedding at Malfoy Manor. Most Malfoy weddings were held at other locations. To hold it there brings our wedding's importance to the spot light. And I must say that I really like it. The big winter garden is just perfect for it. While outside the snow will be falling and everything will be white and icy, inside the flowers will blossom. Mother is quite sure that it will look most wonderful and romantic."

Kiara couldn't suppress the groan which threatened to escape her mouth.

"I know, the flowers. Those will be taken care of the next week. I don't know, if I can see another set of flowers for the next years again. But first of all we have to take care of the dresses and suits. This will be horrific and time consuming, if nothing less. She made me look at all the wedding gowns for the last centuries to figure out what could look good on me. Am I mistaken, but I thought this was the dress maker's job?"

Draco chuckled lightly, leaned back into his chair and watched his mate through lidded eyes. She really looked beautiful this morning.

"I'm sure whatever you are going to decide to wear, you will look breathtaking and most wonderful in the wedding you choose. There isn't anything that wouldn't look good on you. But I have to say, I don't envy you for having to go on a shopping tour with my mother. At least only my father and Uncle Severus will accompany me."

Kiara rolled her eyes and groaned in dismay. She stood up from her chair and went to fetch a parchment and a quill. As they had finished eating, Draco got up from his chair, too, and motioned for the house elves to take the remaining food away and to reset the table. Just when the table was clean again, Kiara returned with a quill, some sheets of parchment and some ink.

"I will inform Pansy and Daphne. As both will be bride maids together with Ana, they should accompany me today so that the dresses will be fitting for them. After all, we wouldn't want them to look bad on this special day now, would we?"

A light laugh ensued through the room. No, that they wouldn't want at all.

* * *

Two hours later Kiara was standing in a wedding dresses shop. Hundreds of different dresses, one more beautiful than the one before, were hanging at the cloth hangers at the hallstands. Anastasia was currently taking her cloaks and her bag to guard it away, so that she would be able to dress properly. On two seats were sitting Daphne and Pansy, who looked around with wide eyes and awe, while Narcissa was looking for the shop owner.

"Ah, Ms. Balgakow. How lovely of you to come to my shop and grace it with your presence. I'm honoured, most honoured."

Kiara smiled lightly and shook the young witch's hand. She had a really nice and beautiful face with blond long hair and blue eyes. The smile which greeted her, was just as warm and heart widening as hers. Carefully she stepped around the important, young Mistress and turned to greet Narcissa, Anastasia, Pansy and Daphne. After she had offered them seats, had taken their cloaks and bags to guard them and offered tea and biscuits, the young shop owner by the name of Clarissa, turned to Kiara with a friendly smile.

"First of all, Ms. Balgakow, my most sincerest congratulations to your upcoming wedding with Mr. Malfoy. I wish for you to have a perfect wedding. So, what would you wish for your wedding gown?"

Kiara tilted her head in thought and started to frown lightly. Yes, this was a good question, a very good question indeed. What was she wishing for her wedding gown to be? She hadn't been thinking too much about it during the last few days. There had been just too many things on her troubled mind: the proposal, the wedding and Voldemort's downfall. During those moments she realized that she was missing her former friends. She had found good friends in Slytherin, too, but they just knew each other for four months. It wasn't the same.

"I was thinking about an elegant, white, not too overdone dress. It can be knee, ankle or floor long. It can be strapless or with straps, it can be romantic or plane. I really don't mind. The most important thing is that it should look good on me."

Clarissa clapped her hands in joy and smiled broadly at the young Mistress before her. It had been a while since the last time a customer had entered and had given her absolute freedom for the dress. Most times the women would enter with an exact idea and wish for their dress. And Clarissa, being the shop owner and dress designer, had to go with their wishes, as bad and revolting as they may look. Honestly, a Lady at the age of eighty wearing a small, formfitting, back free, mini-dress? It just didn't look good, but as the Lady was the one who paid her, she wasn't allowed to state her thoughts. But this sounded really interesting.

"Well, stand up, Ms. Balgakow, there are a lot of things you can try on. Oh my, this will take us a while, but no worry, you will look good in everything."

She waved her wand and a beautiful, white dress floated over to her waiting arms. Clarissa took it carefully, then walked over to where a single changing room was located and motioned for Kiara to step in. When she walked over, Kiara carefully took the wedding gown and the disappeared into the changing room. A light ruffling sound could be heard where the other five woman were waiting with great expectations.

"Ohh, you look so sweet!"

The three girls were squealing in delight and happiness, when their gazes fell on the dark haired girl standing in front of them, wearing a beautiful dress in white. Kiara blushed lightly, turned around and looked at the dress with a lot of uneasiness. Narcissa, who had remained silent in the background, could understand her uneasiness all to well.

"I don't know. I doesn't fit me right. The way it's cut, it just doesn't seem to be right. With the left side being so much longer than the right side and the longer sleeve on the left side… No, I'm sorry, Clarissa, but this dress isn't made for me."

But Clarissa just waved her worries away and motioned for Kiara to step back into the changing room and take off the dress. While Kiara was changing, the shop owner went to the dresses and looked them through. Not much later did her eyes start to twinkle. After she had taken the dress, Clarissa went over to the changing cabin and held the dress inside. While Kiara was changing, Clarissa put the asymmetric dress away.

"Oh no, Kiara love, this won't do. This won't do at all!"

While she was laughing outright at the outrage of her older sister, Kiara looked down at the dress. A real horde of lace and ruches ran down the long skirt and her form fitting top, which looked like a real cascade made of textiles. The dress had no clipping at all, as it went up until her chin and went down to the wrist of her hands. At least the dress was of a pure white and not some whitish-yellowish colour. Would it have been this way, the dress could have been named dress of hell.

"No, Kiara, you look like my grand-grandmother when she married. This won't do at all."

Kiara was still laughing lightly, especially when she imagined Draco's scandalised and horrified expression on his face, and returned to the changing cabin to put of the horrible wedding gown. Outside she could hear the shop owner search through the dresses again, while the quite, yet clearly recognizable voices of Narcissa and Anastasia could be heard whispering. The Malfoy Mistress was obviously quite dissatisfied with the way their search went and was about to leave the shop and search for the perfect wedding gown in another shop.

"I'm sorry, I disturbed you Mrs. Malfoy. It was just a small joke I couldn't resist. I never expected for Ms. Balgakow to choose this dress. Please, don't be offended by this careless act."

Kiara had to giggle to herself, as she could hear how her mother-in-law to be silently dismissed the shop owner. In the background she could also hear her big sister and her best friends laugh freely at the strange situation, when Clarissa brought her another dress and held it into the changing cabin. With quick but careful movements, Kiara put the wedding gown on, straightened the skirt and the top and then pulled the curtain away. When she left the cabin, Kiara turned around so that her family and friends would have a better view at her and the dress.

"Oh, wow, Kiara, that really looks nice. What do you think, Mrs. Malfoy?"

While she turned around with not so much self-assuredness as most would expect, Kiara looked down at the dress she was wearing. The wedding gown was a very plane and simple one, nevertheless it looked really good on Kiara. It was very form fitting, leaving her shoulders and arms free, with a straight cleavage and a very tight skirt. All in all it was a very modern dress, as it only had what was absolutely needed to form a dress. Narcissa, just like the girls, was looking at the dress with acceptance and slightly nodded appraisingly.

"Yes, Pansy, the dress really does look good on Kiara. I think it would even be suitable for you to wear at the wedding."

Kiara meanwhile was looking at herself in the large mirror which was standing next to the big changing cabin. The expression in her big, green eyes was one of pure insecurity and sceptical disbelieve. A slight frown was on her otherwise happy and content face. Her brows were furrowed and her hands neatly placed on her hips. Kiara sighed deeply, turned around and looked at the women facing her with a sad and sorrowful expression.

"I'm really sorry, but this dress doesn't fit me. Well, no, it does fit me, but I can't imagine myself wearing this dress at wedding. It just doesn't seem right. Would it be okay for you to search a little more, for a dress which makes me feel comfortable?"

The three girls and the actual Malfoy Mistress were looking more than a little disappointed at her decision to search for another dress, as the one she was wearing was fitting her perfectly. It just presented her in a special light and a certain way, which may not be the way Kiara wanted to be seen by her family and especially her husband-to-be. The straight cut and the plane and simple style made her colder and snobbier than she could ever be if only she tried for it.

Not to forget that she looked boring in it.

While Kiara changed in the changing cabin, the shop owner looked around the huge amount of dresses with a critical frown on her face. All of them were beautiful, precious, special and an eye catcher in their own way. But at the same time most demanded to be worn a certain type of woman. And this was where her problem was lying. She had to figure out what kind of woman Ms. Balgakow was to appease her and the even sterner mother-in-law to be. Clarissa let her eyes wander over the white dresses and silently the shop owner was muttering to herself.

Suddenly, however, she stopped. With careful movements her hands travelled over the fine material. A daring but impressive thought crossed her mind. If she played this right, this could turn out perfectly for all of them. As she had made up her mind, the young woman carefully took the white, shining dress, hung it over her arm and then walked over to where Kiara was waiting for her. Clarissa held the dress through the thick and soft curtains, while the five women were waiting for the bride-to-be to present herself before them.

When they heard the ruffle inside of the changing cabin, the five ladies steadily grew more and more excited. Mere moments later the long and heavy curtains opened and Kiara, clad in a white dress, stepped out of the changing cabin. What they saw, made them open their mouth but stay quiet, as they were speechless.

"Kiara, wow, you look absolutely stunning!"

The majestic dress was sparkling in the bright midday sun, hugging her figure perfectly. With a wave of awe the five women noticed how the dress seemed to fit Kiara so perfectly that it looked as if it had been made only for her. It was most elegant, a little special but not in an overly done way. She looked like a princess, a shy and generous princess. With her long, black hair cascading down the wedding gown and her slightly but not too much tanned skin forming a nice contrast against the perfectly white dress and her sparkling, bright emerald green eyes, Kiara looked beyond beautiful.

While Kiara was looking at herself in the huge mirror shyly, as she wasn't really able to believe that the stunning beauty was her, Narcissa was smiling at her daughter-to-be with fondness. The girl, she often realised, was too shy, modest and good for her own good. While other girls would be showing off their good looks, Kiara looked as if she was feeling unwell to be such a beauty. She had talked with her family about it and now she knew that Kiara never saw herself as a beautiful girl who earned to be courted by an equally handsome man. The very thought seemed to be quite strange to her. Narcissa had hoped that the time which Kiara had spent with Draco would have changed some of this attitude. Unfortunately it seemed like it hadn't.

Poor Draco would have to work quite a lot with and on her.

"Well, I think I can speak in the name of all of us that we will take this dress. There can't be possibly any other wedding gown which could look better on her than this. Thank you very much, Clarissa, for your help. You did a marvellous job."

The happy grin on the clerk's face made them realise how important Narcissa's consent had been for her. While Kiara was ordered to go back into the changing cabin and change out of the dress, so that Clarissa was able to wrap it up, the five other women made their way over to the brides maids' dresses. On their way there, Pansy spotted a nice show-case with one of the most stunning jewellery the girl had ever seen. She was about to request to have a look at these, when Narcissa shook her head sternly at her and motioned for the girl to keep quiet and follow her.

Poor Pansy did as she was indirectly told to, though she was more than a little surprised by this.

Inwardly Narcissa sighed. The girls couldn't possibly know this, but Narcissa had already had in mind the perfect jewellery for her daughter-in-law to be. She just didn't want to tell them right now, as this was supposed to be a big surprise for dear Kiara and talking about it right now might only spoil all the fun and surprise. She had already taken care of all of it. A beautiful show-case with an equally stunning set of ear-rings, collier and a armband was already waiting for Kiara to try them on. The jewellery set was special, very special that was it. Narcissa knew only too well that Kiara wasn't too fond of extravagant things, but those, she knew, Kiara would love.

Another hour and a half later, the five women were finally able to leave the shop. It had been even more difficult to find a dress which fitted the three very different women. Anastasia was the eldest of them and the one who looked most elegant, Pansy was the little girl who, no matter what she wore, would sadly always look a little bit cheap and too girly for her age and Daphne was the queen of darkness. No matter what she wore, she would always look like some gothic girl. To combine those three unique ways of dressing and to find a dress which would harmonise well with Kiara's and the wedding decoration had been pure hell. At the beginning, they hadn't even been able to agree on a colour for the brides maids to wear, much less on a certain type of dress.

But finally, after trying and trying and some arguing, they had found the perfect dress. Clarissa had been so nice as to produce another set of two of them so they would be able to take the three brides maids' dresses home with them without having to come back and collect them later. They had also agreed on letting Narcissa take them to Malfoy Manor, where the wedding would be held and where they would spent the final day before the big and spectacular happening. Also, Narcissa had told them that she wouldn't force them to look with her for something she could wear, as it wasn't necessary. The girls were already tired and she knew what type of dress she wanted to wear. Stressing them into accompanying her would do none of them any good.

So at an early afternoon, the girls bid goodbye to Narcissa and each of them kissed her cheeks. When it was Kiara's turn, Narcissa motioned for her to stop and instead of kissing her cheeks, swept her into a firm hug. Surprised by this sudden show of emotions, Kiara stiffened at first only to loosen and soften up immediately afterwards. Narcissa's hands stroked over the fragile girl's back, as she tried to give her strength, while she whispered into her ear to remind her that she would come over sometime during the next week, to help arrange and decide on the last and final things.

Soon later Pansy and Daphne bid the two remaining girls goodbye, too. Kiara and Anastasia meanwhile decided to return to Hogwarts and to their boyfriends later, as they still had some things to do first. With their arms linked, the girls started to stroll through the snow filled and deserted streets of the small village, only to stop from time to time to look into shop windows. Some of the things they saw made them smile, some made them roll their eyes, some made them laugh out loud and some even made them look away really grossed. It was Christmas time and every shop owner tried to talk possible costumers into buying the strangest things as presents for their loved ones.

The knowledge that Kiara would marry Draco in exactly two weeks was sending chills and shivers down her back. It was excitement, happiness and a little bit of fear. She didn't know what it meant to be married, heck, she didn't even really know what it meant to be in a relationship. Her first boyfriend ever had been Draco and the two of them had only gotten together after Kiara had transformed and her natural feelings for her mate had awoken. She had never once before been in love, she had never once before kissed anyone, not even hugged or held hands. All of this was new to her and sadly she wasn't able to talk with anyone about her problems. All the girls and women she knew were single. And asking Narcissa was out of question, too. She didn't want to worry her anymore than necessary.

At the moment she felt absolutely helpless. She didn't want to be a failure as a wife. But she had no one to talk about what exactly was expected from a good wife. She was expected to please her husband, to bear an heir and to be a good mother. Well, bearing an heir would be easier than she would want it to be. The very thought made her blush deep red and cast her eyes to the floor in shame. She had never once before seen a boy or a man naked. She just hoped that she wouldn't screw it up royally due to her nervousness and inexperience. But how to do the rest? How should she know how to fulfil Draco's wishes and needs and how to be a good mother?

But before Kiara could dwell further on these thoughts, Anastasia suddenly grabbed her arm and nudged her to stay. When she turned around, Kiara looked into the shop window to find out what she wanted to show her. As soon as her eyes got used to the dim light her emerald green orbs widened in obvious surprise. What she could make out in the strange and dim light was nearly making her squeal in delight.

It was the perfect marriage gift for Draco.

Immediately she grabbed her big sister's hand in obvious delight, turned around and hugged Anastasia fiercely. Without saying anything further, Kiara pulled her unresisting sister with her, pushed the heavy door open and then pulled her with her in. It was now or never. If she didn't do it now, she would never gather the courage to do it later again. She would have to be extremely cautious for the next two weeks, otherwise Draco would find out before and this would truly destroy the effect.

She just hoped that Draco would really love it.

* * *

"Oh my God. I'm absolutely crushed. Just let me lay down and sleep as long as I want to."

With a loud thud Draco let himself sink down on the chair facing Kiara and let his head hit the table with a hard sounding crash. Next to him Kiara looked up from the book she had been reading so far. When she looked at her mate, she couldn't suppress the small fond smile which spread over her beautiful lips. His light blond hair was ruffled, his robes were knitted dramatically and finally his face was pale. Whatever had happened, he must be really spend.

"What is it that caused you to looked so ruffled, love?"

A loud, suffering moan escaped her mate's lips. With some struggles Draco pushed himself up from his half-laying position on the table. His eyes shortly scanned through their dining room, before they finally rested on Kiara. His light blue eyes were dimmed, as if he was missing some much need fuel. The weak smile which slowly crept over his lips, as Draco rested his chin on his folded hands, was causing Kiara's heart to flutter.

"I was just shopping for my wedding robes with father and uncle."

A light understanding smile was stealing its way over Kiara's face. She could easily understand Draco's problems. Last Saturday, when she had returned absolutely tired and her body aching all over from her shopping trip for the wedding gown, Draco had been most understanding. First he had offered her to massage her back and feet to loosen all the tight and knitted muscles.

Kiara had nearly chocked on her orange juice when Draco had offered it.

With a tight smile, which had cost her quite an effort, Kiara had hastily declined the offer. Her back was hurting so much that it felt as if it was going to kill her and Draco massaging it would probably only make it worse. Furthermore, it bore the great possibility that Draco might put two and two together and figure out her present before she was even able to obtain it completely.

No, getting the much needed massage wouldn't do her any good.

Kiara smiled in remembrance and carefully stroked his cheeks. The very contact seemed to loosen Draco's stress as he closed his eyes with a blissful smile on his lips. A content sigh escaped his lips, while his head was always seeking out her touch.

"Was it really so bad, Draco?"

Two light blue eyes suddenly flew open. The blissful emotion immediately vanished, only to be replaced by an expression of utter seriousness and disdain. A hard edge played itself around the corner of his lips, while her normally always calm and peaceful looking mate suddenly scoffed.

"Yes, it really was. You can't imagine how horrible it was. Well, yes, you can imagine. You had to go through the same procedure after all. I first thought that it couldn't possibly turn out too bad. There aren't too many different robes for men. Or so I thought."

Draco grabbed her hands and then squeezed them tightly.

"It was pure, living hell. First of all, the shop was gigantic. There were enough robes in them to last you a life time and you would never have to wear the same robe twice. A strange clerk suddenly appear out of nowhere and then torture began. I was bombarded by questions over questions.

What cut would you prefer? Formal or casual? Traditional robes or the more modern ones? Velvet or silk? Long sleeved or short sleeved? Tie or bow tie or scarf or stole or none at all? I didn't even know men could wear stoles! And then the worst of all: the colours! Would like all in the same colour or in the same? Would you like your different colours to be entirely different ones or should they be of the same colour only varying in the darkness and brightness? And so on and on and on."

With a long sigh, Draco brought their folded hands up to his forehead. Behind their hands Draco looked at his mate intently.

"I thought that I would never be able to leave this shop again. The clerk seemed to have every intention of burying me there alive. I was so shocked and overwhelmed that I already saw my entire life passing by. It was all so much and at the same time I was so embarrassed that it was obviously too much for me. That my father and my uncle were laughing out loud openly at my actions didn't help me at all!"

Kiara smiled fondly at her boyfriend and wasn't quite able to suppress the giggle, which threatened to escape her mouth.

"Well, if your father was loosing enough dignity to laugh loud in public, I have to say that you must have really looked hilarious. If you hadn't been really shocked and overwhelmed then I don't think they would have laughed. Lucius and Severus don't appear to me as persons who loose their cool so openly in the public."

A mock hurt expression spread quickly over Draco's face and caused Kiara to laugh at his bad acting skills. His blue eyes were shining with mirth, as he mock offended slapped her hands, which were holding his, away. Just as Draco opened his mouth to say something, the door to their quarters flew open and a person entered.

"Good afternoon, my dears. How are you doing? I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

The two veelas immediately composed themselves as their gazes fell on their visitor. Both got up from their seats, brought their hair and clothes into order and then turned around to face her. With fond smiles, happiness and gratification shining brightly in their eyes, both Kiara and Draco went to greet their visitor. They hugged and kissed the person caringly, then three of them sat down at the table again. After tea and biscuits had been served, a light conversation started.

"So, was I interrupting something?"

The question was stated with not only a little bit of teasing. When they looked at each other in surprise and confusion, the two young veelas suddenly realized that their faces were brightly flushed, their hair was shuffled, their robes ruffled and their hands intertwined. The way they had sprung apart at the sudden noise and movement from the opening door, it must have looked like they were snogging and being caught.

With his blush only intensifying, Draco coughed uneasily.

"No, mother, you weren't interrupting anything. I was just telling Kiara about my day, especially the disaster which was my shopping trip for my wedding robes. That was all."

The once teasing features suddenly morphed into quite stern and reprimanding ones, which immediately caused Draco to gulp in fear. It was never a good sign when his mother was looking at him with this certain look in her eyes. Normally he was getting into great trouble and would have to listen to an entire dictionary of dressing downs concerning just this one topic.

"But you didn't tell her, what you would be wearing, Draco, did you? That would not do, my dear. Just as it is kept secret what the bride's wedding gown looks like, the groom's wedding robes are equally secret. It would be quite an affront, Draco."

When Draco shook his head in negation, Narcissa leaned down further in her comfortable chair and let her gaze wander over her son and soon to be daughter-in-law. They seemed to be quite comfortable around each other. The way Kiara was leaning against Draco's shoulder and the way Draco unconsciously wrapped his arm around her and stroked her side, it made her heart jump in joy. Their relationship had developed better than she could have ever hoped for after she saw the state the girl had been in, when they first arrived at their home.

"Well then, let's get started. We have to decide on the entire floral decoration and the rest of the wedding. If we should have time at the end of the evening, perhaps we will also be able to decide on the meals being served. Though, even if we didn't it wouldn't hurt too much. We still have two weeks left. There is plenty of time to organise the rest of it."

With that Narcissa reached into her bag and pulled out a big map with dozens and dozens of different flowers and decoration motives. Unaware of the incredulous and shocked expressions the two young veelas were sending her, the Malfoy Mistress opened the map, reached for a pen and a parchment and then got started.

"There are different ways to approach this matter. First of all, we have to figure what you want for your wedding. Should it be more traditional? Shall it be native plants and flowers or exotic ones? We could decorate everything in white or in a certain colour or even different ones. You just have to tell me what you want it to be."

Draco couldn't help but groan. It just was too similar to his horrific experience shopping for his wedding robes. Again those questions. Couldn't they understand? Those things didn't matter, they were absolutely unimportant. What mattered was his mate, that they would get married and that she was happy. That and only that really mattered.

"I'm okay with everything just as long as Kiara is happy with it."

The soft and loving smile which greeted him, immediately told him that he had made the right decision. It was the truth, after all. He didn't care for the decorations, the dinner or the location. His wishes were just basic. He wanted to marry Kiara and for her to wear a white dress. The room, wherever it was, should be decorated nicely. And this was it. The rest he would let his mate decide according to how she imagined her perfect wedding.

"That's nice of you, Draco."

While she bent her head to the side, Kiara fetched one of the giant books laying on the table. As she was still saying nothing to the matter at hand, Kiara worked her way through the book filled with pictures of different flowers. Some pages she turned without looking long at them, some pages she needed to consider longer and some pages she marked with small pieces of paper.

"Personally, I would like to have a set of more exotic flowers. Those with different shades and interesting forms. I was thinking about freesias. Those look really nice, especially in white and a soft pink. Then some buttercups, in white, soft pink and purple. Those look really lovely in these colours."

While Kiara was working her way through the book, Draco heaved a sigh of relieve. He had instinctively opted for the right colours, or so it seemed. With Narcissa neatly writing down what Kiara suggested, Draco mentally tried to imagine his mate in a beautiful white dress, with exotic flowers in white, soft pink, purple and blue surrounding her, as she walked down to the alter. The very thought let shivers of excitement run down his spines. He literally had to slap himself out of it, otherwise he would have lost himself in his wonderful fantasies.

"I would love some lilies to be there, too. They were my mother's favourite flowers. It would be a lovely reminder for me. Perhaps we could have some in white, soft pink and purple. They really do look nice in this colours. And finally, I would love to be there some roses. They are the symbol of love, after all. There are a lot of different ones, but the most beautiful ones are the ones in white, soft pink, purple and bright blue."

Draco could literally see the ideas for possible decorations swirling through his mother's head. He had to admit that his mate did have an exquisite taste. Most of those flowers would have to be especially purchased, but Draco knew that it would be worth it. His mate was always the shy and humble one. At least at their wedding she should feel like a princess. And if those flowers would be the ones to make her feel this way, than Draco would buy them.

Not to forget that the chapel at Malfoy manor would look wonderful this way.

"That sounds really beautiful, my dear. Lucius and I will immediately take care of this. I will let the house-elves let take care of the decorations. They will organise them into several nice looking bouquets, though I will tell them to plant some of them in nice flower pots, so that they will live and we can have a reminder of this special day for the next years."

When she leaned back into her chair, Narcissa closed her eyes in contentedness.

"Yes, it will be a wonderful wedding."

* * *

"Oh my God, what do we have today?"

With a groan Kiara let herself sink down on the chair beside her mate. Her elbows were resting on the cold table, her hands folded over her forehead and her eyes closed in obvious tiredness. Draco, who was sitting next to her, was looking at her with warm pity in his eyes. It had been another hard week. The Professors were pressing for them to study more, tons of homework was loaded upon their shoulders and tests were held at every possible class. And then add his mother's pestering to it, it easily could become too much.

"My mother wants to fix the organisation today. That means, what we want to be served to eat and to drink, course of actions to be taken and finally the priest."

The silent but very present groan which emitted his mate's throat caused Draco look at her with compassion and a little bit of worry. He knew that she wanted to marry him just as much as he wanted to marry her, but the further time progressed and their wedding date came nearer, the more silent and contemplative Kiara grew. He often found her sitting alone in one of their dark rooms, staring outside the windows not noticing anything around her. It made him feel anxious. Anxious enough to even talk with his parents and his Uncle Severus about the matter.

"No need to worry, love. We will be able to get through this in no time and then everything is ready."

And getting through it they did. After a lot of arguing and discussing they finally agreed on the last terms. A veela priest was to come and hold the ceremony. The wedding vows were already written and the last things needed for the extra protection were already safely waiting for them in a storage room at Malfoy Manor. At the first day of the Christmas holidays the girls and boys would travel to Malfoy Manor, where they would spend the last night before the wedding. Daphne, Pansy and Anastasia would sleep in the same room as Kiara, while Blaise and Theodore would sleep by Draco. Severus would spend the night, just like Lucius and Narcissa, in his own room.

Those facts had been easy to decide and agree on. The real problem had been the food. While Draco and especially Narcissa seemed to have exact ideas and wishes for the food to be presented, Kiara only knew what she didn't want to be there. Garlic and onions were forbidden from the food. They would not only create a really bad smell, but would be bad for their circulation and make them feel sleepy way too soon. So finally, after having consulted one of the house-elves and several books about cooking, the three of them agreed on starting with different soups, then fish and chicken with different side dishes and finally to complete the dinner with dozens of different sweets and desserts.

Everything was ready. Only seven more days would have to pass.

* * *

Finally, the last day had arrived.

It had been another hell of a week. The Professors had loaded them with even more homework than the weeks before, if that was even possible. For Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Runes and Arithmancy they would have to write several essays and research special problems concerning the subjects. It would take them at least a week to accomplish their tasks, if they wanted to finish them good. At least Severus and Anastasia had been merciful on them and cut the homework to do on a very small minimum.

Draco had been packing his things for the last hour. His clothes had been neatly folded and placed into one of his trunks. Schoolbooks, which had been laying around everywhere, together with lots of quills, scrolls, tint and notes had been searched together and placed into another trunk. He could see his mates' trunks were already packed and standing in the entrance hall, waiting for the house elves to send them to Malfoy Manor. First thing after breakfast the trunks and animals would be brought home safely.

An anxious feeling made itself present in Draco. This afternoon he had been talking with his father and therefore hadn't seen his mate for a while, who had been spending some much needed time with her sister Anastasia. For the last three weeks Draco had been thinking non stop about what to give to his mate as a wedding present. He knew her quite well and therefore it wasn't difficult to find out what she wouldn't want at all, but it was another matter to find something that would show his love and devotion for her in the best way.

When he had been strolling through the little streets of Hogsmead, it hadn't helped him the slightest. Kiara wasn't one for material things. Sure, she would be happy about a fine piece of jewellery, just like she would appreciate a nice piece of art or rare, informative books. But it just didn't seem right to him. Those were things he could give to her at any time during their marriage without a proper reason. But a wedding gift had to be different. It was something you only gave to your mate one time in your whole live.

It was special.

Days passed mercilessly and Draco wasn't the slightest bit wiser than before. A tiny bit of panic was starting to grow inside his chest. He was already dreaming of their wedding, with Kiara giving him a marvellous gift, while he stood there, empty handed, head bent in shame. He knew she wouldn't shun him for not giving her something, nor would she be too mad at him. But nevertheless, he didn't want to end their wedding day this way. Kiara was his love, his mate. She was the most special and important person to him on the entire world. He had to find something for her.

And then, last night, he finally knew it.

The next afternoon, Draco had called his father excitedly via floo powder. His father had nearly chocked on his tea when Draco told him, why he was calling and what exactly he was going to give to Kiara. Worry and a little bit of nervousness edged its way into Lucius' features. It wasn't as if Draco's present was illegal or in any way scandalous, but it was special in each and every kind. There had been veelas to give this to their mates as their wedding presents, but it had only been a hand full. Most male veelas wouldn't even think about offering such a precious thing to their mate. It just showed how much Draco loved Kiara.

After he had discussed the pros and cons of said present with his father and had finally gained his approval, Draco bid him farewell and went to pack his things. Now, one hour later, Draco was finally closing the last of his trunks, heaved a long sigh and let himself sink down on his bed. His heart started to race, when his mind wandered to what was going to happen tomorrow. It wasn't as if he feared their wedding; it was just such a big step in their relationship that he couldn't help but being a little bit nervous.

He was just about to change and then to go to bed, when the door to their sleeping chambers opened and his mate entered. A happy and friendly greeting, which was about to leave his lips, died in his mouth. Instead worry and a little bit of dread found their way into his heart and slowly clouded his senses and rational thinking.

His mate looked ragged. Her normally perfectly trimmed and styled hair was hanging down past her shoulders in wild, crazy waves. Her skin was pale and had a slightly sick edge to it. Her whole posture screamed uneasiness but determination, her hands were cramped into her robes and her big green eyes were neatly kept to the floor. Dark shadows were around her eyes and sometimes seemed to cloud her view. She looked as if she was on the verge of a breakdown and a bad one that is.

"Kiara, love, what is wrong?"

Fear and worry made it difficult for him to speak. A big, hard lump had found its way into his throat and hindered his speech. Like a wave suddenly crashing over him, Draco panicked. What if she had changed her mind? What if she didn't want to marry him anymore? What if she just realised that she didn't want to see him anymore, realised that she didn't love him at all? It would be too much for him. For the last few weeks he had become so used to the thought of marrying her, of living together with her and start a family of their own, that the mere thought of something changing was driving him insane.

Big, deep green eyes, which had slightly lost their grip on reality were staring right at him. He could see her mouth moving, but no sound came out. His heart, already filled with worry and fear, contracted even more, and made it really painfully for him to breath. He could see her staggering forward and sway a little to the side. Immediately he sprang forward and caught her before she could fall. Her skin was deathly cold, he realised with a start. She must have been sitting outside in the cold for several hours. Gently he led her to the bed, let her and himself sink down on it and wrapped an arm protectively around her. Her head was resting on his shoulders and her breath tickling his agitated skin. Draco shook his head lightly and slowly started to stroke her back.

Only to stop right in the middle of his doing when he noticed the small, faint voice, which whispered directly into his ear and sent shivers up and down his spine.

"I want to visit my parents' grave, Draco."


	18. taking the last step

**18. Chapter**

**Taking The Last Step**

A nervous blond haired young man was standing alone at the front of the small chapel at Malfoy Manor.

Draco Malfoy, who was wearing an anthracite suit with a purple shirt and a dark purple bow tie, was standing at the front of the aisle and waited impatiently for the priest to come. With the exception of the priest and his mate, everyone had already assembled. Near the entrance there he could see his Uncle Severus talk to his obviously soon to be aunt Anastasia. They were looking deeply into the other's eyes and wore identical fond smiles and content expressions. Both had been equally displeased, when they found out that they wouldn't be able to spend the night together as they usually did, Draco remembered with a teasing smirk. As they weren't married, they weren't allowed to spend the night together by an old, veela custom.

Next to them stood his friends Pansy and Daphne, together with Blaise and Theodore. The young men were wearing black suits with white shirts and silvery grey ties, while the young women were wearing purple, knee-length, strapless dresses which hugged their upper bodies, but went fluently from their hips to their knees. All four were looking content and were pleased that all was going right as they had planned. Last night he had to spend with Theodore and Blaise and though he had been sure that his friends would tease him mercilessly and make fun of his nerves, they had been quite the opposite. As soon as they had entered the room, they had been there for him, listened to his worries and tried to take his mind of the matter. Hadn't it been for them, Draco realized with a sudden wave of fondness, he surely would have gone mad this night.

A sudden movement to his left made Draco spin around. His aunt Lucrezia had just walked up the stairs and was now heading towards him. The fond smile on her lips and the happy twinkle in her eyes were a huge give away of her current state of mind. She always had wanted his father to have more than one child, a girl at best. Draco remembered the day he had first heard this strange wish and had asked his mother quite bluntly, why his aunt demanded of his father to have a girl instead of just having a child herself. This had been the first time that his mother had given him an ear full.

His aunt had fallen victim to a nasty curse during her training. Another team-member of hers hadn't paid enough attention while he had been experimenting with a dangerous, newly created curse. The curse escaped his wand, bounced off the wall, was reflected of the thick glass window and hit his aunt straight into her stomach. Though she had been brought to St. Mungos immediately, the results were catastrophic. Due to the curse his aunt had become infertile and had lost the child, which she was carrying at that moment, right away with it. He remembered that they had been visiting her, trying to cheer her up, but everything had been in vain. She had just married her husband a few months ago and had been so happy to expect their first child, only to lose it in such a cruel way. There was nothing they could do to cheer her up. As soon as the Healers deemed her fit to go, Lucrezia had quit her training and left to work together with her husband.

Now several years had passed since then, but some wounds still were open. She had been expecting a girl at that moment, which was why she had always wished for another small Malfoy girl to run through the large halls and corridors of Malfoy Manor. Sadly, this had never happened. Draco didn't know why, but his father had never been able to grant his sister this one, important wish.

But perhaps he would be able, Draco thought.

When he saw her arrive just in front of him, Draco took a moment to take in his aunt's beautiful features. The desperation had vanished, only to be now replaced by utter happiness and something small akin to hope. As she smiled at him merrily, his aunt extended her arms and brought Draco into a firm, loving hug. He could feel her slightly tremble against his bigger form, felt how her heart was beating erratically. Unconsciously he brought his arms around her and hugged her closer, while he stroked her back comfortingly.

"I'm happy for you, Draco, so happy. She is a good girl, she deserves you. You deserve her. Make her happy, be yourself and everything will turn out fine."

When she ended the hug, his aunt straightened herself up and kissed him lightly on the forehead. With a small smile and a teasing grin, Lucrezia whispered a light "I'm counting on you, Draco." to him, before she turned around and returned to her husband, only to leave Draco standing alone at the aisle, who blushed at the mere thought of what she was hinting.

While he turned around to the small gathering of people, Draco could see his mother approaching him with quick steps. She was wearing a nice, dark blue, knee length dress. Her long, white blond hair was made in an exquisite knot with small, glittering stones embroided into it. In her hands she was carrying a small, silver tray with a purple velvet cover filling its inside. In the middle, two rings were laying and shining brightly in the candles' light.

"I've got your rings, Draco. They were just finished this morning."

This confused Draco a bit. He had been expecting that they would take the formal Malfoy weddings bands. Those were always created the exact time another male Malfoy heir was born to the family and enchanted, so that they would fit him and his mate at any time. These bands had been existing for the last sixteen years. He had seen them several times before. So why was his mother now stating that they had just been finished?

"Mother, what do you mean? What have you been doing, mother?"

Unintentionally his voice had risen a bit. Panic and a lot of worry had found their way into his voice, mind and heart. Had his mother forgotten that they would take the formal wedding bands? Didn't she see Kiara as a mate and woman worthy to carry this band? Had she lost them and had now replaced them by two fake and cheap replicas? His mind was racing and his heartbeat and breathing going wild. From far, he could see panic approach him. This was bad, very bad.

"Hush, my son. Everything is fine. I didn't lose your bands, nor do I think Kiara unworthy of carrying it. No, I wanted to surprise her. That is why I took your bands and brought them to a jeweller. I wanted to change them slightly. Have a look, my son, and you will see."

Cautiously and with his mind and heart still racing, Draco stepped forward and had a look at the two bands gracing the tray. At first, he didn't see any change and thought that his mother had lied to him. But just as he was about to inquire what this fuss was about, he stopped in his tracks.

The bands were different. The formal Malfoy wedding bands were of pure gold, two sets woven into each other. But those bands in front of him were different. They had silver parts woven into them, too. Now that he saw it, he could take in the whole difference. There was a pure silver ring, a pure golden ring and a silver and golden mixed ring, all woven together.

"You can see it, can't you? The basis is still the same. Those are your wedding bands, the ones you were always supposed to wear someday. But I took the liberty modify them a bit. The silver parts are new, as you surely know. Now those aren't just any silver rings. Those are the formal Potter wedding bands. I went to Gringotts and retrieved them from the vault. It is my gift for Kiara. Her parents' wedding bands combined with yours. I hope, you are okay with it."

Draco smiled fondly at his mother and caringly and lovingly kissed her forehead to indicate his gratefulness. He should have never doubted his mother. She would never do anything to harm him, much less his mate, who she was caring for so deeply. The gesture itself was heart-warming and nice. He had to make sure to tell Kiara about the bands as soon as he would find the time to do. Perhaps the best time would be the moment he was going to talk with her about his wedding gift. He didn't hold his hopes up too high and be idealistic enough to think that they would be able to talk about it this evening. No, this evening they would be occupied with other things.

Perhaps the day they were going to visit her parents' grave would be a good choice. He still couldn't believe that this was what had been freaking her out for the last few days. It had taken a while, but now he understood her wish quite well. It was like gaining their acceptance. And as that wasn't possible itself, she at least wanted them to get to know him, how improbable and strange this was however. But who was he to not grant her this one, important wish?

It was nearly time, Draco suddenly realized. The guests were starting to walk over to their seats. His parents were sitting in the front row, as were his aunt and uncle. They formed the parts of the living direct relatives. Behind them were sitting Anastasia and Severus. Those two formed the part of people considered and being family in everything but blood. And in the third and last row were finally sitting Daphne, Pansy, Theodore and Blaise, representing the best, most loyal and trusted friends of both the bride and the groom.

When he looked back forward to the aisle, Draco was surprised to see that the priest had already arrived. As he hadn't seen nor heard him enter, Draco mused that he must have come through one of the smaller side doors of the winter garden turned chapel. He had long, light blond, nearly white hair and fair, trusting eyes. His crumpled face emitted a feeling of utter trust and friendliness, while his eyes were shining brightly, obviously in delight as to being able to wed another veela couple.

Suddenly a slow rhythm ensued and the waiting mass became eerie quiet and expectant. All people present, including the priest, turned around to the huge doors, and waited for the bride to enter. Draco's heartbeat was increasing dramatically during those few moments of insecurity during which the doors remained closed.

But then, after a few moments, the doors opened wide magically and a lonely figure, with her head held high and proud, stepped through them into the small chapel. A soft, light grey mist entered with her and obscured her figure for the first time being. But with each step which the person took, she left the mist a little bit more, until she finally emerged completely out of it.

When Draco's eyes met her, he thought he was going to die right there because of heart failure.

Kiara was wearing a beautiful wedding gown. The dress was strapless, and the upper part heart-shaped of a perfectly white, silk material. Around her chest until the beginning of her hips the garment hugged her figure perfectly, only to fall then to the floor in a white, fluent motion, which was obviously created by a hooped skirt. At her back the garment was much longer than at the front and formed a nice trail. The hem at her upper body and the end of the dress was decorated by a three finger wide border of pure, dark purple velvet with three thin lines of silver embroidery running through them.

At her chest a star shaped brooch was worked into the velvet. It was of pure silver and had some tiny, glittering stones added all over it. From there to her hip silver embroidery was gracing the dress. In a small, thin apex the embroidery was running over to both sides to her back and one to the middle of her stomach. If one looked close enough, one could see the floral pattern from the slight shadow of a flying bird. In the middle of her dress another apex of floral pattern was running down low to the back of her dress were it nearly reached the dark purple velvet.

Her midnight black hair contrasted greatly to the white of her dress and the slightly pale colour of her skin. Several long strands of her bangs, all of different lengths, fell loosely into her face. The rest of her hair was bound into an elegant and extravagant big swept-up hairdo, her hair streaming out of it and floating to her hips in big, strong yet soft curls and waves. In the light of the sun and the several burning candles, her hair glowed and shone brightly.

Her ears were decorated with small, silver earrings. On her left hand her thin, silver engagement ring graced her slim finger, while several silver shining small stones were braided into her hair. A light make up consisting out of a bit of rouge, fair eye shadow, pinkish lipstick and a bit of mascara completed her stunning picture. All in all she looked beyond beautiful and breathtaking.

With shy steps and a very self-conscious look in her eyes did Kiara step forward to the aisle where Draco, together with the priest, was already waiting for her. While she walked up the stairs, her hands lay peacefully at the front of her dress and her engagement ring was shining merrily in the slightly dim light of the chapel. With a slight, courteous bow to the elderly priest, Kiara turned around and took her place next to Draco.

When he risked a look at his soon to be wife, Draco was startled by the utter peace she was emitting. He had expected her to look and act more the way he did: nervous as hell, heart beating erratically, sweat starting to form lightly on his forehead and the insides of his palms, mouth dry and sore, problems gulping and very near to actually having a mental breakdown.

But instead of that, Kiara looked like peace herself. There was a content glow emitting from her, a nice, expecting and slightly adventurous glint in her beautiful emerald green eyes and a self assured and knowing smile on her lips.

Startled Draco realized what this meant.

She was about to take this huge step and she wasn't afraid of it, as she knew that it was the right and best thing to do. She didn't fear that marriage would damage or change the way things went between them, as she was perfectly fine with it and was happy with how things went. When he felt his heart flutter at the next thought, Draco had to work up all of his self-discipline to not just kiss her right there. She loved him, she trusted him and she had faith in him. What better basis could there be to make their marriage work?

Draco Turned around just in time and fixed his eyes on the priest in front of him, just as he was about to speak.

"We have assembled today to celebrate the reunion of those two souls, bound together by fate, only to be separated by nature's law and flesh. Those two, so very young, yet already so much in love and so deep in dependence of the other decided to celebrate and form the real bonding of their soul on this fateful and important night."

The ceremony was sweet and short. The priest was a very competent and a magnificent speaker, who was able to bring up references throughout the whole wizarding and veela history with astronomical, social, political, philosophical and even psychological input and information. His hints and advices sometimes made them smile and then sometimes caused them to blush furiously in embarrassment or because of a certain train of thought, which loaded with lots of images and sensations were running through their heads.

All the while Kiara kept on smiling. She looked like the perfect bride, Draco realized during the priest's speech. She was content with who she was, how she was looking, how things developed around her and especially with her partner to be. A soft, content glow was shining around her. She had a friendly and loving look in her eyes, when she dared to look at him. A soft, shy smile graced her lips, as if she didn't believe that she even deserved all of this. Her posture was a proud one, but not proud of herself or her husband, no, proud to be able to be here and to have a wedding in such a small assembling. It caused Draco's heart to flutter in delight.

Just once was she looking sad. The priest was just talking about how the parents' were going to be proud of them and how they really could be, seeing as how nicely they had brought them up. He could see a lonely tear forming in his mate's eyes and how she struggled very hard to keep them at bay. Her head was bent down and her breath quickened as she tried to hide her sorrow and grief.

The sight made Draco want to punch the offending priest right into his still smiling face. Screw the consequences, no one was hurting his mate and getting away with it. But Kiara would be upset, she had been so happy and looking forward to this wedding, it would break her heart would he ruin it now. So instead of punching and punishing their priest, Draco did the only other thing he could think of.

Unconsciously his hand found its way to hers. Slowly he placed it into her open palm and lightly squeezed it in comfort. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Kiara lifting her eyes from the floor and looking at him shortly, a thankful look in her eyes and a small smile tugging her lips. This was why he was here, Draco told himself. He loved this woman, loved her with all his might, always had and always ould. He was here to protect her, to give her the structure and halt she needed, to be there for her if need be. He loved her.

When the ceremony came to its end, the priest took two goblets, which had been standing behind him and placed them on a tray in front of him. A small vial was suddenly in his hands and without saying anything the priest poured the potion half to half into the goblets. When he reached into his pocket, the elderly veela retrieved a small silvery dagger and placed it between the two goblets.

With slow, measured steps the priest stepped backwards and took his wand. With a swift motion and a lowly muttered spell, a circle full of runes, embroided into each other, which formed weird and obscure black pattern on the perfectly white stone floor appeared. Again he waved his wand and this time a large scroll of parchment found its way into the priest's waiting hand. After he took one last look at the runes covering the stone floor, the priest nodded his head in acceptance and approval, before he tugged his wand away and walked back into the circle.

Nobody had spoken even a single word. Four of the people, because they knew what to expect and how important this ritual was, and another four, because they knew the ritual was going to take place and though they didn't know exactly what to expect, they had been instructed to keep silent and finally another four who didn't know at all what was going on, but who noticed how important this seemed to be and therefore kept silent. When the priest took his place in the circle, most people present noticed for the first time that there was a certain pattern inside the circle.

Around Kiara and Draco to small circles of runes had been drawn. They were woven together with other runes, but most importantly they were connected with each other through several small bonds and runes. Around them was the utter chaos of runes pilling over and circling around each other. And finally, where the priest was standing, another circle had been drawn. But this circle was different. It wasn't connected with Kiara's or Draco's but instead with the big circle placed around the chaos of runes.

"This ritual shall forever provide you with the power, the knowledge and the faith to protect the other. You shall always know when the other is in need, when the other is lost or even when the other is in a poor state of mind. This combination of runes, spell and potion will not be able to broken by any force, power of magic known by men."

As the priest had finished his introduction, he reached for the bride's and the groom's hands. After he placed them like a cross over the goblets, he brought the dagger into his hand and carefully, as not to cause them any more than necessary pain, he ripped it across their fingers and waited until a small drop of blood found its way to the surface and finally fell into the waiting potion. A swift motion later and the dagger was clean again, while the small cuts on the bride's and the groom's fingers had immediately healed.

Without saying anything, both Kiara and Draco took the goblet with their mate's blood. They both looked at the priest they waited for the priest to give the sign. On his nod both downed the contents of their goblets, while the priest was chanting the final and important spell. A low, eerie glow emitted from the runes, brightened from a grey to a bright white only to fade again to black. As the glow had receded, the goblets, the tray, the dagger, the parchment and the runes on the floor vanished.

A soft smile found its way to the priest's elderly features. With merely twinkling eyes and a little bounce in his step he went backwards to the aisle and retrieved the silver tray with the two fused wedding bands laying on it. A light flutter of his heart caused Draco to nearly choke, while the priest went forwards to them and held the tray so that they could place the bands onto the other's finger. With shaking hands and slight trembling smile Draco reached for the band and slowly placed it on Kiara's finger. He could see her nearly sobbing lightly and see her struggle to regain the control over her emotions, as she, too, grabbed the now remaining band and motioned his movement.

"I now declare you husband and wife. May the Gods always be on your side and fortune and happiness never leave your path. You may now kiss the bride."

This was what he had been waiting for. Since the moment he had first seen Kiara in his dream, over the first time she had awoken at his home, to the time they had spend at Hogwarts, to her acceptance of his proposing and to this very evening. He had always wanted to hear those important six words.

When he stepped forward slightly, Draco brought his arms around her back and pulled her close to him. He could feel her wrap her arms around him and hug him tightly, as she leaned her head back and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a slightly curious expression. As he wasn't able to control the happy smile which dared to creep over his features, Draco laughed merely before he bent his head down and sealed their marriage with a hot and passionate kiss.

From far away he could hear his friends whistling and shouting and clapping. But to be honest, he didn't care. He was kissing the woman of his dreams, who now happened to be his wife. With their lips connected and their tongues firmly battling they were lost in their own world. All was good now. Their marriage had been formed, the protection ritual had been a success and their friends and family were there to enjoy and celebrate this huge happening with them. If someone would have asked them now, what they wished for, they would have answered that it may stay this way.

Before they had to break the kiss and start with the merry part of the evening, eating and dancing, Draco suddenly found himself understanding what the runes on the floor had meant to symbolize. Those two orbs around Kiara and him symbolized their true beings, their wishes and hopes and fears for the future. They were neatly and strongly interwoven through several things: their marriage, their love, them being mates, their friendship and their future together. The chaos of runes around them symbolized the world out there. They weren't able to influence it, good and bad might come of it, and they wouldn't be able to fend it off. But whatever it was, there was the last orb, the orb their priest had been part of. It was their community, their friends and family. This last orb full of people who cared for them, would always work as a filter, so only good things would happen to them.

When he looked at his mate in utter bliss and comfort, Draco suddenly realized how good this thought felt.

* * *

Their room was dark, only occasionally lit by some candles placed at the walls and the tables. For this special night they had been given the rooms the farthest away from the main building. When a surprised Kiara and an equally suspicious Draco had asked them why, his parents had just smiled and told them that it was tradition to spend the night alone in an extra wing of the Manor. Like an afterthought his mother suddenly announced that they wouldn't be able to sleep in Draco's rooms for the time being, as they would have to be prepared to host two people from now on. During the next day's his rooms had to be expanded and his furniture replaced, so that it would be similar to living in their own Manor. As long as this hadn't happened, they would have to live in the extra wing.

The very thought of an extensive shopping tour was making Draco and Kiara groan in despair.

But the course of actions was understandable. Normally veelas of their kind would marry after having come of age. It was a rare occurrence to marry before that important event. In the normal case, the newlywed pair would start to live in their own house or manor from this very night on. It would be similar to starting all over anew, starting a new live with their mates. In their case, things were different and more difficult. As they were both not of age yet, they wouldn't be able to live alone. Therefore, they would have to set up an extra, separated place inside the parental Manor to be able to live somewhat alone.

Draco let a content sigh escape his lips and leaned against the wooden bed bedpost.

After the delicious dinner, Kiara had changed into something more leisure and comfortable. He knew that the dress must have been at least a little bit uncomfortable, especially sitting with this huge hooped skirt and the strapless corsage which formed the upper part of her beautiful dress. To wear it and much more to even sit down and eat while wearing it, must have been real torture. Nevertheless he didn't want her to change. It wasn't because he was a sadist and liked the sight of his mate hurting or being uncomfortable, but he loved the sight of her in this dress. It was her wedding dress and now she was his. To see her like this just meant so much to him.

After the dinner lots of hours of dancing, talking and laughing had followed and soon midnight had approached with fast steps. At some time between dinner and now the priest had bid them goodnight and had again prayed for a fulfilling and satisfying marriage. While he had said this, his eyes had been twinkling merrily and his grin was mischievous. Kiara, just like him, understood his hidden hint and both blushed heavily at it. He was talking about the night and the actions which were to come.

When he remembered his sudden train of thoughts, Draco had to blush furiously again and had to cough in discomfort. The very thought sent hot and cold waves up and down his back and arms. He could imagine his mate standing before him, her hands slowly and a little teasingly stripping down her clothes, while her sweet and innocent smile never left her face. It was enough to cause him difficulties to breathe and to make it uncomfortable for him to wear his slightly tight dress pants.

But not only excitement was running wild through his body. Fear and a little bit of dread were also mixed under it. He knew what all the students at Hogwarts were talking about him. That he was a ladies' man, that he was a heartbreaker, that he was bedding one after another, that he never took a girl twice and never cared for their feelings. Some even went as far as to call him a man slut or even a Sex God. Both assumptions were absolutely wrong and made him feel so very exposed. Truth be told, all of those rumours were just lies. He had never really kissed another girl besides his mate, much less bed any of them. It would be wrong of him to do so and would only cause him trouble with his parents, the traditions and hurt his mate. In fact, he was just as inexperienced as Kiara was.

Not a very calming thought.

He feared that he was going to screw it. He had no idea what to do. Well, yes, of course he had a vague idea what was required of him, he did remember this embarrassing and slightly disturbing talk with his father about the birds and the bees, after all. But that wasn't going to help him in the slightest. If at all, it only caused his fears to grow. He had no idea, he had never practiced such a thing before. He had no knowledge as to what would cause his mate pleasure, what she was expecting of him, how he could stimulate her and how he could blow her mind. All he knew were the formalities, as to speak, and those only caused him to freak out.

His mate only deserved the best. She was such a beautiful, sweet and most of all innocent person that only the best would be good enough. And that was his current problem. He feared that he was going to cause her discomfort, displeasure or even pain due to his inexperience. He wanted her to enjoy it, to find herself liking it and to wish for him to kiss her and touch her more often. But with his current state, the possibility of him scaring her away for good and to crush all her desires for him was more likely.

He knew that he shouldn't think and worry about it so much, as he was only making it more difficult for him with each passing thought, but he couldn't help himself.

Draco was just about to groan out loud to himself and pray for the veela in him to do what it was thinking was best for his mate, when he heard the quiet noise of a door slowly opening and closing. His eyes were still closed, so he couldn't see anything but his ears were working just fine. He could hear the soft taps of small, little feet walking lightly over the floor. Clothes were ruffling and jewelry was making small, distinct noises. A soft, fond smile crept over Draco's features. His mate had finally come out of the bathroom again.

Draco was still smiling and still had his eyes still closed. He remained leaned against the bedpost in his show of a relaxed pose. He could hear his mate walk over to him slowly. Her hips must be swaying flirtingly, he imagined and her hair must be swaying with each of her steps. When she was finally reaching the spot he was standing, he could hear her steps halt. For a few moments, there was utter silence, only to be broken later by the ruffling of clothes. A sudden warm presence was intruding his personal space. Warmth was creping over his arms and his skin and a shiver of delight and arousal wrecked his body as he felt her hot breath against his facial skin.

Finally Draco couldn't take it anymore. With a huge grin on his face Draco opened his eyes. He was about to tease her, as to why she was just standing there, why she wasn't doing anything, but the words died on his lips as he nearly chocked. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened in disbelieve on its own accord. Several times was he trying to say anything, but a look at his mate's teasing and especially mischievous smile only caused him to chock on his words again.

While she had been in the bathroom, Kiara had changed. But instead of changing into a comfortable pair of shorts and one of his huge t-shirts as she would normally do, Kiara had changed into something that couldn't be described by anything else as lingerie.

A nice, dark purple negligee was hugging her slim figure. The two, thin straps were of fine, black lace and ran from over her shoulders into a nicely cut neckline. The negligee was of the finest silk and fitted perfectly to her breasts, her abdomen and her hips, only to sway loosely around her upper thighs. Small, fine embroidery of dark purple to black threads was forming floral patterns and was gracing the small dress. The hem finally consisted of the same black lace as the straps.

When he let his eyes roam over her body, Draco had to gulp heavily. His mate was wearing black, glittering high heels, which lengthened her already long legs considerably more. When he moved his gaze upwards slowly, Draco suddenly noticed that Kiara was wearing suspenders. Otherwise the different skin colour of her legs to the rest of her skin couldn't be described. The thought of the fine full-fashioned stocking ending in another fine hem of lace was sending hot shivers down his spines.

His mate was playing dirty.

She wouldn't know what hit her.

A low groan escaped his lips. Draco couldn't help it. It wasn't like him to lose control in such a way. He was always in control, he always knew what he was doing and when he was doing it. But with his mate in front of him, dressed in such a beautiful but seductive fashion and Draco couldn't help his male, natural instincts. Suddenly the veela in him started to roar in pleasure at seeing its mate in such way. No matter what was going to happen now, he suddenly knew that he wasn't going to screw it up. The veela in him would guarantee this much.

Draco brought his arms behind his mate and pulled her against him. Their noses were touching and light blue eyes were staring intently into emerald green eyes. He could feel her breasts pressed against him with each breath she took and her soft, hot breath tickling his cheeks. Her eyes were twinkling, shining even like a set of stars. A small, soft smile was spreading against his lips, as he leaned forward even more and pressed his lips against her soft ones.

As soon as their lips connected, Draco nibbled slightly at Kiara's lower lip. Kiara's eyes lit up even more and with a teasing glint did she keep her mouth shut. A frustrated groan emitted Draco's throat, but instead of breaking away, Draco increased the nibbling of her lower lip. While his hands started roaming over the small woman's body, her back, her lower back and finally her thighs, Draco brought his tongue between his teeth and brought it to her lips. With a devilish glint in his eyes, Draco slowly started licking over Kiara's lips.

A strangled moan escaped her throat. Suddenly her eyes fluttered close and her body went limp in his arms. Draco caught her right before she was about to hit the floor, straightened her up against him and held her even closer to his chest. Kiara needed a few more moments to get a hold on herself again, after she had felt her body become something similar to glee. Her breath quickened and her body heat increased. Just when she thought that she was finally in control of her body and emotions again, Draco's lip met hers and caused her to stiffen lightly.

While Kiara had been trying to regain control, Draco had never once ceased the licking of her lips. He watched intently as her breath quickened and her eyes finally fluttered open again. In this very moment, Kiara unintentionally opened her mouth, as if to take a deep breath and Draco took the opportunity. His tongue met hers and a wild battle for dominance ensued. Moaning could be heard and hands could be seen roaming over each other's bodies.

Finally, after several minutes, Kiara broke breathlessly away.

"I take it, you like my outfit."

The mischievous glint in her eyes, her excitedly flushed cheeks, her heavily heaving chest and her slightly tousled hair gave her a naughty appearance. Together with her negligee and the high heels she looked like a man's dream come true. She was so beautiful and despite her current state and her outfit, she still managed to look as innocent as a lamb. She had never once before acted this way. Her slightly uneasiness and the way she was fidgeting while she was looking at him with utmost low self-esteem, were dead giveaways.

A soft smile found its way to his lips and the bestial glint in his eyes became a fond one. While he ran his hands over her back, Draco leaned his forehead against hers. For several moments they did just look into each other's eyes, while their souls and thoughts connected. They both were afraid of what was going to come. Never once had they done such a thing and now, being expected and somewhat required to do so, it made them feel quite uncomfortable. Draco's heart ached at the thought of causing his mate discomfort. His only possibility was to try and ease away her worries and to make it as pleasurable as possible.

"Of course, I like your outfit."

He let his gaze linger on her for several more moments before he softly kissed her nose and tightened the grip on her frail body.

"Are you okay with this step?"

Her body tensed, but her eyes were kept focused on his. He could see, how her emerald orbs widened and darkened with worry and a little bit of fear, but otherwise was she perfectly fine. After she took a shuddering breath, Kiara stiffly nodded her head.

When he saw her nod her head in acceptance, Draco finally released the breath, which he didn't even know that he had been holding. Slowly, as not to scare her, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. With soft reassuring, circling motions Draco let his hand roam over her back. The other hand found its way to her neck and tangled slowly into her thick hair. He could hear her sigh in comfort, which caused a heavy burden to lift from his heart.

The kiss itself was completely different from the one they had shared before. It wasn't forceful and passionate, but loving and sweet. Her lips opened and her tongue lightly tipped against his lips. He could feel her small hands all over his back, while one of her hands was firmly tangled into his short, light blond hair. Their eyes were still connected and their gazes were never wavering. It was as if they were communicating through their eyes. They were going to take this step and they would try to make the best of it.

Slowly Draco directed his kisses from her full lips all over her chin. Softly his lips caressed the tip of her chin. While his hand was lightly caressing her back and massaging her neck, Draco slowly went to kiss her throat. When he sucked lightly right over a thin core, Kiara suddenly sucked in her breath sharply. Her eyes fluttered close, as her knee gave in and she shakingly groaned.

Draco smirked against her skin because of her reaction and slowly directed his kisses further down her throat, while he was all the while never ceasing his kissing, sucking and light licking. When he reached the base of her neck, Kiara was nothing more than a quivering pool of gee. Gasp and soft moans echoed through the otherwise completely silent room. The kisses was driving her crazy with a mix over never once before experienced emotions. There was love, happiness, caring, excitement and somewhere between there was even a small amount of want and lust.

A loud gasp suddenly filled the room. While Kiara had been too distracted with the kisses which Draco was trailing down her throat, she hadn't noticed how his mouth had stopped over a certain point at her neck. With a devilish smirk and a bright glint in his eyes Draco paused slightly before he finally bit lightly into the skin under her mouth. The effect had been immediate and was quite astounding.

"Argh… D-Draco…w-what are y-you doi-ing?"

While he still kissed, sucked and licked the exposed flesh, Draco couldn't suppress the smirk which graced his features. So it was true, what the books which he had been reading had been telling about the effects of incorporating the claiming mark in the foreplay. Draco smirked to himself, slowly brought one of his hands to her neck and lightly brushed his fingers under the straps. He suddenly was very thankful that his hands were warm now, otherwise Kiara might have broken free of her self induced trance. Carefully Draco lifted the strap and pulled it down her frail shoulder.

The same happened to the strap on the other side of her shoulder. As soon as both straps had been lifted and were hanging around her arms loosely, the small negligee lost his last hold and slowly floated down her body to the floor.

Draco was just about to keep on trailing down his kisses, when a sudden movement caused him to stop. As soon as her negligee had fallen to the floor, Kiara had opened her eyes again. When she traced her eyes downwards, she suddenly realized that she was wearing as good as nothing, while Draco was still completely clothed. This would have to change, she thought. A small smile found its way to her lips. It was time for Draco to lean back and to be rewarded for what he did for her.

Her fingers lovingly cupped his face. Her eyes were never leaving his as she was lightly pulling his face upward, so that she would be able to kiss him better. With her tongue brushing against his teeth, she silently urged him forward to deepen the kiss. She could see his eyes flutter close, as his hand came to a rest near her hips were she was wearing the matching hipster. Unconsciously his thumbs found their ways under the silky garment and only a strong sway of her hips prevented him from pulling of the last piece of cloth which she was wearing.

With fleeting fingers Kiara tried to pull Draco's anthracite jacket off. She felt the cloth getting caught somewhere at his arm. Impatiently she tried to pull it off with force, only to knock Draco into his stomach with full force. A disgruntled groan escaped her mate's lips and as to not cause her and especially him more discomfort, Draco finally shrugged the jacket off himself.

While she never stopped their kiss, Kiara fumbled with his dark purple bow tie - how they had managed to subconsciously decide on the same colours was beneath her - tried to open it. When she finally had managed to solve the knot, she immediately threw away the now unnecessary piece of garment. She didn't know what was happening to her, but right now she had the feeling that freeing her mate of his clothes couldn't happen fast enough. There was a need burning in her heart, an unbelievable strong and consuming need and want. Uncaringly she ripped his dress shirt open, which sent a small bottom flying away in her impatience and flung it carelessly to the floor.

With their lips firmly pressed onto each other, she felt how Draco started to play with her hipster. He stroked and pulled on it, while he tried to somehow pull them of her hips. At first she wanted to swat his hands away and tell him to come up with something more creative, but she somehow let it be. If it was his wish to play with her last piece of lingerie which she was wearing, then so be it. Her fingers found the buckle of his belt and somehow she managed to open it.

Her thumbs carefully stroked the now exposed part of his stomach and found their way under the garment of his dress pants. The action caused Draco to groan deeply and to buckle slightly at each stroke which her fingers made. Kiara smirked to herself in satisfaction and felt the desire for him take over, as she pulled his dress pants down in a single fluent motion.

Now completely exposed they both halted slightly in their actions. The kiss turned sweeter again and their hands turned back to stroking light and appeasing circles onto the other's back. When she looked up into Draco's eyes, Kiara could see the passion, love and devotion burning brightly in those bright blue orbs. A small question was swinging with them. She could see worry and a little bit of hesitation finding their way into them. This was the last time he would be able to stop himself. If she now agreed, nothing would be able to hinder him from taking the last step.

When she felt her cheeks blush lightly, Kiara averted her eyes and nodded slightly. She couldn't see Draco's reaction to it, but she didn't have to as his actions spoke for him. Draco pressed his forehead lightly against hers. Slowly he pulled her hipster and her suspenders down and threw the last piece of lingerie which had been covering her until now, away. A sudden wave of self-consciousness washed over Kiara and caused her to stiffen at the sudden coldness and her nudeness. Her heart started to beat frantically and a light source of panic enveloped her heart. She could do nothing while Draco finally got rid of his boxers and his socks.

Kiara still breathed rather erratically and glued her eyes into Draco's. Carefully, as not to scare her, Draco went slowly forward and placed a loving, chaste kiss on her forehead. With caring motions his hands started to wander over her completely exposed body, started at her neck, wandered over her breasts and her stomach to finally come to a halt at her lower back. All the while was he talking sweet nonsense into her ears and took her mind successfully of the matter.

Slowly Kiara found herself waking up again and participating in their doing. Her hands, though they were still shaking, wandered over his broad shoulders, to his fine defined chest and his strong muscles at his abs. When she felt the trust which she felt for him consume her heart, Kiara closed her eyes and titled her head back to kiss Draco on his lips. His hands were still wandering over her body and left shivers of delight and desire on their way. It was as if his touch was electrical as all of her small hairs started to stand up.

Kiara was just about to lose herself in this kiss, when Draco suddenly tightened his grip around her back and pulled her down with him on the bed. A small, surprised shriek escaped her lips, only to be immediately silenced by Draco's lips. She was lying on top of him with her breasts flush against his firm chest and their bodies nearly melting to one when they were breathing. His legs were tangled between hers and knotted her to him. The position was a very compromising one. She could feel each and every part of his perfect body, could feel how he was literally melting against her and how his arousal started to grow. She was just about to find out what she could do while she was straddling him, when Draco smirked devilishly at her and suddenly rolled them over to change positions.

A soft, surprised gasp escaped her lips as Draco's weight suddenly nearly crushed her. Their faces were inches apart and his nose was nearly touching hers, as his eyes bore into hers. Draco was resting on his elbows and his chest heaved heavily with each breath he took. When she wiggled her legs she could feel how Draco pressed against them from the outside, so that only his knees made contact with the mattress.

She couldn't suppress a gulp. His eyes were shining with so much love and at such intensity that she would have literally been able to catch fire. With laboured pants she tried to keep control over her emotions and to relax into his touch. Softly her lips found his to kiss him.

While their lips melted against the other's Draco carefully pried Kiara's fists open and pinned them lightly over her head. When he looked into her face, he could see that she had her eyes close, as if was surrendering to his actions. It melted his heart to see how much she trusted him. With slow movements he started to place chaste kisses all over her body, started at her throat, over her neck, down to her breasts and finally reached the lowest part of her stomach. With his lips and teeth he started to explore her glorious body, nibbled and teased and scratched and bit every part of flesh which he could find.

By the time that he reached her navel, Kiara was unable to do anything different than pant and gasp. His tongue was leaving a wet path down her body, which cooled down after he wandered farther and left her to shiver under his touch. She could feel him testing and probing her body, as he memorized her each and every reaction to certain parts of her anatomy and his teasing. Her breath came in ragged pants, as she was squirming under him and her mind was desperately trying to catch up with his ministrations.

She was too far gone to realize and notice anything beside his teasing. She didn't notice how he tightened his grips on her arms, how his legs somehow found their way from next to hers to between them, how he slowly but steadily pushed them apart as far as possible until his body would fit between them, how his tongue started to lick around her womanhood and how his erection was later probing against her lower body.

Her eyes were closed as she was falling victim to his ministrations. And as they were closed, she couldn't see him look at her with passion and so much love. She didn't see how he studied her face, as he tried to find out whether she was ready for him to take the next step. She was still gasping and panting heavily, when his manhood prodded against her. Too far gone was she to notice his last calculating look, the last comforting stroke of her arm, before Draco took all his courage and pushed forward.

The effects were immediate.

Kiara stilled, as she suddenly felt a sharp, twisting pain in her insides. Her breathing sped up and her heartbeat quickened. Desperately she tried to move around, to ease the pain away. This was not what she had been expecting. But the more she struggled and fought against Draco's penetration, the more pain it caused her. She wanted him to move, to leave, to do something, just anything to make this stretching sensation in her insides go away. She had known that it was supposed to be painful, but she had never thought it would be like this.

Just like Kiara, Draco had stilled immediately. He had taken all his courage and pushed inside her and now the feeling was maddening. Her warm inside was tightening and pressing against his erection, which came in waves as if to push him out. He knew that he should be moving, that she should do something; but he couldn't. He was too lost in the sensation of being buried deep inside the woman he loved, to feel her stretched around his body and wait for him to move. With all his might to fought down the instinctual groan and moan which threatened to leave his throat.

He didn't know how long he would have stayed like this with his hands pinning down Kiara's arms over her head, his knees pushing her legs far apart, his hip straddling hers with full force and his pulsating erection throbbing deep inside of Kiara. He might have stayed like this for eternity, hadn't a sudden, small whimper brought him back to reality abruptly.

When he opened his eyes which he hadn't realized that he had closed at some point, his gaze fell onto his mate's face. What he saw, nearly made him choke.

Her beautiful, delicate, facial features, which normally were a pool of relaxation and happiness, were screwed up in pain. Her brows were deeply furrowed and thick lines of sweat poured down her forehead and collected over her dark eyebrows. Her eyes were firmly closed and two lonely paths of tears were running down her cheeks, while her teeth were biting forcefully into her lower lip. She was in pain and quite a lot it seemed.

Once he had finally been brought back to reality, Draco now realized, how she was struggling and fighting against his hold. He could feel her arms try to free themselves from his grip upon them, could feel how her delicate legs tried to push his knees away and how her hip move from side to side and back and forward in her vain attempt to push him out of her body. Her whole body was trembling and shaking, as another pitiful whimper escaped her sore throat.

While he tried to still her movements, Draco leaned further down so that his forehead was resting against hers. He wanted to comfort her and to give her what she was needing and seeking. He had tried to be extra careful, but somehow he must have moved his hips and must have buried his erection even deeper into her. A loud, painful gasp echoed through the room and instantly her eyes flew open. When he looked into her eyes, Draco felt as if his heart was breaking.

She was having a panic attack, he suddenly realized.

While her body was here, her mind was somewhere completely different. He could read fear in those beautiful, emerald green orbs. Fear, panic and horror. She was remembering her uncle and how he had always mistreated her, the way her cousin would always gloat at her and make her feel dirty and exposed, how Dumbledore had always manipulated her and how he had even gone so far as to kidnap her. She had always had the urge to be in control, as it was the only way for her to guarantee that she would stay alive. And that was her current problem. She had problems with losing her control and being at Draco's utmost mercy. She did trust him, yes, but this step was still a little bit too much and early.

When he saw her squirm under him, but not due to pleasure but immense pain, Draco decided to take the most drastic way. It had never been heard of before and he knew that he was mistreating Kiara's trust quite badly, but he had no other way. She was too far gone to be brought back to reality and he was too far gone to stop what he was doing. The veela inside of him was enjoying this feeling immensely and was urging him to move, to finally claim her as his and his only. He wouldn't be able to just pull out and lay next to her. No, he had to finish this bond.

While he muttered a small "I'm sorry, I never intended for our first time to be like this." into her ear, Draco sweetly placed a kiss on her wet lips, before he bend down to her neck and bit down on the claiming mark which he had left there two month ago.

The effects were immediate.

As soon as his teeth connected with the mark, Kiara stilled. Her eyes clouded over and her whole body relaxed against his. A small, content sigh escaped her lips and a dreamy expression washed over her face. Gone were the pain and the struggle only to be replaced by nothing else than love, devotion and a lot of want and lust. As Draco just kept on sucking and licking the claiming mark and waited for the magic's effect to completely take over, Kiara suddenly started to slowly rock her hips against his and caused a gasp to escape Draco's throat.

He had wanted to take this slowly. But when Draco just kept on sucking and licking, Kiara's demands became more forceful. Kiara pushed her ass as far down into the mattress as possible, and then she suddenly propelled her hips back up against his, which emitted a slapping sound of flesh against flesh, as Draco was unintentionally buried even deeper inside of her. The action had caught him of guard and made him breathless with want and lust. He had heard that the claiming mark would be able to help the mate overcome fears and depression, but he would have never thought that it would have such an effect during sex.

Ever so slowly, with his tongue and teeth still connected to the mark, Draco lifted his hips only to slowly push down again. A loud, throaty groan escaped his mate's lips as she wrenched her arms free and gripped his shoulder tightly. With low grunts and forceful, demanding thrusts Kiara urged him further on. And even though he didn't want to, as he wanted to make love to her sweet and lovingly for the first time, Draco found himself unable to resist. Draco speed up his actions, firmly gripped her hips and pressed them against his. With each rock forward he sped up and pushed more forceful, until the bed started to rock fully against the wall. Moans, groans, gasps, pants and grunts echoed through the otherwise completely silent room and gave them the image of two animals deep in heat.

Suddenly Draco felt so dirty.

He had placed his mate in trance, so she that would have sex with him. He had let the magic take over her mind and rational thinking to provide her with lust, want and the need to reciprocate which weren't hers to begin with, just so that he could claim her already. He was not much better than an average rapist. His mate would hopefully forgive him, should she ever find out what he had been doing to her. After all, the magic would work like a drug and replace initial fear and panic with the images of now. She would wake up the next morning and remember this night of hot sex, which would lead her to think that it was herself who had been urging him on. He had done this to help her, so that she would be able to overcome her fear of losing control.

Hopefully at some point in the future would Kiara start doing this on her own actions and come to enjoy having sex with him.

And though he did this for her, he felt no less dirty.

With several forceful pushes which would leave her unable to walk for the next few days Draco sped up even more. Kiara's legs were firmly placed around his hips and brought him deeper and deeper into her body with each thrust. He could feel his release coming nearer and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. When he let go of her mark as she was too far gone to realize and care, Draco took a look at his mate's face. Her face was sweaty and her hair clinging to her skull. Wide, dilated green orbs stared at him with utter passion. He could see how she was biting her lip, but not because of fear or pain, but because she was trying to delay the orgasm from coming.

With his eyes kept fixed on her, Draco finally let himself go. With several more, forceful and heated thrusts Draco finally came and released himself with an animalistic grunt into his waiting mate. At the same time Kiara came to her orgasm. Her eyes were wide open, her breasts arched against him as her inner walls clenched around him. Together they finally had come to their release.

After he collapsed on top of her, Draco needed several moments to catch enough of his breath to push himself down from her and roll them over to the side. He was still panting heavily and was still buried deep inside of her, as Draco pulled his nearly asleep mate further into his chest. With love filling his heart he placed his head into the crook of her neck and took in her scent deeply. From far her could feel sleep approach him and knock at his door. He welcomed it, his one hand sneaked around her ass, the other deeply buried into her hair. A soft smile graced his lips, as he was thinking about all the time they had to repeat this.

He, just like his mate, was too far gone to rethink the day and especially the evening properly. Too much had happened to remember each and every single detail, after all.

But had they been able to, they would have realized that they might have forgotten a small, but not so unimportant aspect.


	19. the epilogue

**19. Chapter **

**The Epilogue**

An agitated feminine voice shouted through the deserted halls of Malfoy Manor:

"Hurry up, or we are going to be late! And I really don't want to be the person who has to explain to your grandparents and your aunt and uncle, why we Malfoys weren't able to be on time. And we are always on time, remember!"

With an irritated huff did Kiara Dorina Malfoy turn around and she slowly walked over to the sitting room. She didn't know why, but every time they had to be punctual, some Malfoy family member did his or her best to prevent them from leaving on time. This time her kids where the ones to fulfil the job and they did it with a passion. With another sigh she entered the room and walked over to where her husband was actually reading the newspaper.

She let herself sink down on the comfortable couch and snuggled deep into Draco's embrace. The Malfoy Head of Family smiled broadly at her, laid one of his arms around her shoulder, brought her nearer to his chest and then kissed her lovingly on the lips. A small and satisfied moan escaped Kiara's lips and she closed her eyes in expectation.

More than twelve years had passed since their phenomenal wedding and they stilled loved each other like on the first day. Sometimes Kiara even suspected their love grew with each passing day. She could feel her husband place his hands around her back and without having to think she placed hers around his neck. Their moaning and kissing increased and they might have gone further, if -

"Mum, Dad, go get yourself a room! Please, those are things nobody wished to witness ever!"

The two of them immediately sprang apart, their faces flushed and their hair and clothes a mess. They easily spun around to glare at the offending intruders, who had dared to interrupt their valuable and highly prized alone time. But the flush only intensified when they noticed who was standing in the doorframe.

A young man at the age of twelve leaned at the doorframe and looked at them with sparkling eyes. He had an elegant, well-formed, aristocratic face with high cheekbones. In the middle of his face was a small, cute snub nose, which he had inherited from his mother. A pair of big, light blue eyes looked teasing at them. They had small, silver aspects around the iris and were framed by long, dark blond eyelashes and cultivated, slightly curved eyebrows. Full, curved, pink lips completed the stunning facial features. The short, silkily shining, silver blond hair and the milky alabaster skin worked well with it.

He was going to be one meter and eighty-eight centimetres high and would be described as tall as such. He was slender but sporty. A muscular, slender chest, a flat and trained abdomen, slender hips and long, well shaped thighs proved it. All in all one could be sure that he was a light veela. His silver blond hair and light blue eyes, together with the fact that he looked like the living replica of his father, only helped to prove this point.

"Alexander Nicolai Malfoy" was written in elegant silver letters on his black trunk.

The young man standing shortly behind him couldn't have looked more different if he had wanted to. He had a well-formed, aristocratic face with Draco's cheekbones and chin. His nose was small and straight and his lips full, pink and constantly pouting. A big pair of emerald green eyes, with golden aspects around the iris was looking shyly at the couple in front of them. Long, dark eyelashes and perfectly kept, thin eyebrows completed the handsome face. His skin was slightly tanned and his shoulder long, silkily shining, night black hair, which fell in light waves to his shoulder, went perfectly with it.

He was going to be a little bit shorter than his brother, only going to reach the one meter and eighty-five centimetres in a few years. But just like his brother he was slender but sporty. His chest was slender but muscular, his abdomen well trained and flat, his hips slender and his long thighs well shaped. Due to his emerald green eyes and his night black hair, one easily knew that the young man was a dark veela just like his mother. That he was nearly the perfect living replica of his mother only seemed to amuse him more than disturb him.

On his trunk "Sebastian Ilijas Malfoy" could be read in elegant silver letters.

It was shocking to see how different they were. They were twins, but except for the same birthday, they didn't have much in common. Alexander nearly took after his father in everything. He was very intelligent, absolutely interested in economy and international affairs. Just like his father was he very self-assured, had absolute control over each and every one of his emotions, knew how to assert to himself and constantly seemed to be a little bit cold. Thankfully Kiara had been able to convince him that showing emotions and feelings in front of one's family wasn't a weakness and therefore didn't have to be avoided.

The young Malfoy heir was only twelve years old, but nevertheless he already knew what he wanted to do with his life. He had thought it through several times and had finally come to the conclusion that working in his father's company would be the best for him. His ability to speak English, French and Russian fluently would only pay out to his favour.

As much as Alexander took after Draco in his lifestyle and future planning, as much did take Sebastian after his mother. Sebastian was a highly talented boy. Like his mother he had a gift for languages. English, Russian, French, Spanish and Italian had been easily learned during the last ten years. He had the ability to control animals and each and every kind of beasts and furthermore he was able to understand others and their feelings quite well.

Several times had his brother teased him with being girly due to being so empathic. It had taken quite some time until Draco and Kiara had been able to convince their stubborn firstborn son that being empathic was just as good as being able to control one's emotions.

Like his brother, Sebastian knew already what he wanted to do in the future, too. Due to his ability to control beasts and his affinity to languages, Sebastian had decided after much pondering that he wanted to study environmental protection and prevention of cruelty to animals law. It was a good thing to do so and with his abilities he would not only be one of the best, he would also be able to help a great number of animals. Not to speak of what he could do for nature. To say his family was pleased with his decision, would be an understatement.

Kiara and Draco quickly masked their uneasiness. It wasn't as if their children didn't know what they were doing. They both, after all, knew the facts of life and were really bright and intelligent for their age. What made the situation this awkward was the fact that they both had nearly gotten carried away enough to not even realize their sons' entry.

Narcissa and Lucius would dress them down like there was no tomorrow, should they ever get to know of this incident. And Severus, well Severus would never let them live that down.

Oh, what horror.

Kiara smiled broadly at her two sons and tried to hide her embarrassment.

"At last!", she exclaimed.

"I didn't think it possible for you arrive on time today."

Draco nodded and cleared his throat.

"Your mother is correct.", he added.

"If we want to be on time, we have to get going.", he told them sternly.

Both boys merely rolled their eyes, however. While they mumbled about the unfairness that was life how could their father scold them, when he was the one to get lost in time? the boys dragged their suitcases behind them. Their parents could have helped them with a bit of magic or a simple order to one of the houseelves. But Kiara thought it to be prudent to teach her children how to do certain things manually or the "muggle-way" as Draco would call it.

Hard and manual work formed the character. This she was sure of. And one day, they would all thank her for her insistence. Well, she hoped they would.

When they reach the entrance hall, all eyes immediately glanced at the person who was already waiting there for them.

The young girl who was sitting on her trunk didn't seem to fit in the picture.

She had a well-formed, aristocratic looking face with high cheekbones, which looked exactly like Draco's. A small, cute snub nose like Kiara's was sitting in the middle of her face. Big, green-bluish eyes with silver and golden sparks around the iris were looking intently at them. They were framed by long, dark lashes and thin, elegantly curved eyebrows.

Full, pink, pouting lips completed her beautiful face. Her long, glossy, silkily shining, dark blond hair, which reached down until shortly above her hips and slightly tanned skin worked well with her appearance. Normally the girl had her hair open and wavy, but there were days when she had it in a bun or swept back and sometimes she even wore it glossy and open.

She was going to be a little bit smaller than her older brothers, only going to reach the one meter and sixty-five centimetres when she was fully grown. She had small breasts due to her young age, a flat, well trained abdomen, feminine hips and nice, long, well-shaped thighs.

As one could easily see, the young girl was something special. She was, after all, a perfect symbiosis of a dark and a light veela, a perfect symbiosis of her father and her mother. Something like this didn't happen very often and Draco could easily remember as if it hadn't been eleven years ago but only yesterday when the nurse placed his newborn daughter into his arms and revealed her spectacular appearance. It had shocked all of them.

The girl immediately stopped her swinging legs, which had sometimes lightly hit her already packed trunk with her things for her first year at Hogwarts. If one looked closely, he could see "Ilona Serena Malfoy" written on each side of the trunk with small, elegant, golden letters.

"Finally!", Ilona exclaimed and unknowingly imitated her mother perfectly.

"I thought you would never come!"

Kiara smiled apologetically at her daughter and pointedly ignored her sons' sniggering. The two would be punished for their insolence. How she would do it, that she didn't know yet. Perhaps she should curtail their pocket-money or send them to bed earlier. Both punishments would be harsh, but probably wouldn't show any effect.

A sly smirk appeared on Kiara's face. She could always force them to eat their father's cooking. That should teach them to show her respect.

Draco didn't notice his wife's train of thought. He waved his hand lazily and signalled them to step closer. Both boys trailed slowly to their parents and were careful not to hit their suitcases against each other or the walls.

"We are going to apparate.", Draco told his family.

"I am going to take Alexander and Sebastian, Ilona is going with Kiara."

Both parents grabbed their children by their hands and in the blink of an eyes, they were gone.

All three children landed safely on their feet. After a short moment they were able to breath properly again and looked around the platform in curiosity, while Ilona's eyes were wide in wonder and amazement. Draco and Kiara gave their children time to get used to the sudden change; especially Ilona, who had only once before visited the platform.

A soft nudge and the family moved further onto the platform. The platform was rather crowded, parents were talking among each other or to their children, scolded them or tried to sooth their worries, while children were running around, searched for their pets or called to their friends and finally there was the constant noise of owls and cats screeching in discomfort.

Far to their left was standing a group, which attracted quite some attention.

A beautiful, young woman with long, light blond hair and catching light blue eyes was conversing lightly with a tall, red haired man. Scars were covering the upper parts of his throat and parts of his face. His soft brown eyes were scanning the area around them. A group of three young children was standing next to them. The oldest was a boy, next to him stood two younger girls. They had all their mother's light blond hair and while the boy had inherited his mother's beautiful blue eyes, his sisters shared their father's brown ones.

"These are Fleur and William Weasley with their children Leander, Véroniqué and Florence."

Kiara bent down to her children to make sure that they were looking at her directly. She placed one of her hands on her daughters shoulder and smiled lovingly at them. With a small voice, so that only her kids and her husband would understand her, Kiara started to explain:

"Those five might be Weasleys, but nevertheless associating with them is a good thing. From what I know, William Weasley always was a good and honourable man. The same goes for his wife Fleur. I, like your father know her personally. We meet once in a while to talk about business and other things."

Draco nodded in affirmation and was about to open his mouth, when Fleur bent down to her three kids and hugged them close. She tried not to speak too loud, but even with the mass of people around them, the Malfoy family was able to clearly understand her. Kiara had to smile when she noticed that even after training her English for years, Fleur wasn't able to pronounce a "r" properly.

"No need to wo'y my dea's. If you don't like it at Hogwa'ts, and I would unde'stand you if you didn't, you can easily choose not to attend. I, like you' fathe', would be absolutely willing to send you to Beauxbatons, this nice and lovely school in F'ance we visited once. It would suit you so much bette'."

But as soon as Fleur had even closed her mouth, an angry shout attracted their attention. Molly Weasley the passing years hadn't been kind to her was stomping towards Fleur, her fists clenched in agitation and her face screwed up in rage. Due to her anger one couldn't say with absolute knowledge, where her face ended and where her red hair started.

"No, you won't! Haven't you already ruined enough?", Molly Weasley thundered.

"You moved away to France and let your children, my grandchildren, grow up in an environment so different from ours that they will never be truly able to get used to living with me or Arthur. You did this on purpose, didn't you? You tried to distance my grandchildren from me and you succeeded quite well! But this won't do. No grandchild of mine will ever attend this this _school_!"

Fleur spun around, her eyes were blazing and her whole form shaking from badly suppressed anger. But Fleur instead of Molly Weasley had a whole lot of more class and therefore the enraged mother merely balled her fists and stalked over to the still raging Weasley Matriarch to give her a piece of her mind.

With a fond chuckle, Draco shook his head and smiled at his children. He wanted to say something else about the Weasley Matriarch and her lack of manners, but when he saw the confused look on Sebastian's face, Draco turned serious at once. With a small and shy voice Sebastian looked over to where William was standing with his children.

"I don't know what it is, father, but I feel a strange pull leading towards the blond woman and her children. It's as if something was trying to tell me to befriend them. A strange warmth and the feeling of familiarity. What is it, father?"

Kiara sighed. With a short look at Draco, who nodded in affirmation, Kiara turned around and looked at her children.

"This might be some veela detection charm.", Kiara explained fondly.

"You have to know that Fleur is a part veela. Her veela blood is too weak to grant her a chosen life mate, but it is still strong enough for you to detect it. The same goes for her daughters and her son. They share her blood and therefore her veela genes. But due to William being a human, their veela blood grows weaker and weaker. You see, befriending them really seems to be a good idea, don't you think?"

Draco nodded, but Kiara didn't notice it as her attention had been caught be something else. Next to Bill, who was still standing lonely there with his kids, while his wife was still arguing with his mother, a set of two red heads approached the father. Kiara's hearth nearly skipped a beat, when she realized, who it was.

Fred Weasley, together with his wife Angelina and their children Mathew and Annabel.

The black haired woman with the big brown eyes led her son and daughter with her hands on their shoulders. The two black haired kids with the light brown eyes grinned broadly at their uncle Bill, before they started to run and hug him senseless. With a fond smile on her lips, Angelina walked slowly next to her husband with their hands entwined.

Behind them Kiara could see Alicia and George Weasley approaching the family meeting with their only son Andrew. While George's light red hair shone brightly in the early morning light his wife's and his son's dark brown hair was easily able to be overseen in the mass of dark haired people around them. Grey eyes widened considerably when they fell on the three blond haired kids with their two black haired cousins.

Immediately the young boy rushed away, squealed in delight and sprung to hug them. A loud laughter echoed through the hall when the Weasleys stood together and talked about something seemingly entertaining.

Kiara couldn't possibly keep the fond smile from spreading over her lips. After her twins had been born, Kiara had had to spend her most of her time in Draco's and her private quarters. They hadn't planned for her to become pregnant on her wedding night how they were able to forget to use protection was still something Kiara hadn't been able to figure out. The shock and utter surprise on Draco's face when she had told him that she wasn't suffering from a nasty stomach bug, but that it was rather a sign for her pregnancy were still fresh on her mind.

She had attended Hogwarts for the rest of her sixth year and had given birth to her sons during the summer holidays. The holidays had been useful for all them to get used to having those two boys around. However, Hogwarts had soon been approaching and Kiara was at a loss at what to do. Finally she decided to attend Hogwarts, but would have to stay in their quarters to care for her sons. She was only able to leave her haven to participate in exams and tests.

During these times Narcissa would come by and keep an eye on the two boys.

While Kiara was sitting in their quarters when the boys were asleep and neither Draco nor anyone else of her friends was there to keep her company and her work had been done, Kiara had an awful lot of time for herself. Due to some strange occurrence, Kiara had started a pen palls friendship with Luna Lovegood.

Luna, it was clear now, had become a good friend of hers in a very short time. She had come by every now and then, had sent her interesting articles of her father's newspaper and had written her every single day. At first Draco had been sceptical, but when nothing bad had happened and Luna had started to help Kiara attend to their twins, Draco had softened up to Luna and even started to enjoy the strange, but open-minded girl's presence.

During one of those meetings Luna had told them that there had appeared a riffle between the Weasley Matriarch and her twins. After both had found themselves a wife and even had started a family, George had taken over the wizarding shop in London, while Fred had taken over the shop in Hogsmead.

Molly Weasley wasn't pleased with her sons' choice of job and even dared to argue about their choice of partners. This was especially hard for Alicia and George, as both would never be able to get another child except for their only son Andrew. Due to some complications during her pregnancy, Alicia wasn't able to become pregnant again. Even magic wouldn't be helping. So Molly baiting against their sons' wives only added fuel into the brightly burning fire.

The once strong and loving bond between the twins and her mother had been torn apart and no amount of work on both sides would be able to mend it. Not that any of them truly tried. The twins had never forgiven her mother for always meddling in their personal affairs. George became especially angry at his mother when he found out that due to her constant belittling and scolding of his wife, that Alicia had been bordering to becoming depressive.

So the twins choose the only helpful solution break apart from their family. Now they lived their life as they wanted to. Alicia and Angelina were extremely proud of their husbands' success, something the twins had never before experienced with their family.

But this wasn't the only gossip Luna had known to share.

It was a well-known fact that Molly Weasley was obviously doing her best to drive her family apart. However, Kiara suspected that she didn't do it on purpose, as she would again and again try to reconcile with them. It was on the last meeting with her third oldest son Percy when the bond between them was irreparably destructed. No one knew what had happened, though it certainly didn't lack theories as to what could have caused the fight.

What was known for sure was that after the last meeting with his mother, Percy had returned to his heavily pregnant wife, who was expecting her second child thanks to a lot of nagging on her son Philip's side, and asked her to not only renew their marriage vows but to allow him to take on her name. It had been a scandal once the information was confirmed. In the wizarding world, where men dominated nearly every aspect of their society and politics, it was unheard of for a man to take on the surname of his wife. Especially, when the husband was of a long line of purebloods and the wife wasn't.

But no matter what their friends and family members told them to do, Percy and Penelope stuck to their plan. After Peter's birth the Clearwaters soon rose in ranks and respect. Their name was now associated with wealth and a good luck and fine sense when politics and economics were concerned. The Malfoy Cooperation started doing business with them some years ago and ever since then had the Clearwaters been considered very good friends of the Malfoy family.

Who would have guessed.

A soft smile played around Kiara's lips as she watched Percy and Penelope escort their to boys to the train. The boys' reddish blond hair shone brightly in the sunlight and once they detected the Malfoys, their greenish grey eyes lit up in delight. The Clearwaters waved at them in greeting, before the boys both hugged their parents and then stepped onto the train.

A loud, high-pitched voice suddenly disturbed the mumbling and chatting around them and nearly caused Kiara to roll her eyes. She didn't need to turn around to find out who had just arrived. The woman's voice was a dead give away.

The Weasley family name had suffered a lot during the last few years. Not only had four of their sons distanced themselves from their parents, one even going so far as to renounce his surname, but Molly's and Arthur's only daughter, their precious, perfect little Ginny had been the one to cause their name the most drastic damage.

Kiara remembered the day quite well when Luna had barged into their living room, her normally pale face was red from excitement and her bright blue eyes incredible clear. She had been in such a hurry to reach Kiara's quarters that it took her a few minutes to catch her breath and talk normally. What she then told Kiara couldn't have shocked her more.

Back then some weeks ago a scandal had shocked the school. Never before had something like this happened. Well, to be honest, the students mumbled between themselves, it had probably happened before; however, never once had someone be stupid enough to be caught.

What a scandal, what a shame, what an embarrassment!

Ginny Weasley and Michael Corner were caught having sex on the toilet.

The news spread around the school like a wild fire. Not even twenty-four hours after the incident did every single student know what had happened. The details varied from person to person, but the basic knowledge stayed the same. The incident brought a lot of chaos to Hogwarts. While Ginny and Michael suffered under their peers' gleeful and hurtful verbal attacks and their parents' open and blatant disapproval in the form of howlers, the teachers had to fight of angry and scandalized parents who wanted to withdraw their children from such a unmoral school. Not much would have missed and a national scandal could have been brewed out of this incident.

So as the weeks passed, the Weasley family just as the teacher-body had been thankful that the interest in this incident had ceased greatly. However, their luck sadly didn't seem to hold on. The news that Luna knew to share were devastating and completely horrible for the Weasley family. There wouldn't be many options left for them to safe their family name from even more shame and belittling.

Mere hours ago had Ginny returned from a visit at Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Wing. The youngest Weasley had been feeling ill and dizzy for the last few weeks and finally decided to ask a Healer for help. Ginny must have been chalk-white, her eyes watering and her lips and hands trembling as she confessed to her friends that she was pregnant and she had waited too long to abort the child.

Kiara was sure that this time the student-body wouldn't need a full day to spread this information so far until every single person living in Hogwarts knew. It was just too much to not speak about it. So many things had happened to the family during the last few months. This could be the final straw.

And each student was eager to be the one to deliver it.

She could feel a wave of sympathy crash over her. Kiara knew that Ginny had never been a true friend of hers, but that didn't mean that she wished her the worst. No, far from it. It was just that Kiara couldn't understand Ginny's attitude. The girl had everything Kiara had ever wanted: a huge and loving family, good friends, she was a bright girl and good-looking. Why couldn't she be happy with what she had?

Now she had probably ruined her chance at ever being truly happy. Kiara knew from different talks with the girl that Ginny had had different sexual partners during the last school year. She didn't condemn Ginny for being the way she was, however, she didn't support it either. Ginny had always argued that she wanted to enjoy her youth and life as long as she was free to do so. Once married, she would have to stick to her husband's standards.

Being pregnant at the age of fifteen didn't offer her too many choices in the wizarding world. Essentially, Draco had explained to them, there was only one thing, one honourable thing to do.

And with the Corners and the Weasleys being old pureblood families, the only honourable decision was their solution. Ginny was emancipated from her family as fast as possible, only to be under the Corners' thumb after her marriage to Michael. As the father of her unborn child, Michael was held responsible for his actions and was ordered by his parents to marry Ginny, for every other action would only sully both of their family names even more.

It was an awkward affair, to say at least. Neither of them was in love with the other, nor were they even harbouring friendly feelings for their partner. It was supposed to be a one-off, a night full of fun and nothing more. Now, however, they were stuck together. Their parents had had a lawyer draw up a marriage contract that would leave both parties essentially home- and moneyless should they agree to a divorce. Both family heads had agreed that their names and respect had suffered enough they didn't need a divorce to add to the mess.

Ever since the birth of their firstborn son, Michael had tried to suffocate himself in his work. He had excelled in his studies in Hogwarts and soon took over an important and very responsible position in the Ministry. The way he worked one might suspect that he was single and lived for his work. Those who knew him better, knew that this was Michael's way of coping with his unhappy marriage.

As Ginny had opted to stay at home and not finish her school career to care for her baby, she soon found out that the chances for her to find a job were near null. So when the baby got older and didn't need as much taking care of as before, Ginny soon became bored with her life. And since then was her family steadily growing.

Some suspected that Ginny went as far as to drug her husband into having another child with her, others argued that Michael probably did it willing, as he had a reason to work endlessly this way. It wasn't easy to support a nine-headed family single-handedly when the newest additions would soon arrive.

When Kiara's gaze swept over the horde of currently seven children being ushered by their father and their heavily pregnant mother around the station, she couldn't help but pity the Corner family. The years hadn't been kind on either of them. Michael looked sick; his skin was pale and greyish, as if he hadn't seen the sun in years, his hair was thin and his eyes seemed dull. He looked overworked and so tired as if he hadn't slept well in months.

Ginny wasn't looking any better. The years hadn't been nice on her and the numerous pregnancies had sadly ruined her once perfect figure. With one hand on her hugely swollen belly the information that she was expecting twins again had caused their friends to only shake their heads in dismay and the other grasping firmly her youngest daughter was she waddling behind her husband.

To see them like this was more than sad. Both of them were good people, with bright minds and nice hearts. It wasn't fair to either of them that fate and life had forced them into this life. Neither of them was happy with it, but neither could do something to change it. In moments like this Kiara found herself questioning whether she was to blame for their current situation, too.

After all, had she known from the beginning how careless Ginny acted regarding her sleeping partners. Perhaps, if she had been brave enough to tell her to stop it, to be more careful, could this situation have been prevented. But then she had become Kiara Balgakow, soon to be wife of Draco Malfoy, and the bond Ginny and she once had shared had been interrupted. She could have only helped her former friend at the expanse of her own happiness.

And that she couldn't have done.

Kiara's eyes immediately lit up as she detected familiar silvery blond hair. There was only one person she knew that would wear such a strange hat and her hair in such a painful looking composition. During her last year at Hogwarts, Luna had become a really good friend of her. One of her best friends if she was to be honest. So, when Luna had asked her to be bridesmaid at her wedding with Terry Boot, Kiara immediately agreed.

It had been a beautiful celebration. The bride had been wearing an exquisite dress, which fit her perfectly. Kiara had been surprised that Luna could call such a dress her possession; it wasn't something Luna would wear normally. Though her heart went out to her friend when she heard that it was her deceased mother's wedding dress and that she was wearing it to feel near her.

The marriage to Terry Boot had been wonderful on Luna. She was actually working as the editor-in-chief of the Quibbler, something she wouldn't have to do, seeing as she owned the newspaper, while Terry worked as her personal lawyer and marketing-expert. They worked well together and completed each other at work just as much as they did at home. Their twin-girls Leonelle and Noelle were the best prove.

Both blond girl squealed in delight when they finally detected their best friend Eleanor Longbottom, whom they knew since kindergarten. Eleanor waved delightedly and quickly hugged her parents, before she rushed over to the Boot twins.

Susan and Neville didn't take their daughter's sudden good-bye too hard. They were still laughing at Eleanor's antics, when they both intertwined their fingers and then whisked away.

Neville was working as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts and would therefore see his daughter again rather soon. Susan and Neville lived together at Hogwarts, as Susan was working as a florist and found that the ground of Hogwarts offered her all the space and security she needed. Their presence at the station was only to drop Eleanor off and to let her ride the train together with her friends.

A sudden arm around her shoulder caused Kiara to tense for a moment. The tension vanished, however, as soon as she detected Draco's unique smell. With a smile on her lips Kiara leaned further into her husband's chest.

"Have a look, dear.", Draco whispered into her ear and lovingly kissed her head.

"You wouldn't want to miss this show. It will be the talk of the next view weeks.", Draco whispered with a smile on his lips.

Kiara turned around to Draco and looked at him in incomprehension. Sometimes she asked herself why her husband couldn't just speak straight forward. His love for speaking in riddles was at times a little aggravating. Her eyebrow rose and she was about to ask him to explain himself, when she suddenly noticed a certain group and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my.", she whispered back, as she leaned further into Draco and sought for hold.

"This can't be good."

Right then the best friends Parvati and Lavender together with their families passed them by. Parvati had found her perfect match in Dean Thomas, the loud and exuberant boy who had always been following her with his eyes during school. After years of nearly stalking her, Dean had finally managed to find the courage and asked her out on a date during their last year. No one knew what he had done to surprise Parvati, but he must have done his job good, seeing as they married right after they had finished school.

Dean had fulfilled his dream and had managed to introduce soccer into the wizarding community. After this success, he had been elected Minister for Sports Affairs and ever since then had been responsible for sportive events. Parvati supported him in his work and even managed to gain from his position as Minister for Sports Affairs in her work as a fortune-teller. Who wouldn't want to ask the wife of the Minister for Sports Affairs when betting on the outcome of a match?

Their twin-boys David and Brooklyn shared their father's love for sports, while they had inherited their mother's good looks and elegance. Kiara was quite sure that in a few years to come the tanned boys with night black hair and the dark brown eyes would turn many girls crazy. Both boys were good friends with Lavender's and Seamus' children, who they were teasing mercilessly currently.

Lavender and Seamus had married a year after Dean and Parvati. Some assumed that they had only married because their best friends had and therefore spending a lot of time together was inevitable. However, no one cared anymore whether the rumours were true or not, seeing as both where extremely happy with their partner and lived a perfectly happy marriage with their three children.

Ted and Rosalin Finnigan looked like a perfect mix of their parents with their brown hair and their blue eyes. Nobody needed to ask whom their parents were. It was just too evident. However, Liliana Marie Finnigan didn't share this resemblance.

And that was the problem.

Kiara grabbed her husband's hand tightly and snuggled closer to him. "Oh no", she whispered in despair.

"This is going to end ugly."

With her bright red hair and her brown eyes Liliana Marie didn't look at all like her parents or siblings. She shared a startling resemblance with the man walking behind her though.

The Malfoy Matriarch couldn't help but close her eyes and try to block out what was to come. The red haired man passed Liliana Marie with strong strides, grabbed her mother's shoulder and then spun her around forcefully. Lavender screamed in surprise and was about to fetch her wand, when her gaze fell upon the enraged expression of the man behind her and immediately a superior and utterly bored expressed settled on her face.

"You stupid bint! What do you think you are doing?", yelled an enraged Ronald Weasley.

The volume just as the choice of words startled every person present and drew their attention to him not that he noticed.

"You can't forbid me to say goodbye to my daughter when she is going to leave for school, you good-for-nothing cow!"

Parents shooed their children away and urged them to already board the train in an attempt to shield them from this horrible display of every lack of conduct and good behaviour. Parvati had even grabbed Liliana Marie's hand and dragged her to the train, so that she wouldn't have to witness the fight.

An evil smirk crossed Lavender's features and in a move of utter arrogance and self-assured did she wave a long strand of her brown her behind her back.

"Oh, yes I can, Mr. Weasley.", she told him clearly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I gained this right the moment you left me and married another when I told you that I was pregnant. You didn't care what happened to me! Never cared for your duties! You didn't even spare a single thought as to how I was to live my life, pregnant and single! So damn right can I forbid you any further contact with _our_ daughter!"

Lavender glared balefully at Ronald.

Behind him Kiara could see another figure approaching, one with bushy brown hair and the most self-assured expression on her face. She couldn't help a groan and a roll of her eyes. Where ever Ronald was, Hermione wasn't far from him.

Ronald's actions had been the last and most horrible straw to send the Weasley family name to oblivion. The redhead had proposed to Hermione only a few weeks after school had ended. Hermione had agreed to marry him exuberantly and only two months later was she proud to be called Mrs. Weasley.

Everything could have been perfect, hadn't it been for a small, nearly forgettable incident not too many weeks before Ronald's proposal. Whether Hermione knew for sure, suspected something or tried to keep her eyes and ears closed yet remained to be discovered. Fact was, however, that Ronald had been dating Lavender and Hermione at the same time. And as if this wasn't enough for a moral scandal, Ron had even managed the unspeakable: leave his pregnant girlfriend Lavender to fend for her own and marry his other girlfriend Hermione.

Every self-respecting woman would have immediately called the marriage off and send Ronald directly packing. Though Hermione proved again that she was by no means average. After a few days of pondering, Hermione came to the conclusion that she still loved her husband enough to forgive him this tiny, stupid mistake and still care for him as if nothing had happened.

They had lived their life in peace and happiness. Hermione had started her work in the Ministry and tried her best to mend the difficult relations between the magical and non-magical communities. Kiara could easily admit that Hermione had been and still was doing a great job and deserved every single promotion she had received.

Ronald on the other hand had decided to try his luck as a professional Quidditch player. His chances had been pretty good and at first everything had gone the way he had it planned. However, playing Quidditch wasn't something one could do for a lifetime. There were certain limits which sooner than later would force one to leave it be and search for another profession. Ronald had been doing good, but his time as a Quidditch player had come to an end some years ago; a severe back and neck injury had cemented his teams' decision.

But not only his professional life was causing Ronald great problems.

Years ago, after Hermione had reached the last position under the rank of Minister of Magic, both of them had agreed that now would be the time to let their family grow. All of their friends had children, most of them more than one, and now they felt the need to have some of their own. Two boys and a girl would have been a lovely addition to their already existing family.

No one knew why, but Fate had other plans for them.

Even after years of trying and from what disturbed and shell-shocked friends knew to share, they tried a lot Hermione still hadn't become pregnant. No healer, no doctor and no single psychologist could tell them what the problem was. They had multiple reasons for their childlessness and more than one idea how to solve it. The result, though, remained the same.

Hermione didn't want to admit it, but she suffered greatly under the situation. She had always wanted children. Truth be told, she first had wanted to succeed in her job and excel in her work, but she had always dreamed of a large family of her own. A wish she truly deserved but would probably never live to have.

That itself was the main problem of the current argument.

Ronald had a daughter of his own. She may not be Hermione's, but at least she was Ronald's. Hermione could have easily forgotten this little fact and overlooked the startling resemblance to Lavender, so deep was her desire for a child of her own. But Ronald had spoiled this opportunity and now there was nothing they could do.

Not that it stopped them from trying.

Hermione came to halt directly next to her still fuming husband. Her hand reached for his shoulder and swiftly but strong pinched him. The pressure probably wasn't even enough to truly hurt Ronald, but it was enough to remind him that he should calm down. It was truly amazing the kind of power Hermione held over her husband.

"You know that isn't true, Lavender." Hermione sounded superior and as assured of herself as Kiara knew her to be.

"The Statute Nr. 278 of the Family Relations Act is very clear about that mat-"

"Don't give me that shit, Mrs. Weasley!", Lavender interrupted her angrily.

She opened her mouth to fire back harshly, when a hand on her shoulder caused her to pause. When she saw the intense look in Seamus' eyes, Lavender forced herself to take a deep breath.

"That may be true, Mrs. Weasley. However, the Statute was passed only a year ago. You should know better, so I shouldn't have to remind you of the absolute prohibition of ex post facto laws. In case you have forgotten, this Statute doesn't apply to our case.", Lavender told her smugly.

Hermione's face didn't fall, but she still looked angry at having been found out. Lavender saw her expression and grinned evilly in response.

„And, furthermore, Judge Johnson, was very precise in his sentence. You will, may I quote him, never in your whole life be permitted guardianship over my daughter Liliana Marie!" Lavender's delight over rubbing this into their faces was plainly visible.

„You-!"

„Calm yourself, Mr. Weasley. You are making a scene.", Seamus drawled coldly.

One arm was wrapped around Lavender's shoulder, the other was slowly caressing Lavender's arm in a soothing matter.

„I don't know why you even try anymore. You should have gotten the Ministry's letter years ago. But in case you forgot, Mr. Weasley, I adopted your daughter. She is now mine, in everything single aspect, even blood. Thanks to the wonders of blood-adoption.", Seamus offered clearly pleased with himself.

Ronald spun forward, his fist raised as if he wanted to punch either Lavender or Seamus, but a quick stun from Hermione forced him to freeze and fall to the side. Seamus nodded his appreciation at Hermione's quick thinking, but there was no friendliness left in his eyes.

When he kneeled down to look directly into Ronald's frozen eyes, Seamus forced the redhead to look at him. His fingers dug into Ronald's skin and probably would leave painful bruises, as he regarded the broken man in front of him coldly.

„Leave my family alone, Weasley. Next time I might forget myself.", he threatened.

Kiara could only shake her head in dismay as she turned away. She could understand both parties' problems and wishes. But did they truly need to fight in public? Wasn't it bad enough that they were meeting on a regular basis in Court?

She didn't want to think about the poor girl's feelings. Liliana Marie was the true victim in the whole matter. No matter what her parents and their respective partners argued, they always seemed to forget what was important to her. No, her needs and wishes were the only ones which didn't count.

‚Poor girl.', Kiara thought sadly.

'After this display, her chances to find friends soon will be seriously hindered. Perhaps Alexander or Sebastian might help her.'

Her musing was disrupted by a soft nudge from Draco. With his arm snuck around her, he guided her carefully over to a free spot. The other was drawing soothing circles on her arm. A small smile appeared on Kiara's lips. Draco just knew how open displays of child neglect made her feel. Her veela would be dismayed and her heart would go out for the poor soul. And still, Draco would knew how to immediately make her feel better.

"Forget what you saw, love.", he whispered lovingly into her ear.

"Look who has just arrived."

Kiara turned her head to look at what Draco was pointing out to her. Her big green eyes widened in surprise and shone with happiness as she saw the group of eleven people who had just appeared mere feet away from them. All of them wore the finest silk, the children who were attending Hogwarts already wore their cloaks.

A tall, black haired woman distanced herself from the group and approached them with fast strides. An overly happy smile graced her lips and her silvery eyes twinkled in badly suppressed delight.

"Kiara, my sister!", Anastasia exclaimed and rushed the last few steps to her. Wide open arms greeted her and welcomed her into a tight hug. Both woman looked as if they hadn't seen each other for the last decade, though in truth it had only been a few days.

'Must have felt different to them.', Draco mused.

'Oh my, women and the wonders of best friendships.'

Draco had let go of Kiara right in time to not be crushed by her sister in all but blood. Over the still hugging women he could see the rest of the group approaching. The first to arrive was Blaise, a content smile on his face and even more sunkissed than normally. Next to him, grasping his hand lightly, was trailing his wife Daphne.

"Draco, how are you?", Blaise deep and soothing voice reached him over the general noise level.

Draco grabbed the extended hand and shook it.

"Good, really good.", he replied smoothly.

"And how are you?"

Blaise had always had a soft spot for Daphne. During their time at Hogwarts he had always tried to be near her, help her when she was in need, no matter how simple or stupid it may seem and to always be there to surprise her with something little or fancy. Daphne had prospered in his attention and sooner than later the two of them were found heavily snogging at the lake.

No one was surprised when Blaise asked Mr. Greengrass for his daughter's hand on the first dinner after they had finished their school. The Greengrass family was more than happy to welcome Blaise into their family his aristocratic and pureblood ancestry, as well as his neutral stance in the war fitted their expectations perfectly and approved readily to the marriage. Mrs. Greengrass was even more delighted than her husband, as she finally got to know the reason for her daughter's sudden growth in confidence and happiness.

After their pompous wedding Blaise took over his father's cooperation. Daphne first remained at home and cared for their lovely children, but sooner than Blaise had expected was she starting to work again. She didn't pursue a profession of her own, but chose to help her husband in whatever way she could. Whenever Blaise invited guests or partners, Daphne would be there and amaze all of them with her natural talent and beauty over business talk.

To say that Blaise was pleased would be an understatement.

Behind Daphne and Blaise had been walking their two children, their firstborn son Ares and the pet of their extended family Violetta. Both of them had inherited their father's tanned skin and his dark brown hair, while they had their mother's lovely brown eyes. Those eyes lit up in joy once they saw Ilona and both children rushed to hug the youngest Malfoy.

Kiara couldn't help but smile at the sight over her embrace with Pansy. The only Parkinson heir had finally managed years ago into catching Theodore's attention. It had been difficult, as Theodore loved his quiet and needed his peace a lot. Interaction with women hadn't been his thing. But Pansy had had her mind set on him and whatever the Parkinson heiress wanted, she got it.

So after a year of flirting, sweet talking and seducing on Pansy's side and with a lot of support and long talks about relationships in general on their friends' side, Theodore finally came to the conclusion that being in a relationship didn't always mean that life had to be loud and chaotic. During their last Hogsmead weekend, Theodore visited his family to talk with them about a possible reunion with the Parkinson family.

His parents couldn't even believe their luck; both had expected Theodore to always remain single or to come back with an foreign girl who couldn't speak their language but was willing to do everything in the household. The prospect had scared them greatly and so their son's wish to espouse with Pansy elated them greatly.

They were to marry anyways, as both families had a marriage contract drafted right after their children's births. Not that the two needed to know this.

A year after they had finished their Hogwarts education, Theodore and Pansy had married. The wedding was a small and simple one, just the kind of wedding Theodore wanted to have. It was then that their friends truly understood and realized how much Pansy was in love with Theodore. For her to agree to a simple wedding, when she had been dreaming and talking about her perfect wedding one that would a princess' wedding to shame meant that she truly loved Theodore for who he was.

Both had again surprised their friends in their choice of profession, as they differed greatly from what their friends did and had expected them to do.

Theodore had launched a business in Diagon Alley. His music cooperation searched for and managed talented wizarding bands. While Theodore was responsible for gigs and songs, Pansy took over the task of promoting and soliciting the bands. Her creative nature came quite in handy and sooner than anyone would have expected, the bands were lining up in queues to wait for a contract with their cooperation. Their biggest success so far was to get the Weird Sisters to sign their contract.

Not only their professional life had been a pure success. Their only son Florian was turning into a lovely and nice boy. He had inherited his mother's creative and artistic streak, while he tended to act as shy and quite as his father. His grandparents were already mockingly complaining that getting him to marry would be an even more difficult case than Theodore's.

Kiara hoped that Florian would be a little more aware of his surroundings than Theodore had been. She could already see Violetta Zabini sneaking interested glances at the quiet, brown haired and brown eyed boy. From what she knew from Draco, Blaise had been known for flirting at an even younger age. Though it never went deeper than that. Especially not after he had first seen Daphne on the train. If she was to believe her husband's teasing tale, Blaise had told him on their first evening at Hogwarts that he would marry Daphne and no one else.

Period.

Whether it was true or just teasing remained yet to be found out. However, should it be true then Kiara would have a close look at Violetta and Florian and their interaction. Perhaps the two of them would work out fine together. Who knew? Only time could tell.

Next to her Severus snorted and theatrically rolled his eyes.

"Dear God, nearly the whole brood will attend Hogwarts this year. What have I done to be punished this way?", he groused.

His words caused the friends to break into silent laughter and earned him a soft punch against him ribcage from his wife.

"Oh, be silent, you.", Anastasia scolded him lightly.

"Can't you just admit that you are happy that both of them will finally be out of your way?"

Anastasia and Severus had been together even before Kiara and Draco had married, as Draco could remember painfully clearly. They didn't need too many dates and joined nights to realize that they wanted to spend the rest of their life together. The idea of a wedding was already thought through when Kiara and Draco has married. However, Kiara's unexpected pregnancy just threw them of their track.

After some talking and arguing, both agreed that their first priority should be to help Kiara and Draco through their difficult and stressful situation. As Kiara didn't want to live at Malfoy Manor, where she couldn't finish her education at the same time as Draco, Anastasia and Severus took it upon themselves to help them in Hogwarts. A good decision, as it soon became clear that Draco didn't knew all that well how to tend to his pregnant wife's needs and cravings.

When the twins had been born and both Kiara and Draco had gotten used to how to live with and care for them, Anastasia and Severus took this as the sign that they finally could marry. The wedding took place with only the best of their friends on the small island in the lake at Hogwarts. It had been a beautiful wedding, simple and quiet, just how both of them wanted it to be.

Minerva McGonagall had retired as Headmistress of Hogwarts some years ago. Severus, who until then had been Deputy-Headmaster, had been selected Headmaster of Hogwarts by a vast majority of the teacher- as well as surprisingly the student-body. More than a little honoured and overwhelmed had he taken over the post and worked as Headmaster of Hogwarts until now. Much to the pleasure and the contentedness of both teachers and students.

Anastasia still worked as Transfiguration teacher, but after Severus had become Headmaster and the position of the Head of House for Slytherin was unattended, had she been elected Head of Slytherin House. The students loved her, especially her sly and slightly manipulative side, which earned Slytherin more than a single bonus thanks to the Headmaster's approval.

Brian Rollins, the Professor for Defence against the Dark Arts and Head of Gryffindor House was doing his best to contradict Anastasia's manipulations, though sadly he mostly failed. The result would often lead to endless and shameless teasing during teacher conferences. The mood was great and not even the only platonic Slytherin-Gryffindor-rivalry could destroy it anymore.

All in all, things couldn't be more perfect.

When Severus only scoffed at his wife's comment, Anastasia only rolled her eyes and lovingly petted him on the lips. A soft smile appeared on her lips and her elegant hands wound themselves into his long, silky hair.

"You know", she muttered lowly, barely audible for the rest of them.

"With Jonathan and Norina out of our quarters, we finally have some time alone. For us."

Severus looked contemplative for a moment, before bending down and kissing his wife passionately, all the while blatantly ignoring the gagging noises from his former students and the wolf-whistling from the younger generation. It wasn't as if neither of them hadn't seen the two of them kissing before. They just loved to annoy others by doing it.

Suddenly the train whistled and startled all of them. The parents hugged their children, gave them last minute orders of behaviour and conduct and then helped them carry their suitcases into the train. Once the children had taken their places, the parents stood outside on the platform and waved goodbye, while the children stood inside the train and waved back through the open windows.

Sooner than they had hoped to the train left their sight and only a trail of steam remained.

Draco hugged his wife to his chest and rested his chin on her head. He could feel her sorrow and small trails of loneliness. Kiara loved their children dearly, as did he, and found it difficult to let them go year by year. He assumed it was normal, though, as he could see both Pansy and Daphne fighting to remain impassive.

'The trait of a good mother.', he mused.

When he turned around to his Godfather, Draco extended his hand in farewell. Severus grabbed his hand firmly and shook it. Out of the corner of his eyes, Draco could see Anastasia and his wife hugging tightly. Draco took this as his chance and leaned over to his Godfather.

"You take care of them, will you?", he whispered intently.

"Make sure that they don't get into any trouble? Like we did?"

"Of course, I will.", Severus replied in earnest, not the slightest offended by the question.

He would have done the same, had he been in Draco's position.

"I will keep them safe and out of harm's reach. For your sake and for mine. Jonathan would kill me, if I let anything happen to his best twin-friends and Norina would find uncountable ways to torture me if she were to loose her best friend and sister."

Draco was well able to read his Godfather's pained drawl and sarcastic musing after having spent years with his Godfather. With a fond smile on his lips Draco patted Severus on the shoulder.

"Thank you.", he mouthed silently.

Severus only nodded. Both men turned around to their wives and with a last wave, the Snapes vanished off to Hogwarts. They had a Welcoming Feast to prepare, after all.

Draco snuck an arm around his wife's shoulders again and carefully pulled her against him. It would be best to go home now. The kids were on their way to school and wouldn't be back before Christmas. Severus had promised to take care of them and thanks to Anastasia's influence, he would do so excellently. They should write a letter to their children though. One to Ilona, to ask her how she liked it so far, what friends she already made and into which house she had been sorted and one to her brothers, to make sure they behaved as they always did and to ensure that they would keep an eye on their sister.

Better be safe than sorry.

He was just about to whisk them away, when he heard his wife sigh lowly. Draco stopped in his track and turned his wife in his arms. With his hand resting on her shoulders and their noses nearly touching, Draco looked directly into her beautiful green eyes.

By God, did he love those eyes. He wouldn't want to look at any other person than his wife.

Slowly he brought his hand to her chin and carefully lifted it up. Light blue eyes stared into emerald green ones intently. Time seemed to stop and souls seemed to connect, on a deep and eternal way, as the two veelas just stood there and stared at each other.

"Are you okay, love?", Draco whispered lovingly.

Kiara didn't blink, nor did she drew away. A small smile graced her lips and a soft look crossed her eyes.

When she thought about her life, how she had lived the first part of it as Harriet Potter hated by her family, stalked by society, used and ignored by the students and how she lived the second part of it as Kiara Dorina Malfoy loved by her husband, held in high regard by family and friends alike and adored by her children she couldn't believe that both lives belonged to the same person.

So much had changed: her life, her friendships, her family and her very being. So much had changed for the better and all thanks to one single person.

Draco.

The night he came to rescue her from her family, he had cemented her path for her way to a better future. A future together with him. A future she wouldn't want to trade against anything on this world.

With a happy smile and her aura radiating contentedness and joy, Kiara brought her hand behind Draco's neck, pulled his head back down and drew him into a searing hot and passionate kiss.

"I am perfectly fine, love.", she whispered between two kisses.

"Always have been since you collected me."

Draco smiled broadly at her declaration and returned the kiss equally passionate. With their arms snuck around the other, hands roaming over their backs and through fine and silky strands of hair, Draco finally did what he wanted to do in the first place, and whisked them away while they both were entirely engrossed in the kiss.

Yes, life was good.


	20. the family trees

**The Family Trees **

**Kiara Dorina Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy**

Sebastian Ilijas Malfoy (12)

Alexander Nicolas Malfoy (12)

Ilona Serena Malfoy (11)

**Anastasia Snape and Severus Snape**

Jonathan Snape (12)

Norina Snape (11)

**Daphne Zabini and Blaise Zabini**

Ares Zabini (11)

Violetta Zabini (10)

**Pansy Nott and Theodore Nott**

Florian Nott (11)

**Susan Longbottom and Neville Longbottom**

Eleanor Longbottom (11)

**Luna Boot and Terry Boot**

Leonelle Boot (11)

Noelle Boot (11)

**Angelina Weasley and Fred Weasley**

Mathew Weasley (13)

Annabel Weasley (11)

**Alicia Weasley and Fred Weasley **

Andrew Weasley (13)

**Fleur Weasley and Bill Weasley**

Leander Weasley (15)

Véroniqué Weasley (13)

Florence Weasley (11)

**Penelope Clearwater and Percy Clearwater**

Phillip Clearwater (14)

Patrick Clearwater (12)

**Parvati Thomas and Dean Thomas **

David Thomas (11)

Brooklyn Thomas (11)

**Lavender Finnigan and Seamus Finnigan**

Liliana Marie Finnegan (12)

Ted Finnegan (11)

Rosalin Finnegan (10)

**Hermione Weasley and Ronald Weasley**

(no children)

**Ginnierva Corner and Michael Corner**

Andrea Corner (12)

Marc Corner (11)

Anna Corner (9)

Linda Corner (9)

Thomas Corner (7)

Michael Corner Jr. (5)

Susanna Corner (3)

(Denis and Daniela Corner: both yet to be born)


End file.
